The Akatsuki and the Freak
by Dragonheartlea
Summary: Romance story about a girl fallen in love with Itachi and is connected with the story The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki
1. The new girl

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 1.

Lia never thought of joining any group that involved any type of fighting. She always found her self running from fights even when she became a ninja. Which she never did fully understand how that worked. They always bugged her about joining and she didn't want too. The Akatsuki and everyone else always asked her to join the fight against whom ever it might have been at the time.

Lia wasn't from any one tribe, she just kind of traveled from one tribe to the next trying to fit in with out having to fight but that never happened. She was very unique and always wished she was just like everyone else but never seemed to find a place that she was like everyone else. Lia always felt different from everyone else. Everyone knew that she was different they didn't even know what her powers were at that time but they could tell.

No one ever really truly knew what she could do, in fact she didn't even know her own. She always thought that she didn't have any, she always felt defenseless. She never really understood how everything worked. Lia never did like Itachi all that much, she always thought he was cute but he scared her.

The day came that she had her first encounter with the Akatsuki at the gates of the Leaf village. She wanted to try and find a place to stay for a couple of days to rest and maybe find a friend. They never noticed that she was going to be different from everyone else in the village but of course at the time they didn't care they just needed the help.

" Hey you. I know you don't belong here but we need your help. Will you help us?" someone said from behind her.

" No. I'm sorry I don't fight. I wish I could help but I can't." Lia said saddened

She wanted so badly to fight and help every way she could but she knew it wouldn't do any good to even try.

" Please! You might be able to help in ways that you never thought that you could. Please we need all the help we can get. The Akatsuki are on their way and we might not be able to keep them away with out more help." She finally turned around to see who was talking to her. She realized that she was talking to the 5th hokage .

" I'm sorry hokage but I just can't."

" Yes you can. I know you can, I can see it even if no one else does."

" Ok. Since you don't seem to want to let me go I'll try my hardest."

" Thank you. I'm sure you'll do just fine and we will win."

The Akatsuki arrived sooner than what everyone had thought that they would have. No one was truly ready especially Lia. She didn't know what to do. What really amazed her that day though was that she could fight. Granted she didn't like the feeling that it brought her but she could do it if needed. She found out that while being with the Leaf village she could use their jutsu's with out really knowing how to do them and that she could even do that to begin with.

In the battle just about everyone from the Leaf village died except the Hokage and Lia. The Hokage tried to heal everyone that had been wounded but she couldn't and she left me there knowing that Lia was different and that she wouldn't fit in with everyone in the village. As soon as the Hokage left the Akatsuki started walking towards Lia with evil smiles on their faces, Tobi leading the group.

Lia tried hiding in the woods when she seen them coming. What really freaked her out though was that she knew they were coming before she could actually see them coming physically. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

_I'll have to figure this all out when I know I'm safe and away from that group because I don't think what they did here today is the only thing that they can do. I can imagine that they would torture me if they got the chance and knew that I really don't fight_. she thought to herself trying to find a place to hide.

When she thought she was safe in the woods some how Tobi had found her.

" Hi. What's your name? Your really pretty. Can I sit here with you?" Tobi had asked her.

All she could do was cower. She didn't know how to really defend herself and she never wanted to and never thought she would have to. The longer he sat there the closer the rest of the group got to her. She couldn't even think she was so scared. Lia never really thought of what it would be like to die but she knew now that she didn't want to die, there were too many things that she wanted to do before she died. The group got to where she was and Pein walked up to her.

" So are you going to come with us quietly, or are we going to have to drag you away?" he asked her looking down at her cowering body on the ground.

" All you wanted was me? But why? I don't understand why everyone wants me so bad."

That's the last thing she remembered. Apparently some one got a little impatient and knocked her out and took her somewhere. When she woke up she was lying on a bed of some kind in a room that she had never seen before. She didn't want to move, she was afraid that if she moved then someone would come and hurt her again, and that was the last thing that she wanted right now. She remembered that the only thing that she knew could help her right now was to summon a dragon but that would be really risky and she didn't want to risk any of it right now.

Only minutes passed before she heard someone outside her door moving and stopped right at her door. They paused then slowly turned the knob. Lia didn't want them to know that she was awake or even alive right now so she tried to hide under the blankets. The person that came in from out in the hall walked right up to her bed and slowly removed the blanket from over her head.

" I knew you were awake. You cant hide from me no matter what you do. I can see right through you and you really don't seem like the type to be in the Akatsuki but the Leader seems to believe that you would be very useful. Although I think it would be a nice change to have you here. I think I can have fun with you." He said.

" Please don't hurt me. I don't want to fight you, I don't want to fight anyone. That's just not who I am. And that's why I don't understand why you guys want me here. Wait your Itachi right?"

" Yea what of it?"

" Really please don't hurt me. What did you mean you would have fun with me?"

" I guess you'll have to wait and see wont you?"

" Oh god. This isn't going to be good being here, I'm going to have to find a way out of here somehow." She mumbled to her self.

" What was that?" Itachi asked darkly.

" Nothing. Is there a reason you came in here other than to scare the shit out of me?" Lia asked still shaking with his presence.

" Yea. The Leader wants to see you now." He said rolling his eyes.

" Ok. But what if I don't want to go see him?" she asked a little scared to go out of the room.

" Then I guess you'll die because he wont wait and he wont tolerate you not joining." He said starting to turn around to walk out of the room.

" Wait. Can you show me how to get to where the Leader is?" She asked a little scared to ask him that.

" Come on. Lets go before he decides that he wants to do something to me as well." He said offering his hand.

_Ok I don't think this is normal for him. He seemed like a total ass and from what I heard from some of the people from the different villages that I've been in they all said that he is a total ass all the time_. She thought to her self as she hesitated.

Lia finally took his hand and he pulled her towards him, and out of no where started to kiss her. She tried to pull away but he forcefully kept her in place. When he finally let her go she had red marks on her wrists from where he was holding on to them. She quickly started to rub where he had held her to relieve the pain that soon came after he let go. He looked at her with a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. His eyes were red.

" What, what is wrong with your eyes?" she asked shaking almost not asking him but he wouldn't stop looking at her that way.

" You haven't heard of the Sharingan before? And here I thought you have heard of me before." He said a little amused.

" No I haven't heard of it before. But I have heard of you before. And that's partly why I'm so scared of you."

All he did was laugh. Finally he took her to where Pein was so that they could get the meeting over with and she could go back to her room and figure out what she was going to do to get out of here. When they got to the room everyone from the Akatsuki was there, including for some reason someone that she had never before seen or even heard of sitting right beside Tobi. She quickly took a look at all of the faces and then back at Pein who was sitting right in front of her.

" So are you going to join?" he asked glaring at her.

" Why do you want me so bad? And I don't want to join I don't fight so I see no need to join."

" You have a very unique power and we need it. Now you can either join or we can kill you and yes we know about your dragons as well. And we will kill them as well."


	2. First incounter with Itachi

The Akatsuki and the Freak.

Chapter 2.

Oh my god he's serious. How did he find out about my dragons though? she thought to herself still looking at Pein.

" So what will it be? Are you going to join or die?" he said smiling evilly.

" I don't want to join. But I guess your giving me no choice."

She looked around the room again and the girl that she noticed earlier looking at her leaning against Tobi. She seemed to be thinking about me. Just then Lia started to read her mind while she was looking at her.

Poor girl is she joining the Akatsuki too? I wonder what her abilities are? she didn't get to finish the thoughts because she passed out.

When Lia woke up the next day she was in a different room than she had woke up in the day before. She bolted up and once she sat up she felt a severe head ache rush to her head. Then her door started to open, it was Itachi.

" How are you feeling? Pein also said that he wants to see you as soon as you get dressed. Since you passed out last night we need to figure out who your partner is going to be." He said walking over to the side of her bed. " Why is it that your so afraid of everything and especially me?"

" Because your scary and that's just how I am. I'm afraid of everything. I'm not good at defending myself so naturally I try not to fight with people and just try to run and since I cant exactly run from you all I can do is try and hide myself my own way." She said shaking under the covers because he started getting really close to her.

He touched my shoulder which sent shivers down my spine. It was kind of soothing and it would have been more soothing if it wasn't Itachi being the one doing it. Finally Itachi decided to leave her room to let her get dressed. When she was done she walked to the room that they had the meeting in the night before. And just like the night before she looked around the room and noticed that the girl that she had seen last night wasn't there.

Hmm I wonder where that girl is. But hopefully I don't try to read her mind again I really don't want to pass out again like that

" So since you have joined us we need to figure out who your new partner is going –" he started until the girl walked in a little late. " I see that you decided to show up mutt. Have a seat. Anyway we need to figure out who your partner is going to be. So a show of hands, who wants to be Lia's partner?"

The only person that raised their hand was Itachi.

Oh great. I'm stuck with the scary guy. She thought as the girl sat down and Itachi started getting up.

For some reason when Itachi got closer this time she didn't seem scared at all. In fact she kind of felt safe when he walked. Of course when he got up to her he was an ass and just walked right past her bumping into her on his way. When he left Pein got her attention and threw her cloak to her and said that she could go back to her room.

She finally got to her room and felt some what relieved. Lia never did like big crowds. She also liked being alone, she always worked alone so she wasn't sure how this was going to work out. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." she said.

In came Itachi. He didn't look like he did when he was at the meeting when he walked right past her. When he did that he seemed like he was mad but now he seemed like he was really happy that she was his new partner.

" Hey I'm sorry that I bumped into you earlier in the living room. I just didn't want everyone to think that I was really happy that you're my partner. They don't know that I've actually gotten to know you a little bit more before we went into the meeting last night and I don't want them to think that I've grown soft." He said walking over to her sitting on the bed.

" It's ok I'm use to getting that kind of treatment. You might not have noticed I'm not like everyone else. So I never fit in any where so I'm really use to getting the cold shoulder or something like that." She said starting to shake again from fear of Itachi.

" What are all your abilities anyway?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

" I don't even know that. There's only a few things that I know that I can do for sure. And that would be summoning dragons, mind reading which I just found out, and apparently able to use different jutsu's from all different villages." She said afraid of what Itachi might do to her just sitting there.

He then started leaning closer to her. She tried to back away but she ran into the wall. He crashed his lips onto hers and started kissing her. Only this time it seemed to be a lot more gentle than it was last night.

What has gotten over him. I really never would have thought that he would like me and this soon. I mean he doesn't really know me that well. And normally people try to stay away from me as much as they can even if I try to be as normal as possible. She thought to her self as he was kissing her.

The longer the kiss lasted the harder he got. She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her move. Finally she broke free.

" Please! Don't hurt me! Let me go please I beg you!" she screamed out of fear.

Soon someone busted through the door of her room. She realized that it was Tobi.

Great. Tobi's not going to be able to do anything. She thought to herself as she felt her strength drain from her body from trying to fight away Itachi.

Itachi looked back to see who just walked in on them and seen it was Tobi. Lia looked at Itachi and seen his eyes go wide.

" Ummm. I think I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later." Itachi said getting up really quick and started towards the door till they heard a growl.

Then a big wolf started walking in the door growling at Itachi.

" Oh SHIT!! I'm definitely leaving now." He said running out of the room with the wolf running out of the room.

Of course Lia was sitting on her bed crying from fear from seeing Tobi walking in and a big wolf and Itachi being scared.

" Shhhh its ok. Tobi's a good boy. Tobi watch over Lia-Chan." All she did was whimper even more.

Although Tobi didn't seem all that scary to her he was just too big and really different. She doesn't like change and all of this was overwhelming her.

" Itachi is afraid of the wolf and of Tobi." Tobi explained still childish.

Lia just looked at him still with tears in her eyes.

" Tobi's a good boy and will leave Lia alone." He said walking out of the room and shutting the door.

The next thing that Lia heard was a scream. She jumped from the sound and curiosity caught her attention so she walked over to her door and walked into the hall. When she got to where the scream came from she seen Itachi lying on the floor bleeding and screaming in pain.

" Are you ok? What happened?" Lia asked when she got closer to Itachi and seen his leg.

" No I'm not ok. Obviously I'm hurt. Your such an idiot! Get some help you useless girl!" he yelled.

She did as she was told from fear that he would try to hurt her again. She ran and remembered that she could heal, herself. So she turned around and went right back to where she had found Itachi just to find him still lying there bleeding. She bent down to him and did a jutsu that no one thought that she knew. Itachi in a matter of minutes was back to himself, got up and walked to his room. Lia just watched him go back to his room and soon decided that she was going to go to his room.

When she got to his room she hesitated at his door wondering if she should go in and see if he was ok now. She finally decided to knock on the door.

" What do you want?" Itachi said from in his room.

" I want to know if your ok. Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

Itachi walked up to his door and slowly opened his door and walked off to the side to let her come in. Once she was in he shut the door behind her and walked back over to the bed.

" So is there a reason as to why you wanted to come in here?" he asked from on his bed.

" I wanted to make sure that you were ok. And wondered why you just walked off." She said trying not to make him mad so that he wouldn't hurt her.

" Why are you always afraid of me? Am I really that frightening? Come here." Itachi said the last part patting the spot beside him on his bed.

" Please don't hurt me. I don't know if I can stay here much longer if you keep hurting me. I'm begging you, please don't hurt me." Lia said walking over to his bed.

What is my body doing? I don't want to go over to where he is, he scares me. He's most likely to hurt me if I go over there. I mean I like him but he just scares me too much right now. She thought to herself while she was walking over to his bed to sit.

When she got there the unexpected happened.


	3. Use of powers

The Akatsuki and the Freak Chapter 3

When Lia got to the side of Itachi's bed the most unexpected thing happened. Itachi started leaning over towards her but stopped because she leaned into him instead. They met in the middle, they met lips. The really weird thing is that she wanted this to happen but didn't know why. When they parted she felt really dizzy and fell backwards off the bed. Itachi tried to catch her but missed, he was just a second to slow. He looked down at her and just laughed.

" That wasn't funny you know." Lia said from down on the floor.

" Sure it is. But then again I guess it could have been funnier." He said still laughing at her.

She slowly got up and started walking towards the door. Itachi sat up and just looked at her.

" Where do you think your going?" he said still looking at her.

" Well I see that your ok so I'm going back to my room. And you asked why I'm afraid of you and are you really that scary? Yes you are that scary especially for someone like me. And your not the only one I'm afraid of. I know that that's going to have to change some time because of us being partners but I can tell you right now that its not going to change right away. Its not in my nature to fight and I really don't want to fight against you or anyone else. I've always been scared of everything all my life. I'm tired of being afraid of everything but I don't think that its every going to change. I'm sorry I need to go." Lia said walking out the door.

She started walking to her room when she heard something behind her. She couldn't even turn around before someone grabbed her from behind. She looked up to see Itachi looking down at her.

" Please let me go. I don't want to stay here I just want to go to my room for a while. If you want to you can come over to my room later." She said pulling away from him and started walking off toward her room again.

When she got closer to her hall she ran into someone.

" I am so sorry. Wait your that girl that I didn't recognize when I was at the meeting. Who are you?" Lia asked.

" Hi I'm Tasha. And you are the new girl Lia right?" she said.

" Yes that's right. Sorry again for running into you I just came back from Itachi's room, and yea that wasn't a pretty thing." She said rolling her eyes.

" Really now, hmm. Interesting. I'm sure that I can help you with Itachi if you want me too." Tasha said.

" No I think I can take care of it myself but thanks anyway. I need to get to my room sorry. Maybe we can talk again sometime. Bye." Lia said.

" Ok. Bye." She said.

Lia left and started walking off toward her room again. She finally reached her door and was relieved. The room seemed darker than normal.

_Hmm I wonder why my room is so dark. I mean I can see in the dark really well but I don't like my room to be dark. I really need to figure out how I want my room because this isn't me and I hate it. Itachi is starting to change when I'm around its starting to be a little too weird._ Lia thought to her self as she crossed her room to her bed and laid down and started to fall asleep.

When she woke up she felt another presence in the room. She sat up really quick and looked around and seen Itachi sitting in the corner looking at her.

" You know you sleep really deep. I walked in without wake you up in the least. So the Leader said that he wants to see us in the living room. I think he has a mission for us. So get up and meet me in the living room." He said still looking at her not moving his eyes in the least.

" Ok, but can you leave so that I can get dressed?" she asked afraid that he wasn't going to leave and watch her get dressed and try to do something to her..

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, got up and walked out of the room.

_That was too close. I really thought that he was going to stay and watch me get dressed and try to force me to do something that I don't want to do. I wouldn't have been able to fight him off so I'm kind of surprised that he didn't take advantage of that. What has gotten into him anyway? _She thought while she got dressed.

When she got dressed she walked into the living room to see the Leader and Itachi talking. She didn't want them to know that she was there yet so she hid behind the door and opened her senses.

" **What do you think of Lia so far?" Pein asked.**

" **She's always afraid of everything. I really don't know how this is going to work. She even told me that she doesn't like to fight so why is she even here?" Itachi said getting a little frustrated.**

" _**Well you know as well as I do that she has a very unique power and we need it. Even if she doesn't like to fight now she will. I can see that she's going to be a fighter sooner or later. Even if it's not when we want her to be which would be nice but we cant make her fight or else she's not going to be any use to us." Pein said looking at Itachi.**_

Lia finally decided to make her presence known and walked out from behind the door and walked to where Itachi and the Leader were standing. They both looked at her as she approached.

" So. What do you think so far?" the Leader asked when she reached them.

" Umm. I'm not so sure yet." She said shaking.

" Ok anyway I have a mission for the two of you." He said looking right at Itachi.

_Hmm. I wonder what it's going to be because no one has left the base since I got here. I'm almost too afraid to ask what it is._ She thought while Itachi and the Leader were still talking.

Lia instead of actually listening she opened up her senses again and listened. Some how when she did this she started to read Itachi's mind.

_**That ass is going to pay for pulling my hair the way she did. That is when I can get a hold of her. Or I can just take my frustrations out on Lia, I mean she wouldn't defend her self against me anyway. So I could just do that instead of risking getting myself bitten by Midnight. Although I'm really starting to like Lia, and this mission will let me have more time with her. Although I'm not sure how long I would have with her on this mission. She might be annoying because of being scared all the time but I think I can get passed that.**_

Reading that much of Itachi's mind really started hurting her head. She felt herself starting to lose all consciousness but didn't actually pass out this time.

" Lia are you paying attention? Or do I need to repeat what I just said?" the Leader asked her glowering at her as he spoke.

" I'm sorry I got distracted, but whatever you do, please don't hurt me. Although I think you need me for this mission so I really don't think you would hurt me."

_Oh my god I don't think I should have said that. I really hope that they don't hurt me. I don't think I could handle that right now. Would I have to summon one of my dragons? I don't want to have to do that, it takes to much of my energy and then once it shows up I'm spent and can't do the jutsu's that I would need to defend myself against them. _She thought to herself as they both started glaring at her out of frustration.

" Ok, do you want to know what your mission is or not, Lia? Because you are really starting to get on my nerves." Lia just shivered in fear as she looked at the Leader and Itachi staring at her.

" Please. Just so long as I don't have to really fight anyone." The Leader laughed at that comment. " What's so funny? Did I say something so funny that your starting to make fun of me now?" he laughed even harder.

" Ok wimp. I guess I could tell you. Or maybe I could make you guess what it is that I want you to do." Itachi laughed even harder than what the Leader had before, almost to the point to where he fell on the floor rolling.


	4. The mission, Wait, WHAT?

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 4.

The Leader and Itachi were both making fun of Lia. One thing that no one ever knew about her was that she could only take so much before she started getting really mad and would fight, the only thing was, was that it wouldn't really be her, it was almost like it was someone completely different. The really scary thing was, was that they were pushing her to this point. She didn't want to go there because she didn't know if she could come back from being "dark" and not destroy everything in sight. Once they had finally calmed down enough to talk the Leader cleared his throat and was about to talk.

" So are you going to tell us what our mission is or not!" Lia snapped, which made Itachi take a step back and look at her weird. She then started reading his mind again.

_**What the hell just happened to her? I never thought that she would act like that… I think she's starting to stand up for herself, which is really weird coming from her.**_ She heard his thoughts ringing through her head and she started to feel really dizzy, she let herself sit on the floor until she could get rid of the dizziness.

" Are you." Itachi started but decided not to finish because the Leader started giving him a weird look, he had forgotten that the Leader didn't know that about the whole situation between him and her.

" Anyway. Your guys mission is to go to the village of the sand and obtain Gaara. I want him to join us, and I think that you can get him here by yourselves." Itachi raised a brow at him once he had said Gaara.

" You can't be serious, I mean you really want us to risk our lives just so that you can have Gaara in the Akatsuki. I thought that he was one of the enemies?" Lia raised a brow at that comment coming from Itachi because she knew all to well that, that comment could get them both killed, she could read it on the Leaders face.

" Oh but I'm very serious. I don't expect you to succeed but just tell him that we want him to join and if he does while you guys are there then so be it. If not then we will just have to go by force, although I'm not sure that, that would work but we could try." He thought that last part out loud.

Lia started getting really scared, she didn't want to risk her life just for the enjoyment of the Leader even if it meant that she might be able to find a way to escape. The really weird thing that she noticed about all of this was that no matter how tough Itachi seemed to be, he seemed scared as well. _If Itachi is scared then this must be really serious. This Gaara guy must be even stronger than most people if he's scared of this guy. If that's the case then I really don't want to go out there and try to find this guy._ She thought to herself.

The Leader didn't back down from his statement of making them go into the desert to find Gaara and risk both of their lives. So instead of them risking their lives arguing with the Leader they both decided to go ahead with the mission. When they first got to the desert the sand storm wasn't really all that bad, but it was really hot. The closer they got to the Sand village the strong the sand got.

" Hey Itachi, how much further do we have to go, we have been walking for days and still haven't found anything." Itachi looked over his shoulder and scowled her.

" Shut up wimp, we still have a while to go so you might as well get use to it. And it doesn't seem like the sand is going to let up any so you might as well just shut up and stop your whining." Lia rolled her eyes at him when he turned back around.

Lia finally decided that she couldn't take it anymore. " Itachi can we stop for a minute I think I've got an idea that can help us out." Itachi stopped suddenly and turned to look straight at her with a brow raised.

" Your not going to waste our time are you?" he questioned her. All she did was shake her head.

They stopped and she did a summoning spell. _I hope this works._ She thought as she did the spell. Within minutes one of her dragons appeared before her and the sand had subsided. Lia had never seen this dragon before and she examined it. It wasn't as tall as some of the others that she has come in contact with but it still apparently did the job. She assumed that this one had things to do with sand considering the fact that most of the sand had stopped. The dragon had golden eyes and had tan scales and a really long tail. In no way did she understand how this dragon controlled the sand the way it did and she really didn't care at the moment. He didn't have any wings which kind of disappointed Lia a bit but at least the sand had stopped for the most part. Itachi looked at her strangely, raising a brow as he seen the dragon's teeth.

" I thought that I would summon a dragon that could help us out with the sand." Itachi just looked at her and started to walk away. " Hey please don't leave me out here." She started to say before the weakness started to kick in. _I really need to be more aware of what I'm doing before I go and do something like that. It always take away so much of my energy each time I perform the summoning spell. You would think they would make things like this much easier to do._ She thought just before she lost consciousness.

The next time she woke up she wasn't on the ground left behind, no in fact she was being carried on someone's back. She looked down to see long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. Lia suddenly smiled to herself, because she realized that for some reason it was Itachi carrying her. She would have never thought that Itachi would try and save her in anyway. Itachi felt her move on his back and stopped to try and look at her.

" Are you ok? You just suddenly passed out on us, do you think you can walk now?" She raised a brow at him because of how nice he was being to her instead of the way he would normally act toward anyone, or so she thought.

" Yea I think I'm fine now. It's just that, that summoning spell took a lot of energy and so I couldn't stay conscious. I should be able to walk now if you want to let me down." Itachi suddenly smiled at that remark. " Oh and thank you for not leaving me behind like I thought you would have." His smile got even bigger.

_I'm almost afraid to find out what he is thinking because he never smiles, at least not like that._ She thought as she panicked. Itachi let her down gently and just looked at her for a few moments. Then suddenly he took a hold of her and kissed her. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to melt in his arms because by this time he had snaked his arms around her waist and had a hold of her bottom. He slowly started moving from her mouth to her neck. The closer he got to her neck the more of her breath got caught and she gasped when he finally got to her neck and started nibbling on it. Somehow he managed to move from in front of her to being behind her without noticing it. When he got to where he was behind her he moved his hands to the front of her and groped her chest. That really made her gasp, when the dragon realized what was going on it started growling at him to make him stop. Itachi stopped and looked at the dragon showing its big teeth. He pulled away and caught Lia as she seemed to be falling over from the lack of air that she was getting while he had a hold of her.

" Maybe we should get going again. I don't want to waste anymore time on this mission than we already have." All Lia could do was look at him and nod her head.

They finally started moving again and soon, they had made it to the village. Lia thought that it was a really nice city and thought about looking around the village before they tried to find Gaara but she didn't want to ask him because he seemed a little irritated. _This is such a pretty village. If only Itachi wasn't so irritated then I would ask if we could look around and see more of the village._ She thought as they kept walking. Soon they finally reached the middle of the village and she seen a really large building in front of her. Itachi stopped suddenly and she ran right into his back. He turned his head to look at her and glowered at her.

" Lets just get this over with so that we can get back to the base." Lia nodded in agreement.

Lia looked up to see how far it was to reach where she thought Gaara was. Just then her senses opened and she could sense where he was inside.

" I know where he is. He's about to come out because he knows we are here. He might not know why we are here but he knows none the less." She said with her eyes still closed. She felt Itachi nod his head and tense up as he heard Gaara come through the door to look at us. Gaara glowered at us when he walked out, his sand starting to form around us, but thankfully she had her dragon there to help keep the sand away.

" Wait! We aren't here to hurt you or even fight you period. We are here because our Leader wants you to join the Akatsuki. Please don't kill us just because we are messengers." Lia pleaded.

"So then your not here to try and take over?" Gaara looked so confused. Finally Gaara let the sand fall away and let them go. " Go tell your Leader and tell him that I don't want to join and there is nothing that he can do to get me to join. I'm just fine the way I am here with out the worries of you guys coming along. But on the other hand, do you know that girl that came for some necklace from me?" Lia looked at him confused. Itachi spoke up next.

" Do you mean the girl that was with Tobi? Because if that's the case then it was Tasha." Gaara tried to remember if he seen her with anyone else. " All I know is, is that she couldn't get hurt by my sand either. I think she had a wolf with her." Itachi scowled. "What's his problem?" Gaara asked and Lia shrugged.


	5. Going back

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 5.

After Lia had shrugged to Gaara she started reading Itachi's mind again.

_**Why does he have to bring that MUTT into this conversation? She pisses me off so much. I was trying to show that I like her and she either sicks Midnight or Tobi on me, she can't deal with me herself!! I guess I'll just have to deal with this problem my own way by taking it out on Lia like I always do.**_ Once again she heard his thoughts ringing in her head. _I wonder what he's planing on doing to me since he's so frustrated with Tasha? I almost don't want to know._ She thought as Gaara and Itachi both looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

" So are you going to go with us or not?" Itachi looked aggravated.

" Are you kidding me? Me. Go. With. You. That's funny. Don't make me laugh. No I'm not going to go with you. I have no need for your group. Just go away before I decide to kill the both of you." Lia looked scared at them both and started walking away, but Itachi grabbed her waist before she could get very far. She looked back at him with fear plastered on her face. He looked at her for a moment then decided very quickly that they should just leave, he didn't want to risk Gaara killing her, especially in front of him. Itachi lead her away from Gaara before he decided to change his mind on letting them get away with no harm what so ever. Lia was really confused when Itachi seemed to be worried about her safety instead of his own.

Gaara watched them leave even more confused about the whole situation. Not only once did the Akatsuki bother him but twice. Did they really want him that much to come more than once, even though the first time it was just for some stupid necklace which he didn't know what it was for. Once Itachi and Lia got far enough away Itachi stopped forcefully leading her back the way they had come, suddenly he just stopped and turned to face her. She looked really confused when he gently raised her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. He gently pressed his lips against hers and she was startled. He pulled away and looked at her.

" What's wrong, are you ok?" Lia shook her head. " Tell me what's wrong." He tilted her head back up from when she hung her head low when she shook her head to avoid his eyes. All she did was shake her head again. He started to get frustrated with her avoiding telling him. " Come on please tell me. I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe with me now, no one is ever going to hurt you when I'm around." She relaxed a little when he said that, but still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He finally gave up and they started walking again.

They finally got back to the base but it didn't seem to take as long to get back as it did to get there in the first place. Lia was not looking forward to going to the Leader to tell him that they were not successful. She can only imagine what he would want to do to her or Itachi who would then in turn take it out on her. She never did understand why Itachi had to take everything out on her no matter what it was. The only thing that made any sense was for the fact that she doesn't defend herself. Only now he knows that she does really have dragons and he seemed to be worried that he was going to get hurt by the dragon. Although she was sure that he knew that the dragons wouldn't always be around no matter what. They would be to big even though the desert dragon wasn't all that big she probably wouldn't keep any of them around all the time. Itachi seen the distress on her face and whispered in her ear, " It's ok. I'll be there with you and I'm sure the Leader would understand if I explain." He said rubbing her back with his hand.

They both walked to the Leaders room and knocked on the door. Lia sensed tension from in the room before anyone came to the door. Just then Tasha answered the door just before Itachi knocked on the door again. Lia was very confused at the fact that she didn't sense Tasha being in the room.

" Um. Hi you guys are back early." Tasha said from just inside the Leaders room.

"Yea we need to talk to the Leader about our mission." Lia flinched at the gruffness in Itachi's voice towards Tasha.

" If you are going to be an ass Itachi, I'm shutting the door." Tasha said gripping the door.

" Please Tasha we really need to talk to the Leader it is important. We need to tell him about our mission." Itachi mumbled under his breath as Lia was trying to talk to Tasha trying to explain what was going on. Tasha opened the door further so that we could enter.

" Just be warned, he's not in the greatest of moods right now." Tasha sighed, and looked back at the Leader, holding his head in one hand. Tasha went and sat across from him at the two of us like she was waiting for something from us.

" Leader, Lia and I were not able to convince Gaara to join when we were there. We left sooner than expected due to he tried to kill the both of us and I found it important for us to leave when we had the chance to leave with our lives." Lia remembered what Gaara had said right at that moment, and shivered. Pein sighed.

" Really now. Well then, this makes this easier. I'm sending you back. But Tasha will go with you this time." For some reason Tasha flinched.

" You want me to go back to that desert without a partner, as well as stick me with that molester?" Pein sighed again.

" Why are we going to go back. He's not going to come no matter what we do. He told us there is nothing that you can do to get him to join no matter WHAT! And I don't think I can go through that again." Itachi growled under his breath in frustration.

" For one, Tasha has more battle experience then that wimp. Second I SAID SO. End of discussion." Leader looked at Tasha.

" By the way, you aren't going alone. I'm sending Deidara with you." At that Tasha sighed, then made a face that Lia couldn't read.

" Wait Itachi hates both of us!!" Pein nodded.

" He'll get over it." He growled, eyeing Itachi. Itachi sighed in frustration knowing that he wasn't going to get away from this.

_**I'm just going to take it out on Lia later when no one else is around. Maybe sooner or later she'll start to defend her self. And maybe this time we can get Gaara to come then I wouldn't have to deal with Tasha or Deidara much on the way back. **_She heard Itachi's thoughts in her head and started swaying from being dizzy.

" Hey, can I have permission to hurt Itachi if he tries anything?" Lia heard Tasha whisper to the Leader. By then she couldn't take it anymore, and clenched to Itachi who just stared at her and she fell to the floor still conscious.

" Hey! Are you alright?" Tasha was crouched by Lia's side.

" Just dizzy is all. Thanks." Lia tried to give Tasha a smile but it hurt her head even more. She held her head in her hands trying to get rid of the sudden head ache that came from being dizzy when she tried to do anything for any length of time that she wasn't use to doing.

" You aren't use to your powers, huh?" She asked Lia petting her head.

" No I'm not. No one understands that I don't fight and so I never used my powers this much till now." Lia looked up at Tasha and Itachi standing right behind her looking at Lia sitting on the floor worriedly. It kind of scared her that Itachi seemed worried that she wasn't doing to well with her powers.

" Well, don't stress yourself too much, alright? I'm more then willing to take half of your work load."

" Then it's settled. You'll leave once.. where is Deidara anyway?" Tasha suddenly went pale.

" Oh god. I have to go check on him! I'll be back!" She got up suddenly and ran from the room.

" Since you guys are waiting on her and Deidara if you want 'wimp' you can go lie down for a little and I'll just have Itachi go get you when everyone is ready." Itachi raised a brow at that comment.

" Ok. Thanks, I'll be in my room when you guys are ready to leave." Lia got up and left the room to head for her own room.

She noticed Tasha talking to a very scary looking guy and ran as fast as she could to her room before they could notice her even there. When she got to her room she was relived that she had actually made it to her room and relaxed. She lied down on her bed and fell instantly to sleep. She woke up to someone shaking her furiously, she looked up and noticed Itachi staring at her bent over shaking her. Lia squealed, and bolted up, backing up against her head board. Itachi raised a brow.

" Why are you so skittish around me?" she couldn't even answer she was so frightened. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Leaders room. When they arrived everyone was already there.

" So can we get this over with, so that I don't have to deal with them any longer than necessary?" Lia raised a brow at Itachi.

" Calm it Dei-kun. Please." Tasha had said and Deidara wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" Yes. You can head out now. But if I hear anything about you doing something retarded like last time, I'll kill you myself." Lia shivered in fear as she seen Tasha raise a brow.

" Don't worry Pein. I won't let them get close enough to each other to make out." Leader and Deidara gave Tasha a weird look. Itachi just glared at Tasha and grabbed Lia by the arm rather roughly and dragged her out of the room.

" Please. Don't. I didn't do anything. I wont take this forever I hope you know. Please don't make me turn. I really don't like to turn when someone pushes me so far. Itachi didn't seem phased by what she had just said.

" You really think that you can take me? Do you think I really care?" Lia looked confused, most people would have backed off but he didn't budge.

Itachi grabbed her again and started to take her back to the Leader's room. The closer they got the more clearly Tasha and her wolves and Deidara got. _Wait!! She got WOLVES!! I can't do this! Do they want me to die?! It took me so long to get use to my dragons, let alone trying to get use to having wolves around. This so is not fair in any way!_ She thought as she panicked. Itachi tightened his grip as he felt her tense in his grasp.

" Heeeeyyyyyyyyyy! Lia! Molester! Over here!" Lia looked up confused as to who she was calling a molester.

" Don't call me that!!" Itachi mumbled under his breath, as he tightened his grip on Lia's arm even more than before, and she flinched in pain trying to get away from him but it was no use.

"Itachi can you please let go of me? Your really starting to hurt me." Lia said under her breath, trying not to scream.

" Hey! Stop fondling her and get over here!" Tasha yelled down the hall.

They finally caught up to where the group was and was ready to go back to the desert. Itachi seemed really distracted when they reached Tasha and Deidara, it was kind of weird for him to be so distracted around her. She really didn't want to try to read his mind because that would take away energy that she was going to need later. Even though she remembered that Tasha had told her that she would be glad to take away half of her work load, she didn't want to have to do that to Tasha since they had just met. Lia also wanted to prove to everyone that she could do whatever they threw at her no matter what happened, even if it meant she would drain her energy each time she tried to do something.

" Took ya long enough, slow poke." Itachi didn't seem to notice what was said to him, until Tasha poked him in the forehead, Lia laughed at that.

" What the HELL do you think your doing?!" Lia shut up right when he said that.

" Who? Little ol' me? I was molesting your forehead of course! I can molest too ya know." Lia started to back away because Itachi started getting really pissed, she could sense it even when she didn't want to, this time was different though she didn't lose any energy by doing it.

" Can we please just leave now?" Lia asked shaking from fear.

" Itachi!! You're scaring the kitten! Apologize!" Lia looked startled by that comment.


	6. The tease

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 6

" Why should I apologize to her?! She doesn't deserve to be apologized to!" Lia felt hurt from that one. Tasha growled.

" What was that? She doesn't deserve it?" Tasha grabbed a hold of Itachi's cloak, pulling him forcefully towards her.

" I don't care what opinion you have, you don't have the right to say that to someone. Apologize! NOW!" Tasha snarled. Itachi didn't flinch once.

" It's ok don't worry about it. I'm ok, he doesn't need to apologize for anything. Don't push it any further, please." Tasha scowled.

" No. I'm not letting this sissy get away with it." Lia should have known that Tasha wasn't going to give up, and had a feeling that this was all going to turn around and bite her in the ass later.

" No matter what you say or do to me is going to make me apologize to that wimp!! She needs to learn to fight for herself not have someone else do her fighting for her!! You can say and do what ever you want I'm not apologizing for something that I feel does NOT deserve an apology." Tasha let out an angry sigh, clenching the front of his cloak tighter.

" Hmm. Is that so? Well, it seems you care a lot about her." Itachi glowered at Tasha.

" That's a relief to me. Just don't molest her too badly, alright?" Tasha reached up and grabbed his hair and pulled his head down, kissing his forehead. Itachi stepped back and looked at Tasha weirdly thoroughly confused.

" Shall we let the lovely lovebirds be and start packing?" Lia assumed Tasha was talking to her wolf.

" I DO NOT LIKE HER!! Your sick!!" Lia looked shocked at that comment. _But I thought he did like me? What happened? Did I do something wrong?_ She thought to herself.

" Yeah, and that's why you're blushing." Lia just now realized that he was blushing as Tasha stuck her tongue out at him. Itachi turned away so that no one could see his face. Tasha tried to fake her innocence. _I wonder if she notices that she can't fake her innocence? _Lia thought in amusement at this whole situation but at the same time getting angry for some reason.

" Oi! Itachi! I have one more thing to tell you." Itachi slowly turned back to face Tasha.

" What is it now?" Lia cocked her head around to see what Tasha wanted to tell him.

" Oh, just this." Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. Lia stood by shocked and getting even more angry as the situation continued. Tasha released him and started running down the hall. Itachi stood there just as shocked as everyone else, then snapped out of it and ran after Tasha to where ever she went.

_WHAT THE HELL!! I thought she didn't like him!? Itachi is going to pay._ She thought as she felt herself slowly start to turn. This process would take awhile for the complete turn to come over her. Deidara got up and slowly walked off after Itachi and Tasha. _If they think that I'm going to chase after them as well they have another thing coming. _She thought as her dark side started to take over.

" Hey un? Uh, don't mind her, she's just messing with his head un. She doesn't like him very much un. Anyway, you want to walk with me un? I don't bite." Lia snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Deidara speak to her.

" Sorry, what did you say?" she looked at him, he smiled and repeated what he had said. To her he seemed to be a little too nice to her compared to everyone else. Although it wasn't so scary considering her dark side was starting to take over her body.

" Sure why not. I really don't like to be by myself in places like this anyway." Deidara smiled down at her, and offered her a hand.

" Oh un. You might not like that un…" as he put his hands in pockets.

" Wouldn't like what?" she looked at him confused.

" Holding my hand un." She looked even more confused.

" Don't worry about it un. Just forget it." She just looked at him.

" Ok… Well I think we should try and find them before someone gets killed. What do ya say?" Lia smiled at Deidara. He nodded, starting to walk in the direction the two had headed in.

Itachi was still trying to find where Tasha had run to. He decided to try her room. When he got there he found out really quick that she wasn't there. So he started towards the entrance. He some how could sense that she was close by somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. The closer he got, he could see her standing against the wall. He had to think quickly to try and sneak up on her, he rounded the next corner and came around that way. She seemed to be distracted. _Just perfect. I can get her while she is distracted._ He thought as he got closer to her. He got right up to her and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall, her chest against the wall.

" What the hell?" he heard her snarl.

" I guess you'll just have to find out yourself." He said biting her neck. Tasha made a squeaking sound and tried to squirm away, but he still had her pinned against the wall. Itachi finally decided to turn her around still having her pinned against the wall, and show his face. When he had bitten her, he made her bleed. The blood that was coming from the wound started to run down into the cuff of her cloak and made her flinch.

" Aww, what are you flinching for? Does it hurt that bad, you little mutt?" Itachi just laughed to himself. Tasha started to bawl.

" Really now? I don't think you're really crying. I think you're just trying to get me to apologize for biting you." Tasha just continued to cry, her body beginning to shake against his. So instead of really apologizing, he bent down and kissed her on the lips, trying to get her to stop crying. It didn't work. Tasha ended up getting the hiccups instead, tears came even more than before.

" Ok, ok. I apologize for biting you. If you want me to I'll kiss it for you." He said slyly. Tasha gave him a strange, watery eyed look, as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

" H… ho.. w.." she hiccuped. " I.. is that.." … she hiccuped again. " g.. going to hel..p?" Itachi gave her a weird look.

" I don't know. But at least I tried. Do you want me to go get Lia to heal you?" she shook her head slowly.

" N…no. I'll just g.." she hiccuped again and made a frustrated noise. She paused for a few minutes before she continued. "… get Bella to d...do it…"

" Suit yourself. Can't say that I didn't try to help you."

" Y.. yes I can." As a wolf sat next to them and healed Tasha's wound.

" Be careful master, yes? You shouldn't let people eat you, you know yes." Itachi laughed.

" He's not eating me!" He laughed even harder.

" Who ever said that I wasn't trying to eat you." He laughed even harder at his comment, about to fall over on the floor laughing, which made Tasha blush even more.

" Gah. Whatever. Lemme go already. This feels awkward." Itachi gave her a mischievous grin.

" Who ever said that I didn't want this to be awkward for you. It seems just right to me. In fact I like it just the way it is." Tasha started to squirm.

" C.. come on Itachi! You're creeping me out. I've been molested enough for one day."

" Is that so? Because I don't think so. I think you need more." Tasha started to struggle in her spot as much as she could, desperately trying to get away.

" What a strange way to mate… yes…" Tasha suddenly stopped and looked at her wolf.

" Uh… that's not what we're doing…"

" Oh really? So then, what do you call what we are doing? Playing?" Tasha twitched.

" No… I call it a really strange argument. Mostly because we're still dre… I'm going to shut up now." Tasha started before she finished.

" Well it doesn't look like playing.. nor does it look like an argument.. yes…"

" I didn't ask you!!"

" Oh trust me I know what you were about to say, and I can arrange that." Tasha went pale.

" Uh… no that's ok. Thanks though. I'd rather stay clothed." Itachi gave her the puppy look.

" Aww… Come on you know you want to do it with me."

" Yeah and Deidara wants to make out with Pein." Tasha said sarcastically.

" I think it would be good for master to.."

" SHUT UP! STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!!" Tasha snarled, as the wolf flattened her ears.

" Aww… Come on let the wolf speak. I want to know what she has to say…" as he laughed.

" My ASS I will!" she growled at him.

" I can make you let her speak."

" And I can fly."

" You never know." He said getting ready to kiss her again.

" Um… I don't like that look…"

" What look? Who ever said that I was going to do anything…" he said leaning in even closer.

" Uh… you … did…?"

" It's very good for stress relief yes!!" Tasha twitched again.

" Bella… that was NOT necessary."

" Sure it was. And how do you know what I'm going to do?" leaning closer, only inches from her face.

" I… don't. But if Bella is encouraging it I'm not gonna like it… could you back up a bit maybe?" she started to fidget under him. Itachi just closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers, and kept them there for a few minutes. Before he pulled away she tried to squirm again, but just gave up, going limp. He finally released her to let her breath.

" You… are… a…. sadist." She said in between breaths.

" That maybe true. But what of it?" she sighed, seeming to be slightly annoyed.

" May you be eaten by a goldfish."

" Really now? And what of you? Because I know you liked it, there is no denying it." She stared at him, her eyes narrowing.

" Honestly, that was the worst kiss I've ever had. My shoe could do better."

" Really, care to test that theory?" Tasha raised a brow.

" Oh, no need. You've already proved it. I don't want you to be embarrassed by your lack of skill."

" Oh and your any better? I think not…You really need to come to terms with yourself."

" Why? I already know I'm not too good. How often do you think I practice? I am a…" Tasha paused. "… novice. Yeah that word."

" Oh, dear I think your way off… Shall I let you try again? Because you are in denial." She made a face at him. Then suddenly made an even weirder face.

" Uh… ya know what? I think I don't have to. There's no point. I know how much I suck. There for, I am happy." Itachi finally just gave up and moved away and let her go. Tasha, after a few seconds yelped, and tried to run for the doorway. Just before she got to far Itachi grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back to where she was.

" Did I say that you could go any where?" he asked raising a brow.

" Um… yes?"

" I don't think so. You might as well make yourself comfortable." She leaned against the wall.

" If you so insist, molester."

" That maybe so… but that doesn't change anything… your just egging me on." He said grinning.

" I didn't realize you were so easily led. My bad." She rolled her eyes.

" Who ever said I was led? Your just making it worse for yourself."

" Uhuh…" she just stood there. Itachi turned her around, and looked at her.

" Did you want something? I was playing with this button…"

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her.

" Aww, no fun." She pouted, leaning into his chest.

" You don't have to be so mean." He just looked at her, and she smiled up at him.

" Ya know, this could turn out strangely." She said not looking at him.

" Do you not know how to mate yes?" Tasha suddenly went pale. Itachi busted out laughing, falling to the floor, rolling around holding his chest because it hurt from laughing so hard.

" Huh. That turned out differently then I thought. Thanks for asking him that Bella."

" But he looked so lost yes! I thought he didn't know what to do yes…" Tasha laughed.

" Eh I'm sure he doesn't." Itachi stopped suddenly at that comment, and sat up.

" What did you just say MUTT?!" She smiled down at him.

" Oh just the truth." He glowered at her.

" Care to see if that really is the truth? Because I don't think you know to well."

" Oh that's alright. I'll just be disappointed for you now instead of during." She smiled cheerily. Itachi glowered at her, but didn't say anything. Anyone that looked at him would know that he was starting to get pissed.

" Ah, well, I'm bored with you molester. I'm going to go find someone capable." She smiled at him again and turned, walking towards the door. Itachi just sat there and watched her.

He finally decided to get up and walk away. He was too pissed to try and chase after her again, so instead of trying to find her, he decided to try and find Lia. Which he was surprised that she hadn't walked in on that whole situation. Once he rounded the corner he ran into Deidara and Lia

" Do you mind watching where your walking?!" Lia snapped at him, and he looked confused, also getting a worriedly look from Deidara.

" No actually I don't. Why don't you watch where you're going next time." He started to raise his hand at her, but was suddenly stopped.


	7. The Fight

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 7.

Instead of coming in contact with her skin, like he had originally thought he would have, his hand stopped, because someone had grabbed it before he could hit her.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO?" he heard a familiar voice and looked up to see red eyes, that he didn't recognize, then he looked again and realized who it was. He came face to face with Lia, because she pulled him against her.

" Honestly, what do you think you're going to do to me? I don't think your brave enough to do anything to me." He said with a smirk on his face.

" Oh really. So then you don't think that I wouldn't break your hand right here, right now? Would you care to try me?" Itachi just smirked at her even more. " I don't think you have a firm handle of the situation. If I was you I would wipe that smirk off my face."

" I still don't think you'll do anything." He started to laugh, until he heard something crack, then felt pain run up his arm. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!" he yelped in pain.

" Care to piss me off further?" she released his hand, and he held it against his body.

" You best heal it NOW!" she cocked her head.

" And how do you think your going to make me do that?" he lunged at her, but missed because she moved to the side.

" What, are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" he said cockily.

" What are you afraid of? Getting beaten up by a girl? You just wont give up will you?"

" NO CHANCE!" she laughed.

Lia suddenly went from being in front of him to being behind him and had a hold him so that he couldn't move.

She whispered in his ear… " You know, you might as well give up. I'm not going to stop till your dead if you keep it up. And I'm sure you don't want to die by my hands, I don't think that it would be too pretty. The funny thing is, is that my other half doesn't want me to hurt you anymore. Why do you think that is?" Itachi just stayed silent. " That's what I thought." She finally let him go, as he fell to the floor she let out a laugh as she looked at his distraught face.

" Um, Lia un? I think we should go outside and let you chill for a little bit. Would you like to go un?" She looked at Deidara. _Maybe I should, I guess I could leave Itachi alone for a little bit, before I totally kill him. Oh but that would be fun, to sit here and actually kill him now. No wait, it would be more fun to torture him over time. Yeah I think that's what I'll do._

" Yeah lets go outside for a little bit, and get some fresh air." Deidara smiled at her. They both started walking to the door to go outside, but something had a hold of Lia's leg. She looked down to see Itachi holding on to her leg.

"What do you think your doing now? Didn't have enough?" he looked up at her with a different expression.

"Please. Don't leave me here like this, I know that the real Lia is in there somewhere and she couldn't let herself leave me here." Lia scoffed at that.

" Oh you really think so. After everything that you have done to her? Do you think she could ever forgive you?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that I know she couldn't leave me here like this. She would at least heal me. Please I'm begging you." Just then the real Lia started to appear back into her body, as she was returning started going weak.

"What's going on? I'm so scared. What happened to Itachi?"

"You mean you don't remember un?"

"Don't worry about it Lia. Just know that I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you since you've been here." Lia kind of fell to the floor and sat there looking frightened. Itachi crawled over to her and held her in his arms. She looked at him, then to his wrist.

"Did I do that?" Itachi really didn't even remember it being broken.

"Yea, but don't worry about it."

"Here let me heal it for you." Itachi just looked at her while she healed his wrist.

"Thank…" just before he could finish his sentence she passed out.

"What happened to her un?!" Itachi looked down at her limp in his arms.

"Quick lets get her outside to the fresh air. Hopefully that will help." They picked her up easily and headed outside. Once outside they realized that was where Tasha had ran to, and noticed that the Leader was out there with her, both lying in the grass.

"They are here yes." The wolf muttered to Tasha. Tasha sat up and looked back at us.

"Well took you lon… uh.. what's wrong with Lia?" Itachi froze.

"She's fine." The Leader muttered from his spot right beside Tasha.

"Well you really missed it, Lia and I got in a fight and then the real Lia came back and healed what she had broken, then passed out. So we decided to bring her out here to get fresh air."

"Aww damn. I missed you getting owned? No fun." Tasha sighed, shaking her head.

"No it wasn't fun! She kicked my ass literally. But now she's not waking up." Itachi shook his head.

"It would have been fun for me, molester. Anyway, she's probably just exhausted. Carrying her around like you're a caveman doesn't solve anything." Itachi scoffed.

"Well what do you think we should do with her? I thought I would help her by bringing her out here."

"Well for one thing, put her down. GENTLY, might I add. Then go drown yourself." Pein laughed the whole time.

"Ok ok Tasha. That's enough. Leave Itachi be." Tasha shrugged as Pein spoke.

"Hey Dei-kun!" Tasha clung to him, as he smiled at her. Itachi sat Lia down, gently, and sat next her almost protectively. Lia slowly started to stir.

"Um… when she wakes up, you guys might really want to head out. You're a half-day behind on your mission." Tasha nodded, Itachi really not paying any attention to what was just said. Lia stirred again only this time opened her eyes a little bit.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Lia looked up and smiled.

"Where am I?" Itachi smiled back.

"Your safe. Deidara and I brought you outside." Lia sat up and looked over to where Tasha and Deidara were sitting in the grass.

"I don't even remember what had happened. The last thing that I remember was you went into my room to wake me up because Tasha and Deidara were back in the Leaders room, and so we needed to get ready to go on our mission. Then I woke up out here. I'm scared, I don't know what happened, which means that my dark side started to come out and bad things happen when that part starts coming out. Oh my god, did I hurt anyone?" Itachi chuckled to himself, as Lia panicked.

"Calm down, your fine. But your dark side did start to come out, and I take full responsibility for it. I shouldn't have done the things that I have since you have been here. Yes you did hurt someone, that someone was me, but I'm fine now, you healed me when you snapped out of your dark side. Don't worry about me I'm ok." Lia didn't relax.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. What did I do to you?" Itachi sighed, she wasn't going to relax till he proved that he was ok and didn't blame her for any of it.

"Lia listen to me, I'm fine. You healed me. But if you must know what you did to me, you kicked my ass and broke my wrist. But like I said I don't blame you for any of it so just relax." Lia finally relaxed.

"At least I healed you, and your ok. I hope it doesn't happen again." Itachi chuckled. Right then he decided to prove to her that he was ok, and leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers. Lia was shocked, she didn't think that he would do that just to prove to her that he was really ok. Instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she leaned even more into it. He pulled away and looked at her kind of shocked that she actually wanted him to do that.

"What's wrong? I thought you would want me to kiss you back. Did you not want me too? Because if so then I'll stop." Itachi raised a brow.

"Nothings wrong. I just didn't expect you to actually kiss me back. And of course I wanted you to kiss me back, why wouldn't I?" Lia shrugged. Lia this time leaned into Itachi, but instead of coming in contact with his lips she got his cheek. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Look, you don't want to get caught up in a guy like me. It would just cause you pain and trouble. And I don't want that for you."

"But what if that's what I want?"

"Trust me, you don't. It wouldn't do you any good what so ever. And I don't want to hurt you anymore." He tried looking away, but she lifted his head back up to where she could see his face.

"Let me be the judge of what I want. And right now you are the one that I want. Although I don't seem like I can defend myself this way, I can if I really need to. I didn't defend myself against you before because I was too afraid of you and so therefore trying to protect myself could have just gotten me in a worse situation, but now that I know you better I'm going to start defending myself when I need to."

"You don't understand. I cant promise that I'll be this good towards you." Lia sat there looking at him.

"I don't want you to promise me anything. And you don't understand either. I'm trying to tell you that I want to be with you. Even when your not this nice towards me. Until now no one has treated me like I somewhat belong, and don't treat me differently just because I'm scared and don't seem like I can defend myself. Other than Tasha that is, but she kind of seems to want to protect me, and I want to try and protect myself. And the best thing for me right now is being around you to make me protect myself." Itachi raised a brow.

"Ok maybe your right. I'll let you make that decision but I'm still telling you that you don't want to be with me, no matter what happens. You are willing to throw your life away to be with me? Honestly no one has ever done that." Lia chuckled. "What's so funny? Because I'm serious. No one has been willing to throw there perfect life away to stay with me." Lia laughed even louder.

"Since when do I have a perfect life? I'm sorry to tell you but I have in no way shape or form of a perfect life. Constantly afraid that I'm going to be killed, called a wimp by the Leader who made me join. And always knowing what people think of me, knowing that they don't like that fact that I'm always scared no matter what I do."

"And you think being with me would change that? Sorry to tell you but I don't think that it'll work."

Just then Tasha and Deidara both walked over to them.

"Hiya Ita-chan!" Lia giggled at the expression on Itachi's face.

"What you want now Mutt?" Lia paused and looked at Itachi.

"Aww, why are you being mean to me? Especially after our happy little moment only a little while ago…" Itachi raised a brow.

"No one ever said that I had to be nice to anyone. And I'm glad you think that, that was such a happy moment." Lia cocked her head confused.

"Well of course. How often do I get molestered by you?"

"Molestered un?" Tasha nodded.

"Yes. It's my new word. That's when Itachi pins you to a wall and decides you might taste good. See?" Lia sat by so confused by the whole situation.

"He bit you un?"

"YES I BIT HER! And I'll do it again!!" Lia placed a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down a little bit.

"Didn't realize I was so appealing." Tasha crossed her arms and looked at Itachi curiously.

"I never said that you were appealing! Ahhh forget it!! Lia lets go inside and pack." Itachi started to stand up and extending a hand to Lia for her to take.

"Well too late. We did that awhile ago." Deidara nodded.

"So… can we leave now un? Your bickering with Tasha-chan is getting a bit much un." Lia nodded.

"Yes, please. Lets just go. I want to get this mission over with." Itachi looked back at her.

"Yeah." Tasha walked over and climbed on top of one of the birds, Deidara climbed up behind her.

"Well, come on un."

"Uh, I'm not sure about that." Itachi touched her shoulder in reassurance.

"Come on you'll be fine. I'll be with you."

"Yeah. The worse that could happen is the bird will explode." Tasha muttered, and Lia started to panic.

"Aww come on un! I wouldn't do that with Lia there un." Tasha snickered.

"I think I would rather summon one of my dragons instead." She started to panic even more. Tasha gave her a reassuring look.

"As odd as it might seem, Deidara is the safest person to be around in this organization. He won't hurt you, I swear my not so important life on it." Deidara made a face.

"You are important un!" Lia chuckled to herself. _If anyone's not important its me._ She thought.

"Alright if you say so." She looked back at Itachi who rolled his eyes.

"Just get on the bird Itachi, or walk." Tasha muttered.

"Stop being so angry with him."

"YOU stop being so angry with him." Everyone went silent, staring at each other.

"Lets just go, if I'm going to get on this thing then you have to, too. I'm not going to get on it without you." She looked at Itachi.

"Alright, lets go." Just before Lia and Itachi got on the bird Lia decided to summon on her dragons to help control the sand and another just in case they needed it . The birds rose from the ground and headed towards their destination, the village hidden in the sand. Lia shook in Itachi's grip and leaned back against him. Itachi tried to sooth her but it didn't really work.

"Want to give me a little assistance luv, un?" Tasha summoned Desert.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Nice to see you again! Desert is here to play!" The sand subsided more. Lia fell asleep in Itachi's arms as the sun began to rise. Itachi shook Lia to wake her up.

"Hey sleeping beauty we are here." Lia blushed. Itachi got off first then helped her get off. Her dragons were right behind them when she got off.

"Thank you.. danna." They heard Tasha say. Lia cocked her head confused as to who she was calling danna.

"Whatever un. I suppose I'll just get used to it. Now I know what I put Sasori through un." Tasha laughed, as she began to eat.

"So now what are we going to do? Because I really don't want to go in with out a plan." Itachi held on to Lia trying to sooth her again. Deidara came over to them handing them tow containers. Lia cocked her head wondering what was in it. They took them and opened them and noticed it was food. They both started to eat.

"We should eat first, un. Then of course, we do what we do best un. Walk blindly in and ask."

"That's just your best thing Dei-kun. Ita-chan is better at killing everyone and then asking."

"I do not walk in blindly un! I put some thought into it un!"

"We already tried that and it didn't work. We are going to have to try something different this time. And I don't think its going to be by force, not yet at least." Lia said shaking her head.

"Ok. Then how about this. You guys stand outside while _I_ walk blindly in. Would that make you feel better Ita-chan? You can plan what you'll do while I get slaughtered." Deidara shook his head furiously.

"Absolutely not un! I will not let you un!"

"I'm really the only one that could pull it off, Dei-kun." Lia stood by as they argued.

"Actually I could come with you. I've gotten a better handle on my powers." Itachi looked shocked.

"True, but think of this, if we leave Dei-kun out here with Ita-chan, they'll kill each other. If just you go in, we'll kill each other. If just I go in, Ita-chan is calmer and Dei-kun will behave himself. So my logic is… I go. You keep them alive long enough to act if _I_ die."

"No. I don't feel safe enough if you just go in. I'm sure they can behave themselves long enough."

"Well, if you really feel that Deidara won't try to blow up Ita-chan before we get to the building in the first place, then alright." Lia looked at Itachi who was glaring at Deidara, who in turn was glaring at him right back.

"I think they can behave themselves." Lia glared at Itachi and got his attention, he calmed down right then.


	8. Outside of Gaara's

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 8

"Ok, ok. You can come with me. Just wait a moment." Tasha got down off the bird and knelt in the sand, drawing a circle. "I'm going to bring Midnight along, just in case.

"I was taking such a nice nap too."

"Oh hush you lazy bum." Tasha muttered grabbing a hold of Deidara and walking into the village. Lia caught up to them.

"If you want, I can bring my two dragons, or I can leave them with those two."

"Well you can do what you wish, but I don't know if Desert can protect the both of us from Gaara's sand. He was struggling a bit the last time. Then again, I had only just gotten him, so he might be able to do more. I'm not sure just a fair warning." Lia thought for a moment on if she wanted to bring both dragons or just her desert dragon.

"Ok, I'll just bring my desert dragon then, and leave my other one with them." Tasha nodded.

"If you wish. I might need midnight, so he's going to stay with me." Tasha looked at Deidara.

"What is it, danna? You look pale."

"I'll be fine un. Just don't get hurt. Pein will kill us if you do un." Tasha laughed. They stopped just in front the of the Kazekage's building. Tasha turned and hugged Deidara. Lia looked at Itachi and smiled.

"Well, I may never see you again Ita-chan. Anything you'd like to say before I drag Lia with me?" Itachi glowered at Tasha, then turned to Lia.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't get yourself killed in there ok. I'll be out here waiting for you to return."

"Don't worry. If we need you I'll summon my dragon and then you guys can come in and help if needed. We will be fine." Itachi kissed her softly. Lia pulled away and looked at Tasha.

"Hey, come on! If we don't go now I might just change my mind. After all, why would I want to risk the life of the girl Itachi seems so fond of?" Lia cocked her head.

"I'm coming. Bye guys." Itachi mumbled something under his breath but she didn't hear it.

"What was that Itachi? She didn't hear you." Tasha grinned.

"Nothing that you need to hear mutt." Lia glowered at him. "What she doesn't. It wasn't to anyone anyway."

"Whatever Molester…." Lia turned to look at Tasha.

"Come on lets go." Itachi watched Lia as she walked off.

The two of them walked into the building together, Desert and Midnight close at Tasha's heels. Lia looked back to make sure that her desert dragon was coming along, and he was. The building was quiet, the soft sound of their footsteps muffled by soft carpet under them. Lia decided that this would be the perfect time to open her senses, she stopped and tried to sense where Gaara was.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Helllooooooooo?" Lia jumped when she heard the swish of sand get close to Tasha. "Eheh…. So you are here Gaara. Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not." Tasha jumped

"It's you again. The girl with the wolf." Tasha nodded. Lia tried to figure out something to do. Just then she heard a voice in her head.

_**"Use the jutsu that comes with me if need be. I don't need to be there for you to use it."**_

"But I don't know it. And how do I know when I need to use it?" she replied back in her mind.

"What is it you want? … girl I can't kill." Tasha looked agitated.

"I have a name you know. And I'm sure its not 'Girl I can't kill.'" Gaara narrowed his eyes. Gaara's sand became restless.

"Hey hey now. Calm down. No need to get all angry. I just don't like when people call me out of my name. Would you like it if I called you a panda?" the sand stopped

"Why panda?"

"I dunno, that's just what came to mind…" Lia looked at the both of them wondering what was going on. She started walking closer to where Tasha was standing. "So… I'm sure you've guessed what I'm here for…. Right?"

"The answer is still no." Tasha sighed.

"I wish I had the ability to say no like that.." Lia cocked her head.

"All you have to do is say no."

"And get killed. Great plan." Gaara looked annoyed. _If we don't get him to join then we are going to die anyway._ She thought.

"You obviously don't want to live very long if you have come here again."

"Yeah… you got me. I wanted to come alone but the new kid wanted to come with me. Would you do me a favor?" Gaara cocked his head.

"Depends on what it is." Tasha walked up to him, and whispered something to him.

"I suppose." _I wonder what she asked him… I hope it has nothing to do with me._ "I still don't understand it.

"I don't either. I never wanted to join the Akatsuki in the first place. I like most of the members, it's true, but… well it's hard to explain." Lia was thoroughly confused, Gaara looked at her.

"Do you want something you want from me as well?" Lia shook her head in fear. Gaara shrugged. "Then you can leave." Tasha turned to her.

"Don't let those two come inside, alright?" Tasha followed Gaara slowly as he walked up the stairs. _Ok, what the hell is going on here. If she doesn't come back with me then they are going to kill me. What am I suppose to do?_ She thought as she stood there staring at the stairs.

Finally she decided that she better leave, she figured that sooner or later Tasha would return. She really didn't want to go back though. Granted she was really starting to like Itachi, he still kind of scared her at times. Lia wasn't sure what she could do to get away, because even if she did manage to get away they would still find her, so really it was no use in even trying. She walked outside and found Itachi and Deidara still in the same place they were when her and Tasha had gone inside, with the dragon sitting at their side.

"Where is the mutt?" Lia raised a brow.

"Why do you always call her that? I don't know what is going on. She told me to make sure you guys don't go in side for some reason. She walked with Gaara somewhere that I have no clue where it is." Deidara gave her a worried look.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Lia shrugged and looked at Deidara. He got up and started walking towards the building.

"Let me go un." Midnight had a hold of his pant leg. "If she's left in there alone you know what will happen un."

"If she wants to, let her." Midnight mumbled.

"We aren't suppose to go in there. She told me not to let you guys in." Deidara sighed, then looked back at Lia.

"Well I don't care what she said un! I'm not letting her walk into her death damn it! I, unlike that lazy good for nothing you are stuck to, happen to care whether she lives or dies un."

"What are you talking about? She's not going to die. Now whether or not you believe me is a different story. I can sense no urgency in the building what so ever."

"Did you ever think… that she wants to die, un?" Deidara looked sad.

"You like to over think things."

"And you like to avoid things, un." Midnight sighed.

"Why would she want to do that?" Deidara looked at her.

"Why un? Her family is dead, her village has disowned her, she was dragged into a criminal organization and she has to deal with all of us. Why wouldn't she un?"

"I know how that feels. I never really had a family or a village. All my life I traveled from village to village, never fully fitting in. I'm not a fighter. How do you think I feel? Have you ever thought just by the way you guys look at me I can't tell what you guys think of me? I know I'm always afraid, there's really nothing I can do to change that. But I learned to fight on my own and I'm still getting criticized. You may think she wants to die but that doesn't mean that she really does." Itachi looked at her blankly.

"I know un. But love does that to a person, ya know un? If Tasha didn't like Ita….. eh….well whatever. I'll leave her be if you want un. If she hasn't come back by the morning, I'm blowing the damned building up un."

"Ok, and I'll help you if she's not back by then." Deidara nodded.

Lia walked over to Itachi who decided to sit in the sand and sat next to him.

"So, um… you never really fit in anywhere?" Lia looked at him, shocked that he would ask that.

"No I didn't. They always sensed that I was different, they decided they couldn't handle me staying there. So I would have to move somewhere else. Then you guys showed up and I feel even less able to fit in." Lia lowered her head. Itachi lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips, he didn't move for a few minutes and she was beginning to run out of air. He finally released her, looked into her eyes trying to read what she felt for him. "What, is there something in my teeth or something?" Itachi smiled.

"No, just thinking of how pretty you are, and wondering if you feel the same way I do about you." Lia blushed.

"That depends on how you feel about me, because I don't know how you feel about me." Itachi looked at her then looked away, he thought that it was obvious how he felt about her, and her being able to read minds and feel things he thought that she would know.

"I feel like… Uh never mind forget it. Lets just get some sleep and wait for Tasha to come out of there."

It was morning and Tasha still hadn't come out. Lia stirred in Itachi's arms, waking up slowly. She looked around and didn't see Tasha anywhere. Trying to get up she woke up Itachi, who grunted trying to go back to sleep, and keep her in his arms.

"Itachi, let me go! Tasha never came out last night. I need to go and keep Deidara from going in there like Tasha told me too." He looked at her through half way opened eyes.

"Why can't we just leave them both here and us just go back?" Lia huffed.

"Because the Leader would probably kill us if we just left them here. Especially if Gaara didn't arrive with us." Itachi grumbled.

"Ok, ok. Just don't get yourself killed. Because knowing Deidara he's going to do something rational." Lia nodded. She looked over to Deidara and seen him pacing and looked really annoyed. She got up and walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you ok?" Deidara looked down at her.

"No. I am not ok un. I'm going in that damn building if it kills me un." Lia started shaking.

"No!! Don't go. She told me not to let you guys in there no matter what! Its not going to do her any good for you to go in now." He glowered at her, and walked towards the building. "Stop!! You're not suppose to go in there!! Damn it stop!" Lia looked back at Itachi who just looked at her. "Damn it Itachi make him stop!"

"I cant stop him, he's walking to fast."

"What use are you then? And why are you following us?"

"Why not?"

"Damn IT!!" They all walked into the building. They both seen Deidara staring up at the stairs. He started walking up the stairs, and reluctantly Lia followed. The stairs seem to be forever long, it seemed like they were climbing forever before they got to the end, which led to a long hallway with on single doorway. Once she got to the top of the stairs she opened her senses. She could tell that they were both in that room and that she was still alive, even if Deidara was afraid that she wasn't.

"Umm, Deidara? She's still alive… so can we please just go back outside and wait for her?" he looked back at her, and shook his head opening the door. She walked up behind him and looked in when he paused. Just as she thought, Tasha was still alive and sitting in front of Gaara talking, with a cookie and tea in her hands and a box of tissues in front of her. She noticed that they were standing in the doorway. Suddenly she smiled.

"Um… hey…?" Gaara tilted his head to see the three of them standing in his doorway.

"You're interrupting a private conversation you know." Gaara muttered, looking annoyed.

"I suppose." Gaara replied, and turned to look out the window.

"I tried to get them to stop but they weren't listening to me… I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I figured Deidara would try it sooner or later… but why Ita-chan here?" Tasha looked kind of confused. Gaara snickered.

"Yea.. I don't know why he followed, I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen either." Tasha nodded.

"Uh, Ita-chan…. why are you here?" Tasha asked curious.

"Because I felt like it. Why do you care what I do?" Tasha's eyes started to water.

"Hey. Don't make my patients cry, or I'll be forced to KILL you." Gaara growled.

"If he's stressing you that much, why not?"

"Because… you know…" Gaara sighed.

"Alright, alright. But only because of that. If he keeps it up I WILL." Tasha nodded. Lia cocked her head confused.

"Awww… am I really stressing you that bad that you came running to HIM?" Lia looked back at Itachi and gave him a look that made him shut up. Gaara turned to glower at Itachi, sand started to flow into the room.

"That's not why she was here. I only brought it up because it was mentioned in our conversation." Lia started to fidget as the sand started to flow in the room. "And judging from her expression earlier, you are a stress. Keep it up, I DARE YOU!" Gaara's agitation was quite clear.

"It'll be alright. He always does this."

"Tasha… I can try to help. I think he's starting to listen to me more. And if you need someone to talk to more, I'm here to listen." Tasha sighed.

"No, but thank you Lia. I need to learn to stop relying on others too much. Plus, Gaara-kun has cheered me up quite a lot." Gaara gave her a strange expression, then shrugged.

"Who ever said that I actually listen to anyone? I didn't know that I actually listen to you… I thought I just tried to be nice… I didn't do a very good job at listening to you a little bit ago, now did I?" Lia felt hurt, and started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Itachi. You have no right to speak to her that way."

"Oh don't I? I don't think you have the right to tell me that I don't have the right to talk to her that way." Lia's tears started to fall down her cheeks. Tasha glowered at Itachi, moving from the window seat, her cloak fell to the floor. Deidara started to back away.

"No, you're right. I don't. So I'll just have to beat that pissy attitude out of you." Just then Lia felt her dark side starting to come out again. _No, not again… I don't want to do this again. Why does it always have to be at times when there are other people around. When people can get hurt!! I cant control it at all!!_ She thought as she started shaking. Itachi looked down at her worried. Tasha took a step forward, and Deidara glanced back at Itachi.

"What? Do you want to argue with me too? Feeling a little left out?" Lia looked up teary eyed. Tasha took another step forward.

"Tasha-chan? Are you alright un?" Tasha shook her head.

"Alright? I don't think that's possible anymore…" Lia tried to back away but Itachi blocked her only way out, she begun to shake even more. _Oh god, what's going to happen? Am I going to die? Is someone else going to die? I don't think I can do this anymore!!_ She thought as she begun to shake almost violently. Tasha continued to walk towards them.


	9. The arrival of Oroki

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 9

Deidara quickly moved to the side as she walked past him, looking even paler than before.

"Tasha… What are you going to do?" Tasha tilted her head slightly, peering down at Lia with a strangely bright yellow eye.

"Oh not much… just tear his guts out and feed them to him." Lia tried to move to the side but Itachi grabbed a hold of her. "Aww… you have to hid behind a woman? You really aren't a man." Itachi glowered at Tasha and tossed Lia to the floor.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Oh dear, you're going deaf as well? What a pity." Itachi started getting pissed.

"You will pay for that!"

"Oh? Then by all means, try." Itachi just stood there waiting for her to make her move.

"Oh, I see. You're just too afraid to come at me I see how it is. Chicken." Tasha snickered "Oh what should I do with such a scardy cat?"

"I don't see you making a move either… does that make you one as well?" he snickered right back.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first? I was just giving you courtesy." Itachi started walking towards her. "Atta boy!" Tasha said waving at him as if she was asking a dog to come. Itachi started to lunge at her, but she stepped to the side, then kicked him in the side. It hit him right in the ribs, and he coughed.

"Real nice. Kick someone when their down. That's low even for you!" Tasha smiled.

"Oh? But you weren't down. You were in mid lunge. There's quite a difference I believe." Itachi got up and tried lunging again. "Seriously, try something different."

"Well I don't see you doing anything… so what is it that your going to do?"

"This." Tasha grabbed his collar and dragged him towards her. "Payback." She grinned, sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, which brought Lia out of the trance that she was in from falling to the floor, she looked up to see what was happening and seen Itachi in Tasha's grasp.

"Oroki, this isn't funny. Stop it. You know she can't handle too much of that." Midnight grumbled. She released Itachi and licked the blood that ran down her chin.

"You're no fun Midnight. I just thought she'd like a bit of help."

"I don't think she would need any help." Itachi got up from the ground and placed a hand over the bite.

"Well of course not. As weak as you are. But since she wouldn't really try to hurt a person she likes, I just wanted to teach you a lesson for her." Itachi stood there shocked. _She likes me?! What the HELL!? _He thought as he heard Midnight talk again.

"She's going to be pissed at you, Oroki."

"She's always pissed at me."

"What, wait a minute… Tasha likes me?!" Itachi was still shocked.

"You couldn't tell? How slow of a pup are you?"

"Apparently really slow… not to notice that. All this time I thought she hated me." Oroki laughed.

"Funny, since she seemed to think the same thing. But really, do you think she would egg you on so if she didn't?"

"Yes… I thought it was evident that I liked her." There was a sob coming from somewhere behind him, he turned to notice that the sob came from Lia, who was on the floor crying.

"Hmm? Ah, so she likes you as well? Poor dear."

"Oroki… you know she's almost at her limit. Do you want to kill her?"

"Oh alright you worry wart." He sat down and lowered his head, a few seconds later Tasha fell over and Midnight walked over to her and nudged her with his nose. There was no movement.

"Lia… Do you think you can do anything for her?" Lia looked up to see it was Itachi, leaning over her, still holding his shoulder.

"Yeah." Lia got up rubbed her eyes so that she could see and walked over to Tasha. She bent down and touched Tasha for a few seconds. Midnight tackled Lia just as a circle of electricity rose from Tasha's body.

"Oroki, I'm not kidding."

"I don't think he's willing to let you near her. He's kind of jealous."

"But I'm just trying to heal her." Midnight nodded, as he moved back to poke her again, still no movement.

"At least she's breathing. You can try again, but there's no guarantees." Lia nodded her head as she moved back to touch Tasha again to try to heal her. There was no reaction. "What…." He cocked his head as Tasha stirred slightly. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Tasha looked up and titled her head slightly.

"My head is killing me and my mouth tastes like blood." She made a face.

"Do you want me to do something about your head?" Tasha nodded slowly.

"Your tasting blood because you bit me!" Lia touched Tasha's head gently and held her hand there for a few minutes.

"Is that better?" Tasha nodded, then looked at Itachi.

"I…. did what now?" Midnight sighed, Itachi opened his mouth getting ready to answer, when Midnight interrupted.

"You… almost died, that's all."

"At least your ok now." Lia smiled.

"It was that ass, wasn't it?"

"Don't call Oroki that!" Tasha held her head for a moment, Lia got up and went over to Itachi to heal him, but jerked away before she could touch him.

"Don't fucking touch me!!" Lia backed away eyes filling with tears again.

"What's with you?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Nothing. Just don't come near me!"

"Alright… be hateful." Tasha mumbled as she tried to stand. Lia sat down on the floor and started to cry.

"He didn't tell you anything strange… did he? I really hate when he tells people my secrets." Itachi looked at her with a strange expression.

"I knew it. What'd he say?" Itachi looked away as he felt himself start to blush for some reason. "Uh… Just…. ignore what he…. what he said…. o…ok? What ever it was." Itachi looked up at her, clearly shocked. "I…have no…clue what it was he ….he told you….but…um…damn, I can't think of an excuse…um…" Itachi cocked his head at her in confusion.

"He said that you like me… And knew that I like you… I'm not sure how anyone knew any of it…" Lia looked up at them both then buried her head in her arms curling up in a corner.

"Hey! You'll choke me if you hold me any tighter. If your that embarrassed, change the topic!" Midnight growled.

"Your embarrassed?"

"N…n … NO!!" Itachi laughed.

"You cant hide it very well, you know." Tasha pocked her head up.

"I…can too!"

"No you cant… just admit it." Her face went darker.

"Oh but you did. Even if you don't realize it. Just by you blushing so much like you are." Tasha bit her lip.

"Could you do this outside?" Itachi looked up to see who had said something, realizing that it was Gaara. He had forgotten that he was still there. Lia jumped, completely forgetting where they were, wishing that she was back in her room.

"Can we just leave?" Itachi looked over to Lia who was still sitting in the corner teary eyed.

"Yeah. As soon as I can get up." Lia looked at her worriedly.

"Did I not heal you completely?"

"It's not that. It's chakra exhaustion. That bastard takes up most of my chakra when he takes over like that…" Lia nodded.

"Ok… But what about him?" Lia pointed to Gaara.

"Uh, lets just leave him be. I'll tell Pei…uh.. Leader… that we have no chance…" Itachi rolled his eyes, and Lia nodded, Tasha stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucky I can't move far." Itachi chuckled.

"And what would you do if you could?"

"Run away from embarrassment of course." Itachi rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you would run away from me, run to me maybe."

"You and your wishful thinking." He laughed.

"Maybe it is wishful thinking… maybe its not… Care to try me?"

"Well I would, but I can't move at the present time. Can I take a rain check?" he laughed even harder.

"Aww but that wouldn't be any fun for me…"

"Can't have fun all of the time." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Will you take this outside?!" Gaara muttered in annoyance. Tasha tried to stand again, but gave up.

"Little help, maybe?" Lia looked at her worriedly. Deidara walked over and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Hehe. I've wanted to do this un." Midnight rolled his eyes, and Tasha giggled.

"You're random Dei-kun." Itachi mumbled something under his breath.

"Ok, can we leave now, please?" Deidara laughed, nodding, Midnight following him out the door.

"What's with that look un? Did you want to carry her un?" Itachi shook his head and glowered at them. "Oh well. More fun for me un. You have a nice figure, ya know that un?" Lia and Itachi followed slowly behind. _I want to know what happened to what Itachi and I had? Since when did he like her? I thought he liked me… guess I was totally wrong about that. I'll just have to get over the fact that I'm never going to find someone, no matter what I do._ She thought as she walked down the stairs with Itachi right behind her. They got outside and seen her dragons still sitting there waiting. The birds came soon after they got to a spot and Lia and Itachi got on one.

"Going to ride with Lia again, I take it un?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Might as well." Lia lowered her head. _Why must he hurt me so?_ She thought as he climbed on behind her.

"Little one, would you not think quite so loud? You're giving me a head ache." Lia looked up shocked.

"What, wait you can read my mind?"

"If you believe he does then perhaps, but please, ponder your love life later." Midnight grumbled.

"He's almost as much of an ass as Itachi, don't mind him." Tasha said smiling at Lia. Lia nodded her head, trying to smile back but it faltered.

Soon Itachi wrapped his arms around her from behind and tried to lean her head back on his chest but she resisted.

"What's wrong?" Lia just shook her head at him, with tears slowly running down her cheeks. "Come on, you can tell me."

"You. That's what's wrong. You wanted to know, so now you know." Itachi stared at her in shock. He finally let her go, and she almost fell off the bird as it took off. Soon after that she fell asleep, only this time not as comfortable because she wasn't leaning against him like she had wanted to. _What did I do to make her say that I was what was wrong? Is it the fact that she found out that I like Tasha and that apparently she likes me back? Honestly I like them both. I know that I cant have them both but I like them both._ He thought as he watched her as she slept. They got back to the base and Itachi took Lia back to her room. Deidara took Tasha into the living room and laid her down on one of the couches and Itachi followed him.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Pein yelled at them. Itachi looked over to see that Tasha was starting to wake up.

"They… didn't do anything, Pein. I did it to myself… sort of." Pein looked skeptic. "Um… can I go to my room, Pein? I think I would be more comfortable in my room.." Itachi looked at her _why does she want to go to her room? Is she really that embarrassed about liking me?_ He thought.

Lia woke up in her nice warm bed. She decided that she was hungry and left her room to go to the kitchen. On her way there she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." She said getting ready to look up to see who it was, but they grabbed her instead. "What the-." Was all she could get out before they put their hand over her mouth.

"Shh… you don't have to yell you know." She started to panic because she didn't recognize the voice of the person that had a hold of her. "Now, can you go without yelling or screaming, if I let you go?" she nodded. He let her go and she turned around to see the one person that she really didn't want to see, because he freaked her out.

"I'm sorry for running into you." She said shakily.

"It's no problem. Tobi's a good boy! So where you going?" Lia just looked at him. "You know I'm really not all that scary. You'll be fine with me. Tobi in deed is a good boy, I can walk with you if you want."

"Umm ok… all I was doing was going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Tobi started walking with her.

"Tobi can make you something if you would like." Lia looked at him with a weird expression.

"If you want I guess, it really doesn't bother me to make myself something." _He is so freaking childish!! I don't know how anyone could stand him… and especially Tasha, with her liking Itachi how could she stand being around Tobi all the time! He is kind of cute though… I wonder what he looks like under the mask… and if he's any different when he's by himself._ She thought and almost as if reading her mind he took his mask off. She looked up and seen an eye patch over one eye then a Sharingan in the other eye. Lia started to back away in fear, and Tobi raised a brow.

"Are you ok?" He said in a deep voice. Lia backed all the way up to the wall, and slid down to the floor. He walked over to her and bent down so that he was level with her.

"Don't hurt me please. I think I have had enough of that from Itachi." Tobi started to look pissed. He looked away, getting up. "Are you ok?" Tobi looked down and smiled at Lia.

"Yeah. Would you like to get to the kitchen so that we can eat?" She nodded her head, and he extended a hand to her. She hesitated for a moment then took his hand.

They both walked into the kitchen and it was completely empty.

"Take a seat and I'll fix us something to eat. I'll prove to you that Tobi is a good boy." Lia giggled slightly.


	10. Boredom

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 10

Tobi made them both a sandwich and sat down next to Lia.

"So, you're stuck with Itachi. Must really suck." Lia looked up just as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, umm… I guess it does. But hopefully that changes, or I'm going to have to change partners. And I really don't know anyone else here."

"Well you could get to know me… I mean you don't have to become my partner but we could become friends."

"Yea that would be nice. I would like to know someone other than Itachi and a little bit about Tasha. But mostly just Itachi, which is starting to get on my nerves. I hate not knowing anyone. I feel like I fit in less here than anywhere else I've been." Tobi raised a brow.

"Well you are more than welcome to get to know me and become friends with me, if you want." Lia smiled up at him.

"Thanks I really appreciate that. I have a feeling that you are going to make me feel like I do fit in, even if I don't really fit in." Tobi blushed.

Tobi walked Lia to her room and they talked a little bit more. The rest of that week they spent most of their time with each other, and Lia avoiding Itachi. She didn't want to see him if he didn't know who he wanted. He needed to figure out if he loved her or loved Tasha. If he loved Tasha that was fine because she was starting to like Tobi. But if he liked her then he needed to get over Tasha, and stop messing with her head. Tobi went on a mission with Deidara and so Lia had no one to talk to. She didn't want to talk to Itachi because she was sure that he wouldn't have his mind made up. She decided that she would go walking around the base just for something to do. She walked out of her room and started making her way towards the kitchen because she found out that she was hungry.

"I bet you would have never guessed that someone was following you this whole time, now would you?" she heard someone say from behind her, then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and nuzzled their head into her shoulder. She tried to turn around but who ever it was wouldn't let her. "You've got to guess who it is before you find out who I am." Who ever it was, was hiding their voice really well, so since he wouldn't notice she opened up her senses to hopefully help her, then it hit her who it was.

"You know you're not going to get very far with me by sneaking up on me like that." The figure chuckled.

"That doesn't mean that I can't try." Lia rolled her eyes.

"Itachi, stop playing games with me, it does neither of us any good." Itachi sighed, then started kissing her neck. "Itachi, please-." He bit down into her neck and she stopped trying to talk, she almost melted in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to his room. Once they got to his room he laid her down on his bed and shut and locked the door. "What do you think your doing?" Itachi raised a brow.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lia shook her head as he approached her.

"No you don't. you're to confused on who you want… and so therefore are not going to come at me like this, and you cant deny it, because I can sense it all over you." He rose a brow at her as he stopped just in front of the bed.

"I know who I want right now, and that's you." She looked at him as he approached her once more.

"I think your making a mist-." He stopped her by placing his lips over her, pulling her into his embrace.

She couldn't move out of him arms no matter what she tried. Although really she didn't try too hard because deep down she did kind of want this to happen, even if she didn't want to show it. He started to slide his hands down her back to her waist to pull her taught against him. She started to squirm against his body, because now she was starting to get uncomfortable. She had never really gone very far with a guy before because they always found out that she's different and the didn't like different. The more she squirmed the more aggressive he got. She finally gave up on trying to fight and went limp against him, he smiled against her collar. He started moving his hands to the front of her and groped her, while trying to unbutton her cloak. She tried struggling again against Itachi, and he laughed.

"You know, your not going to get away. So you might as well stop." Lia struggled even more, and he laughed even more, thinking about what he could do to make her stop.

He bit into her neck again and she went limp, sobbing slightly. He cocked his head and looked at her, she turned her head to avoid his gaze. He turned her head to face him again and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Sighing he got off her and re-buttoned up her cloak, he slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. Lia sat up and looked up at him.

"Wait. I thought this was what you wanted, do you not want me anymore?" Itachi looked at her from his spot over by the door, he sighed.

"I don't want you if you don't want it, it wouldn't be right. I do want this, but I can tell that you don't want it. So I can wait till your ready, that is if you want to stay with me." Lia looked shocked.

"I cant promise you that. You know that I cant keep promises very well. I'm just to different. You would be making a mistake to wait for me." Lia looked away again trying to avoid him looking at her. He sighed, she got up and started walking towards the door, but he grabbed her and kissed her again. "Itachi, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is." He just looked at her, she walked out and started walking towards her room.

She walked into her room, sighing she walked over to her bed, laid down and curled up into a ball sobbing quietly.

Itachi sat back down on his bed thinking. _What did I do wrong to make her react that way? I mean I really wasn't being that aggressive was I? does she not like me as much as I thought she did? I really thought she would have wanted it just as much as I did. I don't know what I want now… she's baffled me._ Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"It's me Ita-chan!! I have something for you!!" Itachi walked over and unlocked the door, and opened it.

"What is it?" Tasha smiled and handed him a bright purple and pink present, Itachi raised a brow at her.

He looked at the present for a moment then started opening it. He paused for a moment and looked at what was inside. It was a pair of glasses and purple and pink nail polish. He dropped it all to the floor, and glowered at Tasha.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well I figured you'd be running out of nail polish soon, and I know you'll lose your eyesight eventually, so I figured I should help ya out a bit!" Itachi raised a brow.

"Seems like you know a lot about me. What else do you know?"

"You wear blue boxers." Itachi raised a brow.

"… How do you know? I could wear nothing."

"Cause their showing." Itachi looked down and blushed.

"Care to take them off?"

"Sure why not? Can I have them?" Itachi stopped for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Yea if you take them off with your teeth." Tasha sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain." Itachi laughed.

"What, did you have something else in mind?" Tasha grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Unfortunately I'm out of whipped cream." Itachi raised a brow, grinning widely.

"Who said that I didn't have whipped cream?" Tasha laughed.

"What, do you use it on Kisame?" Itachi's jaw dropped.

"What, HELL NO!! But I would use it on you."

"Aww I'm just soooooo flattered." Itachi grinned.

"You don't want to? I think you do…"

"Now what would make you think that?" Tasha placed a hand on her hip, he started towards her.

"The way your teasing me just by the way your standing there in my doorway. And you actually talking to me."

"Ok then, I'll just go away then." She started to turn around, but he grabbed her waist.

"No you don't. your not getting away that easily."

"Aww darn. I thought that would work." Itachi chuckled.

"Aww you should know by now, I don't work that way. You being here is teasing me."

"Darn. And all I tried to do was be nice and give you a present. You aren't fair, you know that?" he smiled.

"How am I not fair. I'm trying to repay you." She glared.

"How is this repaying someone?" his smile grew bigger.

"I could show you if you wanted me too."

"Uhuh. You sure it wont traumatize me?" he raised a brow.

"Care to see? I'm sure you would enjoy it."

"First… is it something Bella would approve of?" He chuckled.

"Maybe. Care to tell me what you think it is?"

"Eh, that's ok. I'm kind of scared to know what's going through your head." He laughed.

"Awww, take all the fun out of it. You know you want to know."

"Uhuh, sure. And Konan is a chicken." The bird puppet on her head wobbled and fell to the floor. "Silly thing." She bent down to pick it up, he looked at her, then away then back at her, contemplating something. "Now stay put." She said placing it back on her head, just so that it could fall again. "Damn it bird! Stay put!" she bent back over to pick it up again. Itachi looked at her once more then away contemplating, trying to resist his urge to throw her on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed her to the floor, turned her over and got down on the floor as well. "Whoa, whoa whoa! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"In the hallway?"

"Sure why not?" he shrugged.

"And if someone walks by?"

"Who cares?"

"What if it was Pein?"

"Do I really look like I care?"

"Tobi?"

"He's not here and I still don't care. Technically your not with either of them, so it doesn't matter."

"Damn. Stop finding loop holes in my excuses!" Tasha tried to pull away, but he pulled her tighter against him.

"Oh but its so much fun."

"As fun as a dead squirrel." Itachi laughed.

"Oh but I'm sure you would have fun. You wouldn't even remember what happened before hand."

"Uhuh. I highly doubt you're that good." Itachi faked being hurt.

"Aww. Now you went and hurt my feelings. You should kiss me to make me feel better."

"Naw, I think you'll be ok." Itachi looked at her, then paused for a moment and kissed her anyway. Tasha made a muffled complaint.

"What was that?" he asked breaking the kiss. She made a disgusted face.

"No tongue you ass."

"Aww why not?"

"Cause I don't know where that's been." He sighed.

"Ok. I can still have fun even without it." Tasha made a face.

"Joy. Use me as a toy why don't ya?" he laughed.

"Ok, I can do that." Tasha looked at him, wide eyed.

"I wasn't serious!"

"I was kidding. I wouldn't do that." He chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him, he grabbed it with his teeth, she went red. He pulled her into another kiss, although she was trying to push him away. She finally gave up, he laughed softly. _This feels even more right than it had with Lia. Why is that?? I didn't think I liked Tasha this much._ He thought as he released her from the kiss, she growled. "What, trying to show your inner bitch?" she stopped and stared.

"Uh… ok then…" he laughed.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No a weasel." He stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"What is that suppose to mean? I don't have your tongue anymore. Yes I know you call me weasel."

"Actually. I call you Ita-chan. And… uh… I just thought It went well with the situation."

"Oh really? And what would this situation be?"

"Me pinned to the floor by a weasel of course. What else?" he shrugged.

"Having fun?"

"So this is fun to you?"

"Yea, of course, why not?"

"Got me there."

"Would you just shut up, and do what you know both of us know you want to do." Tasha raised a brow.

"You want to run too? What a coincidence."

"You know that's not what I meant." Tasha laughed.

"Oh? You sure?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah I'm sure. You like me, I like you, do the math."

"Hmm… seven?" Itachi sighed, shaking his head. Then he rolled off her and sat up.

"You can just go." He said looking away from her.

"But then I would be bored." She leaned over and licked his ear, he looked back at her and glowered.

"I'm sure that you could find something else to do." He said through clenched teeth. Tasha gave him a hurt expression and sighed.

"Alright… if you say so…"

"Well you don't seem to want this… like I do… so I don't understand why your still here."

"Not like you'd understand it anyway…" she crossed her arms.

"You'd be surprised as to what I could understand. Care to tell me?"

"Why? You'll just twist it into something strange. It's not like you'd listen to me anyway." Itachi raised a brow. She stood then tried taking a step but sat down. "Ok, no strength for that."

"I may seem like I would but I wouldn't. And I would listen to you, even if it doesn't seem like I would. Everyone thinks that I don't listen to a word they say to me but I do." She sighed and placed a hand to her head.

"Ok, I suppose I can believe you." She shifted so that she was leaning against the wall. "Though it seems almost like you've never met a skittish person before."

"Well until you I haven't. Then there's Lia, who is worse than you. I don't know how to deal with it. So once again… you don't seem like you want it, unlike me."

"Ok, for one, most women aren't very expressive about that. Two, did you ever stop to think that you might just be TOO aggressive? Three Lia and I are actually almost the same. I just have a stronger personality." Itachi hung his head, sighing. _That's what I was afraid of. What now? Am I going to make all women run from me?_ He thought to himself.

"Is that why you both run from me?"

"Pretty much." She scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he looked over at her and smiled. "Don't move, my head is killing me."

"Are you ok? And how can I change that?" Tasha looked up at him.

"Just chakra exhaustion… and change what?" he sighed.

"Being too aggressive, and not having you two run from me all the time. I'm really not that bad of a guy." Tasha smiled.

"Stop trying so hard, geez. You keep leaping at people just because they are suggestive in someway almost guarantees that they'll run from you." He sighed heavier.

"I'm not sure that I can do that. I mean I've been this way all my life. Then for so long here, the only girl was Konan, and she was never here. Then you came and I instantly liked you. Then I stopped trying so hard with you when Lia came. I mean I did things that I should have with her, like hit her and I've stopped since she kicked my ass but I just don't know." Tasha cocked her head, then reached up and petted his head.

"Everyone can change." She laughed. "Just think of it this way, I'm a lot less skittish then I use to be." He chuckled.

"I'm less of an ass." She laughed softly.

"Oh god, the worlds gonna end." He cocked his head in mock hurtness. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned slightly and kissed her gently, she leaned into the kiss. Itachi smiled against her lips. _Wow maybe this will work after all. Maybe I can do this. This feels so good. I never thought that she would actually lean into a kiss like that._ He laughed slightly at his thoughts. He broke the kiss and smiled at her softly.

"So, how was that?"

"Much better then my shoe I'd have to say." She giggled, and so did he.

"Well glad to hear it." He said leaning in for another kiss, more passionate than the last. Tasha wrapped her arms tighter around his head. He gently pushed her back down onto the floor, trying to deepen the kiss. She started to blush, and made a small noise, Itachi laughed slightly against her lips. He then started to run his hands up and down her sides. She started squirming slightly. He then felt something strange inside himself. It was almost as if something had opened within him and melted his ice cold heart. This sent a shiver down his spine. He released her from the kiss shortly after she started squirming, and looked at her, cocking his head. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing. Just felt odd, that's all."

"What felt odd?" Tasha went red.

"Um… just forget it… eheh…" Itachi cocked his head in confusion.

"Um… ok… if you say so." She went redder, diverting her gaze. "What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" he felt himself panic. Tasha giggled softly.

"Never seen an embarrassed person before?" he laughed.

"What you so embarrassed about?" Tasha tilted her head slightly, playing with his hair.

"Honestly? It's because I've never exactly gotten this close to a person before…" he laughed softly to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. If you want I can stop."

"It's not that it's uncomfortable, its just… slightly odd. If you stop I'll just stalk you."

"Hmmm… I just may have to do that… come to think about it, it maybe fun to be stalked instead of stalking."

"Itachi…" Tasha pouted.

"Yes um." He chuckled. She stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie." He laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. She giggled, ruffling his hair. "Ok, that was random." She grinned.

"Yes it was. Care to go into my room instead of being out here in the hallway?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Do I have to walk?"

"No, if you want I can carry you. Better yet, if you trust me I'll carry you."

"Good. I don't think I could get up from here anyway." Itachi raised a brow. He picked her up and opened the door, carrying her in and laid her on his bed.

"Comfy. I could fall asleep."

"If you want be my guest. I don't mind, I'll just sit here watching you sleep." Tasha raised a brow.

"Now that sounds kind of creepy. Come over here. Just cause its comfy doesn't mean I'm not cold." He laughed, walked over to the bed and wrapped her in his arms laying down on the bed.

"Better?" she nodded, snuggling her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and just listened to her breathe.

"I'm not going to fall asleep, just incase you were wondering." He laughed.

"No, I wasn't. But that's nice to know." He lifted her chin up and placed his lips over hers. She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss.


	11. Randomness in Itachi's room

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 11.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. _God! She's so beautiful! I don't know how I never met her before she got here._ He thought as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"So, having fun yet?" Tasha grinned.

"Not as much as I'd like, but yeah." He grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" she kissed his nose, and he twitched.

"Depends on how far you're willing to go."

"Hmm… that's a good question… how far do you think I would be willing to go?"

"Dunno, I cant read minds. If I could I'd probably hear something rater interesting right now." She grinned, he grinned back.

"What do you think you would hear right now?"

"Not sure, though judging by your expression, it'd be interesting." She placed her hand on his forehead.

"So how far would you go?" she looked thoughtful.

"Depends on how much I trust you at a given moment." He gave her a hurt expression.

"Awww.. So you don't trust me?"

"I never said that. I'm in your room aren't I? Give a girl some credit." She pulled his head down, so that she could kiss his forehead.

"Who ever said that I wasn't giving you credit. This is true, you are in my room… but that still doesn't tell me how much you trust me."

"Ok, let me phrase it another way. I'm in your room, with no chakra AND no way to fight, while laying on your bed." He smiled.

"So then you do trust me." He kissed her softly. Tasha smiled against his lips, laughing slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I'm guessing you like it when I kiss you?" he said breaking the kiss. She raised a brow.

"Never said I didn't." she grinned.

"But you never said that you did either." He smiled at her.

"So true. Well all I have to say is if I keep letting you kiss me I can't NOT like it."

"Oh I'm sure you could if you tried. But you don't seem to want to try. So I'm going to take it as a compliment." She laughed, placing her head at his collar, he kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. She continued to laugh, pausing for a few moments to take a breath, then started again.

"Ah… am sorry about that, really. That was just too funny there." He raised a brow.

"What was so funny?"

"You said the same thing I was thinking. It was funny." He laughed.

"Wow. You actually admitted to thinking about something, that has to do with me. Now that's funny." Tasha made a face.

"Don't make fun of me Itachi!"

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing with you. I just found it funny that you actually admitted to it."

"Oh hush!"

"Awww. How's come you want me to shut up now? I thought you would want me to keep going."

"Ok, random subject change. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What do you wear under the cloak?" he raised a brow.

"Would you like to find out?" Tasha chuckled.

"Actually, yes." He laughed.

"Be my guest. I'm not going to stop you."

"Aww darn, and here I thought I'd get some mild resistance."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause I'm weird."

"You are not weird. Ok… so maybe for thinking that… But other than that you are not weird." Tasha laughed, shifting her weight and pushing him over so that she sat on top of him.

"I happen to find myself to be quite weird."

"I don't. I find you to be quite interesting."

"Huh. Sure its not just this angle?"

"Yep. You are interesting to me. Even if you don't believe me." Tasha laughed again, reaching up and unbuttoning the top button of his cloak. He raised a brow.

"I didn't think that you would actually do it." Tasha gave him a hurt look. She shifted her weight so that she was straddling his hips and continued to unbutton the cloak.

"Aww, that makes me feel bad. I suppose I should stop then." All he did was shake his head looking at her. _MUST RESIST!! I shouldn't be doing this. She said that I should be more gentle and I'm not sure that I can do that much longer. But DAMN! Ahhhhhhhh why me?! Wait what am I thinking… I'm loving every minute of it. Oh god what have I gotten myself into this time? _He thought while still watching her unbutton his cloak. When she was finished she made an annoyed noise.

"You're laying on it… Mesh? Huh, I suppose everyone wears mesh then…"

"I kind of have no choice on the laying on my cloak considering you're sitting on top of me… and yes mesh… would you care to change that?" Tasha cocked her head.

"So you don't want me on top of you?"

"Of course I wan… never mind, just finish what you were doing."

"But now I don't remember what I was doing. I just wanted to see what was under the cloak." She leaned back ever so slightly, he went wide eyed. _She's killing me!! Why must she torture me this way?! But the funny thing is, is I like it._ He thought to himself. She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing."What a cute expression." She started to sway a bit, his eyes got even wider. She giggled, leaning forward to tap him on the head. "You'll hurt your eyes like that."

"Oh really?" Tasha nodded, leaning back once more. She started to sway again. _OHHHHHH god this is killing me!! What is she trying to do to me??_ He thought as she was swaying against him. He then slowly started moving his hands to her legs, slowly moving them up to her sides. She started to fidget slightly, cocked her head, and continued to sway. He slowly started to move his hands up more but stopped. Tasha giggled.

"Am I being a distraction?"

"A distraction is an understatement."

"Good, that's what I was going for." She grinned, and stopped swaying.

"Why, I have nothing to be distracted from?"

"True." She cocked her head. She began to run her hands along his chest, slowly. Itachi couldn't take it anymore, and pulled her down into a kiss, for some reason when he did that his heart stopped for a moment, then raced. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms over the top of his head. He broke the kiss smiling.

"You know your not a bad kisser at all. But I think you can finish what you started." He smiled even wider.

"Ok… what did I start exactly?" he raised a brow.

"I think you know what you started… and I think you did it on purpose. So if you don't mind I would really appreciate if you would finish." He said pointing down at his hips, where she was straddling him. Tasha raised a brow.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"So then you like torturing me? How is that fun for me?"

"I'm torturing you? SCORE!" She said sitting up and leaning back a bit. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning up on his elbows.

"I'm glad you find that so amusing… but I really don't care for it." Tasha looked hurt, shifting her weight so that she could put her legs under his arms.

"You aren't fair. Ya know that?"

"How am I not fair? You're not being fair." Tasha cocked her head.

"Cause I have to undress you, but I'm still completely clothed." He laughed.

"I can remedy that very easily, you know." She giggled, placing a hand to her mouth.

"I was just stating the unfairness of it." She replied, sliding his cloak over his shoulders. He then laid back down and raised his hands up to start unbuttoning her cloak.

"Oh but I was quite serious."

"Really now." He nodded working on the buttons some more.

"Oh but of course. Do you really think I kid about things like this?"

"No comment." He pouted.

"Aww, that's no fun." She laughed.

"Could be worse." He cocked his head.

"How so?"

"I could be a dude." He went wide eyed.

"Yeah…. That would just be awkward."

"Wouldn't it though?" she grinned.

"Yeah, a little too awkward. So lets not go there." Tasha cocked her head. Her cloak was finally unbuttoned but he was still toying with it. She laughed, shifting her weight.

"Well I'm obviously not a guy, unless they make them with cleavage now." He laughed.

"Hmm.. I will have to check your cleavage out." He said reaching up. Tasha laughed nearly falling backwards, but he caught her before she did, and she grinned.

"Eheh, yeah my balance sucks."

"Yeah, well guess it's a good thing that I caught you then." Tasha nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Very." She leaned up, giving him a kiss. He smiled against her lips and leaned into it. She made a small noise, pulling back slightly.

"If you lean too hard into it we'll both fall off." He laughed.

"My balance isn't that bad, I'm sure that I could hold both of us here. And besides that you're on top of me, so I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Technically I'm only on your lap, and I'm leaning halfway off the bed in this position as it is." He cocked his head to see if she was halfway off the bed, then laughed.

"I could change that you know."

"There's a lot of things you seem able to change, but you still haven't. Wonder why." He chuckled, trying to scoot over so that she wasn't halfway off the bed.

"There better?" she shrugged.

"I suppose." He gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean you suppose? I did the best I could with you sitting on my lap." Tasha laughed.

"Would you like me to get off?"

"No, I'm just fine with you where you're at." Tasha raised a brow.

"Well that's good to know." He laughed, starting to slide her cloak off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pushing her head under his chin, and licked it. He twitched.

"What was that for?" she licked him again.

"For the fun of it." He raised a brow, then decided to lick her forehead. She paused, cocked her head at him, then laughed.

"You never said that I couldn't do it back." Tasha laughed harder.

"T…true. But I think there's better places then someone's forehead." He raised a brow thoughtful.

"Oh really, and where do you think those places are?"

"The area that's not my forehead."

"Well, I kind of cant get anywhere else right at the moment." Tasha smiled.

"Well, I'd lean back and make it easier, but then I'd fall over."

"I wouldn't let you fall."

"Mmmm I suppose, but its not really being held over thin air." He laughed. He shifted under her weight.

"There now you wont be able to fall." She placed her head on his chest looking up at him curiously.

"I'd rather be under, but alright." He raised a brow, chuckling softly.

"If you'd rather be under I can arrange that very easily." Tasha giggled.

"You say that a lot, you know that Ita?" he laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything either."

"I can't figure out if there's a button or not." He raised a brow.

"There isn't one." He laughed.

"Alright, then these are coming off." She stole his pants and tossed them on the floor. She looked down and giggled. "There's a heart! That's funny."

"Stop looking at those." He said tilting her head up to look at him. She giggled again.

"Why? I'm suppose to steal them anyway." He raised a brow. _I didn't think she would actually want to steal them. Well first she's got to take them off with her teeth. __**evil laughter**_. He thought to himself.

"If and only if, you take them off with your teeth, remember?"

"You act as if I have a problem with that." He looked shocked, not expecting her to actually say that she was going to do it. "Though it would be easier if ya let go of my head." He laughed, letting go of her head. She stuck out her tongue, and petted him on the head. "Good boy." He laughed.

"Since when am I a good boy?"

"Since somewhere back in the hallway." She cocked her head.

"Ok." He sighed, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Keep that up and I'll bite it." She said pulling back to laugh again. He stuck his tongue out again, then smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his stomach. "Now, for the next 30 seconds, don't move, ok?"

"Umm, ok…"

"Atta boy." Tasha grinned, bent down, took his boxers in her teeth and removed them. "YES!! I GET TO KEEP THEM! WHOO!"she found her cloak and tucked the boxers into a pocket.

"Glad you like stealing my boxers. You know I really didn't think you would do it." Tasha laughed.

"Neither did I." he looked at her cocking his head.

"Well now, I guess I'll have to remedy the fact that now I'm more undressed than you are." He said thinking of what he should take off first. Tasha laughed.

"Just a second. I wanna do one more thing." She sat on his hips again, reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. "Ok, now you can." She laughed. He raised a brow.

"Uhuh. Now I guess I'll just take all of your clothes off now." He said evilly grinning. Itachi leaned up and took off the mesh shirt and the tank top first, then looked at her admiring her body. He then reached down for her pants, he struggled because she was sitting on them. "You know, this would be easier if you lifted your body a little bit so that I could finish taking them off." Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, I have to make it easy now?"

"Hey, you could take your own pants and panties yourself. But I was being nice since you took all my clothes off, I was going to take yours off." Tasha rolled her eyes, shifting her weight.

"Happy?"

"Yep. Now I can just take off both your pants and panties at the same time." He smiled. He leaned forward and took them off easily, then laid back down wrapping his arms around her and tugged at her bra.

"If you break that, you're getting me a new one."

"Who said that I was going to break it?" he said, taking it off. Tasha laughed, and turned red.

"You know, this is sort of an awkward position to be in." he cocked his head raising a brow.

"What do you mean? I'm just fine." Tasha went redder.

"Well that's an interesting thing to know. Good thing I'm not moving around."

"How's come? I thought you would want to move around."

"Yeah, but that was when I couldn't FEEL you against me."

"Aww. Now your hurting my feelings. You don't want to be here with me anymore?" he pouted. She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Never said that." He raised a brow, as she grinned.

"Oh really?" she cocked her head as her hands ran along his chest, which sent shivers through his body.

"Perhaps." He started running his hands down her back and sides. She gasped, twitching slightly, blushing more.

"Aww, never knew you could go so red." She stuck out her tongue, he leaned up and grabbed it with his teeth, pulling her into a kiss. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. _She seems to really want this… wow I never would have thought it… she is amazingly beautiful in every way._ He thought as he broke the kiss.

"So you really want to do this?" she raised a brow.

"Have I stopped you?"

"Well no… it's just…" he paused looking at her. _God I cant resist any longer!_ He thought. She cocked her head.

"It's just…?" he shook his head and sighed. She gave him a worried look. "You didn't some how manage to hurt yourself, did you?"

"No. I'm fine." He diverted his gaze from her. Tasha cocked her head. She snuggled herself closer to his body.

"If you say you're alright, then I'll believe you. I suppose." He looked back at her.

"Its just… ahhhh… forget it…" he sighed. Tasha flinched, looking hurt.

"Would… you like for me to leave?" he shook his head.

"No your fine. Just stay here." She cocked her head, sitting up. She instantly went read, moving so that she wasn't quite straddling him. "Why did you move?" she diverted her gaze.

"Eheh… I just noticed… how slow can I be…?"

"What did you just notice?"

"Huh? What do you… uh… noth…n… geez I'm a nervous wreck." She sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"If your so nervous then we can stop. If you want." Tasha lifted her head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I'm nervous. I've never done this before. And no, I don't particularly want to stop." He looked at her shocked. _God what am I doing? She's never done this before, and I'm getting ready to take it all away?! What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought.

"You've….never… done… this? Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"Um… I kinda thought that was obvious… and if you stop I'm going to take all your cloths and give them to the village children to use as flags."

"Um rather not… and apparently I'm really slow."

"Or I just look like I know these things… though only god knows how."

"No I think its just because I'm slow… you're beautiful." He paused _wait did I just say THAT?!_ He stared at her. Tasha stared at him, wide eyed.

"Um…. Thanks…??" she said slowly turning even redder, he smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Because its true. Everything about you is beautiful."

"Ok, now that is an exaggeration." She pulled her hands up in front of her face to hide it.

"No it's not. It's very true."

"Stop before I turn into a puddle."

"Aww did I embarrass you that bad?"

"Yes. You did."

"Aww. I'm sorry. I'll stop now." He said kissing her on her forehead. She made a face poking him in his forehead.

"There ya go again."

"What?"

"Messing with my forehead again." She sat up, placing her hands on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, where would you like me to kiss you then?"

"Will you stop saying you're sorry? You haven't hurt me. And preferably , anywhere other then my forehead." She cocked her head.

"Ok…" he leaned forward and kissed her neck. She started sliding backwards slightly so that she was straddling him again. She gulped, shaking slightly. He bit down slightly and trailed his kisses down to her collar. Then he started running his hands up her sides to her chest. He felt her tremble, wrapping her arms around his head. Itachi started massaging her breasts, she moaned, almost releasing her grip. He then decided to roll her over, to where he was on top. He smiled down at her. She bit her lip as she looked back up at him. Leaning down, he took her mouth in his again, running his hands up and down her sides. He felt her legs tremble as she moved her hands to grip his back. Itachi pulled away from her lips and started trailing kisses from her bottom lip down her chin, her neck, her chest, he paused looking up at her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, as she raised a hand to stroke his hair, he took this as a sign that she was ready. He slowly trailed his tongue against her skin from her chest to her stomach. She made a noise, bringing her other hand up to tangle in his hair as well. He took that as a good sign and continued to make his way down. Pausing for a moment, Itachi just looked at her, then opened up her legs. She twitched, giving him a strange look.

"What are you… doing?" she looked confused. He looked up at her curious.

"Do you want me to stop? I was just about to pleasure you." Tasha tilted her head.

"Um…no, I don't want you to stop, I'm just sort of… confused." He raised a brow.

"What are you confused about?"

"I haven't a clue what you are doing…" he looked at her.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Um… sure?" he smiled and went back to what he had started.

Itachi rubbed the inside of her thighs. Then he decided to lick them. She twitched against his tongue. Getting impatient with himself, he decided to stick his tongue inside her. ((Author dying from a head trauma and laughing on the floor clutching sides)) he heard her moan and chuckled to himself, as she tightened her grip on his hair. _Hmm interesting… she must be enjoying herself. _He thought as he continued to like the inside of her, going deeper. He finally retracted his tongue and made his way back up to her mouth. She returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist again. He laughed against her lips, she pushed him back.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're better at this than I thought you would have been for not doing it before." Tasha tilted her head.

"I'm just reacting, really. I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing." He laughed.

"Ok. That's good though. Are you enjoying yourself?" Tasha laughed.

"Oh not at _all_." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I guess I'll just stop then." He said smiling evilly. Tasha glowered at him.

"I'll burn all of your things." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you would."

"Gimme a match."

"Umm, how about no." she made a face, sticking her tongue out.

"Meanie." He laughed and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, pulling his head closer to hers.

Itachi started to get impatient again, so he decided to go a head and enter her. He thought he waited long enough, he couldn't wait any longer. _God I want her so bad!! Why am I feeling this way?! I've never felt this way before. I cant wait any longer I have to enter her NOW!_ He thought as he started lowing his body down onto hers, penetrating her. She yelped, gripping him tightly as her eyes began to water, he felt tears fall down her cheeks. He paused and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Tasha flinched.

"….When I said I've never done this before… that was literal."

"I know. I'm making sure that you're ok."

"…For the most part." Itachi bent back down and kissed her softly, trying not to hurt her anymore. _Maybe I should stop… I think I'm hurting her to badly… maybe I was wrong in doing this. I shouldn't have started this in the first place. Oh but god this feels so good…I just cant resist anymore._ He thought as he kissed her more fully. He could tell that Tasha was trying really hard not to dig her nails into his back, although he wouldn't have minded.

Itachi started moving slowly, trying not to hurt her too much as he did this. As he did this she started digging her nails into his back, he flinched as he felt her dig deeper and felt blood slide down his back. He really didn't mind all that much, soon after the sharp pain subsided and he started moving faster, as he did this she bit into his shoulder. The pain from his shoulder slowed him down. _I'm such a dumb ass… I should have known to take it slow for awhile, but no I just couldn't wait any longer, now could I?! Grrrrrrrr… ok that is really starting to hurt…_ he thought as she bit down on his shoulder harder.

"Are you ok?" he looked up at her, flinching as he tried to move his head. She nodded slowly, as her grip on him started to loosen as the pain started to subside. He winced as she nodded her head, still biting into his shoulder, it felt like she was slowly ripping his skin off. He stopped moving, because moving made the pain start searing through his body. It hurt him so bad that he almost went limp. Tasha finally released his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"S….sorry… I couldn't help it…"

"I…its ok… it just hurts a little is all." _That's an understatement if I've ever heard one._ He thought as he looked her in the eyes, she gazed back up at him sadly. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Not particularly, I'm just disappointed in myself. I didn't mean to hurt you… I just really needed something to grab ahold of." She sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just worried about hurting you too much." She gave a small smile.

"I'm alright."

"Ok. If you don't mind I'm going to speed up a little, if you need to, you can bite me again. Just… not in the same place please." Tasha nodded, tilting her head slightly.

Itachi started moving again, only this time a little faster than he had been going. She clutched his back again, but not digging in as hard as before. Surprising him, she didn't bite into him. He kept it at that speed for a little bit, while he was kissing her on the lips and the neck. She tightened her legs around his waist, soft moans escaping from her lips. He chuckled softly nipping at the skin on her neck. Her voice increased in volume, as her hands tightened their grip. The harder her grip got, the faster he went. The faster he went the more he felt like he was going to explode. Eventually she started calling his name, burying her head in his neck. The more she called his name the more he was getting ready to explode inside her. Finally he started to climax, and went even faster, groaning with every moment made. She started arching her back as she tightened her legs around him, and she came. This set him off, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he exploded inside her. After that she lay there panting, then froze.

"What's wrong?" she had a strange expression on her face, as she shifted slightly.

"You just… that means… crack monkeys." She buried her face in her hands.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Itachi, w… what if I get pregnant?" his face went pale.

"Ummm… good question… hmmm…" she gave him a look, taking his head in her hands.

"What if?" he looked at her for a moment before he answered.

"I'll help take care of it. I mean, I love you, and I wouldn't just run if you were pregnant." She sighed in relief, releasing his head and closing her eyes. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes as well.

"Again with the forehead." She said yawning.

"Ok how about this." he kissed her on the lips, and laid right beside her, pulling her up against him.

"That's better." She said yawning again. She snuggled back into his chest. "And now… I need a nap." He chuckled.

"Go to sleep then. I'm not going to stop you, because I think that sounds like a good idea." She smiled, and they both fell asleep.


	12. That again, are you kidding me!

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 12.

Lia laid in her bed sobbing, then got up and wondered why she was sobbing, she really shouldn't have been. She got up from her bed and walked out of her room heading towards the kitchen. For some reason she felt bad for the way she had left Itachi, but at the same time she was just glad to get out of there. She finally made it to the kitchen, and this time with out getting attacked by anyone. She heard her stomach growl when she walked over to the refrigerator. Opening the door and poking her head inside she tired to figure out what she wanted to eat. Lia decided on just making a lunch meat sandwich. She finally got to eat and was happy, so she decided that she wanted to go outside and see how nice of a day it was. She walked outside and sat down on the grass feeling the breeze, falling asleep was not on her agenda, but of course the events of the day had caught up with her.

Itachi woke up slowly, feeling a warm body next to him. He smiled to himself, remembering what had happened before they both went to sleep. He felt her slowly waking up, he started stroking her side, trying to sooth her back to sleep. _If she wakes up then she might regret doing anything, and leave. I don't want her to leave just yet._ He thought. She made a noise, turning to look at him.

"That won't help me sleep ya know…" she yawned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she shook her head.

"No, I ended up waking myself up."

"Ok, so how do you feel?" she pushed a loose strained of hair out of her eyes.

"Mm… sore, but ok. I really don't feel like moving at the moment." He chuckled slightly.

"Ok, you don't have to if you don't want to. You can stay here for as long as you want." She stretched her arms up over her head, shifting so that she could look at him.

"Mmmkay." She grinned. "Hey, next time, take it easy, alright? I don't exactly like the taste of blood." He laughed.

"Ok, I'll try. At least the second time I warned you before hand."

"Hence the reason I didn't bite you that time." He laughed. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head. _So tempting… MUST RESIST!! Can't do it again so soon, she would be dying. CAN'T TAKE IT!! _((Author still suffering from head trauma falling on floor laughing. Other Author writing the other half dying of laughter.)) _((both authors are dead. This is the end of both stories, sorry… JUST KIDDING!))__ Must think of something else to do. _He thought releasing her from the kiss. She cocked her head at him. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" he shook his head.

"Nothing." She cocked her head, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Well you have to be thinking something. You can't be thinking, but thinking about nothing. That doesn't make any sense." He sighed.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" she shook her head.

"Me? Never! I was just curious." She grinned.

"You're going to make me tell you." He said nodding. Tasha laughed.

"Well, if you insist." He diverted his gaze for a moment.

"I was thinking about you." He mumbled under his breath, almost inaudible. Tasha cocked her head, she turned red.

"Aww… cute." It was his turn to turn red, and Tasha giggled. "That's even cuter." He turned redder, trying to divert his gaze. "I would ask what about me you were thinking about, but… uh… kinda don't wanna know." She stroked his head.

"I don't think you want to know either." He finally looked back at her. She raised a brow.

"That bad?" he nodded, turning red again. She stuck her tongue out._ OHHHHH god she just HAD to do that didn't she? Why did I have to put myself in this position? I'm not sure how much longer I can resist this time._ He thought looking at her. She giggled. "I don't think I wanna know, with that expression." He laughed, as she continued to play with his hair.

"Do you have to keep tempting me like that?" she paused, and raised a brow.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize it." She laughed softly. He raised a brow.

"Ah, I know you meant it." He said teasingly. She rolled her eyes, and began to play with his hair again.

"Oh no. I could never do that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh never. You would never do that to me now would you?" Tasha licked his nose, and he twitched, looking at her.

"Yep. Never." He leaned over acting like he was going to kiss her but instead licked her from her top lip up to her nose.

"Ha, got you back." Tasha made a strange face, pawing at her nose like a cat. Pulling his head down, she licked his ear. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to get you back for that." Tasha laughed as she took his ear in her teeth. He started to squirm trying to get away, but instead fell off the side of the bed. "OWW."

"Ok, now that was funny. Never would have thought your ear would make you squirm." He looked up glowering at her.

"Glad you think it was so funny for me to fall off my bed thanks to your doing." Tasha laughed harder.

"Ah, too amusing. I should remember that." He sighed.

"Glad I could amuse you." He sat up getting ready to get back up. Tasha shifted, pulling the blankets up over her and sat up.

"I like this blanket." She rubbed her head against the part that was draped over her shoulder, he raised a brow.

"Really now? I don't think you're going to get it."

"Aww…" she pouted, all too cutely, bringing her knees up and tilting her head.

"Don't pout at me like that. You have no idea what it does to me." She continued to pout leaning forward slightly, resting her chin on her knees. _Here she goes again… she's KILLING me!! I really need to think of something else…_ he thought looking away from her for a moment. "You went and done it." He got up and started walking over to the bed, pausing at the side. She cocked her head.

"Did what?" she gave him a curious look.

"Like you don't know." She pouted again, he sighed.

"You're being silly. I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He raised a brow, climbing up into the bed crawling over to her, although it wasn't all that far.

"You're being so seductive. The funny thing is, I don't think you're really trying." Tasha cocked her had.

"I'm being what?" she looked slightly confused, wrapping her bare knees with her arms.

"Never mind. Just stop it ok? Before something happens that I think you don't want to have happen right at this moment." She shifted her weight leaning forward more.

"You're confusing me Itachi. What am I supposed to stop exactly?"

"Tempting me. You sitting here like you are, is so tempting." Tasha raised a brow.

"The way I'm sitting? But this is a normal way to sit…" she cocked her head.

"Not when you're naked in my room." _God just SHUT UP now. Don't say another word, Itachi. You're digging a deeper hole for yourself to climb up out of sooner or later. _He thought sighing, she looked at him blankly.

"That's why I have the blanket over me." She looked down, he sighed again.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to just throw that to the side, and do so many things?" she twitched.

"Li…ok shutting up…" she pulled her legs closer to her body, and scooted further away from him, he raised a brow.

"I'm guessing you get it now?" she shook her head.

"Not really, I just felt somewhat uncomfortable for some reason." She leaned her head back against her knees.

"Ok. I'm sorry." He stopped and sighed. She stuck out her tongue.

"It's alright. I'm guessing I'm making you a bit uncomfortable too. Sorry." She grinned, apologetically.

"There you go again with the tongue… one of these days I'm just going to take it and keep it." He laughed. Tasha laughed, raising a brow.

"I'm not allowed to stick out my tongue now?"

"Nope. I'm not letting you now." Tasha pouted, sticking her tongue out again.

"Meanie." He nodded, scooting closer to her, grabbing ahold of her.

"What? Lonely?" she grinned. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes I am. Care to cheer me up?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, but I don't have any balloons." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, smart ass. That's not what I meant and you know it." She pouted.

"I am not an all knowing genius…" she placed her arms over the blanket on to of her knees.

"You sure?" she shifted her weight, pressing her leg against him.

"Quite positive."

"I think your quite the genius." _Even if you are quite the smart ass. _He thought laughing to himself.

"Well if you think so, then it _must_ be true." She tilted her head, as he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yep, I'm always right." _I'm not arrogant not in the least._ He laughed, as did Tasha. She reached up to push a stray hair out of his face. _I honestly think she's trying to kill me. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this cruel and unusual punishment._ He thought. He leaned over towards her and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss, leaning against him more. He lifted one of his hands and put it behind her head, trying to deepen the kiss more. She smiled against his lips, bringing her arms up around his neck. _Oh god, here we go again… lets do this again shall we, dripping with sarcasm. I was trying to keep from doing this all over again. Guess I'm not as good as I thought at controlling myself._ He thought pausing for a moment. Tasha pulled back, making a face.

"What?" he asked looking at her for a moment before he cocked his head.

"My stomach growled. Forgot to eat today." He raised a brow.

"Well we could go get something to eat, if you'd like." Tasha nodded, he got up and walked over to where their clothes were sitting and handed her, her clothes and started putting on his own. He heard her sigh and looked up from what he was doing to look at her, cocking his head. "What was the sigh for?" she looked up.

"Uh… nothing much. Just a thought." He raised a brow, as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"O…ok…" she tilted her head, grinning. _God I wish she would stop doing that! And here we are putting all our clothes back on. Damn!_ He thought

"What? It wasn't a bad thought." She placed her hands behind her back.

"Ok… are you ready?" Tasha stuck out her tongue.

"Obviously." She started swaying slightly. He raised a brow. He got up, walking over to her and kissed her softly, before walking over to the door. She cocked her head, following him.

"Ladies first." He said, holding open the door for her.

"Ahem… yes… uh…eheh." She laughed softly, he gave her a weird look, as she walked through the door.

"So what do we want to eat?" Tasha looked thoughtful

"Something sweet." He heard her mumble, cocking her head at Kisame as he walked by them. For some odd reason Kisame started following.

"Did… you need something?"

"Nope! Just following you because Itachi is."

"Well stop. Its creepy."

"So, I'm creepy, but Itachi isn't?"

"No I'm not, I'm also not some fish dude! So go the fuck away." Itachi scowled.

"Harsh man." Kisame said making a face. "Well whatever. I'll stalk ya later little guppy." Tasha made a face at him as he left.

"I'm not a fish you ass…" he heard her mutter under her breath. He raised a brow, walking up behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She rubbed the back of her head as she sighed.

"Why do I get stalked by random people?" he heard her mumble to herself, he slowly started rubbing his hand down her back soothingly. "First Hiden, now fish boy. What am I, a magnet?" she grumbled some more, walking into the kitchen.  
"So you said that you want something sweet, what would you like?" Tasha tilted her head looking thoughtful.

"What is there?" he smiled.

"What ever you want." Tasha cocked her head, her face turning red, she placed a hand over her face as she sighed.

"Cupcake?" he laughed.

"Your wish is my command." He said sarcastically bowing. Tasha cracked up, leaning against a counter, tilting her head. He walked over to a cabinet, searching for some cupcakes, he finally found some and took two out, handing one to her. She laughed as she thanked him. He watched her as she ate the cupcake looking very amused. She raised a brow, licking some frosting from the side of her mouth, which made him raise a brow. _Damn it! Why now? We aren't even in my room, or hers come to think of it… _he thought as he sighed.

"What?" she cocked her head.

"Nothing." She looked at him blankly, then shrugged.

"Ok, then." She walked over the refrigerator, opened it and began to rummage inside.

"What are you looking for?" she looked up at him, pulling a carton of orange juice out.

"I was thirsty." She grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice. She put the carton back and walked back to her counter, leaning against it once more, drinking her juice.

"So now what?" he asked getting a little bored. Tasha set her empty glass on the counter, cocking her head.

"Hmm… wanna traumatize everyone who walks into the kitchen?" she grinned widely.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He raised a brow.

"Take a guess." She moved so that she could sit on the counter, swinging her legs. His eyes went wide. _Oh god, she's not thinking what I think she's thinking, is she? No, no she couldn't be. Could she? _He thought, his eyes getting wider. She raised a brow.

"Um…." She started to laugh, giving him a mischievous smile. _She is thinking it! Oh god, what have I gotten myself into this time?_ He thought as he realized that she was talking.

"Um? No, 'um' isn't an action, sorry." He raised a brow.

"I don't know. Make a mess?" he shrugged. She tilted her head.

"We could. I suppose. How much stuff is here that we could use…" _ok… that turned out differently than I had thought. I wasn't being serious when I said make a mess._ He thought to himself, as he started looking through the cabinets. She smiled as she looked at him, and laughed.

"Itachi? Lemme know if ya find any chocolate syrup, k?" he turned around to look at her, with a smile on his face. _So she was thinking what I thought she was thinking. Great this ought to be interesting._ He thought. "That way I can put it on some ice cream. That sounds rather good right now." He cocked his head. _Ok now she's starting to confuse the hell out of me… what is going on? _He looked at her for a moment then turned back to the cabinet. "What's your favorite flavor by the way? I want to make sure you eat it." He raised a brow.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just curious." He raised a brow.

"Uhuh. Right…" she smiled innocently, folding her hands in her lap.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. Why would you? But I think you're more than curious." Tasha pouted, placing her hands on the counter between her legs. He raised a brow.

"Meanie." She muttered, sniffling. He walked towards her holding something behind his back. She cocked her head, leaning forward slightly, trying to see what he had.

"You know, if you lean too much more forward, you're going to fall off." Tasha pouted, leaning backwards, so that she was laying back on the counter. She pulled her legs up so that they weren't hanging off the side. He walked up to her and paused just in front of her. She raised a brow, but didn't move from where she was. "I'm guessing you don't want to know what I have then?" Tasha pouted cutely.

"Aww, but I like laying on the counter." She shifted slightly.

"Aww, I guess you won't find out what I have then, what a shame." He started walking away slowly. Tasha sighed, placing her hands upon her stomach.

"I suppose I won't then." She said with a tent of sadness in her voice. He paused, turning to look at her, then walked back to her.

"Don't sound so sad." _Smart ass._ He paused thinking. "You don't seem to want to know what I have." She sat up, placing her hands between her legs on the counter. She tilted her head, giving him a cute smile.

"If you say so."

"Ok I guess I'll just put it back then." She shrugged, swinging her legs. "You know, your no fun when I'm trying to tease you." Tasha giggled.

"I'm sorry that I'm no fun." She sounded amused.

"Uhuh. I'm sure you are." She shrugged.

"Matter of opinion." He raised a brow. She yawned and stretched. "It's kinda warm in here…" she mumbled, unbuttoning her jacket and taking it off, folding it and placing it beside her. "That's better." _Oh god here we go again._ He thought. He couldn't take it anymore, he bent down and kissed her, starting to unbutton his own cloak. She smiled against his lips. He paused, stopped unbuttoning his cloak and looked at her.

"Care to join me in my room?" Tasha cocked her head, a strange look crossing her face, she peered towards the doorway and sighed.

"WHAT? I would never do such a thing!!" Itachi cocked his head, confused. She sighed, then smiled in the direction of the door, waving.

"Hi Pein! Where'd you wander off to earlier?" Itachi turned around to look at him, blushing.

"I went to get something… what in the world is going on here?"

"Not much, just yelling at the molester, like normal." Pein chuckled, went to the refrigerator, grabbed a sandwich and walked back over to them.

"Well, don't yell too much, you'll lose your voice… did you attack him or something? His cloak is half off." Tasha smiled.

"Well, he kinda deserved it." Pein laughed again, turning to Itachi.

"If you keep molesting her, one day she's going to do more then just tear at your cloak. I'd be careful." He left the room. Tasha sighed.

"Good thing I looked…" Itachi nodded.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah. I asked you if you cared to join me in my room."

"Are we having tea?" she cocked her head. He sighed. _Damn she's a smart ass… maybe even worse than I am… and that's saying something._ He thought.

"No."

"Darn." She chuckled as she hopped off the counter.

"So are you coming?"

"Yes, for sake of your honor. I, your loyal knight, must protect you from the unseen forces of evil." He shook his head, in humor.

"Alright smart ass." Tasha burst out laughing, placing her hand to her mouth. "You know, with as loud as you are, that's not going to help."

"I'm sorry m'lady. I'll try and be quieter…" she laughed harder, holding her sides. Itachi glowered at her.

"Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was funny." She grinned.

"Glad you think so." He said as he started walking towards his room. Tasha followed. They finally reached his room and he opened the door, letting her go first. She peered into the room, then placed a hand on her hips.

"Yep, no evil there." He raised a brow sighing, and going first leaving her out there, with the door still open, he walked over to his bed and sat down. "Tasha is a good girl!" he rolled his eyes, she walked in happily and leaped into his lap.

"You're defiantly not a good girl." Tasha pouted.

"That's Tobi, not Tasha! Tasha is indeed, a good girl… on sugar…" he rolled his eyes giving up, he knew he wasn't going to win, no matter what he did.

"I'm never giving you sugar again." She tried giving him a sad expression, but he seen right past it, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just imagine what I'd be like If you had let me have syrup" his eyes went wide.

"Oh god, I would have to shoot myself." Tasha giggled.

"Aww come on, I'm not as bad as Tobi on cake."

"I don't know you're pretty close." She pouted burying her head in his neck.

"Meanie."

"You should know by now that I am." She rolled her eyes, biting his collar softly. He jumped a little not expecting it. _A little frisky today don't ya think._ He thought as he relaxed. Tasha laughed.

"Why'd you jump?" he looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to bite me is all." Tasha grinned, gently grazing his skin with her teeth. He twitched slightly, but relaxed instantly afterwards. "Do you like making me do that?" she grinned, moving up to his ear. He twitched, she giggled.

"I never realized you were so sensitive…" he rolled his eyes.

"I never thought that you would start this… So I guess we are in the same boat." She smiled.

"But I'm not twitching." She kissed his neck. _This is different. Never thought she would start, instead of me starting it and her just reacting. Its kinda nice actually. Although its kinda awkward… her making me twitch like that… its really weird not being the one starting it…_he thought as he tried to keep his body from trembling. She reached down to unbutton his cloak the rest of the way, then tossed the cloak to the floor. He looked at her for a moment, then started taking off her two shirts. She made a noise, pushing his hands away.

"Hey, I was busy…" he looked at her raising a brow.

"I'm… sorry…?" Tasha laughed, petting his head. She then went back to kissing his neck, working her way down. He felt himself tremble beneath her lips. She reached down, pulling off his shirt and pushing him back. _Wow she's getting really good at this… _he thought as he trembled more. _Damn it, why can't I stop trembling? _He thought. He started to stroke her sides, and she twitched. She tilted her head slightly. She licked his chest, which made him twitch even more, she grinned. She shifted her weight so that she could take off his pants. She did it rather swiftly, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of his clothing. She straddled him, bending down to kiss him, he welcomed the kiss, returning it with a smile. She pulled back after a few moments, moving down to kiss his neck again. He twitched again, scowled himself._ STOP TWITCHING!! Damn it body!_ He thought to himself, yelling at himself in his head. She smiled, gently nipping the skin at his collar. He tried to keep from twitching, which for the most part worked, except for a small tremble. (( Author having a fit here… might be a bit before coming back…)) she seemed slightly disappointed, she sighed shifting slightly. He looked at her cocking his head.  
"What's wrong?" she sat back a bit, running her hands slowly down his chest, and stomach, he trembled against her touch.

"Oh not much, just not the reaction I would have liked." She smiled cutely. He cocked his head.

"What reaction would you have liked?" she smiled again, running her fingers back up his body. He trembled more, shaking slightly.

"What one? Oh a nice one I'd say." She chuckled, as he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean a nice one?" instead of answering she bent down, pressing her lips gently against his. He returned the kiss, laughing slightly.

"You know, its not nice to laugh." She mumbled as she pulled back.

"I'm… sorry…" he said trying to catch his breath from trembling then getting kissed. She shifted her weight back, removing his boxers. _I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the only one going to be striped. _He thought as she took his boxers off, tossing them on the floor. She moved to straddle him again, licking him from his chest up to his chin, pressing her lips to his once again. He felt himself shudder under her. He then decided to try and take off her shirts again. Finally he got to take them off, he tossed them to the floor where his clothes were._ Finally, it was starting to feel a little one sided and awkward._ He thought as he took her bra off next, she cocked her head.

"You don't have to be so rough with my clothing. They have feelings too." He cocked his head, confused.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't know?" Tasha laughed, petting his head. Itachi smiled, then started working on her pants and panties. She grabbed ahold of his hands, raising a brow.

"As long as I'm on top, those stay on." She said with a grin, he pouted.

"Why? Don't I get to have some fun too?"

"Like I said, as long as I'm on top." She stuck out her tongue, he sighed.

"Ok, fine." she stroked his head, grinning.

"What a good boy you're being. I'm so proud of you." He sighed, rolling his eyes._ I might as well call her master now… but I think I shouldn't actually say it…_ he thought to himself sighing again, Tasha raised a brow.

"What's wrong? Am I being too harsh?" he shook his head just looking at her. She made a face, poking his nose, he twitched trying to swat away her hand. She giggled, grabbing his hand and moving it aside as she bent and licked his nose. He twitched again trying to move his hand again. She kept ahold of it, chuckling. He finally gave up on trying to move, and just laid there, trembling at her touch. She sighed, moving to sit beside him, crossing her arms. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong? I figured that was what you wanted." She huffed, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. He sat up moving so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's no fun if you give up. Therefore, _I_ have given up."

"I'm sorry. You want to try again?" he said rubbing her shoulders. She fidgeted slightly, blushing slightly. She made an odd sound, and he raised a brow, pausing for a moment. "What was that?" he asked curiously.

"A failed attempt at a huff." She mumbled, her head still turned away.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Don't wanna." He sighed, feeling hurt.

"Ok."

"What's with that face?" he cocked his head.

"What face?"

"That 'that hurt…' face."

"Nothing." He said turning to avoid looking at her and started to lie down again. She grabbed ahold of his blanket, folding it into a small bundle, she placed it on the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not sure." She turned so that her legs were hanging off the bed, leaning back on her elbows, sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked not sitting up, or looking over at her. She was silent for a few moments.

"Nothing." Now he looked over at her.

"I think there is something wrong, and your not telling me."

"Nope, nothing's wrong." He raised a brow.

"Ok." He sighed. Tasha stayed still for a few more moments, then reached down to grab her shirts. Itachi saw her do this and felt really hurt. He laid back down and looked away from her. She buried her head into the sheet beneath her head. He looked over at her for a moment, then turned away again. _I can't do this… I don't understand what is going on… I don't understand any of it. I mean one moment we are just fine now we wont even really look at each other… what the hell happened?_ He thought as he sighed.

"Ok, it's official. I have no energy left." Itachi looked over at her and raised a brow.

"But you were so energetic just a few moments ago."

"It's called a crash. My sugar high just ended. Horribly."

"Aww. Well if you want you can sleep here, and I'll go find something to do." Tasha laughed.

"It's not that I'm tired really. I just have no energy. If… that makes any sense…" he raised a brow.

"Maybe it would help if you ate actual food." Tasha shrugged.

"I haven't been able to keep anything normal down for a week. Sugary things are they only thing that seems to want to stay." She mumbled. He started to look worried.

"Do you know why?" she turned her head to look at him.

"No. not really." She didn't seem to worried about it, but it worried him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." He went pale in the face. Tasha cocked her head at him. "What?"

"That worries me. I don't want you to get sick on me."

"But I already am." He went even paler.

"You should be resting. Not here with me… like… this." Tasha shrugged again.

"I originally wasn't planning on it. But then I got pounced on, so I said screw it. About now… I'd say I'd be asleep or relaxing in my partner's room."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you go and relax then."

"Eh, I'd rather not bother him."

"You can't relax in your room?" ((Authors note: No he is not trying to get rid of her…))

"It's too empty. I get nervous. That's why I'm in someone else's room half the time."

"Ok. Well you should be resting."

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything at this moment in time. So I am, technically."

"Ok, so long as your resting." She raised a brow.

"So, tell me, how is _your _partner doing?" he raised a brow, grumbling.

"Don't ask."

"Why? I'll tell you how mine is doing." He sighed.

"She's avoiding me."

"I don't know." Tasha cocked her head.

"Uhuh…"she gave him a disbelieving look.

"No honestly I don't. She told me that I would be making a mistake if I wanted to stay with her at all, then she left." Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you, more than her, but I don't get the fact that she told me that I would be making a mistake with being with her."

"I don't get that either. I should ask her sometime…" she mumbled. She pulled her shirts back on, then grabbed ahold of his blanket and curled up under it. Itachi raised a brow.

"Cold?" Tasha nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. He shifted pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead. She sneezed, pawing at her nose like a cat, cocking her head at him.

"Hey… you made me sneeze." He cocked his head.

"How did I make you sneeze?"

"You keep messing with my forehead, and I sneezed. Hence, it's your fault."

"I'm sorry…I'll stop." He let go of her getting up and walking over to his clothes, starting to put them back on.

"Stop saying you're sorry damn it." Itachi stopped for a moment, looking at her.

"Ok… what do you want me to say then?" he heard her sigh sounded like annoyance.

"Say whatever you'd like." He raised a brow. _That's not wise… there's so many things that I could say but shouldn't. _he thought to himself. She pulled the blanket up over her head again.

"What's wrong? Are you really that cold?"

"No, not really…" _why does she seem to be trying to avoid me now? Did I do something that bad? What did I do, is a better question? I didn't think that me just giving up would cause her to act like this…_ he thought looking at her, he finished getting dressed and walked back over to the bed. He sat down facing the wall away from her, sighing. He felt something tug on the back of his cloak and he looked over, to see Tasha pulling on it, he raised a brow. "Hey… I have a question."

"What's that?" he shifted so that he was facing her more.  
"Why do you have those?" she asked raising a hand to his face. He cocked his head, raising a brow.

"Why do I have what?"

"Those lines… on your face. You aren't much older then me, right?" he chuckled.

"I don't know really, their just there I guess. And no I'm not much older than you, I don't think…"

"How old are you?" he raised a brow.

"21." Tasha tilted her head.

"Huh. Never would have guessed that." He cocked his head. "No, I'm no… ahem…" she went red. He raised a brow in confusion.

"How old did you think I was?"

"Never really thought about it. I just figured you were older…"

"Umm… ok… who were you talking to a few moments ago?"

"I… wasn't talking to anyone. Eheh…" Tasha blushed harder.

"Ok…" _so then am I hearing things now? Or am I just going insane in general? _He thought sighing. Tasha cocked her head. She muttered something under her breath, he cocked his head at her confused. "What did you say?" Tasha looked up.

"Huh? I didn't say anything… I think." He sighed.

"Ok." He shifted so that he could lay down, facing the wall again. _Why is this getting so awkward now? She's really not even talking to me now, what is up with that? I don't know what to do or say now…_ he thought sighing again, closing his eyes.

"Will you just SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? I don't care at the moment! Go bother someone else Oroki!" Itachi jumped as she started shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he looked at her, she had her hand clamped over her mouth.

"S… sorry, I was just a bit annoyed at something…" he cocked his head in confusion. She sighed heavily.

"What are you annoyed at?" _please don't say me…_ he thought looking at her.

"Oroki…" she whispered, almost to where he couldn't hear her, she made a face.

"Wait, he's not here." Tasha glanced over at Itachi.

"I would hope not." He raised a brow, as she muttered. She jumped, then looked around confused.

"What, was that for?" Tasha wrapped an arm around her knees. She made another face looking up.

"I… you….did you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I hear is you talking, to… yourself…" she sighed, jumping again as someone knocked on the door. "What do you want?" he yelled from the bed. Tasha bolted up from the bed and quickly locked the door. He looked at her confused.

"You aren't coming in." Itachi raised a brow.

"Who are you talking to? And who is at the door?" Tasha leaned back against the door, as who ever was at the door knocked again.

"No one you want to meet." He raised his brow again.

"Ok… what is that suppose to mean?"

"That you _really_ won't like this person." Tasha sighed.

"**Of course you can call me a person.**" Tasha jumped, turning towards the door.

"Shut up you."

"Who is it?" Itachi started getting impatient. Tasha sighed again, placing her forehead against the door.

"You really want to see?"

"I just want to know who is at the door. I don't care if you open the door or not." Tasha cast him a glance, moving back from the door.

"It's… Oroki." Itachi narrowed his eyes, huffing.

"What the HELL is he doing here? And what does he want?"

"**I can hear you, you know**."

"Do _I _ really seem like I care what you hear?" Tasha sighed, unlocking the door.

"Don't make a mess…" he heard her mutter, moving to walk back to the bed. The door opened and a face poked through the opening. The person had bright yellow eyes, a large mass of fluffy red hair and a oddly frightening look about him.

"**Hmmm, so this is what you look like through my own eyes. Weaker in person it seems.**" He remarked, walking into the room. Tasha scoffed. He was wearing pink. She started to laugh. "**Ha! Made you laugh for once!**" Itachi rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Care to tell me what you're doing here?" Itachi asked not looking at either of them.

"**I have every right to check up on Tasha. You can't tell me not to.**" Oroki remarked. Itachi huffed.

"Well as you can see, she's just fine. So can you leave?"

"**No. that's not what her body is saying.**" Itachi sighed.

"Who told you that you could listen to that?" Itachi looked over at Tasha for a moment then looked back up at the ceiling.

"**Your actions are different then your thoughts.**" Oroki mumbled. "**Not feeling well I see. Why didn't you just say something earlier?**" _ok this guy is getting on my nerves already… I wish he would just go away!!_ Itachi thought closing his eyes, as Tasha and Oroki were talking. "**I don't feel like leaving.**" Itachi looked over at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Oroki snorted.

"**I don't particularly care if I get on your nerves. I don't feel like leaving.**" Itachi raised a brow irritated. Tasha looked confused.

"I'm not as bad as I seem Oroki. Just because my body says so, doesn't mean much." Oroki's ears flattened against his head. Tasha raised a brow, Itachi cocked his head, shaking it.

"**Doesn't mean I'm not worried. If you get any sicker, who am I supposed to pester?**"

"Gee, thanks for your concern." Tasha muttered sarcastically. Itachi rolled his eyes, looking back up at the ceiling.

"**I'm serious. You'll pass out if you don't let me help you.**" He heard Tasha huff.

"It's _Your_ fault." Tasha sighed. "Well aren't you just a happy little lap dog today?" she chuckled.

"**Yep. I'll be good, so will you let me heal you? You know I can't do it if you won't let me. You're even getting a fever."** Itachi looked over at her worriedly. _Wait… I didn't think she was that sick. Great!_ He thought as he sighed, Tasha looked over, curiously. Oroki snorted. "**You don't pay much attention to things, do you?**" Oroki muttered, Itachi barely heard it.

"Stop muttering under your breath. That's rude." Oroki huffed, glowering at Itachi.

"How do you know if I pay attention to things or not, and why do you care?" Itachi glowered right back. Oroki started to growl and Tasha sighed heavily.

"**If you say one more thing I don't like, I swear I'll eat you.**" Oroki grumbled.

"Aww, you don't like how I talk?" Oroki bared his teeth in a snarl, Tasha clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You two are giving me a head ache…" she sighed, Itachi looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Tasha. I'll shut up now. You two can keep talking." Itachi looked away, shifting so that he faced the other wall.

"**I thought she said for you not to say you were sorry.**" Oroki remarked, and she growled. Itachi grumbled to himself, and Oroki laughed.

"Would you stop nuzzling my stomach? That feels odd." She sighed. "Ok, whatever, go ahead and do it so you can leave me alone." Oroki barked, Itachi rolled his eyes. _Maybe I should just leave them two alone… maybe even leave her alone… what the hell am I thinking!_ He thought sighing.

"**All done! That wasn't so hard now was it?**" Oroki said. "**You do that and she'll be depressed.**" Itachi rolled over looking at Oroki shocked. Oroki finally left.

"Do what? I will? Okay…" Itachi looked at her sighing.

"So are you leaving now?" Tasha turned to look at him.

"Why? Did you want me to?"

"No, I just figured since you really haven't said much to me since before he showed up, that you were going to leave." He said sitting up. Tasha cocked her head.

"That was because I wasn't felling too good. That and he wouldn't shut up."

"Are you ok now?" Tasha stretched, then nodded.

"Yep. Just fine. which reminds me, I left something in the hall." She mumbled, getting up and walking out in the hall. She came back a few moments later with the green puppet from earlier. She sat on the bed, sitting it in her lap. Itachi yawned, raising a brow.

"What is that?" Tasha lifted the bird holding it up in the air.

"It's something my partner helped me make. I think it's cute, what do you think? It kind of looks like one of Dei-kun's birds." She grinned.

"I kinda like it." She put it back on her lap.

"Maybe I can get Onii-san to teach me to make a better one." He raised a brow.

"Big brother? Who is that?"

"My partner of course."

"I thought Deidara was your partner." He looked confused.

"No. It's Sasori." She tilted her head. "Dei-kun was never my partner…"

"Umm… okay…"

"Is that odd?" she started petting the puppets head.

"I just thought that Deidara was." Tasha smiled.

"He's a pretty good friend. But… that's about it." She looked down at the bird amused. "So cute."

"ok…" _what does that make me then? Why am I thinking this?! And what did Oroki mean that she would be depressed if I left her alone for awhile? _He thought to himself, looking over at Tasha. She set the puppet on the bed, watching it hop for a few moments, then she took ahold of Itachi's pants and scooted over to him.

"What'cha thinking Itachi?" she inquired. He raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, just about you." He grinned. She made a cute noise, laying her head on his chest.

"What about me?"

"Hmmm. Should I tell you or not?" he laughed, she gave a little whine, pawing at his chest like a puppy.He laughed even harder, lifting her chin up to kiss her. "Cute.. So since you say that Deidara is a good friend, what does that make me?" She made a confused little noise, tilting her head.

"The father of my child?" His eyes went wide, then looked hurt.

"Is that all?"

"The almighty giver of sugar?" he laughed.

"I already told you… I'm not giving you anymore sugar." She gave a little whine again, puppy-eyed. He shook his head. She pouted, pawing at his chest again. "No, I already told you… I don't want to deal with your hyper self anymore… that was too much for me to handle in one day."

"Aww… no fair…" She pouted again, rubbing her chin against his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're wanting some now… And if I give you some sugar what do I get in return?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… uh… you get… whatever I have in my pocket." This time he pouted.

"That's it?"

"Did you want something specific?" She asked, cocking her head as she grinned. He grinned back.

"Maybe…" Tasha chuckled.

"Well I can't give it, if you don't tell me what it is." She commented, drawing a swirl on his chest with her finger.

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that…"

"Doing what?" she continued to draw.

"That, drawing on my chest with your finger." Tasha cocked her head, drawing the swirl in reverse.

"How is this distracting you?" he sighed.

"Never mind… What did you have in mind on sugar that you wanted." She paused for a moment.

"Actually, I didn't really want any. You just assumed I did."

"Ok…" _God she is so tempting! WHY!? I just need to give up…_ he thought sighing, Tasha cocked her head, starting to draw circles again.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Frustrated with myself is all."

"Did you do something to yourself?"

"You could say that." Tasha tilted her head, walking her fingers up to play with the top button of his collar.

"How so?" he sighed heavier.

"I put myself in a situation, that should have been avoided."

"You did?" she ran her fingers down, then started to draw circles again. He grunted. "Why did you do that? When?"

"Never mind." Tasha started to toy with the button by her hand, turning her head so she peered up at him.

"Is it something bad?"

"In a way."

"Aww, poor Ita." She nuzzled her head into his chest, he sighed once more. _Why is it getting so hard to resist? This is so frustrating!! Why did I put myself in this position?_ He thought to himself. "Am I bothering you?" she asked, looking up with puppy eyes. He shook his head.

"No." Tasha tilted her head.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." _No you're not! Stop lying to yourself.__** Shut up you! No one asked you! Mind your own business. **__Oh but I am… considering I'm you.. DUH! __**Shut up.**_ He thought. Tasha licked the bottom of his chin, he twitched looking down at her. "Was that necessary?" Tasha pouted.

"I thought It might make you feel better…" he smiled at her. _Oh you have no idea! __**Didn't I tell you to shut up?! **__Leave me alone… this is my mind too you know…__** that doesn't mean anything to me!**_ He thought, Tasha tilted her head. She sighed, licking him again, which made him twitch again.

"Ok… if your going to keep doing that, I'm going to bite your tongue." _No you won't and you know it.__** SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!**_ He thought. Tasha whimpered, looking sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything."

"I was only trying to make you stop with the weird expression…" he cocked his head.

"What weird expression?"

"You keep making a strange face for some reason." She returned to drawing circles on his chest. He tilted her head so that he could kiss her. _God you just couldn't resist any longer now could you?_ He thought, as she returned the kiss, seemingly startled, he chuckled.

"Did I startle you?" she licked his nose, he twitched.

"Did that make you twitch?" she grinned.

"Smart ass." He mumbled under his breath. He licked her nose back. She raised a brow, cocking her head.

"I heard that." She giggled, poking his forehead.

"Maybe you were suppose to hear it." She pouted turning her head and licking his ear. He twitched, almost falling off the bed. She giggled, cupping his face in her hands.

"It's just too cute when you twitch." He grumbled.

"Glad you think so." She smiled.

"Of course." She said kissing his neck, he started trembling. She raised a brow. "Cute!" she giggled.

"Here we go again." He mumbled. _Aww come on you know you want it to happen…__**didn't I tell you already to shut up?!**_ He thought, rolling his eyes at himself, Tasha gave him a confused look.

"Uh… what?"

"Nothing. Just that this is how it started earlier, after you had your sugar." Tasha made a face, huffed and rolled over. _God! I need to learn to shut up…__**Thank you! Finally your listening to me!**_ He thought, as he sighed, bringing his hand up to stroke her arm. She relaxed, so he kept stroking her arm, rolling over onto his side. She shifted slightly, so that her back was against his chest. He sighed, and stopped stroking her arm. _I can't do this anymore, I need to stop._ He thought. She leaned back a bit, tilting her head to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, cocking his head.

"What for?"

"For being myself I suppose. You just seem sort of out of it, so I felt I should say it." He raised a brow, sighing.

"Why should you be sorry for being yourself? I'm having a hard time resisting you. That's why I seem to be out of it." _At least she's talking to me again._ He thought, as she raised a brow, looking curious.

"Resisting me? I'm not even doing anything!"

"Yes, resisting you. You don't have to do anything, that's the problem. You just laying here beside me is tempting me." Tasha giggled.

"That's silly. How could I do that?" he rolled his eyes.

"Easier than you think."

"So just by being myself, I'm tempting you? That would explain the random molestation's." he grumbled.

"Ok. So I'll stop then." He said, turning back to lay on his back. Tasha turned to look at him, pouting.

"Meanie."

"How am I being a meanie?"

"I was just getting comfortable."

"I'm sorry. I figured that you didn't want to be touched anymore. And didn't want to tempt me anymore." Tasha made a face.

"I'm sure I could do that without touching you." She rolled so that she was laying on her stomach, she propped her head up on her hands.

"This is true. But it's less tempting when I'm not touching you." _Ok just shut up now…_ he thought sighing, frustrated with himself. Tasha raised a brow.

"Oh? Really?" she put her hands down and stretched, arching her back like a cat. "I'm half tempted to test that."

"Please don't. I'm trying to behave myself, and your making it really hard to do that."

"Aww, but that's no fun." He rolled his eyes.

"I know. And this isn't any fun for me either." Tasha giggled, shifting so that she sat back on her heels.

"Now _I'm _tempted. Hehe." She gave a little laugh, clapping her hands together once.

"What are you thinking about?" she leaned over him, still grinning.

"Oh, not _much._"

"Great. What have I gotten myself into now?" Tasha cocked her head.

"A dangerous situation." She kissed his nose. He twitched. _Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut for once?!_ He thought as he fidgeted, she grinned, placing a hand on his leg, drawing a line slowly upwards. He trembled under her touch.

"What are you doing to me?" she snickered.

"Not much." She ran her hand back down, just as slow. He trembled even more, as he fidgeted.

"Thanks for the test, that I'm going to horribly fail."

"You're welcome." She giggled, moving her hand up once more. He trembled again, trying to move his hand to swat at hers, but failed miserably. She laughed as she moved her hand farther up, playing with the elastic around his waist.

He couldn't help but tremble, but at the same time smiled. She unbuttoned the bottom button of his cloak, running her fingers along the bare skin at the edge of his shirt. He felt like there was a monster inside him ready to come out. He reached up running his hands up under her shirts. He started pulling them off, then running his hands up and down her sides, slowly. She gasped, trembling slightly, he chuckled. She stuck out her tongue, running her fingers slowly up his muscles. He pulled her down, trapping her in a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. _And here we thought that nothing would happen… quite funny isn't it?_ He thought as she returned the kiss, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I undid _ONE_ button." She said, cracking up.

"So… you apparently wanted to see how long I could last resisting you this way. Well now you know."

"That's not what I was doing. I just found it funny." She chuckled, placing a leg between his. He raised a brow.

"What were you doing then? Because you could have fooled me." She giggled, placing a hand on the bare skin just at his hip.

"Exactly what it felt like, duh silly." He raised a brow.

"You like messing with my mind. don't you?" he said stroking her sides again. She trembled slightly, gasping softly. She poked him in the head, then sat back, starting to unbutton his cloak again. "Why did you poke me in the head for?" he asked rubbing where she poked, in mock hurt.

"For making me gasp." She stuck her tongue out at him as she finished unbuttoning the cloak, he laughed slightly. She traced her fingers along the outline of his muscles through the shirt.

"That feels good. Keep going." ((Author falls on floor laughing, still suffering from head trauma, clutching sides, CANT BREATHE!! Croak… sorry but this is the end… wait… I'm not dead?… good for you guys then, I guess I can finish the story.)) Tasha laughed, resting her bottom on his hops as she continued to trace the outline against his clothing. He felt a moan rise in his throat but it started to fade, as he lost his voice all together. He started rubbing her sides, shoulders, and the outside of her legs again, while she was tracing the outline of his muscles. She rocked slightly with the motion. _Wow that's new. I like it._ He thought as she pushed his shirt up a bit, running her fingers along the bare skin of his stomach. He felt another moan rise to his throat, only this time it escaped. She smiled a bit, pushing her fingers slowly higher. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips, then trailing his kisses down to her collar. Once he got to her collar, he nipped at the skin slightly. She slid his cloak off his shoulders as well as his shirt. He smiled against her skin, deciding to reach around and take her bra off. She ran her fingers up along his bare back, still rocking. He twitched, moving his hands to her chest massaging her slowly. She moaned, leaning back slightly, as her legs tightened around his waist. He laughed softly to himself, continuing to massage her softly, still nipping at her skin, only moved up to her neck. _Ok so this is turning out differently than I had thought it would have…__**well considering you didn't think that this was going to happen, of course it's different dumb ass.**_ He thought to himself, as he moved to kiss her. She returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair. Itachi slowly slid his hands from her chest down her sides to the top of her pants stroking the skin just above it, being so tempted to remove them now. She moaned again as her grip on his head tightened, her legs starting to tremble. He laughed against her lips, moving slightly so that he could remove her pants and panties easier. She giggled between gasps.

"That's just going to make that harder…" she mumbled.

"I'm trying my best at the moment…"

He then went back to nipping her neck, and slowly stroking her sides, giving up for now on taking off her pants. Her moans slowly started to increase in volume, her entire body beginning to tremble. He laughed lightly. She wrapped her legs tighter, her hands moving down to stroke his back. He twitched slightly, as he felt a moan rise again. He felt a strange sensation run through his entire body, sending shivers down his spine. He went back to kissing her neck down to her collar, then up to her mouth, trailing his tongue along her skin. He felt her shiver and her legs twitch. She made a noise, bringing her head down to lie on his shoulder. He looked over at her raising a brow.

"Are you ok?" he said panting.

"Tease." She said licking his shoulder. He twitched, as another shiver ran down his spine.

"Yep. You are too though." He said nipping the skin on her neck.

He felt her begin to tremble again, making a noise, she returned the gesture, nipping him as well. He twitched, moaning louder than before. She smiled in between pants, licking up his neck to gently nip his ear. He trembled, moaning again. ((Author twitching)) she laughed softly, gently pulling away to sit beside him, holding her arms out. He raised a brow, cocking his head slightly. He shifted so that he could remove her pants. He took them off easily, laughing slightly over the fact that he still had his on. She stuck out her tongue laughing as well, he grabbed her tongue with his teeth, and she squeaked, placing her hands against his chest. He raised a brow at her. She raised a brow at him, reaching up to tap him in the forehead. He pulled back raising a brow.

"What was that for?"

"You bit my tongue meanie." She muttered, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into a kiss. He returned the kiss happily wrapping his arms around her waist. _What is this feeling?? I have no clue what it is…_he thought to himself. She pulled him deeper into the kiss, shifting her weight slightly. He leaned back pulling her on top of him again, not breaking the kiss. Tasha smiled against his lips, pulling back and cocking her head at him.

"Ya lazy bum." She joked, kissing his nose. He twitched wiping his nose.

"No, just thought you would like to be on top." Tasha laughed.

"If I did, I never would have moved in the first place." She sat back, pulling off his pants, he smiled up at her.

"Ok, so what if I am lazy? If I was really lazy, then you would be doing everything, and me doing absolutely nothing." Tasha raised a brow, tilting her head.

"No, this wouldn't be happening at all. I'd have taken a nap." He chuckled.

"You sure? Because I think you're having too much fun." Tasha rolled her eyes, sitting with her bottom between his legs.

"Uhuh. I'm half tempted to take a nap now, but judging by something else, you'd be disappointed." She said with a grin, poking his boxers, he blushed.

"You're right, I would be disappointed. But I think you would be pretty disappointed yourself."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I think your having too much fun, to stop now."

"Bet your cloak on that?" he raised a brow.

"What your not having fun?" he said in mock hurt. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm… let me think about that…" she said, leaning back on her elbows, he looked hurt.

"Aww… come on… you seemed to be having so much fun earlier." Tasha raised a brow.

"Hmm, really?" she flopped back, stretching her arms up into the air, examining the ceiling. He pouted.

"So then you weren't?"

"Oh I was, I've just gotten too lazy to get back up." He sighed, moving to get on top of her, kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her sides slowly, and she twitched, moaning softly, he laughed softly to himself. He trailed kisses from her bottom lip, down to her stomach, trailing his tongue every once in awhile. She gasped, he felt her starting to tremble. He smiled against her stomach, working his way back up, as he stroked her sides again. She shivered, moaning and fidgeting as he moved. He paused for a second to look at her, then resumed. He moved his hands from her sides down to the inside of her thighs, stroking them soft and slow. He felt her legs start to shake under his touch. He moved to her neck nipping the skin, still stroking her inner thighs, moving his fingers up ever so slightly with every stroke. She kept moaning, her hands taking hold of his hair as she began to squirm. He paused for a moment, looking at her, then continued. She moaned more, as her legs trembled harder. He moved his hands up to take her panties off, tossing them on the floor. He shifted slightly, reaching up to take his boxers off as well. He got them off and tossed them to the floor. After he tossed them to the floor, he slowly lowered his body on top of hers, penetrating her. She gasped, wrapping her legs up around his hips. Her hands slid down to grip his back as she shivered. He flinched, but found out that she wasn't really digging her nails in, so he laughed to himself. _I can't believe that I just flinched when she didn't even dig her nails in… hmmm… _he thought to himself as he started kissing her neck, going slightly faster. He started to moan softly, she traced the fingers of one hand up and down his back, her hips responding to his movement. Itachi trembled, fidgeting slightly as her hand ran up and down his back, moaning louder. ((Author dying from shock for the fact that he's louder than she is… making head trauma worse by hitting head on bar.)) She began to get louder, as her other hand began to trace along his back as well. He twitched again, as his breath escaped his chest in one loud moan. He tried to gasp for air, but it didn't work, so instead he bit lightly into her collar, trying to steady himself. She made a noise, flinching slightly. She shivered, continuing the movement of her hands as her legs shifted to get a better hold on him. He started to tremble under her touch as she ran her hands up and down his back, he let go of her collar moving back up to her lips, kissing her softly, yet passionately. Finally he felt himself release inside her, she shivered, her legs tightening as she came a few moments later. She started relaxing, moving her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He relaxed his body, kissing her softly from her lips to her collar, pulling out of her.

"You know… at this rate I really will get pregnant." She mumbled, twirling a lock of his hair around a finger.

"You never know, that maybe what I want.." she raised a brow, chuckling.

"Do you think you make that good of a father figure?" he raised a brow.

"Never really thought of it."

"You might want to." _I guess she's right. Maybe I should be… just in case… what would I do? Honestly I don't even remember how my dad was around me…_ he thought.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Tasha laughed.

"Don't go serious on me, it's a what if. Which means it might or might not happen."

"Well, I should be thinking about it just in case… You never know. Do you think I would be a good father figure?" Tasha went quiet for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

"Um… well… let's see.. you killed almost your entire clan… and turned your younger brother into a suicidal gay pirate… um…" she went quiet again, making a face. "Maybe?" he sighed.

"So then in other words you don't think so." _Maybe she's right. Maybe I wouldn't make a good father. How am I to change to become a good father?_ He thought to himself sighing again, Tasha cocked her head.

"Well… mass murderers can make good parents too… as long as you don't try and steal you kids eyes.. or make him kill his best friend, you should be fine." he raised a brow.

"What makes you think that I would do that?" she shrugged.

"Just saying…" she yawned, stretching a bit, he raised a brow again.

"Tired?"

"Quite."

"You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind." Tasha yawned again, giggling.

"It might help if you weren't looming over me, but alright." He laughed.

"You're right. Good night." He shifted to lay beside her. She took his blanket, wrapped it around herself and curled up, falling asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist, falling asleep shortly after.

Itachi woke hours later stretched, then realized something was missing. He sat up looking around the room, it looked as if he was the only one ever in there, other than the fact that his clothes were tossed on the floor by the bed. _Where did Tasha go? I thought I fell asleep with her by my side, and now she's gone._ He thought as he panicked.


	13. The break down

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 13.

Itachi got up off the bed, and got dressed rather hurriedly. He dashed out the door to go find Tasha.

Lia woke up and noticed it was rather late, she sat up and stretched for a few moments. She got up and walked inside, heading towards her room. Once she got closer to her hallway, someone ran into her literally, knock her to the floor with a thud.

"Oww. What in the world is the r-." she started before looking up to see Itachi looking down at her panicking. "What is with you?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Tasha?" she cocked her head, raising a brow.

"No… why?"

"I'm looking for her that's why." She looked away, feeling hurt

"Oh. No I haven't seen her since the mission." _Why do I keep feeling hurt when I'm around him and he doesn't seem to want to be with me? This isn't fair… why is he so panicky? _She thought, hanging her head.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then." He said running again, down the hall.

Lia slowly got up, as she felt her darker side creep up on her slowly. _I'm going to make him learn one of these days!! Even if it kills me, although I doubt that it would kill me…_ she thought walking down her hall to her room. Once inside she shut and locked the door, finally in the safety of her own room. _If I'm so good at seeing the future and reading thoughts, why didn't I see this coming?! Damn powers, that don't seem to want to work properly! _She thought, sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest, rocking slowly back and forth.

Itachi continued to look through the entire base, until he had only one room left. Sasori's. He hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"What do you want?" Itachi heard from the other side of the door.

"Have you seen Tasha?"

"Perhaps. Are you looking for her?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"I need to talk to her." He was starting to get impatient. _I should have known that she would come here. I just wonder why she left, and with out telling me first._ He thought shifting his weight.

"About what?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So that I know what I'm getting her into by telling you where she's at." Itachi heard a growl in Sasori's voice.

"I need to talk to her about what happened. And ask her if she's ok."

"She's fine. Go away."

"I need to talk to her! Is she in there?"

"If it's so important you should have done it earlier. Go away. You're bothering me." Itachi growled.

"Fine. Tell her I'll find her later." He walked away slowly, going back to his room.

Itachi got to his room, locking the door and laid back down on his bed sighing. _Why is she avoiding me? Did I do something? And what was up with Lia when I ran into her? She seemed hurt that I was looking for Tasha instead of her. Oh god, I think she might have noticed that I'm starting to fall for Tasha instead of her, like I had originally thought, as well as her I'm guessing. _He thought sighing again, closing his eyes, soon falling asleep again.

Lia stopped rocking back and forth realizing that no matter what she did she wasn't going to go back to sleep and stop having feelings for Itachi. _God, why do I have these feelings for him? When obviously he doesn't have them for me. I could tell just by his voice that he's starting to fall in love with her. Where does this leave me? I mean I love him! I feel so alone now, I have no one left._ she thought before she heard voices in her head._**Oh but you have us… Do we mean nothing to you now?**__ What? Of course you guys mean everything to me. But a lot of people don't know about you, I think I'm enough of a freak as it is, I don't need you guys hanging around all the time to make things worse. __**But we might be able to help, somehow. **__And how would that be? Because I think you guys showing up would make things worse. And then no one would really talk to me. __** Aww now you've gone and hurt our feelings.**__ Look I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this right now. I have enough problems as it is. __**Ok well you know where we are if you need us.**__ Yeah I know. Thanks. _She got up deciding that she was going to go to Itachi's room, to try to talk to him.

She arrived at his door, hesitating, wondering if she really wanted to do this. _Do I really want to do this? It might make things worse than it already is. __**Just do it already… what is it going to hurt?**__ Hmm… let me see… MY FEELINGS maybe? __**We could always hurt him… it wouldn't be to hard you know…**__ don't make me hurt you!_ _**Aww you know you wouldn't do that… Considering this is your body as well…**__ I would most certainly think really hard on that…_ She thought as she brought a hand up to knock on the door, before she could Itachi opened the door looking down at her.

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About?" she paused looking up at him.

"Us." She sighed.

"What about us?" she hung her head, Itachi looked down at her, then lifted her chin up to make her look at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know, where we are. I mean, I can tell that you are falling for Tasha now. I'm just really confused." She sighed pulling her head away from his hand.

"So you know? I'm sorry. I really honestly don't know what to say. I like you, I really do, but I just love Tasha." He tried to touch her again but she pulled away, looking up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, I know you love her. But I thought that you loved me. I guess that's just me being silly. I'm sorry to disturb you." She said turning to walk away, but Itachi grabbed her arm pulling her back to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you're hurt but I don't know how to make it better. I knew you liked me, just not this much. Please don't cry. You're not making it any better by crying." He said wiping away the tears as the fell. She pulled away from his touch again. Her dark side peeking its head out.

"You're not sorry, and you know it! You're such an ass!! How could you go and play me like that? I didn't lead you around, messing with your feelings, now did I?!" Itachi looked at her shocked.

_God you come at the worst times you know that!! Why couldn't you mind your own business? I would have been able to take care of myself with out you interfering! __**Uhuh, sure you could. You really seem like you were doing just fine. Liar. **__Just please go away! _

Itachi looked at her for a moment, raising a brow.

"Are you ok?"

"No, damn it! I'm not. And you're to blame!" _Didn't I tell you to go away!? _"Sorry, I'm going to go now…" Itachi cocked his head in confusion.

"What's wrong? Don't walk away like that. You need to tell me what's wrong."

"Why you wouldn't listen to me. And if you did then you wouldn't understand. You're in love with someone else, how do you think I am? Isn't it obvious that I'm not ok, that I'm about to just fall apart completely?" he sighed.

"You're right. I probably wouldn't understand. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't talk to me. At times you hide your emotions better than you think you do, so no I couldn't tell that you were about to fall apart. I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to do, other than leave Tasha. And I don't plan on doing that any time soon. " she looked away, sobbing softly.

"I can't take it any more. I need to get away. Please don't follow me." She said running away. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, just so long as it wasn't there with him, touching her.

_**What's wrong now? Are you ok?**_ One of her dragons spoke up in her head._ Do I seem like I'm ok? Of course I'm not ok. I feel like I just had my heart ripped out of my chest! Why does love have to be so difficult?! I give up! I'm never going to find someone!! _She thought.

She continued to run mindlessly somewhere, she still wasn't sure where to. She finally slowed, deciding that fresh air would do her some good. She sat down on the grass, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She sat out there for a few hours before deciding that she should go back inside. With a few tears still falling down, she started walking towards her room, until she ran into someone. She looked up to see Tobi looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't paying attention." She hung her head, tears falling freely. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her close to his body.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked in his deep voice removing the mask. She shook her head against his chest, crying more. "Shh. It's ok. Tell me what happened." He stroked her back trying to comfort her. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Can we go to my room to talk instead of being out here in the hallway?" he raised a brow.

"Yea sure." He lead her to her room.

They got to her room, and he led her over to her bed, sitting her down and closing the door. She had finally stopped crying, for the most part.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lia looked up at Tobi who was now standing right in front of her.

"It's really complicated. I'm not sure that you would understand." He sat down beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"It's ok. I'm here to listen. I think you would be surprised as to what I would understand." She smiled at him. _Maybe I do have someone to talk to now… I just wonder how long it's going to last this time. They never seem to last very long, which is why I keep my problems to myself. But maybe I could tell him and he would stay around for awhile._ She thought as she sighed.

"Well you see, its like this, I fell in love with someone. And I thought he loved me too, in fact I was pretty sure that he did, but I found out that he's starting to fall in love with someone else. And then my dark side came out for a few moments and made things worse." Tobi raised a brow.

"You have a dark side?" Lia nodded her head.

"And on top of all that, I feel so alone. I feel like I have no one. I thought I had him, and could go to him. But now I can't because he's falling for someone else. He doesn't even have to tell me that he is, I can read it from the way he acts and talks. "

"Ok, wait. Who are you talking about?" Lia looked away.

"Itachi." She mumbled under her breath not sure that he heard her. She felt his hand move away from her shoulder, and heard him huff.

"Oh." She looked back up at him. "There for a second I thought it was me." Lia blushed.

"I do like you. But I still don't know you very well." She blushed harder.

"Umm… ok." This time Tobi blushed.

It was true, he liked her but he would have never guessed that she liked him. Mindlessly Tobi rested a hand on her upper thigh, she cocked her head up at him. He sighed, looking at her, then started smiling. _Hmm, I wonder what she would do if I leaned over and kissed her? I mean she did say that she likes me. Right? She needs to get over Itachi, and I should help her do so._ He thought smiling bigger, she raised a brow at him.

"What are you thinking?" he laughed.

"Oh nothing. Just this." he leaned over and kissed her.

This notion startled her a bit, but at the same time it was very soothing. In reaction she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, he started running his hands down her sides. She pulled back wide eyed, looking at him with a weird expression.

"What? Did I do something that you didn't like?" she chuckled.

"No, nothing so serious. It just tickled." He laughed, doing it again, and she twitched, glaring at him.

"What? I didn't do anything." He tried to sound innocent, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah right… You did that on purpose." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled, grabbing her tongue with his teeth, she squeaked trying to pull away but couldn't. She gave up trying to pull away and leaned up against him, kissing him gently. He released her tongue and kissed her back. She laughed, breaking the kiss, jumping up and running towards the door.

"Haha. I got away from you." She stuck her tongue out at him again. He got up laughing.

"I bet I can catch you." She yelped running around the room. He moved swiftly and caught her, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. She huffed and pouted when he sat her down on the bed, leaning over her. "I caught you, although that wasn't really all that hard you know." She huffed again.

"Meanie." He laughed.

"Aww come on you know you love me." He said with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"No I don't." she laughed. He lowered his head pouting. She petted his head. Tobi looked up and smiled at her, leaning forward kissing her forehead.

"So how are you feeling?" she raised a brow.

"Better, thanks to you." He smiled down at her.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

This time it was his turn to be startled, he didn't think that she would kiss him first like that. But that shock only lasted a few seconds, as he kissed her back. She smiled against his lips, as he deepened the kiss by laying her back. He shifted slightly so that he could start unbuttoning her cloak. She broke away from the kiss to look at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" he raised a brow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she cocked her head.

"Did I say that you could?" he cocked his head, pouting.

"No. I guess you didn't." he hung his head, she lifted his head kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, you just seem to be wanting to go way to fast." He looked at her for a moment then kissed her forehead. He noticed that she was starting to look tired.

"Getting tired?" she tilted her head. _Hmm… come to think of it I guess I kinda am… maybe I should take a nap… I mean I did cry for like 3 or more hours… yeah that sounds nice a nap… yeah…_ she thought as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, actually I am. The wear of the day is sneaking up on me now." He kissed her forehead, laying down next to her, pulling her head onto his chest. She laid there for a moment listening to his breathing and heart beat, which were soothing and soon she fell asleep. He lightly stroked her hair as she slept, trying to soother her as she stirred in her sleep.

Itachi after Lia had ran off, sat on his bed confused. _Why does everything have to be so confusing?! Lia seemed really upset that she found out that I love Tasha. But do I really love her? Or do I just like her, like I like Lia? God I hate this! _ he thought leaning back looking up at the ceiling. He decided later that afternoon that he was going to try finding Tasha again. He walked off back towards Sasori's room. _I wonder if he's going to tell me where she is this time? I really need to get all of this sorted out._ He thought reaching Sasori's door, knocking.

"What do you want?" Itachi heard Sasori grumble.

"Have you seen Tasha?"

"I'm not sure. Tasha, have I seen you?"

"Can I please talk to her?"

"Can he talk to you?" there was a pause. "Perhaps." Itachi heard Sasori laugh. Then he heard something hit the door. "Come in, pup." Sasori said gruffly. _Pup… what is up with that?_ He thought opening the door.

"There you are… I've been looking for you since I first woke up this morning. Can I talk to you-." He stopped as he seen her against Deidara, he glowered at him. Deidara glowered back, looking annoyed.

"What un? I can't sit here with my friend?" Itachi rolled his eyes, as Tasha sighed.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Tasha nodded, Sasori raised a brow.

"Take Hisoki with you then." Sasori muttered, Itachi raised a brow, Tasha sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll take him if it makes you feel better, Onii-san." Sasori nodded, Tasha motioned at the puppet. It stood up, looking over at Itachi.

"Oh don't get touchy Hisoki." The puppet lowered its head.

"Ok… what is that?" Tasha gave him a confused look.

"It's a puppet of course." Itachi raised a brow.

"It doesn't seem to like me very well." Tasha cocked her head, looking down at the wolf puppet. It looked up at her, tilting its head.

"What do you mean? It's a puppet."

"It looks like it wants to bite me... Anyway, where do you want to go so that we can talk?"

"It really doesn't matter." Hisoki leaned against her leg, she wobbled slightly, raising a brow at it.

"You're too big for that…" she muttered.

"Ok… Your room?"

"Sure." Sasori sighed.

"Don't forget, you have more training soon." Tasha groaned, making a face at Sasori.

"I won't forget." Itachi raised a brow, walking out of the room towards Tasha's room. They reached her room, he opened the door, letting her go in first. Tasha walked in, then fell backwards, he didn't catch it soon enough to catch her.

"Damn it Midnight! What the hell?"

"I just got here. Oroki said I needed to get out of his hair." Tasha sighed petting him on the head.

"Ok… now get off." Midnight backed off of her, letting her stand. Tasha sighed, Itachi's eyes went wide…

"Um… I think I forgot to do something…" Midnight cocked his head.

"Oh stop being a crybaby and get in here." Midnight muttered, walking over to the fire place and laying down.

"You found him already? Surprising." Tasha gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Tasha sat in a chair by the fire place.

"Ummm…" Itachi slowly walked into the room, sitting on the floor in front of Tasha. Tasha cocked her head.

"There is this wonderful invention you know… called a chair… you can sit in them."

"Umm.. I think I'm just fine right here." Tasha shrugged, as Hisoki walked over to the chair and sat beside it, giving Itachi a look. Tasha petted his head, then grinned at Itachi.

"Suit yourself."

"Anyway… How's come you left without saying anything?" Tasha cocked her head.

"You were asleep." Itachi raised a brow.

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't wake me up to tell me that you were leaving."

"I had something important to talk to Sasori about, and I didn't feel it was important to wake you." He cocked his head.

"Ok…" _so I guess I'm not important… I guess I'm more confused than I thought. _He thought to himself.

"That's not what she said." Tasha raised a brow, as did Itachi.

"What I didn't even say anything?"

"I know. You _thought_ it. Rather loudly I might add." Tasha made a face at Midnight, looking confused.

"Ok… Maybe it would help if you would stop reading my mind?"

"I can't just turn it on and off. It never stops. If I had a choice I wouldn't listen to your obnoxious thoughts." Tasha giggled slightly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So you think I'm obnoxious now?"

"Your thoughts certainly are." Itachi glowered at him, Midnight glowered right back.

"Ok you two, stop it. We were talking about something else, remember?" Midnight's ears flattened and he huffed, laying his head on his paws.

"I need to know where we stand."

"You're sitting, dummy." Midnight muttered. Tasha rolled her eyes. Midnight sighed.

"No one asked you…"

"What's your point?"

"I was talking to Tasha."

"And I was talking to you." Tasha raised a hand to her head, closing her eyes as she sighed.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked, raising a hand to touch her leg.

"Yep. Just waiting for you two to stop arguing so I can remember what the question was."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Midnight rolled his eyes, turning to watch the fire. Tasha opened an eye, looking at Itachi thoughtfully.

"Now, what did you ask?"

"I want to know where we stand." Tasha closed her eye tilting her head a bit. She sighed, opening her eyes then glowered at Midnight.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Tasha said flinching slightly. Itachi sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret what happened between us. I just want to know if-.." he sighed again. _I don't know how to explain it… I want to tell her that I love her and that I want to be with her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way._ He thought as Tasha raised a brow.

"Aww, how cute." Tasha sighed, glowering at Midnight.

"What now?" Itachi raised a brow.

"He loves you, how cute." Tasha and Itachi both went red, Itachi diverted his gaze.

"Would you just shut up?" Itachi looked back over at her as he heard something hit the floor.

"And he wants to be with.." Midnight dodged a bowl.. "..you!" Tasha sighed, seemingly giving up. Itachi sighed as well diverting his gaze again.

"Spoil sport." Midnight grumbled.

"He's right." Itachi looked up at Tasha. She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"I know…" Itachi cocked his head.

"So then,…" _gahh just give up already… she doesn't seem to want to be with you!! You might as well just admit to it now… and just leave her alone. _ Itachi sighed.

"Yes she does!!" Midnight chimed. Tasha started throwing things across the room making Itachi flinch.

"Stop reading people's minds you ball of fur!" Tasha snarled, Itachi cocked his head.

"Is that true?" he looked at midnight.

"Yes! Gah! Stop throwing stuff at me!!" Midnight scowled, moving to crawl under the bed. Itachi raised a brow.

"Why is it that you don't seem like it half the time?"

"You kinda scare her… Damn it! Stop with the throwing!" Midnight growled, as Tasha huffed.

"Why?"

"You're scary! Duh! OWW!! Ok, ok I'll stop!" Midnight whined as Tasha got up from her seat, reaching under the bed and dragging him out by the ear.

"How.. never mind." He sighed, starting to get up.

"You scowl all of the time, you get angry too easily, you're aggressive. Why wouldn't she be scared?" Tasha sighed, walking over to the planted half of her room, sitting under a tree. Itachi stopped in mid step, looking over at Tasha.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he asked feeling a little hurt.

"That's just my impression, she adores you." Midnight said, settling back beside the fire place.

"Really?" he started walking over to sit beside her. He reached where she was seated and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed harder. "So what do you really think of me?" Itachi asked, pressing his lips to her ear. She twitched, turning her head to peer at him from one eye.

"Well… Midnight wasn't lying if that's what you were wondering."

"No… But that doesn't tell me anything really."

"Is it really that easy for a person to tell another that they like them? I doubt it." She mumbled, burying her head in her arms again.

"No it's not. I know it's not trust me… I almost didn't tell you, I think I wouldn't have if it weren't for Midnight. But the thing is, is that I don't like you…. I love you." He said kissing her shoulder. Tasha went even redder, gripping her legs tighter.

"I…I… I really…"

"Odd picture there." Tasha's head snapped up, just as Pein walked in. Itachi looked up at the voice, blushing. Tasha sighed. Pein walked over to them poking her in the forehead.

"Konan. She has a question." Tasha rubbed her forehead, making a face.

"Don't poke me in the forehead Pein… um.. Leader…" Pein chuckled, petting her on the head.

"No, it's fun. Her room is in the hall just to the right of mine, the one that's almost always empty." Tasha nodded as Pein stood, looking at Itachi with a chuckle.

"Why do you look so guilty?"

"No reason." Itachi looked away.

"Now that's a lie and I know it."

"I don't want to talk about it, ok."

"I do." Pein sat down in front of him. "Come on, I'd like a nice story. I was getting bored." Itachi looked up at him, blushing even more.

"No, I said I didn't want to talk about it." Pein raised a brow.

"Why not?" Itachi shook his head, sighing. _I'm not going to tell you anything, so leave me alone!! Gah!! I was trying to talk to her about it, and now we are getting interrupted. _He thought sighing again.

"Come on, spill it." Pein started poking Itachi's knee.

"No, I said I don't want to talk about it. If I wanted to talk about it, don't you think that I would have said something to everyone?" Pein raised a brow.

"No, cause you're like a hermit. You don't tell anyone anything." Itachi raised a brow.

"That maybe true. So why are you interested in what I'm hiding now?"

"It involves Tasha." Midnight leaped up to his feet.

"LOVE CONFESSION!!" Pein froze, looking at Midnight in confusion.

"Is… he always that enthusiastic?"

"Yes." Tasha muttered, chucking a rock at him. Itachi did the same, blushing even more. Pein chuckled, then turned back to Itachi.

"So. Spill it." Tasha rolled her eyes, burying her head in her arms with a sigh.

"That's it. You already know, and she already knows, so there's nothing to spill." He said with a sigh. Pein sat back on his heels.

"Huh. Interesting. So do I." Tasha made a choking noise, almost falling over.

"OK! Can today _not_ be confess your love to me day?" Tasha went red. Deidara poked his head around the doorway.

"Aww un. But I wanted to do that too!" Tasha got on her knees and hit her head on the ground, Itachi raised a brow.

"Dear lord, kill me now. Just.. kill me. Please." Tasha muttered, holding her head. Midnight and Pein started laughing. _I'm right with her… just kill me now… Great now I have to fight for her... what next? Better yet who next?_ He thought sighing. Just then Tobi walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he said in his high pitched voice. Tasha froze, slowly lifting her head to look at him. Midnight ginned at Tobi happily.

"It's National confess your love to Tasha day!! Wanna watch?" Tasha groaned, burying her head again.

"But I love her too." He said this in his deep voice. Itachi looked up shocked. _Great another person!! Why cant you just kill me now?! This isn't fair… _he thought. Pein and Deidara stared at him blankly as Tasha went red, curling up into herself more.

"Four in a day? Lucky you Tasha! Yay!"

"Shut up Midnight. You started this whole mess." She muttered, glowering at him.

"How did this turn out to be like this? When all I wanted was to talk to her alone?" Itachi mumbled to himself laying down crossing his arms over his face. Pein chuckled.

"Well, Sasori told me you two were here when I went to him room to look for her, and Deidara came with me. I… have no clue why Tobi is here."

"And I encouraged it!!" Midnight said proudly. Itachi sighed sitting up again.

"Tobi is a good boy… I'm leaving now." Tobi said going back to his high pitched voice, walking out.

"I'll try talking to you later, ok?" Itachi whispered in Tasha ear, getting up.

"Aww ruin the party why don't ya?" Pein said with a sigh.

"More like you guys ruined the party." Itachi said annoyed. Pein raised a brow.

"I'm invited to every party in the base, I'm the leader, remember." Pein stood up. Tasha sat back on her heels, sighing.

"Do I honestly look like I care at the moment what you are." He mumbled under his breath to himself. Pein glowered at Itachi

"I'd watch it. _PUP_." _Why do they call me pup? It makes no sense to me… oh well… I'll try talking to her later… for now I'm going back to my room._ He thought walking out.

Itachi started towards his room, before he heard a scream, that sounded like it came from Lia's room. _Lia!_ For some reason he felt the need to run to her. He reached her door, and the screaming stopped, he looked at the door cocking his head before he knocked. There was a pause before Lia answered the door. She stood there for a moment, just looking at him. He raised a brow.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream." She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." she said through clenched teeth.

"Um… ok… well I was just checking to see if you were ok." He said blushing, he didn't know why though.

"Well… yeah I'm fine. Even though I cried for like 3 hours…" she said capturing him with her eyes, that looked cold. He finally shook free of her gaze and diverted his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said turning away, to walk back to his room.

Lia closed the door, once she realized that Itachi had walked off. She turned back around to glower at Tobi.

"What? Honestly I didn't do anything this time." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Uhuh… you just left me here sleeping, when I fell asleep with you beside me. Do you know how freaked out I was when I woke to see you gone? I thought you had left me like everyone else seems to do…" she looked away from him sighing.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't leave you intentionally. Just calm down ok… I'm here now, and not leaving for awhile." She looked at him tilting her head slightly. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She relaxed against his mouth, almost to the point of falling to the floor. In reaction of her relaxing, Tobi wrapped his arms around her waist. Tobi picked her up and carried her over to the bed, Lia smiled up at him. "So other than waking up with out me here, did you sleep well?" she nodded her head.

"Yes I did. Thank you. I haven't slept that well in awhile." Suddenly she started crying again. Tobi cocked his head looking worried.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? I thought you were ok?" Lia couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept falling no matter what she did. She thought that she was ok, then suddenly this emotion flooded her entire body. Tobi started wiping away the tears from her cheeks, and she started feeling a little bit better. She didn't know what just happened other than she felt totally alone, which is one thing that scared her the most. Even more than being here with the Akatsuki members. Suddenly she felt it. _Oh great… here we go with a break down… I wonder if Tobi can handle me while I have a break down… I mean I'm surprised I hadn't had one sooner. _She thought as tears started flowing again. Tobi rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she sat on her bed crying. Suddenly he pulled her closer to his body, and she buried her head in his chest. He laid back, stroking her back trying to sooth her. After about an hour of crying she fell back asleep exhausted from all the crying that happened during the day. He continued to stroke her back until he fell asleep himself.

Itachi reached his room slamming the door. _Today is SO messed up. First the thing with Tasha, then Lia this morning leaving me crying. Then later the thing with Tasha again. Really honestly I didn't think that she actually liked or loved me… why do things have to be so complicated? I think I'm starting to have more than just liking feelings for Lia as well…WHAT THE HELL!! This is getting way too complicated!! I cant love them both… they wouldn't like it if they found out that I like them both… GAH!! _ He thought sighing, he started feeling like he was going to have a break down, only without crying.


	14. Deidara attacks

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 14

Itachi fell asleep shortly after. A few hours later, he woke suddenly sweating and panting. He didn't even remember everything that had happened in his dream, other than he found out that Tasha was pregnant and wouldn't let him help take care of it. He sat up sighing, wiping his head. _What am I to do if that does happen? What if Tasha's right, what if I'm not going to be a good father? _Itachi sighed. _Maybe I should tell her she needs to find someone better to help her take care of it, if that does happen. I think maybe Midnight was right, I am scary, so times I even scare myself. _Itachi got up and walked over to his door pausing. _I wonder if I could go talk to her now, hopefully with no interruptions this time. _

Lia woke a few hours later with a warm body right beside her, and she smiled. Tobi started stirring. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"So, how do you feel?" she smiled.

"Much better, thanks. I noticed that you fell asleep as well, did you sleep well?" Tobi raised a brow.

"Oh did you now?" Lia nodded her head. "Ok, I guess you caught me. Yes I slept very well. Did you sleep well?" Tobi asked leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

"Yes I did. I was happy to know that you didn't leave me this time." She said smiling, leaning up to kiss him, taking him by surprise.

He returned the kiss happily. Tobi deepened the kiss very quickly by leaning over her slightly more. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck, which made him smile against her lips and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lia raised a brow.

"Nothing. Just that you seemed awfully happy that I kissed you." Tobi cocked his head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lia laughed.

"Ummm… You don't like me?" she looked all innocent, he raised a brow.

"Uhuh. Glad you think so. Because that's not true. I do li-." Lia looked at him confused, as Tobi started to blush.

"What were you about to say? Sounded like you were about to tell me you like me." He diverted his gaze for a moment.

"It's not true. Because I don't like you either. I think I love you." He blushed even more, just as Lia did the same. They were both silent for several minutes, not even looking at each other. _So that's what I felt earlier. It was his pain, because I know that he still loves Tasha, and he found out that there are other people that love her also. And now he's realizing that he has feelings for me. He doesn't seem to want to have these feelings though because of his love for Tasha. He just wants to love her, but at the same time he cant help but love me. Why do people love me because they feel like they need to? It isn't fair to me! Why cant he just love me for who I am? _She thought sighing, Tobi looked over at her for a moment then diverted his gaze again, making her sigh again feeling defeated.

"I need to know something, before anything else happens or really even said." Tobi looked up at her shocked.

"What?" he asked cocking his head.

"Do you love me for me, or do you love me because you feel like you have to?" Tobi cocked a brow.

"What do you mean? I thought I made it quite clear. I love you." Lia sighed.

"Your body is telling me one thing, but your mouth is telling me another." He tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. You can read my feelings?" Lia shook her head.

"In a way I can, but it's more like I feel your feelings. Your body is telling me that you cant help but to love me… but that you love Tasha at the same time. Your mouth is telling me that you love me. I need to know which one it is. And I need the truth." He went silent for a moment looking down at his hands.

"Honestly I don't know, now that you're telling me that my mouth is telling you something different than what I am apparently feeling." Lia sighed.

"Ok. You can go then. I don't want to confuse you anymore than I already have." She pointed to the door looking away, Tobi grabbed her hand making her look back at him shocked.

"I know one thing. I want to stay here with you. I don't want to leave you. That much I know is true, I never wanted to leave you in the first place. Ever since I first seen you I knew that I didn't want to leave you. I just didn't want to freak you out when you first got here so I left you alone for awhile till you got use to being here." Lia looked even more shocked, she hadn't expected that. "You may think I don't love you, but I know I do at least like you for who you are. Not because I think you need someone to like you, but because I like who you are." She blushed, as he kissed her hand.

"No one has ever said that to me. Maybe you do like me more than what I felt. Maybe I'm just off because of my breakdown that I had." Tobi chuckled, as Lia blushed even more. Suddenly she had a new feeling arise. She felt shivers running down her spine. She trembled and Tobi raised a questioning brow.

"What was that about?" Lia shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly. I had a new feeling radiating from your body that sent shivers down my spine. So you tell me." Tobi cocked his head.

"I don't know, I'm so confused on what I feel at this moment that its hard to tell." She nodded.

"That's understandable. I'm sorry for confusing you." Tobi shook his head.

"Don't be. I needed to figure out my feelings anyway." She raised a brow.

"Good luck with that. You may be working on it for awhile." He cocked his head.

"Is it really that confusing?" she nodded her head.

"Ok… Well I guess I'll just have to fix that." He said with a smile, she returned the smile not knowing what he had in mind.

Tobi leaned forward as Lia cocked her head. Suddenly a very mischievous grin crossed his face. She felt what he had in mind a few seconds to late. She should have known before that he wanted her, in more ways than one. He seemed to be a lot like Itachi, she found out that the hard way. Lia knew that Itachi wanted her this way, but she would have never guessed that Tobi would. She just knew that he was very confused on what he wanted and now he knows. _Ok I'm confused now. I would have never thought that he would want me this way. I mean I don't mind it right now because I kinda want to try it just to see how it feels, but I don't know. This sudden feeling of want rushing through my head, do I really want this? Does he? _She thought just as Tobi leaned over, placing his hand behind her head and pulling her to him kissing her full on the lips. She was taken by surprise, but quickly returned it with the feeling of need filling her entire body. Tobi shifted so that he could push her back on her bed not breaking the kiss. She smiled against his lips wrapping her arms around his head, he broke the kiss, cocking his head.

"Hmm… That's a new reaction to this. I figured that you would try to stop me." Lia shook her head with a smile forming on her face. Tobi laughed.

He then bent down and kissed her again, stroking her sides as he did so. She trembled under his touch, and reacted by running her hands up and down his back, which made him tremble as well. He shifted slightly so that he could start unbuttoning her cloak while she still ran her fingers up and down his back. Tobi finally got the last button unbuttoned and moved her slightly so that he could slide it off. After he took her cloak off he looked down to see that she was just wearing a cami and a bra. He raised a brow, then shrugged taking them off. She raised a brow at him as he stared at her.

"First what are you staring at, and second don't you think this is getting a little one sided?" Tobi snapped out of his trance and smiled at her sweetly.

"Sorry, just thinking how beautiful you look with out your cloak on." She blushed, moving her hands to the front of his cloak to take it off.

She got his cloak off to reveal him in a mesh shirt that outlined his muscles nicely. She suddenly felt like teasing him slightly before going any further. Lia lightly ran one finger over his muscles, this made him tremble more than when she had just started running her hands up and down his back. Her lips curled up into a smile. After he was done trembling under her touch he narrowed his eyes at her, as if to warn her what she was getting herself into, the thing was at this point she didn't care. She continued to trace the out line with one finger, with the other hand she ran it down from his chest all the way down to the top of his pants, teasing him there a little bit. She stroked his bare skin that was showing between the top of his pants and the bottom of his shirt, he trembled and a moan escaped his lips. To get her back he reached up caressing her chest softly, then started to massage it lightly. She shook under his touch and tried to stifle a moan, she didn't succeed in doing so, she moaned rather loudly. He laughed. She stopped teasing him, for the time being, and moved her hands to take his shirt off. She reached down to take his pants off but he grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This doesn't seem like you." She raised a brow.

"If I didn't, don't you think I would have stopped you. Please let go of my hand so that I can finish what I was doing. I know you want this, so why are you stopping me?"

"Because just a little bit ago you didn't want this to happen, and now suddenly you want to, it doesn't make sense." She laughed.

"I was foolish. But seriously, can I finish what I had started?" he sighed letting go of her hand.

She went back to taking off his pants, as he moaned slightly as her soft fingers caressed his skin. She got his pants off just as he stopped moaning. She smiled at him as he started taking off her pants as well. Tobi started stroking her sides again, she trembled under his touch moaning softly. He leaned down kissing her on the lips first, slowly trailing them down to her collar. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, then he nipped at her bare skin, and her moans started getting louder. Lia reacted by running her hands up and down his back slowly. He trembled, stopped nipping at her skin as he moaned. She laughed and moved her hands to his sides, slowly moving to his stomach. His moans started to increase as well, she kept going. When she got to his stomach she started slide her hands lower, the closer she got the louder his moans got. She stopped just above where the top of his boxers was. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know, you're such a tease. You have no clue what you are getting yourself into by doing that." Lia laughed.

"I know I'm a tease. And do I really look like I care what I'm getting myself into? I'm having too much fun." Tobi sighed, as Lia cocked her head looking thoughtful."What's that look for? I don't like that look." She laughed.

"Umm… Can I take your boxers off with my teeth?" he looked at her shocked. _Did she just ask what I think she did? Oh my god… That would be nice though… wait what am I thinking? She's new at this. Oh god…_he thought as she nodded her head at him, he looked at her even more shocked. She sighed.

"Yes I can read minds. So yes I just heard every thought that you just had. And I know that you would like me to take off your boxers with my teeth, and I might be new at this but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be able to go off your experience." He raised a brow, then shrugged nodding his head. She felt her heart jump.

He shifted so that she could get on top, and she shifted so that she could pull off his boxers with her teeth. He twitched as he felt her graze her teeth against his skin. She finished pulling his boxers off and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You know, since you did that you might as well keep your mouth down there for awhile." She raised a brow.

"Oh really now, you think so?" he nodded.

She moved down and stuck his dick in her mouth and started sucking. Tobi started moaning, his moans started getting louder, until he felt her bite him. He yelped, rather loudly. She stopped and look up at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he nodded, pain written all over his face. "I'm sorry, I'll stop." She lowered her head in shame. He reached down lifting her chin to look at him.

"I'm ok. Just come back up here, and we will forget that it ever happened." She shook her head, and he cocked his head confused.

"I cant do it now knowing that I hurt you. This is why I don't do these kinds of things, someone always ends up getting hurt." She stood up and walked over to her clothes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about. Please come back over here." She shook her head again and started to dress. Once she was done dressing she threw him his cloths so that he could dress as well. Tobi sighed, and just pulled on his boxers and pants, her on the other hand was fully dressed other than her cloak.

Lia walked back over to her bed and laid down facing the wall. He walked over to the bed and laid beside her, turning her over so that he could look her in the eyes. When he could finally see her eyes, he noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong? You didn't hurt me that bad. Come on, I'm fine." she diverted her gaze, then he pulled her into a kiss.

She instantly relaxed, but then fell asleep. The next three weeks nothing happened other than Tobi and Lia talking every day, at least twice a day. Lia was sitting in her room relaxing when she heard someone knock on the door. She got up off her bed to answer the door. It was Tobi, he walked in taking off his mask, she smiled up at him. He greeted her by kissing her full on the lips. She felt like she could melt in his presence at that moment, and would have if he wouldn't have grabbed a hold of her waist. Tobi smiled against her lips, then broke it kissing her forehead.

"So how are you today?" she laughed.

"You just asked me that like maybe 3 hours ago. I was just relaxing for the time being. So what are you doing here now?" he cocked his head.

"What I cant come see my favorite person in the Akatsuki now? Aww that hurts… I just wanted to come over and talk to you for a little bit, I'm sure you're bored out of your mind by now." She chuckled.

He leaned back over and kissed her fully on lips taking her breath right out of her lungs, from all the passion in that one kiss. She returned it happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly she had the same feeling she did only a few weeks ago, and he picked her up carrying her over to the bed. This time she didn't object to any of it. He laid her down, started to unbutton her cloak. She started to unbutton his and tracing patterns on his chest when she was finished. He moaned and trembled, he took off her shirt and bra quickly. She laughed and moved her hands under his shirt to take it off, but at the same time to tease him. He leaned down and kissed her, as he moved his hands down to the top of her pants. She twitched under his touch, and ran her fingers down his back to the top of his pants, slipping her hands under the elastic band. He squirmed under her touch and couldn't take it any more and took both of their pants off and her panties along with his boxers. He went back to kissing her, running his hands up and down her sides. She trembled, he smiled at her, he couldn't take the teasing any more and decided to penetrate her. She screamed very loudly from the pain, and dug her nails into his back. Someone flung the door open.

" Um… what…? ….un…? I'm confused…. Un…" Lia looked over to see Deidara standing in the doorway, she blushed a bright deep red.

"What do you want… who ever the hell you are?" Tobi said in his deep voice sounding very annoyed.

"Um… Tobi…. I know it's you…un. Seeing you around Tasha didn't make it any less obvious you know… un…" Tobi looked over at him as Lia buried her head in his chest.

"What do you want Deidara?" Lia asked against Tobi's chest, as he cocked his head.

"I heard you scream… should I not have decided to help un?"

"You think?! This is the wrong time to try and help now!" Tobi was getting really annoyed.

"What? Did you think I _knew_ that you were the reason she screamed?… un?" Tobi and Lia both sighed.

"Is that the only reason you walked in?" Lia asked, finally looking up at Deidara. Deidara placed a hand over his eyes, sighing.

"Pretty much."

"Well do you think you could leave?" Lia looked up at Tobi narrowing her eyes.

"This is my room you know? But he's right if that's all you needed then can you please come back later?" Tobi cocked his head at her. Deidara moved his hand up, running it through his hair.

"Hmmm un. There was one thing I wanted to do, but it would be awkward at the moment un… so sad un…" Lia cocked her head at him looking confused.

"What's that?" Deidara smiled.

"It would involve you standing… but like I said… awkward." Lia blushed again.

"You can come back later if you'd like." Deidara shrugged.

"Wouldn't have quite the same effect un."

"What do you mean?" Tobi shifted so that he could bend down and grab his boxers and pants, pulling them back on, sighing. Deidara raised a brow.

"Oh, don't stop on my account un. It'll be interesting news to tell Ta… … Sasori… un." Lia shook her head at Tobi and blushed. Deidara sighed.

"To late now… the moment is long gone. So I might as well leave now." Tobi got up walking towards the door, turning to look at Lia who had a hurt expression on her face. He sighed walking back over to her.

"Well I suppose it's good you stayed, you're needed for the effect un." Lia raised a brow as Tobi cocked his head and Deidara smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Lia said as she started shaking, Tobi could hear her fear in her voice. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look so worried, I'm not going to do anything strange un." Tobi raised a brow.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tobi asked looking over at him. Deidara walked over to the bed and leaned over Lia.

"This." he said, licking her nose. Lia twitched then suddenly passed out. Deidara chuckled and moved swiftly to the door.

"When she wakes up, tell her Pein wanted to talk to her. Okay?" Tobi stood up walking towards the door after Deidara.

"How about you do it yourself, if I don't kill you first." Tobi growled. Deidara went pale, bolting out the door and down the hall. Tobi ran after him, towards the living room. When he reached the living room he noticed Tasha was there.

"Deidara I'm going to kill you. Get your ass back here. I'm going to get you one way or another" Tasha tilted her head, paling she glowered down at Deidara.

"What the hell did you do now?"

"I only licked Lia's nose!! I swear! Un!!" Tasha sighed.

"Yea and made her pass out!! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Tasha sighed heavily, looking at Tobi in agitation.

"As possessive as ever I see." She grumbled, shifting to wrap her arms around the sniveling Deidara.

"Yea, and we were in the middle of something and he just had to barge in! And then made her pass out!" Tasha raised a brow.

"What exactly were… you know what? Don't tell me. In fact, stop talking altogether. Deidara probably had a reason, and it probably saved her from something. I don't care what you have to say, so leave my little sniveling kitten here alone." Tobi rolled his eyes, walking out huffing.

Tobi walked back towards Lia's room to check on her. He reached her room and opened the door to see that she got up and started to get dressed. She turned her head to look at him and blushed, diverting her gaze. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against his chest, sighing.

"I seen that you left me again. Only this time, a little bit awkward. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. If you stay with me then you'll just end up getting hurt." Tobi turned her around so that he could look at her and seen her crying.

"I'm not leaving you. I don't care what you say or do. I'm not leaving. And if I get hurt then so be it. I want to be with you. I finally figured it out that I do love you, and I want to be with you, _no _matter what. Oh and before Deidara bolted off he told me that apparently the Leader wants to talk to you." Lia raised a brow.

"Hmm I wonder what he wants." Tobi could hear the fear in her voice, although she did hide it well.

"I'm not sure. But I wouldn't keep him waiting to long." She nodded pulling away from him walking towards the door. "Hey. I don't get a kiss before you leave? I just told you that I love you and you don't respond? Aww that hurts." He tried to give her a hurt expression but it didn't work, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"There better?" he nodded his head, as she walked out of the room towards the Leaders room. When she reached his room she knocked on the door, hesitantly.

"Yes?" she heard him grumble from inside. She hesitated.

"You wanted to see me?" she said shakily.

"Just a moment." He muttered. "Eh, come in." Lia hesitated for a moment, then opened the door and walked in.

"You needed me to come see you?" Pein nodded.

"Indeed. I wanted to talk to you about your partner. The lovestruck pup." Lia cocked her head, then realized what he was talking about, as her eyes started to water. Pein made a face. "Hey, hey… don't cry. Come on now. Why are you crying?"

"Itachi. He… he. basically…. Gah! He ripped my heart out!…" she started bawling. Pein placed a hand on his head. He moved from his seat to wrap a reassuring arm around her.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Come on. Its hard to talk to someone when they are soaking your floor." She looked up at him slowly stopping.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. I just can't stand tears for too long. Anyway, I'd ask what he did, but I'm afraid you'll soak my floor again. Instead I'll jump to the point. You remember Deidara, correct?"

"Yea. In fact he came to see me today." She said blushing. Pein cocked his head.

"Did he now? Hmm. He didn't do anything strange I hope. He always tries that. Do you get along with him?"

"He licked me. I think that would be considered strange. But other than that, yeah I think I get along with him. I don't know much about him." Pein smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Well, you might want to spend some time getting to know him, since he's your new partner." She went wide eyed, almost passing out.

"Your… never mind… ok." Pein raised a brow.

"Why are you so surprised? He's the one that suggested it. I would have thought he would have told you something."

"No he didn't tell me anything. Why did he suggest it?" Pein moved over to a chair, flopping down in it.

"Well, he wasn't too clear. He mentioned something rather odd, so I figured it would be ok. Though, if he makes you too uncomfortable, come let me know, alright? I'll deck him kindly. He's rather annoying, and as Sasori so kindly put I, a cross-dressing mudplayer." She laughed at the last part.

"Ok. I'll let you know." Pein smiled.

"That was all. Unless there is something you'd like to talk about." Lia looked at him for a moment.

"Well, you had asked what Itachi had done… well you see, it started when I first got here." Pein cocked his head, leaning forward with interest as she spoke. "Um… never mind… I'm sure you don't want to hear it. So I'll just leave." Pein made a face, motioning for her to sit down.

"Don't be silly. Of course I want to hear. I want to see what that sorry excuse for a weasel has been doing." Lia sat down sighing.

"Ok. As I'm sure you already know I'm an empath. And well when I first got here he started trying to molest me. But with me being scared I never fought him. Over time I noticed that he actually started to have feelings for me. Well then the other day I felt that he has stronger feelings for Tasha, and I asked him about it and he admitted it. Well he already knew that I really liked him. Well there was also when I broke his wrist because he pissed me off so much that my dark side came out, although I don't remember what exactly happened. Well, yea. It really hurt to find out that he doesn't like me. Especially after him trying to get me to do stuff. Everyone tends to leave me and I was really hoping that he wouldn't be one of those people. I was hoping that he didn't want to leave me like that." Pein nodded, and placed a hand behind his head.

"So that's what's been happening behind my back. That certainly sounds like that poor excuse for a ninja." Lia cocked her head. Pein sighed, took off his head band and rubbed his temple. "It just sounds familiar is all."

"What does? Has this happened before?" Pein nodded, making a face.

"It has. A long time ago. But not quite this bad. He's never really liked someone that strongly." She cocked her head.

"That's not what I was feeling. I mean granted now he has really strong feelings for Tasha, but I was also feeling that before he had met her that he did like someone. He was really confused on who he wanted. I felt like he was going to kill someone to get the answers that really he had in his head the whole time. I'm not exactly sure what's going on now, because my feelings are interfering with my reading of his, but I do know that he loves Tasha." Pein tilted his head a bit, hand still on his temple.

"Hmm. Like I said. sounds familiar. He did like someone, I remember, but it never got this bad, trust me on that one. It never had the chance." He moved his hand to his lap. She looked at him confused.

"Who did he like before, that he never got the chance?" Pein closed his eyes, leaning back farther in the chair.

"Well, if she were alive, it would help. I'm not allowed to say either way. The rules." She looked even more confused.

"Umm. Ok. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Pein opened an eye and placed an arm behind his head, leaning on it.

"No. It's fine. if you don't ask you never know, right?"

"Actually, I would if I really tried. It just takes a lot of my energy to do it and I'm afraid of what I might find."

"I would be too. Something's should be left alone. Like a person's thoughts. A persons past. Damn, got me being all philosophical." He muttered, shifting his weight.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Pein raised a brow.

"If you feel you should." He mumbled, standing up and walking over to look out the window. "Hm… there they go. I hope that lovestruck pup freaks out." Lia raised a brow.

"What's wrong? You seem like you have something going on in your head that you need to get out." Pein turned, looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said 'if you feel you should' you seemed like you wanted me to stay so that you could talk about something." Pein chuckled.

"Not unless you want to discuss my dislike of Itachi." Lia raised a brow.

"That's up to you. If you want to talk about it, then I'll stay." Pein shrugged, looking back out the window.  
"Doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't matter to me either. Like I said, if you want to talk then talk, I'll listen. Although I may seem like I'm always afraid, I do listen really well." Pein opened the window and leaned against the sill.

"He's not the only one, you know." Pein mumbled looking out the window.

"What do you mean, he's not the only one? Who else is there?" Pein turned, giving her a grin.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count." She looked at him confused.

"You? But if that's true then who do you like other than Tasha?"

"I never said there was another." Pein muttered, turning to lean against the sill again.

"Ok… you seem like you do though. Or at least used to."

"I don't hate Itachi for nothing." She looked at him confused.

"Then why do you hate him?" Pein propped his head up on a hand.

"I have my reasons." She raised a brow.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Some things should be left alone." _Like me. People tend to get hurt by messing with me. Or even being around me. I'm tired of hurting people but they don't know how to just leave me alone._ She thought to herself with a sigh. Pein walked over and patted her on the head.

"If you think too hard on it, your brain will melt." She snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about that. And sometimes I wish my brain would melt, it might save some people and myself from the trouble."

"I meant, if you keep thinking about 'something's should be left alone' you'll hurt yourself."

"And once again, I wasn't thinking about that." Pein chuckled.

"Mmhmm, alright little one. If you insist. Why don't you go play with the mud lover? I'm sure he's lonely not that Tasha's gone for the week." _Oh great. I'm being used as a distraction… makes me feel real great! Why can't you people just shoot me now? Just get it over with? _She thought with a sigh. Pein raised a brow at her expression, her feelings a bit much for his head.

"You're going to kill my Rinnegan with those sorts of emotions. Good thing it's not activated all the way, geez. If it makes you that uncomfortable that you'd make such a face, don't go. Distract the pup. Pick one."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable its just that…. Never mind. I'll go see Deidara. I really don't want to try and deal with Itachi right at the moment." Pein laughed.

"I was joking hun. You don't have to do either. I just thought Deidara might like some company is all. He's so attached to her I swear he'll turn into a dog just to lay on her lap." Lia raised a brow.

"Umm.. ok. But really its not that I'm uncomfortable its something else entirely." Pein cocked his head, then placed a hand to his head.

"I have a feeling your thoughts would hurt my head if I bothered, so I'll leave it at that. Anyway, I want to watch them until they disappear, so I'll talk to you whenever you visit next." Pein ruffled her hair before he moved to look out the window again.

"Ok. I'll talk to you sometime then." Lia said walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, if you _do _see that pup, tell him Tasha went to the leaf village. I hope he's got lots of time on his hands." Lia cocked her head in confusion.

"Ok. Why does he needs lots of time on his hands to know where she's going?" Pein chuckled.

"Because I know one thing about Itachi. He'll go if she's going to that village. Especially since it's that village." Pein laughed again. "His home town."

"Ok but why do you want him to go?" Pein laughed again.

"I don't. I just want him to worry about his egotistical head off." She raised a brow.

"Ok. I'll let him know then."

"Thanks. Just mention that his little brother happens to be there at the moment as well." Pein chuckled.

"Ok. Where exactly is Deidara's room anyway?" _ I wonder why. But I'm not going to ask._ She thought walking towards the door again.

"Do you remember where Itachi's room is? It's down that hall at the end."

"Ok. Thanks." She left the room walking towards Deidara's.

Itachi had stopped trying to find Tasha about a week ago, and was now in his room pacing. _Why is it that everyone is trying to avoid me. I mean I cant even find Lia… I need to talk to her as well. Although I'm not exactly sure what I would say to her. I mean it ended really badly. What am I to do? God this really sucks I don't know what to do. I've never had this happen before. God I miss her as well. What is going on with me? Why am I doing this to myself? I shouldn't be letting anyone get in my way of my plan and I am. _ He thought pacing more in his room before he decided that he was going to go on a walk around the base for no reason. He walked towards the living room, as he walked he seen Lia walking towards Deidara's room.

"Hey where are you going? How's come I haven't seen you in weeks?" Lia looked at him shocked that she actually seen him.

"Hi. I'm going to Deidara's room. Pein changed my partner from you to him. Don't ask why because I don't know. And it seems like you haven't been out of your room since that day. Although I might be wrong."

"Ok… you're right I really haven't been out of my room much. Look I'm sorry about that day."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't want to talk about it right now. So just leave it ok. Well sorry but I really need to get to Deidara's. Oh and the Leader told me to tell you Tasha went to the leaf village and apparently your little brother is there as well." Itachi clenched his fist, looking really agitated. He turned to a wall and punched it. Lia flinched stepping back a few steps. "Hey don't shoot the messenger ok. It's not my fault. If you want to do anything go talk to the Leader about it. Other wise just go." He looked at her for a moment then stormed off. She raised a brow at him for a moment then started walking towards Deidara's room again. She finally reached his room and knocked on the door.

"Hell… Lia? Um… Hi un." Deidara said, opening the door wider, looking down at Lia.

"Hi. Well I just found out that I'm your partner now. What is up with that anyway? The Leader told me that you had suggested it." She said walking in. Deidara sighed as he closed the door. He moved to sit on the floor beside the table.

"Well, I figured that you'd want a different partner then Itachi… that and Tobi is annoying as hell. I cant exactly be partners with someone who's tried to kill me." Deidara picked up the sculpture on the floor scowling at it.

"Um… I'm sorry about that. I really didn't think that he would do that. I really honestly don't know why he reacted the way he did. All I know that happened was I passed out to wake up alone. Completely alone so I figured that he went after you." Deidara cocked his head.

"Oh that? I didn't mean that time, but alright. Tasha saved me from him anyway, so it doesn't matter." Lia cocked her head confused.

"What do you mean you weren't talking about that time? There was another time that Tobi tried to kill you?" Deidara nodded, reshaping a part of the clay.

"Yes. He damn near succeeded too. Saved twice by Tasha. Aren't I pathetic un?" she shook her head.

"No. Compared to me you're much better off. Trust me." Deidara sighed.

"Stop putting yourself down or I'll throw clay at you un." Lia giggled.

"But it's true. I'm always afraid of everything. The only time I really defend myself is if my dark side starts coming out." Deidara picked up a scrap piece of clay.

"You do want me to throw this, don't you un?" Lia laughed.

"I don't think you would actually do it. And I was just stating the truth." Deidara sighed, gave her a look, then threw the clay at her. She yelped as it hit her.

"Stop that un. It only hurts you un." He picked up another piece of clay.

"But it's the truth. And that hurt… My stating the truth that I know is the truth and that everyone else knows is the truth, doesn't hurt me in the least." Deidara threw that piece as well.

"I hadn't bothered to know that, and you went and ruined it un. Now how are you going to make it up to me un?" Deidara chuckled, picking up a third piece of clay.

"Ummm… I don't know… And I thought you knew that already." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Just because I know something, doesn't mean I acknowledge it un."

"Umm. Ok. I'm sorry." Deidara nodded, setting the piece of clay down on the table.

"A kiss." She looked at him in shock.

"You're kidding right?" he shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not kidding un." She blushed.

"Will you stop throwing clay at me?" he smiled.

"Of course un." She sighed.

"Ok. Just please, don't lick my nose again." Deidara laughed.

"I'll try to resist the urge un." He set the sculpture down on the table. _Great here we go… all over again… what is this confuse Lia time? _Suddenly she felt a feeling that she never thought would enter her body with being here in Deidara's room. She thought that it only occurred when she was with either Itachi or Tobi, mostly Tobi now.

"Please. I really don't like my nose to be licked. As I'm sure you could tell when I passed out from you licking me earlier." Deidara rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez un. Make a guy feel bad un. I wont lick you, alright un?" she diverted her gaze for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Deidara smiled.

"It's alright un." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, you're…. Uhhh never mind." Deidara cocked his head, and shrugged.

"Alright un. If you say so." She tilted her head slightly. _Hmm that's a first… usually people ask me what I was about to say, but he's not going to? Oh well, I guess I cant complain._ She thought to herself. Lia walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Deidara smiled.

"Wasn't so hard, now was it un?" He picked up his sculpture and began to work on it again.

"No I guess not. So what are you making anyway?" Deidara turned the clay in his hands.

"I was attempting to make Midnight, but I screwed up horribly. I'm trying to decide if it's savable or not." She cocked her head.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I meant the idea un." He chuckled, reaching over and petting her head.

"Oh. Umm.. I wish I could help." Tilted his head, setting the clay on the table and placing a hand thoughtfully to his chin.

"You could give me a new idea un. Why don't you pose naked un?" Deidara said with a smile, her eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me… you're not serious are you?" Deidara laughed.

"Of course I'm not serious un! I wouldn't do that un!"

"Well how was I suppose to know? It's not like I'm reading your mind right at the moment, I would really rather not use my energy like that." Deidara raised a brow.

"What kind of… oh un. Wait, never mind. Itachi. Explains it all un. Some people aren't eternal perverts un." He said shaking his head.

"Well I didn't know that. Like I said I'm not reading your mind." Deidara cocked his head.

"Ok, ok. Sorry un." Lia cocked her head.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, placing a finger to his lips. Lia looked at him confused. "It was something to say I suppose un. It changed the topic, did it not un?"

"Ok… Yeah I guess it did." He smiled

"So un. Was there something you wanted to do? You can't just watch me play with clay all day un." She looked thoughtful.

"Um. I'm not sure really. I just thought I would come here and keep you company, and maybe get to know you better considering we are partners now." Deidara ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. He then patted the spot next to him.

"Well if that's the case un, come and sit by me. I don't bite un." She laughed.

"You sure?" Deidara placed a hand on his chin.

"Well unless you bite me first un. But other then that, you'll be ok un." He laughed, she chuckled sitting down next to him. He petted her head, then went back to scowling at his sculpture.

"So. do you think you can save your idea?" Deidara stuck his tongue out at the clay, then sighed.

"I can un. It'll just take a while un." He squished the clay into a ball.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry I cant help." Deidara twitched.

"It would be nice if you would stop saying sorry all of the time un."

"Sor… never mind I'll try to stop." Deidara smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good un. Anyway, back to this un." He rolled the ball of clay around in his hand for a few moments, looking thoughtful. _I wonder what he's going to do with it. What am I going to do while he's working on that?_ She thought to herself sighing, as Deidara glanced over at her, tilting his head for a moment before he went back to looking at the ball of clay in his hands.

"Oh screw it, you're becoming something else un." Deidara muttered, he started moving his fingers a bit and the ball started to disappear.

"Uh, where did the ball of clay go?" Deidara looked at Lia in confusion.

"You don't know un?" she cocked her head, then shook it.

"No I don't. I don't even know what I'm suppose to know." Deidara laughed.

"Come here un, and I'll show you." He motioned her with a finger. She hesitated for a moment just looking at him, then moved to him.

"Umm, ok. What is it that you want to show me?" Deidara grinned, placing his hands on either side of her face, which promptly licked her. Lia twitched, and squirmed trying to get away from him. "What in the world was that?!" Deidara chuckled, kissing her nose, she twitched again.

"The same thing that's on my face un." She cocked her head.

"A mouth? Why do you have mouths on your hands?" Deidara raised a brow, his face still inches from hers.

"I… was born this way.. un."

"Um.. ok.." She twitched, wiping both sides of her face with her shoulder. Deidara chuckled, pulling away from her.

"Sorry about that un. Couldn't resist un." She laughed.

"Uhuh. I'm sure you couldn't. One of these days I'm going to have to get you back." Deidara laughed, petting her head.

"How would you do that un?" she grinned.

"Do you really think I would tell you that?" Deidara pouted.

"Aww un! I wanna know un!" he rested his head on her shoulder, making a sad face. She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you." Deidara nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Aww. Why un?" she shook her head again.

"Why would I tell you? I want it to be a surprise." Deidara moved his hands so that they rested around her waist.

"Meanie un. I don't like surprises unless they are explosions un." She smiled.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Because I'm not going to tell you. In fact I'm not even sure what I'll do." Deidara cocked his head, tightening his grip on her waist slightly

"Well that's no fun un. I hope it's an explosion un." She smiled evilly.

"Well just for that, I should make it something different than an explosion." Deidara pouted.

"And I should lick you, but I'm not un. I like explosions a lot too un. Explosions are beautiful, that is art un." She made a face.

"Why would you lick me? Just because I'm not telling you what I'm going to do?" Deidara pulled her closer.

"No un. Not particularly un. You just taste good." She made a face.

"So I taste good? What exactly do I taste like?" Deidara licked her neck and looked thoughtful. She twitched. ((Author note: I'm over here twitching thanks to Deidara!! I'm dying from all the twitching.))

"A lollipop un. Strawberry flavored un." She chuckled.

"Really now? Interesting." Deidara smiled.

"But that's just your neck un. Different parts of you have different tastes un." She made a face.

"Umm… ok…" Deidara laughed.

"But those are secret un."

"Aww now whose the one keep secrets?" Deidara cocked his head.

"I'm pretty sure you'd object to me licking you. Especially in certain places un." She raised a brow.

"Glad you think so. You think you might know me so well. I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Deidara lifted a sleeve, cocking his head in confusion.

"Where un? I don't see any un." Lia laughed.

"Now that's funny. I don't think I've laughed that hard in forever." Deidara gave her a content look.

"Glad to help you un! Now… about these secrets you keep un…" she shook her head.

"If I told you then they wouldn't be secret anymore now would they?"

"Damn you and your logic un!" Deidara mumbled, pouting. She smiled.

"Aww come on, you know you love me and my logic." Deidara went still for a moment, then released her and turned his back, handing his head. She cocked her head at him in confusion. _I wonder what I did this time._ She thought to herself as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Deidara looked over his shoulder at her, blushing.

"Nothing, just a bit embarrassed is all un."

"Aww, what are you embarrassed about?" Deidara turned his head again, running his fingers through his hair again.

"The idea un." She cocked her head.

"What idea?"

"Love. It's an embarrassing idea un."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love requires you to be open un. Openness is embarrassing, thus, so is love un."

"Why are you so embarrassed to open with someone?"

"Why are you, un?" Lia blushed.

"I have my reasons."

"So do I un."

"What are yours? Because I'm pretty sure they aren't as bad as mine." Deidara raised a brow.

"Something's are better left alone un." _God!! Why do they all say that all the time?! Its getting rather annoying._ She thought sighing, she turned away from him.

"Ok." She hung her head looking in the opposite direction of him, still blushing. Deidara turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Actually un, I don't have a very good reason un. It's more of a choice un." She raised a brow, still not looking at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Just afraid un."

"Afraid of what? Getting hurt?" Deidara laughed.

"Yes un." He released her, stretching and flopping back on his pillow. She sighed again

"So am I, but more importantly that I'll hurt you." She said under her breath.

"How would you hurt me? You aren't in love with me… right un?" she went silent.

"You would be surprised. About the only person that I cant hurt is myself. And I'm not sure." Deidara tilted his head.

"You can hurt yourself. Everyone does un. And… wait… what un? Not sure about what un?"

"No I can't, I've tried. There's something about me that prevents me from hurting myself. Never mind." She hung her head. Deidara raised a foot and tapped her back with it.

"That's not what I meant silly un. I meant emotionally un. And if you don't want to tell me, then alright un." She turned her head to look at him.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I'm just not sure what to say. Or better yet, how to say it. And if its even real." Deidara shrugged from his spot on the floor.

"That's alright too un." She turned her head away again.

"I think I like you." She said under her breath. "But I'm not sure." She finished in a whisper. Deidara sighed.

"I'm not sure what you said un, but it matters not how you say it. At least you got it out, right un?" she turned her head to look at him again, this time tears threatening to fall.

"I guess. It didn't really help though. It seems like nothing will ever help." Deidara extended his arms.

"Come here you un. Can't have you crying in here. It's a tear free zone un." She didn't move.

"You're not going to be able to stop them from coming I'm sorry." Deidara raised a brow.

"Wasn't going to stop them un. Just offering a shoulder… chest… same diff un." She raised a brow.

"What I had said was I think I like you, but I'm not sure. So going to you would only confuse me more." She hung her head again trying not to look at him and read his feelings.

"If you don't want to, it's alright un. It's ok to be confused un… damn I've turned all philosophical on myself un. Weird… un." _God dejvu. What is up with this today?_ She thought to herself, then sighed. She finally got up and walked over to him sitting down next to him.

"I hate being confused. And me being an empath doesn't help the situation any what so ever." Deidara stretched his arms up, then placed them behind his head again.

"Eh, I hate being confused too un. Never helps with my concentration un." She cocked her head.

"What do you mean your concentration?" Deidara turned his head to look at her.

"What do I mean un? My thoughts, ideas un. I cant do anything proper like that un." Lia cocked her head.

"Um ok. I wish I could figure this out though."

Tobi went back to his room after Lia had left, and decided to take a nap. When he woke up a few hours later he seemed much more confused than what he had been before about how he felt about Lia. _Why did she have to do that to me? Maybe she's right, if I stay with her its just calling for me to get hurt. But with the way I feel right now I don't want to leave her. _He thought to himself pacing his room.

Itachi started walking towards his room so that he could get ready to go to his home village after Tasha and maybe get rid of his little brother once and for all. Once he got to his room he paced trying to figure out why the Leader had sent her to the leaf village.

Lia sighed turning her head away from Deidara.

"Well, take all the time you need un. I'm not exactly one for rushing un." She looked back at him.

"Uhuh easy for you to say. I'll be lucky if I don't go insane before I figure this out." Deidara reached over, patting her on the back.

"Hey, don't rush it un. If you need to get away to understand, I'm sure that the Leader would let you un." She shook her head.

"I'll just be as confused away as I am being here. I'm sure sooner or later I'll figure it out." She said, shifting her weight so that she faced Deidara. _At least I hope I do, sometime soon._ She thought, sighing.

"Maybe, you are confused because the signals you keep accepting are confused. Try hanging around someone who's not so confused about their feelings. It might help un." She chuckled.

"Yeah good luck with that. There's not very many people around here that aren't confused in some way or another." Deidara rolled on his side, propping his head up on a hand.

"Pein isn't confused. Neither is Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Hiden or Kazuzku… though I recommend you to avoid the last two. That and, I'm not confused un. I'm just myself un. I like what I like and hate what I hate un."

"Well I've already talked to Pein and he didn't seem to want to talk to me, and I don't know the others." Deidara smiled, shaking his head.

"He was probably just thinking about something un. He's not that bad if you get to know him. Which is what you'll have to do if you expect an open conversation un." She nodded her head.

"I know he was thinking about something I could feel it. I just didn't want to read them, or I'm sure I would be even more confused. And I think I'm confused enough as it is. Besides that I'm not exactly sure how to talk about it. I never really had someone want to even attempt to listen to me before." Lia sighed. Deidara patted her knee, then rolled back on his back, hands resting on his chest.

"I'm listening un." She blushed.

"I don't know how to talk about it. Don't get me wrong, I want to talk about it, but it seems like there's something preventing me from telling you."

"Really un? That's alright un. Was there something else you'd like to talk about un?" she cocked her head.

"Umm. I'm not sure. I don't think so. Why was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Deidara shrugged.

"Not really un. I haven't got much bottled up inside un."

"Lucky you." She mumbled under her breath. Deidara shifted so that he sat up, and reached over, pulling her into a hug.

"Ok Miss. Unhappy-pants-of- unhappiness. Stop with the depressing talk un."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with myself that I can't figure this out." Deidara sighed, tapping her forehead with a knuckle.

"Hey. You said it again un. Anyway, most people _never_ figure it out. Stop worrying so much un." She looked up at him.

"I can't help it. That's one thing that I always do, I always worry." Deidara placed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes.

"There are times and reasons to worry. This isn't one of those, and you know it un. So just calm down, ok un?" Lia sighed.

"I know, but I just can't help it. If I really calm down, people tend to get hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"Sweet of you, but you don't need to worry about me un. I'm rather resilient un."

"Oh but I do. Do you not remember the whole Tobi trying to kill you earlier?" Deidara laughed, releasing her and laying back on his elbows.

"Eh, he's always trying to kill me un. Nothing new."

"Yeah, but that time it was because of me." Deidara raised a brow.

"He just doesn't like me. Nor does he like me being around people he's claimed un. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to murder again for the other incident un." Lia raised a brow confused.

"What do you mean other incident?"

"You had only just joined, so you don't know much about it un. I sorta… um… ruined something he happened to like at the moment un. He got pissed and damn near killed me un."

"Um… ok. But seriously. If I wouldn't have done what I did, I don't think he would have tried to kill you today." She diverted her gaze. Deidara gave a frustrated sigh, hitting his head on the floor when his arm slipped. He growled at himself, then sighed again.

"No. He still would have. I know it un. I ruined a relationship un. That alone warrants my death with him un." She sighed.

"You don't seem to understand. If I get too close people tend to get really hurt. And I don't want that for you. Even if it's not from Tobi, it could have absolutely nothing to do with Tobi."

"Everyone here hates me un. What does it matter…. Well almost everyone un." He mumbled under his breath but she still heard it.

"I don't hate you. I never did hate you. And it matters to me if you get hurt." Deidara smiled, but didn't move at all.

"I never said you did un. It's bad enough that I'm hated and Tobi wants to kill me. Not to mention that Itachi probably wants to mount my head on a wall un. If I hadn't ruined Tasha and Tobi's relationship, then you'd be in a relationship with Itachi, and those two would be together… and I would be here, alone like always un. I wonder if that would have been better un." Lia looked at him, cocking her head.

"Why do you say that? I don't think Itachi and I would be together even if you didn't do that. I knew he liked her before, its just that its gotten stronger since she stopped being with Tobi. And I'm glad I'm not with Itachi, and come to think of it I really don't want to be with or Tobi. Hehe I think I figured it out. Thanks." She bent over and kissed him on his forehead. He froze then blushed.

"Um… no problem… un?" she giggled.

"Aww did I embarrass you?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I'm easily embarrassed, ok un?" she laughed to herself.

"I'm sorry. So why do you say that it might be better if you'd be here alone?" Deidara shrugged.

"Never meant it was better for me un. Just people I know un."

"Like me? Well if that's the case then you have another thing coming because I can see it now. If I was to actually be with Itachi he wouldn't be living much longer." Deidara cocked his head.

"Then who are you going for then un?" she giggled.

"Hmmm… I think I should make you guess." Deidara made a face.

"I suck at guessing games un. Um… hmm… Pein? I dunno un!" Lia made a face.

"You're kidding me right? He scares the crap out of me. No he's not who I'm going for. Guess again." Deidara looked thoughtful.

"Mmmmm… I dunno. Who else is there un?" she chuckled, bent over and kissed him.

"Clue enough for you?" Deidara stared at her blankly, then went red again.

"Eh… I suppose I'd better be careful what I do then un. Darn, no more glomping my bestfriend in the middle of the living room for no reason un." She laughed.

"You know, I really don't care what you do. And if you don't like me then that's fine with me also." Deidara cocked his head, moving to sit up.

"Alright then un. I like being close to Tasha too much to stop anyway un." She chuckled, as he crossed his legs, leaning forward a bit. "But, as I said, she's my bestfriend un." Lia smiled.

"I wasn't going to make you stop anyway." Deidara chuckled, standing up.  
"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, want to join me un?" Lia froze, going wide eyed.

"Umm…" Deidara chuckled.

"It was just a question un. Calm down." She blushed.

"What if I said yes?" Deidara cocked his head.

"Well, I wouldn't stop you un." She blushed harder.

"Ok." She stood up walking towards him. He raised a brow, then shrugged.

"Mmm, that's actually rather funny un." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, she followed.

"What's funny?" Deidara chuckled, taking off his shirt.

"Nothing un. Just amused myself is all un." She raised a brow, taking off her cami.

"Ok… anyway." Deidara took off the rest of his clothing and stepping into the shower, relaxing as the water ran down. She stared at him as he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. She paused for a moment thinking twice about what she was doing. She shrugged it off, and finished taking her clothes off, stepping into the shower. Deidara looked over for a moment then moved forward a bit to give her some room. _He seems like he doesn't want me here, maybe I should leave… _she sighed looking away, starting to step out of the shower. Deidara turned so that he leaned against the far wall of the shower, water still running down his face.

"Leaving without washing up un? Now that's not very healthy un."

"Sorry. You don't seem to want me here. I can leave and go to my room to take a shower." She looked at him for a moment then looked away.

"I was _trying_ to give you a bit of personal space, but if you'd like me to press against you, the alright un." He smiled widely, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not what I was saying. I kinda figured that you wanted to give me my personal space, but now you seem like you want yours. So I was just going to give it to you." Deidara cocked his head, moving over to her and leaning forward so that he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Now, if I wanted that, I never would have suggested you take a shower with me un." She cocked her head.

"You were trying to be nice?" Deidara kissed her forehead, chuckling.

"Uhuh, sure I was un." He turned again and picked up some shampoo, turning again to pour it on her head. "Oops un. Guess you'll have to wash it out un." He said with a smirk, she rolled her eyes sighing.

"Yea I guess so. You did that on purpose." She stuck her tongue out at him. Deidara laughed.

"Hmm so it would seem un." He grabbed ahold of her shoulders, pulling her back into the water.

"Meanie… I was trying to give you some privacy, but apparently you want me here with you."

"Is that wrong of me un?" Deidara said, running his fingers through her hair.

"No. In fact now I'm glad that you did it." She said smiling. He raised a brow rubbing her hair until it became foamy.

"Now why is that un?" her smile widened.

"Umm.. no reason. I would just be bored." She tried to look all innocent but it probably didn't work. He pouted.

"Aww, that hurts un." He moved to grab the bottle of shampoo so that he could wash his hair.

"What? Aww you know you love me." She grinned up at him. He washed his hair, chuckling.

"Sure un. I just love you to naked showerings un." Chuckled. Then looked thoughtful. "Hmm. I'm not sure what I meant by that un. Your nakedness is distracting me un." She blushed, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to?" Deidara laughed.

"No it's alright un. You have a nice one and my mind was wandering a bit un." She blushed harder, looking up at him smiling.

"Ok. I…" she paused. _No I shouldn't say that. _She thought to herself. Deidara raised a brow, petting her head.

"You…?" she looked up at him.

"I… never mind… I think you have a nice one." Deidara blushed.

"Th.. thanks un." She blushed.

"Yo… your welcome." There was an awkward silence following, and Deidara place a hand to the back of his head.

"Um… so un. Um… you… eh…" he went quiet again, blushing harder. She cocked her head.

"Um, ok. What were you about to say?" Deidara diverted his gaze.

"N.. nothing un. Just forget it un." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a nervous smile. She cocked her head.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I get nervous easily un.."

"That's not what I asked. I asked what are you nervous about? I can feel it radiating off you." Deidara sighed slightly.

"Sorry, I can't exactly concentrate un."

"I'll leave then. Let you concentrate on whatever you're wanting to concentrate on."

"N…No!" Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, then froze, going redder.

"Umm… Ok… I wont leave if you feel so strongly about it… that was weird." She blushed.

"Sorry un. It was just a reflex un. Do… you want me to let you go un?" she looked up at him, only inches away and shook her head.

"No, I'm just fine the way I am right at the moment."

"Alright." He said softly, pulling her closer, so that their bodies touched. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't seem so nervous anymore." She said laughing. Deidara chuckled, running a hand along her back, she twitched.

"Eh, I suppose not un." She chuckled.

"At least you've calmed down a bit." Deidara nodded as his hand moved down to her bottom, rubbing it slowly.

"Yeah, defiantly not nervous anymore un." She twitched again, making a noise.

"That felt really weird." Deidara raised a brow.

"Good weird or bad weird un?"

"I'm not sure. I would have to say most likely a good weird." Deidara chuckled, continuing to rub.

"Nice to know un." She cocked her head.

"Really now?" Deidara kissed her nose, giving her bottom a squeeze.

"Yes, really un." She twitched as he kissed her nose.

"Do you like making me twitch?"

"Yes, it's cute un." While one hand was on her bottom, his other hand had began to trail up her back. She twitched again.

"Glad to know that you like it so much." She moved her hands up to run them through his hair. Deidara kissed her softly, his fingers moving slowly downward. She gladly returned the kiss, still running her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands to her sides, pushing her gently against the tile wall as he started to rub sides. She started trembling, making a noise as she felt her back touch the tile wall. Deidara pulled back, cocking his head.

"Are you alright un? Did I hurt you un?" she cocked her head when she noticed that he had spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine, just started trembling under your touch when you touched my sides, that's all." She smiled up at him.

Deidara chuckled, pressing his lips to hers once again, his hands at her sides again. She returned the kiss eagerly, then twitched under his touch at her sides. He continued to kiss her, moving one hand between her legs, running his fingers along the dampness he found. She twitched, as she started moaning. He moved down to kiss her neck, sliding his fingers inside. She moaned louder, running her hands down his back. He gently sucked on the skin, his fingers moving slowly as his other hand moving up to massage her chest. She moaned more, trembling slightly. She moved one hand to his chest sliding it slowly down. His breath came short for a moment, but he continued to move his lips down, as the mouth on his hand began to lick the skin on her breast. Her breath escaped her chest quickly, moaning louder. She finally got down to his dick, and grabbed it. He gasped, flinching a little, she chuckled. He licked her neck as both of the mouths on his hands licked her. She twitched and trembled, moaning loudly. Deidara moved the hand that was on her chest to her side again, caressing it softly as he moved his lips back up to meet hers. Lia trembled, returning the kiss. She moved her hand from his dick, sliding it back up his chest slowly, tracing his muscles. He let out a small gasp against her lips, moving the hand at her side behind her head, deepening the kiss. She smiled against his lips moving both hands to wrap around his neck. His fingers continued to move as he pulled away, moving down to nip her skin with his teeth. She flinched slightly as her entire body trembled, moaning again. Lia started trailing her hands down his back again. He gasped, breathing down on her neck. He moved his hand from the back of her head to rub her side once again.

"You're really warm.." he mumbled, running his tongue down from her chin to her collar. She twitched.

"What do you mean?" she was really distracted at that very moment and couldn't think straight. He smiled against her skin.

"Between your legs un." He replied, taking the skin at the bottom of her chin in his teeth, she twitched as she blushed.

"Umm… ok…" Deidara chuckled, moving up to look her in the eyes, licking her nose. She twitched looking back at him.

"And wet." She blushed harder. She felt a tremor flow through her entire body, if it wasn't for Deidara she would have fallen to the floor.

"Really?" he nodded, removing his fingers and licking them.

"Very much so. That will make this that much better un." He chuckled, placing both hands under her legs and lifting her up, kissing her as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck returning the kiss. She smiled against his lips. He shifted an arm to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss as his hips slowly began to grind against hers. She reacted by grinding against him. Deidara smiled against her lips, gently pulling from the kiss. "It wont hurt this time, I promise un." He mumbled as he shifted his weight a bit, penetrating her. She moaned loudly, burying her head into his chest, moving her hands to tangle in his hair. He began to move, resting his head gently ontop of hers. She moaned louder, moving slightly, running her hands down his back slowly, burying her head deeper into his chest. He groaned, his movement increasing as he gripped her tighter. A strong tremor surged through her body, making her moan more. She started kissing his chest lightly. His breath came out in one gasp as he moved faster, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin. It felt like she had stopped breathing completely as he moved faster, as she continued to kiss his chest lightly, moaning. He let out a moan, shifting so that he had a better grip on her as he pushed himself even deeper, going until he hit the back and continued to move from there, his breath becoming shallow. She moaned even more, her entire body shaking. She started kissing his neck as another tremor ran through her body. He bit his lip, tightening his grip on her as he moved faster, moans escaping his lungs. She moaned, feeling that she was going to explode. She started nipping at the skin on his neck. He shivered as a tingle started to work it's way up his spine loosing his breath. She moved down to his collar and started nipping there, as she started shaking again. He made a noise. He started to pant and he trembled slightly. She stopped for a moment and looked up at him. He looked down at her, licking her nose.

"Breathe love." He mumbled, breath still kind of short.

"I cant seem to make myself breathe." She panted. Deidara gave her a worried look.

"Want… me to stop un?" she shook her head.

"No… I'm fine.." he looked doubtful, but didn't stop. He rested his head on her shoulder, moving just a bit faster, groaning. She went back to kissing his collar, nibbling at it every once in a while. Her breathe slowly came back, only in short shallow pants. Deidara shifted, moving so that he could kiss her forehead, relieved. Shortly after she came, her breathe slowly returning to normal. He pulled out, just as he came, and let out a long sigh, relaxing against her.

"A… bit too close un.." he mumbled. She cocked her head, exhausted.

"What was a bit too close?"

"Nothing un." He said shaking his head. "Nothing at all." She raised a brow.

"It had to be something, or you wouldn't have said anything." Deidara shook his head again.

"No it's really nothing un." She sighed.

"Ok. I must have heard wrong." Deidara shifted, leaning back.

"Can you stand? Or should I just keep holding you un?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know. I can try." Deidara slowly released his hold on her legs, allowing her to stand on her feet. She started swaying slightly, as her knees started to give in slowly, but she caught herself before she fell. Deidara raised a brow, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "I guess it's not as easy as I thought. Good thing I caught myself and you're here or I might have fallen." She laughed lightly. Deidara chuckled.

"I would hope I was here un. I caused it un." She chuckled.

"This is true. I'm so tired now." She said yawning. Deidara smiled.

"Might wanna rinse off first. Then you take a nap if you like un." She smiled up at him.

"Yea I guess you're right. And I would love to take a nap, if you lay beside me…"


	15. God! Why the teasing?

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 15

Lia and Deidara rinsed off and she went and got dressed and took a nap. When she woke up Deidara was still lying next to her, like she had asked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey little bunny un. How'd you sleep?" He asked, resting his head on an arm. She smiled again.

"Little bunny? Hehe. I slept really good. Thanks. Did you sleep at all?" Deidara shook his head, reaching a hand out to stroke her hair.

"Not tired un. I don't tire quite as easily." She blushed.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." He gave her an amused grin.

"It's alright un. I understand that you were tired."

"Very tired." Deidara tilted his head slightly, leaning forward.

"I'll try a bit harder next time un." He said, his voice soft. She raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be thoroughly exhausted … un." He said snickering. She blushed harder.

"Um… ok… Wait. There's going to be a next time?" Deidara leaned over, licking her ear, she twitched.

"Of course un. There's always a next time, until the day you die… or I do. Which ever is first un. " she looked at him blankly.

"Are you sure?" _Is he serious? I never would have thought that he would actually stay. And want to be with me._ She thought to herself. Deidara sat up, placing an arm over her and kissed her forehead.

"What, you don't want to now un? How mean."

"Of course I do. I just didn't think that you would. I'm sorry." Deidara moved, sitting back.

"Would you stop with that un? I've told you, what, three times now un? I hate those words." She sighed.

"What do you want me to say then?" Deidara raised a hand to his face, as his door opened and Pein walked in. Deidara gave Pein a little wave as Pein paused, giving them a look.

"Glad to know you're getting along… He let you on his bed? How unusual." Deidara chuckled, placing a hand behind his head, a grin crossing his face. Lia smiled at them both, very content.

"Yep we are getting along quite well. And yes he let me on his bed. I was tired so he let me take a nap." Pein raised a brow, cocking his head at Deidara, who just kept grinning.

"Well… anyway… We have a meeting. Come down in a few, alright." Deidara nodded as Pein turned to leave. Lia waved bye to him, looking back at Deidara. Deidara started to laugh, holding his sides. She raised a brow.

"God, he _always_ does that un." He said, sounding amused. Lia looked at him confused.

"Always does what? And I guess this means that I have to get up from this nice comfy bed now…" Deidara laughed harder. wiping tears from his eyes. Lia pouted.

"Ah, that was a good laugh un. He always gives me strange looks when I do something he doesn't expect un." He got off the bed, moving to his table, where he grabbed a bag and attached it to the belt at his waist. He turned to Lia again, motioning her with two waves of his hand. "You can stay there if you want, but I'm sure Pein would be annoyed un." She sighed getting up off the bed walking over to him.

"I think I would much rather go, then him come after me because I annoyed him." Deidara petted her on the head reassuringly.

"Oh he won't go after you un. He'll make you come to him." Deidara laughed again, walking towards the door. She followed. "This is quite the amusing day un!" she cocked her head, then remembering what had happened, as Deidara opened the door.

"Yea it has. I wonder how the rest of it is going to turn out." He shrugged as he moved down the hall.

"Depends on the flow of things un. We'll just have to see." He cast her a mischievous grin over his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He laughed again, still sounding amused. They finally reached the living room where the meeting was being held. There were a few people missing, Tasha being one of them. Deidara sighed, Lia looked over at him cocking her head. He sighed again, moving to his seat and looked at Pein in annoyance. Lia looked at him for a moment then moved to sit in the seat next to him.

"Are you ok?" Deidara nodded, looking up at Pein again as he began to speak. Lia sighed, looking at Pein trying to concentrate. She found it rather hard to concentrate with Deidara only inches away from her. He reached into his bag, pulling out a piece of clay. He began to toy with it, she couldn't help but notice this and felt really strange. Lia started doing a nervous twitch with her leg trying to occupy her mind, she sighed because it wasn't working. She looked down slightly at his hands and seen him moving his fingers and seen the tongues, twitching her leg more. He turned to look at her, raising a brow,

"Are you ok over there?" he whispered, his fingers stopping for a moment, but of course with her luck it was just a moment. It wasn't long before they started to move again. She sighed, starting to get frustrated, not knowing what was her problem.

"No. Not really. But do you think you can stop that?" she whispered back. He tilted his head.

"Stop what un?"

"Moving your fingers like that." Deidara snorted softly, shaking his head.

"Why un? I have to occupy my brain somehow un." She sighed, trying to look away. Deidara chuckled softly, turning back to look at Pein again, continuing to play with the clay, his hand moving up and down with the motion. She started to fidget, wishing that the meeting would hurry up and end so that he would hopefully stop messing with the clay. Deidara sighed, she cocked her head slightly. "Why are you so fidgety un?" he asked, he looked over at her.

"I don't know exactly, but I would really like it if you would stop moving your fingers like that." Deidara made a face.

"Why are you watching my hand un? It can't be that interesting un." He replied, moving his fingers a little slower as he spoke, seeming slightly confused. She sighed again.

"I can't help it." She said blushing. Pein stopped for a moment, looking at the two.

"What are you doing to her Deidara?" Deidara looked up, grinning, she blushed harder.

"Nothing at all un. She just asked a question" Pein rolled his eyes, and went back to talking.

"So… why? Why don't you look at Pein un?"

"He's boring. And I don't know why I can't help it. I just can't." Deidara sighed again.

"Would it help if I gave you something to play with un?" she went wide eyed, not exactly sure why, but she did.

"Um… depends on what it is."

"Clay… un. Unless you want something else to play with." _Oh but of course I want something else to play with. Wait just a minute WHAT THE HELL am I saying?! Why am I saying it? Why am I thinking this? _she thought sighing.

"No, I think I can try not looking at your hands."

"Alright un." He replied, going back to what he was doing, playing with the clay in his hands. She sighed, trying to distract her mind. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt like she could pounce ontop of him, going through what happened a few hours earlier. Deidara made an annoyed noise.

"Lia. Turn and look at that wall un. Do it. Now un." She cocked her head.

"Why? I wasn't doing anything. All I did was sigh. Am I not allowed to sigh now?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright. Whatever un." Deidara lowered his head. She couldn't help but look at his hands again. Watching the movement of his fingers moving around the clay reminded her of what went on in the shower only hours earlier. She trembled slightly, then blushed looking away. Pein stopped yet again, looking at her curiously.

"Deidara, seriously, what are you doing to her?"

"Nothing un! I haven't done a thing!" Pein looked skeptic, but went back to talking anyway. Deidara growled softly, and went back to toying with the clay. Lia sighed feeling really guilty for getting him questioned by Pein because she couldn't stop looking at his hands moving, and then blushing.

"Deidara…" She said, still not looking at him or his hands.

"Yes un?" He mumbled, not moving.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to look and ask you what you were doing to me…"

"I don't mind un. What's up anyway?" she looked over at him.

"I don't know. It's a really weird feeling that I can't explain and don't know what it is." He turned his head, peering down at her.

"What image is in your head un?" she blushed.

"Ummm… the one from a few hours ago." She looked away.

"Oh… un. Oops." He sighed. She looked back up at him, cocking her head slightly.

"What's wrong? You didn't have to stop for me. Although I guess I did ask you to stop a little bit ago, but you didn't stop then, so why now?"

"So Pein will shut up un." He muttered, ginning over at her. She blushed again.

"Oh ok. I really am sorry. I know you were getting frustrated." Deidara chuckled, moving his hand to her leg, tracing a finger lightly up her thigh. She trembled slightly under his touch, whimpering slightly. He smiled, moving his fingers slowly to the inside of her thigh, tracing down. Lia trembled even more, trying not to make the noise that was rising in her throat. He ran his fingers back up, trying not to laugh. She felt herself getting hot, making a small noise closing her eyes hoping no one had heard her. Lia reached over grabbing Deidara's leg accidentally going too high. He yelped, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Pein raised a brow.

"Do I want to know?"

"My hand bit me un…"

"Well be more careful. Geez." Pein muttered, returning to what he was saying. Deidara made a face at Lia.

"What? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go up that far." She blushed. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should return the favor un." He replied, grabbing ahold of her crotch. She yelped out of surprise, instantly covering her mouth with her hand blushing even harder burying her face in her hands. Pein just sighed, not even bothering to look this time. Deidara chuckled, and began to rub. She trembled again moaning softly. Lia lifted up her head narrowing her eyes at him _I hope he knows that this means war…_she thought to herself. She moved a hand to his leg again, sliding it up slowly. He raised a brow, knowing what she was attempting. He leaned over to her, his voice quiet and seductive.

"You keep that up, and there will be _no_ fun for you un. Ever." He tilted his head with a grin, and looked to Pein as he talked, hand still moving. She went wide eyed for a moment, pulling her hand away quickly. _He wouldn't really do that, now would he? What the hell? Why am I worried about it? If he keeps it up though I just might have to pounce on him. _She thought then sighed, moaning softly again. Deidara chuckled as Pein dismissed them, and he stood, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm. I feel like a nap suddenly un. I think I'll go to my room un." He said yawning, walking towards the hallway. Lia sat there for a minute trying to gather herself back up, then got up running towards him, jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey can I take a nap with you?" she asked smiling at him. He gave her a thoughtful look as he continued to walk, raising a hand to his chin.

"Hmm un. I'll think about it." He said sweetly, she pouted.

"Aww, come on. You laid with me when I slept, I'm just trying to return the favor."

"But I can sleep just fine by myself un." He said, even sweeter, she pouted even more.

"Aww. Meanie. You know you want me to sleep with you." Deidara raised a brow.

"Really now un? Don't you seem so very sure of yourself un." He said, just as sweet.

"Yep. You don't think so? I think you do…" she said smiling at him, still on his back. He stopped and reached back, grabbing the back of her head and pulling it forward a bit.

"I would be just fine love. Please stop hurting my back, I can only carry you so far un." She pouted, jumping off his back, standing there for a moment. _Ok… so that didn't go as expected… now what am I to do? _Sigh._ Well I guess I'll just go back to my room then. He doesn't seem to want me around right at the moment, so why make him spend time with me. It's not like I won't ever spend time with him again, right? I hope I get to spend more time with him. _She thought to herself sighing again. Deidara raised a brow.

"Ok. I'll let you go then. I'm sorry that I hurt you." She said, starting to walk towards her room. Suddenly she was being picked up by someone, she looked up to see it was Deidara. She smiled to herself. He started walking back to his room.

"Stop being silly un. Geez." She cocked her head.

"What? I didn't think that you wanted me around right now… so I was just going to go to my room."

"I know un. That's what's silly. Just because I'm a little irritated, doesn't mean you need to wander off into the ultimate emo corner un." He replied, smiling at her.

"I wasn't going to an _emo_ corner. I was just going to my room. And you seemed a little more than irritated." She said sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. He raised a brow.

"Your room _is _an emo corner, and I was just irritated. If I am more then irritated things start to explode un." _Note to self… don't get him past being irritated. __**Yeah which means shut up!**__ Oh who asked you… and who said that you could come back?! __**I asked me and I said that I could come back… oh wait that's you too… haha I guess you're just screwed aren't you…**__grr just go away…_she thought to herself.

"Ok. Um.. please don't blow anything up right now." She said looking at him. He chuckled as he opened his door and set her down.

"I'm not going to un. I'm obviously not angry." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it. So… What are we going to do now?"

"Take a nap un. Duh." Deidara said, placing a hand on a hip, she chuckled.

"Really now? You tired now?"

"Sure am. I haven't been this untired in forever un." He said walking slowly towards his bed. She cocked her head.

"Untired?… What do you mean?" she said walking towards his bed also. He stopped at the edge, looking back at her.

"Exactly what it sounded like un. Untired." She cocked her head again.

"So then you're not tired at all…" Deidara smiled.

"Perhaps. Un." She smiled.

"So then… what are we going to do?" Deidara sat down on his bed, crossing his legs and placing his hands on them girlishly.

"Lets have _tea_." He tilted his head as he said it, grinning. She laughed, almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"Now that's funny. You don't strike me as the tea type of person." She said still laughing. He uncrossed his knees, splaying them and leaning back on his elbows.

"Oh? Then what kind of person do I seem to you un?" she raised a brow.  
"Umm… I'm not exactly sure… I just don't think that you're a tea kind of person." Deidara tilted his head.

"But I like tea un. It's soothing. And it's a great way to end an explosion un." She went wide eyed, almost losing her balance and falling over.

"Um… ok…" _was he saying what I think he was saying?? Why is that in a way I want him to be thinking that but in a way I don't? _she thought catching her balance again. Deidara raised a brow.

"What? It's nice to have a bit of extra warmth after all of that heat un." She tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about exactly? Because you have me lost." Deidara laughed.

"What did you think I was talking about un?" she shrugged.

"I don't know what you were talking about. Except maybe a real explosion." Deidara lay back on the bed, placing a hand over his face and sighed.

"Um, that's one way to think about it un. Let's just go with that ok?" she cocked her head.

"Well what did you mean?" he lifted a hand motioning to her.

"Come here and I'll show you un." She hesitated for a moment, then started towards him slowly.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Deidara motioned to her again.

"Depends un." She stopped again, hesitating to move any further, but started towards him again.

"Depends on what?"

"How long it takes you to come here. Un." She went pale, moving faster to get to him.

"Um ok. I'm here, what do you want to show me?" he shifted slightly, closed his hand and then opened it again, a small white bird in his hand.

"You see this un? This explodes. Want to hold it?" she went paler.

"Um… no thanks… I think I would rather pass on that." He moved his hand, then sat up and grabbed ahold of her around the waist.

"You sure… un?" His hair fell over his face hiding his eyes. She flinched slightly.

"Yea I'm pretty sure… rather not explode myself. I'm actually starting to like my life, and so I would like to keep it that way." He pulled her closer, leaning his head against her stomach.

"Smart move un." He said laughing. She froze, loosing her breath, and going paler. _He has got to be kidding me… he was going to let me hold it and let it explode in my hand! Gee I see where I sit here… makes me feel real nice… and just when I was really starting to like my life…_she thought to herself. "Though… that bird wouldn't have done a thing. Still funny un." He nuzzled his head against her. She relaxed slightly, catching her breath.

"Why is that funny? I thought you were serious…" he looked up at her, cocking his head.

"Because… If I had done the same thing to Tasha, she'd of taken it and started to play with it. The difference is amusing that's all." She huffed.

"You really scared me." Deidara rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Sorry, sorry un. Couldn't help it." She relaxed the rest of the way, and started to breathe normally.

"It's ok. Just, please don't scare me like that again. I have a tendency of stop breathing when people do that to me, once I got so bad that I passed out and almost died… I don't want to die yet." Deidara cocked his head.

"Guess we can't have sex un. Darn." She went wide eyed, pausing for a moment.

"Hey, I never said that…"

"But you stop breathing then too. Must be soooooo scary un." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just fine a few hours ago… And that's not what I meant." Deidara laughed, poking her stomach with a finger, she twitched.

"So what _did _you mean… and I'm going to take a nap in a bit, seriously un. The sheer slowness of a few moments ago has tired me out so very badly un." She pouted.

"I meant that it's just in life or death situations, like the one that I thought I would have been in if I would have taken that bird. Having sex is not a life or death situation. I'm sorry, you confused me… I couldn't help it." Deidara chuckled, yawning as he let her go and flopped back.

"Mm un? Interesting. Though I think it's a life or death situation, but that's just me un." She raised a brow.

"How is that a life or death situation? And if you're tired then I can leave and you can take a nap."

"It's a life if you make it one and a death if you keep it away. You can leave if you choose to. I'm not holding you here. You have free will un." _Ok… not exactly not what I thought he would say but ok… _she thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you want me to leave?" Deidara cocked his head.

"Why would I? Did I say you should un? If I did, feel free to throw something at me un." Lia laughed.

"No you didn't. But you just seem tired is all. And I'll stay if you want me too." Deidara lifted a hand and motioned to her.

"Come here un." She sat down on the bed beside him.

"Yes?" he sat up, and turned so that he was facing her, cross-legged.

"I just wanted to let you know, you're free to watch me play with clay all you'd like un." He said with a smirk, as she blushed.

"Um, ok… Thank you…"

"Or… eh you wouldn't so I won't bring it up un." She cocked her head.

"What wouldn't I do?" he just smiled.

"Well. I was going to say that I could just play with something much more fun, but…." She cocked her head again.

"But what?"

"Oh, not much un. Just that you might be embarrassed by the idea un."

"What would that idea be?" Deidara chuckled.

"Take off your pants and I'll show you un." She smiled.

"Ok." She stood up and took her pants off. Deidara chuckled.

"Would help if you were on the bed un." She giggled getting back on the bed.

"There better?" Deidara pushed her backwards, leaning over her, a hand to either side of her head.

"Much un." She smiled up at him.

"Good. So what are you going to show me?" he gave her a kiss, laughing.

"You have to be a bit more warmed up before I can do that un." She chuckled.

"Um… ok.." he laughed again, moving a hand to run gently along her side. She twitched under his touch, trembling slightly, laughing slightly due to it tickling a little. His hand moved to her thigh, his fingers running slowly along the inner edge. She trembled more, a noise escaping her lips. He leaned back a bit, running his other hand down to the other thigh, stroking the same spot, just as slowly. Lia gasped, moaning softly, as she started shaking. His hands continued to move as he moved his head down, licking her bellybutton, and slowly moved lower each lick. She moaned again, chuckling because it tickled slightly. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair, as he moved lower. He continued his path down until his tongue reached the area just above her clit and stopped. He sat back, cocking his head, a smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm bored now un." Lia whimpered.

"Aww, why? I was starting to have fun." Deidara chuckled, running a finger along it.

"Really now un? So sorry to disappoint you un." She gasped, moaning.

"Yes I was." She said through shallow breaths. Deidara gave her an amused grin.

"Hmm how very interesting un."

"What's amusing?" he slipped a few fingers inside and began to play with her.

"Whatever do you mean? You of course un." She twitched, as shivers ran up her spine.

"Why am I so amusing? And I thought you said that you were bored… you don't seem so bored now…" he chuckled as his fingers moved.

"Oh but I am un. I play with my hands when I'm bored un." She moaned louder, as a stronger tingle ran up her spine, slowly starting to pant.

"Well, that's interesting to know." The mouth on his hand began to lick her, working along her clit. She groaned, clutching the sheets on his bed.

"Isn't it though, un?" she nodded panting harder. He began to rub her leg while his hand worked, slowly tracing his fingertips along it's length. She felt a small tremor start to run up her back, snatching her breath for a moment. Lia clutched the sheets tighter, balling it up in her hands. Deidara's hands continued to move, one hand moving a little faster, the other a little slower. Lia felt like she was going to go nuts under his touch, felling a tremor run the entire length of her body. She moaned louder, turning her head away, trying to catch her breath. Deidara chuckled, pulling his hands away and licking the one that was wet.

"You're cute like that un." She turned her head back to look at him, his head tilted. She slowed her breathing slightly.

"Really? Glad to hear you think so…" she giggled.

"Breathless people are always cute un." He chuckled, shifting his weight slightly, so that he was no longer sitting on his heels. He stretched, and ran a hand through his hair. She tilted her head smiling.

"So I'm just cute when I'm breathless?" He placed a hand thoughtfully to his chin, a finger on his lips.

"Hmmm un. Haven't quite decided. I'll get back to you on that un." She pouted.

"Aww… Come on you know you think I'm pretty." She grinned. He tilted his head, hand still on his chin.

"You think un? I like who I like, I hate who I hate un. And I haven't decided yet un." She sat up, looking at her hands.

"Oh, ok."

"Oh ok? That's all un? Well, I suppose that's an appropriate reaction un." She looked at him, on the verge of crying.

"What did you want me to say?" Deidara cocked his head.

"You can say whatever you wish un. Makes no difference to me un." Lia looked away, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. _Ok this is totally not going the way I had originally thought it would. Maybe he doesn't like me the way I had thought. _Sigh._ I guess I'll just have to work at then._ She thought to herself, reaching up to wipe the tear away.

"Ok." She said, lowering her head.

"What are you so down about un?" she raised her eyes to look at him through her eyelashes.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"That's a lie un, but alright." He laid back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, bringing his knees up.

"I guess I just misunderstood something I guess." She said, sighing, looking back down at her hands.

"Mm? Everyone misunderstands something un. That's life."

"Yeah I know. I just tend to do it a lot, and get myself in situations that I don't want to be in. I'm not saying that I don't want to be here with you, because I do… It's just…"

Itachi started his way towards the leaf village after Tasha, and hopefully get rid of his brother once and for all. Once outside he started walking towards his hometown kind of not wanting to go, but then the thought of Tasha being there with his brother made his blood boil. He knew that it would take him days to get there, but he still took his time contemplating on how he was going to kill Sasuke.

Tobi finished pacing in his room and decided that he would try and confront Lia about what had happened that morning. He left his room in search for her, first stopping at her room. He knocked on the door and got no answer. Cocking his head he knocked again.

"Lia are you in there?" still no answer. Tobi sighed walked away, towards Itachi's room. When he arrived to Itachi's room he paused for a moment deciding on if he really wanted to knock on his door to see if he had seen Lia. He knocked and once again got no answer. Tobi started to get frustrated. He went towards Pein's room to see if he knew where she was. On his way there, he heard her voice coming from Deidara's room, and she sounded kind of upset. He didn't want to upset her more so he walked back to his room, flopping down on his bed with a sigh. _What am I going to do? I mean I have feelings for her, but is it love? Or am I still in love with Tasha? If I am then how am I to get her back when she's afraid of me? I really shouldn't have over reacted like I did. I just couldn't help myself. And then I tried to kill Deidara again this morning. He just makes me so mad…I really have no clue why. I guess it's for the fact that no matter who I like, he ends up with them. Grrrrr… Why me?!_ Tobi thought to himself, as he was pondering the possibilities of him getting back with Tasha, staring up at his ceiling.

"That's never a good thing un. Stop to think about it every once in a while un. It would help a bit." She stopped and looked up at him for a moment, she sighed.

"Well it would help if I didn't misunderstand in the first place." Deidara shrugged. She looked back down at her hands.

"Perhaps un." Lia sighed again, slowly calming down. She felt herself still throbbing slightly, wishing that they would stop talking and just finish what he had started. _I'm glad one of us is so patient. Does he like to tease me? _She thought to herself looking up at him.

"Yeah it would be really nice."

"Mmm. Feel any better un?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah I guess I do. Thanks."

"Not a problem un."

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe un." She pouted.

"Awww… Come on… You started and now you're not going to finish?"

"Am I obligated now un?" she nodded her head, smiling.

"Yes, you cant just tease me like that."

"Aww why not un? Maybe _I _am not quite in the mood for that un."

"Because I know you're not that mean. Are you? If you weren't then I don't think you would have started." Deidara sat up with a sigh.

"Oh don't be such a pup about it un." Lia cocked her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Deidara leaned over and kissed her .

"Oh, nothing much un." Lia shrugged, chuckling.

"Ok." He leaned back on his elbows and looked at her for a few moments, a contemplating look on his face. "What's that look for?" Deidara cocked his head.

"Hmmm? Just wondering if I feel like it or not un." She made a noise, laying back looking at the ceiling.

"So then you don't want to?"

"You jump to conclusions so easily." He said, moving a hand to gently trace up her leg. She twitched, sitting up again.

"Hmmm… I guess so." He chuckled, drawing a spiral along her inner thigh. She felt a shiver run up her spine, just thinking about what he might do, as she gasped. "Now I really think so…"

"Really? I wonder why un." He said softly, moving his fingers further up. She gasped even more.

"I don't know." She breathed.

"Aww and here I was, thinking I'd learn something interesting un." He replied, placing his hand on the warmth between her legs and chuckled. "You're practically dripping, my poor sheets un." She blushed from head to toe. _Well it is kinda your fault you know…_she thought as she made a small noise. He began to rub. She felt herself beginning to throb more, now that he was touching her again. Lia began to tingle, making another small noise. She shifted slightly, opening her legs wider. "You're rather receptive today un." The mouth on his hand began to lick her. She gasped, suddenly gripping the sheets again.

"Well I could say that you're having fun with it." She barely said above a whisper, trying to regain her breath. He chuckled.

"When is making you twitch and squirm under my hand _not _amusing un?" she giggled.

"Hmmm… That's a good question. I'm not sure." Deidara chuckled again, pulling his hand away.

"Aww, now my hands all drippy un…"

"Awww… you stopped… Why?" she whined, trying to sit up, but thought better of it.

"Whining now un?" He gave her a smile, leaning over her. "That's not nice un. Just when I thought I could use something better then my hand. Oh well un." She went wide eyed.

"No… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." She said, covering her mouth. He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"You're just too amusing un." She cocked her head.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said, uncovering her mouth. He smirked.

"I know un." He, said kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, then how am I so amusing?"

"Your reactions un." She chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you." He kissed her again, running a hand slowly up her shirt. She twitched slightly.

"Really now un? How nice." She smiled up at him, nodding her head, laughing softly.

"Yep, isn't it though?" He rolled his eyes moving his hand to the bottom of her shirt and pulling up.

"Silly un." She moved her hands to run them down his back slowly. Deidara started chuckle. He removed all the rest of her clothing and moved his lips to her neck working his way down. She moaned slightly, moving her hands up to tangle in his hair, feeling small shivers running up her spine. He brought a hand up to work one of her breasts, his other cupping her other breast as he brought his mouth to it, licking it. She shuddered, shivering again, running her hands through his hair. He smiled against her skin, continuing the motion as he shifted his weight, hips against hers. She slid her hands back down his back slowly, moving them to his chest. He gave her a smile, sat back and removed his shirt, quickly returning to what he was doing. She smiled back at him, knowing where it was going to end at, or at least assuming where it was going… when he went back to what he was doing before he took his shirt off, she gasped. He chuckled as he trailed his kisses lower, licking from the center of her breasts down to her bellybutton. Lia's breath became shallow the further down he went, moaning slightly, she clutched the sheets again, biting her bottom lip. "Don't tear a hole in them un." Deidara said between breaths, working his way back up.

"I'll try not too." She gasped, releasing her grip on the sheets slightly. He gave her an approving nod, and moved to sit back on his heels, cocking his head. She looked up at him, raising a brow. "What? Is something wrong?" he shook his head, looking her over. Suddenly she felt really self conscious and blushed, looking away for a moment.

"Huh un. Didn't think that'd make you blush un." He said, cocking his head. She looked at him.

"Nothing. I just had a really weird feeling." He chuckled, running a finger up between her legs, she gasped from the suddenness of it.

"Really? I was just thinking that you were rather adorable splayed out is all un."

"Really? That's new… Never heard that before… That's really sweet." He raised a brow as he removed his pants and stretched.

"You think so un?" she nodded, smiling up at him.

"Yes I do. You don't think so?" he raised a hand thoughtfully to his chin, and crossed his legs.

"It's possible un." She chuckled.

"Very possible. I think you're sweeter than you give yourself credit for." He uncrossed his legs and removed his boxers, moving back to lean over her.

"I've never given myself credit un." She cocked her head.

"Why not? You should… you deserve it sometimes too you know." He chuckled as he kissed her neck, she twitched slightly.

"Mmm maybe un. Makes little difference to me un." She raised a brow.

"Why's that? It should…" He took ahold of her hips.

"I don't feel the need un." She sighed, giving up.

"Ok… If you say so." He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to ruin my mood little one un." She cocked her head.

"How? I'm not doing anything." He pulled her up against him, bending over to place his forehead to hers.

"Oh, just shush you un." She looked into his eyes, placing her hand over her mouth. He pulled back, laughing.

"Silly un." He commented, grinning. She lowered her hand.

"Now what? I was just doing what you asked me too… I was going to say something else but you asked me to shush so I put my hand over my mouth." He raised a brow.

"But you just talked un." She placed her hand back over her mouth lowering her head. He pushed her legs up, so that her hips tilted, and entered her, gasping ever so slightly. Lia reacted by grabbing ahold of his shoulders trying not to dig her nails in too far, moaning. He chuckled as he started to move, moving his hands to run along her sides. She twitched slightly, as she started kissing his collar, while she ran her hands down his back slowly. Deidara gave a very small moan, sliding his hands up her stomach. She paused for a moment as she felt a shiver run through her entire body. He raised a brow, and chuckled, moving a little faster. Her volume started to slowly increase, as she began to nibble at the skin at his collar, still running her hands slowly down his back. He made a noise, his movement increasing even more. Her breath caught in her throat as another moan escaped her lips, while she felt a tremor run through her body, slowly moving her lips down his chest as far as she could move them. He moved his hands back to her sides, she squirmed slightly, shaking. He traced his fingers up, as he picked up the pace a bit more. She gasped, losing her breath for a moment, biting him harder than intended by accident. Another moan escaped her lips, as another tremor ran through her body, this one stronger than the last. Deidara flinched.

"Ow un. Do I taste good un?" He questioned as he moved a hand to rub the spot, not stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bite down that hard. And yes actually you do." She said biting her bottom lip. He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Something new un." He mumbled as he bent down to kiss her. She gladly returned the kiss, smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. One hand went back to rubbing her side as he moved, his other moving to grasp her hip. She trembled slightly under his touch as he moved his hand on her side. She felt another tremor over take her, leaving her shaking for a moment. He smiled to himself, moving his lips down to kiss and nibble her neck. She squeaked, as she started to run her hands down his back again. He chuckled, his movement increasing as he continued to kiss her neck. She moaned louder, gasping, as her hands roamed more. He twitched and moved his lips down to her collar, taking the skin in his teeth. Lia chuckled softly when he twitched, moaning again when he took her skin in his teeth, slightly running her nails along his skin. He twitched once more, he smirked, seemingly amused. He licked the dip in her neck. She twitched slightly, running her nails down to his sides. Another tremor ran through her body, taking her breath with it. He continued to run his tongue up until he hit the bottom of her jaw, then ran his tongue back down, his hands moving to her sides again. She shivered under his touch, biting her bottom lip as another moan rose to her throat. The longer this went, the weaker she got, but she didn't want to stop, she felt like she was in heaven, not wanting to give it up she wrapped her arms back around his neck. He sighed softly, giving her a kiss as his movement increased. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, smiling against his lips. A strong tremor creeping its way through her body as she moaned louder. He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly, she chuckled softly, panting slightly. _God this is heaven. I wish this would never end. I know, I know it has to sometime. I feel like I'm flying. Hmmm, that kinda sounds like fun other than the fact that I'm afraid of hights. God why does he have to be so good? _She thought to herself as she started panting more. Deidara's breath started to shorten as his grip tightened even more, his pace increasing. Lia felt like she could die right now, and be happy with it. Her moans getting louder, she tired to tighten her arms more around his neck but couldn't because she didn't have the strength left, and of fear of choking him. He chuckled softly, bringing his lips to hers. She smiled as she started shivering, feeling another tremor as she twitched a bit. He pressed his forehead to her neck, panting. She felt him begin to tremble. Her hands began to stroke his back again, as her panting increased. He groaned, biting his lip. She felt him try to regain his breath, but didn't seem to catch it. She cocked her head.

"Are you ok?" she said just above a whisper. He just looked at her, rolling his eyes. His grip tightened, and she jumped slightly, trembling.

"Gomen. This might end rather abruptly un." He said very softly, sighing. She looked up at him, cocking her head.

"Why?" he raised a brow.

"I'm… a guy un. I can only go for so long un. I'm just about at my limit un. You looked like you were having so much fun, I felt I should warn you un." She nodded her head.

"Ok, I understand. I'm thoroughly exhausted. And yes I was having so much fun. It's ok though." She said giving him a smile. He returned it, as he continued his movement, he made a small noise. She chuckled slightly, but stopped suddenly as a strong tremor ran through her body leaving her breathless and trembling. She came only seconds after. Deidara pulled out just as he came, then went red.

"Um, sorry un. You might have to take a shower…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll take one if I can move." She chuckled at herself. She tried to get up but couldn't even move in the least. Deidara laughed.

"Wow un. Too funny un." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Glad you think its so funny. I can't move at all…" she said sighing. He cocked his head, still laughing.

"That makes it even funnier un." She rolled her eyes, trying to move again, sighing she gave up closing her eyes.

"I guess it'll have to wait until I can move again." Deidara chuckled.

"I'll help you. I need to take one anyway un." She chuckled smiling.

"Ok, thanks."

Itachi had a feeling that he was going to regret going to his home village. He wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling this way, other than him trying to kill his brother. The closer he got, the angrier he got. _He better not be messing with Tasha… or else he's DEAD!! Well he's going to be dead anyway, but he's really going to be dead if he's messing with her. I wonder what she is doing here anyway…_ he thought to himself slowly making his way home. He finally reached the village, walking in. _Now where could they be? Better yet where is he, so that I can just get it over with. _He thought to himself, sighing. Itachi just decided that he wanted to walk by the park. Once he got closer, he noticed right away his brother. He picked up the pace, his anger rising.

"That's it Sasuke you're going to die!" he said lunging at his little brother. Someone kicked him back.

"What do you think you're doing, charging blindly at someone? Didn't anyone ever teach you to think before you act?" She said with a huff. Sasuke started to laugh. Itachi flinched, doing a double take.

"T…Tasha? What the hell. Why are you here with HIM?" She raised a brow, resting a hand on a hip.

"I'm on a mission, dun. What are _you _here?"

"I'm here to kil-. Wait what?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to get him. You can't hurt him." Sasuke laughed harder.

"I'm surprised my perverted older brother hasn't fondled you yet with the way you're dressed." Tasha sighed.

"You had to bring it up?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here to get him? I need to kill him." She leaned forward just a bit, tilting her head cutely.

"Because, Pein sent me to." He sighed, diverting his gaze. _Must resist…Need to kill little brother… Tasha in a skimpy outfit… NO… I need to resist… need to kill litt… Tasha… in… skimpy… little outfit… _he thought as his head started to hurt…

"Owww… that hurts!" he said to himself. Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, what hurts Ita-chan?" She said, grinning sweetly. Sasuke laughed even harder. _God must she do that.. must resist… must resist… _he thought as he started to get a nose bleed. Tasha gave him a sweet grin, leaning forward a bit more.

"Are you alright Ita-chan?" Sasuke was now on the ground, holding his sides from laughter.

"No." he said holding his nose, still not looking at her. She walked over to him, squishing her chest against him, grinning up at him with the same sweet expression.

"Why not?" he choked.

"Because of you…" She nuzzled her chin into his chest, still looking up at him as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Me? What did I do?" He finally made eye contact, with a plea in his eyes.

"Tempting me, and here I was trying to behave myself." He said just above a whisper. She gave him a pout.

"But I haven't done a thing!" she insisted, moving closer. Sasuke was dying of laughter and Sasori was shaking his head and sighing in disappointment. _Bull shit she hasn't done anything…She's so tempting in that outfit… And I have to behave myself out here in public… if only we weren't here!! And it doesn't help any that she is pressed right up against me…_He thought to himself sighing.

"Ok." He said diverting his gaze again. Tasha whined, pawing at his chest.

"You're lying Ita… Why won't you look at me?" She took a step back and tilted her hips as she looked down at herself. "Does it not look good on me?" Itachi sighed again.

"No. It looks good on you. And that's the problem… It's so tempting. I am trying to behave myself." She cocked her head, placing her hands on her knees as she leaned forward.

"Aww, thank you Ita-chan! What a sweet compliment." He blushed.

"You're welcome." He said just above a whisper. _God is she trying to kill me? I'm really honestly trying to behave myself. Am I not suppose to behave myself now?_ He thought sighing again, sitting down on the ground. Tasha giggled and plopped down on his lap.

"Great idea Ita!" He picked her up off his lap and placed her beside him.

"No. That's too tempting. Not here." She gave him puppy dog eyes and whined, pawing at his leg.

"Aww… Why?" He finally looked over at her, another plea in his eyes.

"Please just stop ok. You're making it really hard to contain myself. That and we are in public." She pouted again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who cares if it's in public?" he sighed again.

"I'm sure Sasori wouldn't really approve. And why would I want HIM (points at little brother) to see?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Hmm, true." She gave him a sad look, lowering her head. Sasuke laughed even harder, trying to catch his breath. "You're mean Ita…" Itachi lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't want to do it here. And honestly I was trying to behave myself." _She has got to be kidding me… She can't be serious… Can she? Please tell me she's not serious…I really don't feel comfortable doing it out in public… That and I really don't want to die because of Sasori… _He thought to himself looking down at his hands.

"Oh that's alright! I didn't mean anything anyway! Come on Nii-chan! Sasuke-kun! Let's head to the inn! I saw some good food back there and I'm hungry again!" she sounded so far away so he looked up, and noticed that she was standing, he sighed lying back.

"Have fun. I'm staying right here for now." Tasha huffed, moving so that she stood over him and sat down straight on his hips, straddling him.

"Aww come on sour-puss! Eat with us!"

"Why? No one other than you seem to want me around… And the less time that I have to spend with that thing, the better. That and I thought you just said that you didn't mean anything… So why do you still want me around?" Tasha tilted her head, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward.

"What? Sasuke isn't a thing he's a gay pirate.."

"I am not." Itachi laughed.

"And I can't have you around if it isn't sexual? How mean! And yes you are." Sasuke glowered, getting to his feet.

"I am not gay and I am not a pirate!" Itachi laughed even harder.

"That's not what I asked. Why do you want me around?" Tasha sighed, getting up and turning her back to him, latching onto Sasuke's arm.

"I suppose I can't spend some time with you then, I'll hand out with your kawaii little brother." She said with a huff. He sat up.

"That's not what I said. Of course I want to spend time with you. But why do you all of a sudden want to spend time with me? You never wanted to before…" She didn't even look back at him as she leaned against Sasuke's side.

"Why do I need a reason?" He cocked his head.

"I'm just curious. But since you seem to want me so badly, I guess I'll go." He got up and stood beside her. She turned her head in another huff, pushing her head into Sasuke's chest.

"Tsh. Go sit back down. I'll be just fine with Sasuke-kun." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be. That's why I'm going." Tasha gritted her teeth.

"No. I don't want you to. Go away." He shook his head.

"That makes me want to go even more. You telling me to go away isn't going to do anything." She growled softly, and wrapped her arms up around Sasuke's neck, burying her head in his chest, flinching just slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care." He chuckled.

"Now that's a lie and you know it. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have tried to get me to go so bad."

"Yes I would. I'm mean like that." He chuckled even louder.

"No you're not. You wouldn't do that. You care too much."

"Nii-chan! Ita wont go away!!" Sasori sighed, looking at Itachi in annoyance.

"Don't make her whine at me I cant help but listen." Itachi laughed.

"Haha. Like I can really do anything about her whining. I'm not going to go anywhere. And she knows it." Tasha's eyes began to water and Sasori placed a hand over his face, sighing. Sasuke began to stroke her bottom as she gave a little squeak, looking up at him oddly. "Aww, why are you crying? Afraid of me actually leaving?" He laughed even harder. She gave a shaky sigh and pulled back, giving Itachi a glower. She bit her thumb and drew a circle on the small patch of ground before her, performing a jutsu. A few minutes later Midnight appeared, yawning.

"Midnight, Itachi needs some schooling." Midnight cocked his head, grinning toothily at Itachi. _Oh hell No! She just had to bring him here didn't she! I was just going like she asked me too… Damn it!! Why does he have to be here? I guess I'm going to have to leave now… _he thought sighing, slowly walking away from her side. Midnight cocked his head at Itachi, and chuckled.

"He still thinks too loudly." Tasha raised a brow. "Why not just let the wimp stay? Not like he could ruin this _nice_ little relationship we've started." Sasuke commented, wrapping his arm around her waist again. Tasha flinched a bit.

"I… suppose.. could you let go now maybe?" Sasuke just grinned at her. Itachi still walked away, slowly, hanging his head low shaking it as he walked. _God and here I thought I was behaving myself… I just can't seem to do anything right!! Does she not want me around period anymore? _He thought to himself sighing.

"H…Hey! Put me down!" Itachi turned around to see Sasuke holding Tasha bridal style. Instantly he got mad, balling his hand up in a fist he started walking back to where they were.

"Put her down!" he said through clenched teeth. Sasuke smiled.

"Why? You're the one who walked away. That means I win the prize." Tasha made a face.

"I am NOT a prize!" Itachi clenched his fist harder.

"Put… her… down!" Sasuke laughed.

"No." Itachi started getting angrier.

"Don't make me make you put her down." Sasuke simply laughed, running one hand up her bare leg, making her go a deep shade of red.

"Why should I listen to you? She's all soft and warm, I don't feel like putting her down." Itachi sighed, trying to calm himself down before he truly went and hurt him, with her in his arms. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Be my guest… Have fun and enjoy." Sasuke chuckled.

"And I shall." Tasha squirmed as his hand slid higher. Sasori growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Your hand doesn't go there." Itachi chuckled.

"Seems your fun is going to be cut short little brother."

"Take it to an inn damn it." Sasori muttered, and Tasha whimpered. Sasuke started to laugh.

"Cut short how?" Sasuke chimed, as he started to walk. Midnight cocked his head, not moving. Itachi opened his eyes, moving behind him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"This." he said, punching him in the face. Sasuke stumbled backwards, his grip on her slipping and she twisted from his grip, landing on all fours like a cat. Sasori covered his eyes, shaking his head. Itachi walked over to Tasha, helping her up. "Are you ok?" She shivered a bit.

"Ok, perhaps. Violated, very much so." He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"Everything. I shouldn't have let him do that. Or not gotten up when you asked me to come with you guys… And walking away." He said, nuzzling his chin on her head. She gave a little smile.

"Oh that's alright. I forgot about that once he started to fondle an area his hand shouldn't have been in." He started to growl.

"Next time I'll stop him before he does…" She tilted her head.

"He's done it twice now." He tightened his grip around her slightly, growling again.

"Well he wont do it again, while I'm around." Tasha smiled. Sasuke stirred, wiping his mouth of the blood that had welled up.

"Hmph. If that's all, all I have to do is get her when you're gone. You can't be with her forever." Itachi chuckled.

"Glad you think so." Tasha chuckled, then paused. She moved a hand to her mouth and leaned her forehead against Itachi's chest. He cocked his head at her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Tasha was silent for a few moments.

"I'm… ok. Just a bit queasy…" He cocked his head again.

"Do you want to sit down?" She shook her head.

"No.. It's been like this for a few days. I'll be alright." He raised a brow.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're going to be ok." Midnight walked over as she nodded, placing his head against her knee. After a few moments he grinned, wagging his tail.

"That's rather funny, I think. I will tell you later, ok master?" Tasha cocked her head, looking confused.

"Um.. Alright?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" She looked back up at him.

"T.. that's ok… I'll be fine." He sighed, letting her go slowly.

"Ok. But you start to feeling queasy again I'm carrying you." She gave him a reassuring smile. She cast a glower at Midnight as he laughed. "What's so funny?" Midnight grinned widely.  
"Just her thoughts. That's all." He commented, and Tasha sighed, holding her head. Itachi gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure you're ok? You really don't look like you're ok."

"I'm fine. Really." Midnight started to laugh again. She gave him a glower, sighing heavily. Itachi pulled her back to him, holding her.

"I don't think you are. There's something wrong. Although I'm not sure what that thing is… I'm carrying you, whether you like it or not." Tasha made a face, causing Midnight to laugh harder.

"But I'm fine! He's just laughing for no reason!"

"I'm not really even paying attention to him. You don't look like you're ok." She scowled, placing a hand over her mouth. "That's it! I'm carrying you, and we are getting a room and you're lying down." He said, picking her up bridal style, walking towards the inn. Tasha scowled more. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up and followed after them, Sasori just in front of him. Itachi walked up to the inn and paused for a moment, then walked inside, getting them each their own room. He carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Now, if you need anything, I'm just across the hall. Or I can stay here with you, if you want me too."

"Yes mommy. Can I have a story too?" She muttered quietly. He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. I'll leave if you want me to." She just shrugged, and she brought her hand back up to her mouth. "You're not doing so well. What's going on?" She looked at him blankly. Midnight walked in and hopped up onto the bed.

"Hey master. I have some info for you!" Itachi cocked his head. _I wonder what info that could be… I wonder if it has anything to do with why she doesn't look so good._ He thought to himself sitting down on the bed beside her. Midnight lolled his tongue at Itachi.

"Perhaps." He said to Itachi, wagging his tail. Itachi raised a brow.

"And what could that be?"

"Well, it was kinda just for master…" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Just remember, if you need anything I'm just across the hall." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She nodded as Midnight placed his paws on her lap, giving her a toothy grin. Itachi walked out of her room and into his own. _Why couldn't he have just said whatever it was with me there? Is it that important? God now my knuckles hurt from punching Sasuke! Why did he have to be here, other than for me to kill him… but now I can't because Tasha doesn't want me too. Which makes me want to do it even more… Why did I have to fall in love with her and do just about everything that she asks me?? _He thought sighing, sitting down on his bed. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, shaking it. _Why did I have to fall in love with her in the first place…?? _He sighed again, laying back closing his eyes. Soon after he fell asleep.

Tobi got up from his bed and walked over to the door, pausing. _What if I can't get back with Tasha? Why did I have to be so stupid?? I really need to stop being so possessive, it does me no good. I would still be with Tasha right now if I wouldn't have screwed everything up. Go figure… Now I've done it with Lia. Only she didn't see me almost kill Deidara, like Tasha did. I'm kinda glad that she didn't because then she maybe afraid of me as well, and for good reason… I guess I'm just doomed to stay alone for all of eternity… _He thought sighing, placing his hand on the knob and turning it.


	16. She's pregnant! And having TWINS?

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 16.

Itachi woke up suddenly to someone pounding on his door. He bolted up, worried that it was Tasha.

"I'm coming…" He walked up to the door, and opening it, to see Sasori standing there. "What do you want?"

"Did she happen to tell you where she was going?" Itachi went wide eyed.

"She's gone? No she didn't tell me anything… Where could she b… Damn it! Sasuke… I'm going to kill him!!" Sasori raised a brow.

"Odd, he happens to be gone as well, Midnight and Hisoki are still here though." Itachi stormed past Sasori, walking downstairs.

"He's so going to die… Especially if he's done anything to her!" Itachi stormed out of the inn and down the street. _Now where could they have gone? She probably wanted to find something to eat. So that's where I'm looking first. _He said walking towards the closest shop.

"Hey! Look down panic monster." Midnight muttered. Itachi didn't even realize until now that Midnight was behind him.

"What do you want?" Itachi said through clenched teeth. Midnight cocked his head.

"It's a boy, that's all." Midnight said with a grin. Itachi cocked his head.

"What do you mean it's, a boy?" He said, pausing. Midnight's tail wagged.

"Tasha's little queasy problem." He chimed, starting to walk down the street. Itachi went wide eyed. _He can't mean what I think he means… No not… Possible… Or can it? God what if it is? What am I going to do? _He thought, walking towards Midnight. Midnight paused at an ice cream shop, cocking his head. He chuckled, then started to walk again.

"You didn't mean that she's pregnant did you?" Midnight looked back over his shoulder, ginning widely.

"Well, that _is_ the only way a boy can make her queasy, but you never know." He said, as he rounded a corner.

"Oh… my… GOD!! What am I going to do now?!" He said almost passing out.

"Well, for one you could _not_ pass out like a little girl. Second you could _find _her. Third,… um.. learn to be a good father?" Midnight suggested as he stopped in front of a takiyaki shop, wagging his tail.

"I don't know how to… or even where to begin to learn to be a good father… and I'm trying to find her…"

"What about the passing out?" Midnight asked.

"I'm trying not too… This was really sudden… I don't know how to take it…" he said placing a hand on his head. Midnight chuckled.

"Well, actually it's been a few weeks I think, maybe. Not too good at guessing that. And pull yourself together man, it's not that unusual. She did warn you I believe."

"Wha… Yeah she did… But I didn't think that she would be serious. I don't know how to deal with this… I don't know how to be a good father…"

"So you want Sasuke to claim her? Pull yourself together damn it so I can finish!" Midnight said with a sigh. Itachi looked at him blankly.

"What, wait, there's more? What else is there?"

"Are you calm?"

"As calm as I can be right now… And of course I don't want him to claim her!" Midnight grinned.

"Good. It's twins." Itachi's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me!! How am I going to handle being the father of twins?" he said, starting to panic.

"I wasn't done…" Midnight muttered. "And you do it the same way you handle one… only double." Itachi started to hyperventilate.

"You have seriously got to be kidding me… This can't be happening… Now I can't just worry about myself anymore." He started shaking his head. Midnight sighed in annoyance.

"Tell her these things yourself worry monster." Itachi looked at him.

"What else is there?" Midnight cocked his head.

"Nothing. I was just going to tell you that she's in this shop. That's why I've been sitting here. You should hear Sasuke's thoughts, they are hilarious. I'm guessing she's eating something _really_ strange." He said with a grin, wagging his tail. Itachi looked over at the shop for a moment then walked in. _Damn it… I knew he was with her! What is he trying to do? He's not going to get her…_ He thought walking over to them, trying to calm himself down before trying to talk to her. Tasha paused, looking up at him.

"Hiya Ita. Why are you here?" She said curiously, eating a spoonful of the strange stuff.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you come and get me, when you decided that you wanted to leave?"

"Sorry mommy. But I really wanted to go by myself. Sasuke just happened to catch me and so I dragged him along to watch me eat strange stuff." She said eating another spoonful.

"I need to talk to you sometime." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She cocked her head at him.

"What about?" She said curiously, licking the spoon.

"We'll talk about it later. What are you eating anyway?" She grinned.

"Spinach and mushroom ice cream. It's good. Why can't we talk now?" She asked as Sasuke looked sick, got up and walked outside.

"Ewww… Because I don't think you want everyone to know…" He whispered the last part in her ear. She raised a brow.

"Wouldn't everyone find out anyway…? About whatever it is? Because I really suck at keeping secrets." He sighed.

"Midnight told me about you… being pregnant." Tasha choked. "I don't know how to be a good father… All I know is that I'm going to try my best. And be there for you. Although I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do, I don't want you to get hurt or anything, or our kids.." Tasha stared at him. She cocked her head.

"Plural? What did Midnight say exactly?" Itachi cocked his head.

"He said that he thinks that it was going to be a boy… Then told me to pull it together because I started to freak out… Then said that it was going to be twins…" Tasha choked again, going slightly pale. She brought a hand up to her face and sighed. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just pondering on ways to kill Midnight." She mumbled, picking up her spoon and finishing her ice cream.

"Umm… ok… You didn't want me to know?" She raised a brow.

"It's not that. He just forgot to tell _me_ that it was going to be twins."

"Oh…" Tasha tilted her head and got up from the table, waving good bye to the store owner. He waved back and she walked from the shop and out towards Midnight, who's ears flattened against his head. Itachi walked over behind her and placed a hand on her back, stroking it slightly. She lifted a foot and pushed Midnight over with it, sighing.

"You're lucky I don't feel like dealing with Oroki right now." She muttered, flinching as Sasori walked over, Sasuke behind him, looking sick to his stomach. The look on Sasuke's face made Itachi chuckle slightly to himself. "You could have at least let me know where you were." Tasha gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Nii-chan." Itachi removed his hand sighing. Sasori raised a brow.

"Anyway. Since it's just about dusk I thought we should head out early." Tasha looked up.

"Oh, alright. Should we had out to where we left our stuff so I can change out of this awkward outfit?" Sasori chuckled, nodding.

"Just don't forget Hisoki." _Aww she's changing out of the nice outfit. Wait what am I thinking…? I shouldn't be worried about that… I mean she is pregnant now…_He thought to himself, sighing. Tasha looked back at him curiously.

"What, did you want me to stay in this short little dress?" He looked at her, shrugging.

"That's up to you. Just as long as you're comfortable." He said, smiling at her. Midnight laughed.

"Uhuh, that's what you want alright." Tasha cocked her head, laughing. Itachi blushed.

"So what if that's not what I thought…" Midnight grinned.

"Not much." Tasha laughed a bit more, turning around and reaching up, petting Itachi on the head.

"Don't worry. I don't care what you think in that.. odd… head of yours." She said cheerfully, turning back to Sasori and clapping her hands together.

"Well, lets get our stuff!" Itachi chuckled. _She seems awfully cheerful… especially when just a few moments ago she wasn't at all the happiest… _he thought to himself. Tasha followed after Sasori as he walked, humming. Itachi walked slowly behind. They got back to the base, and he parted from her, going back to his room.

"Itachiiiii!! Open up pwease!" Tasha said from the other side of his door. He sighed, getting up off his bed and opening the door.

"Yes?" She grinned up at him and handed him the dog.

"Here! A present!" He raised a brow.

"A dog? What am I suppose to do with a dog?"

"It's a seeing eye dog silly. You use it to get around when you are blind!" She chimed.

"I'm not blind."

"But you will be." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm not now… So why do I need the dog for?" She cocked her head.

"But I told you what he's for." He sighed again.

"I know that… But I don't need him… So why are you giving him to me now?" Tasha smiled.

"Cause I thought you needed one."

"Why? I'm not blind." She raised a brow.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She sighed, walking away. _Ummm ok… that was really weird… I have no clue what that was about… not sure I want to know…_he thought shutting the door again, walking back over to his bed, lying down looking at the ceiling.

"Hey! Itachi! Come here!" He rolled his eyes getting up again to open the door. _What does she want now? Is she trying to irritate me?_ He thought opening the door.

"Now what?" She tried to put on a serious expression.

"Go kill Kisame." Itachi raised a brow.

"Why? Sounds like fun… But why?"

"Um… Because?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because…?" He started growling in irritation.

"You are really starting to irritate me… Why do you want me to go kill him, when I'm sure you could do it yourself?" Tasha sighed, and walked off. He sighed, slamming the door closed. Lying back down on his bed. He heard another knock.

"What do you want now?" He yelled from his bed.

"It's about Sasuke!" He rolled his eyes, getting up and opened the door.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Did you know that Sasuke is bigger then you?" He clenched his fist at his side.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said through clenched teeth. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"I don't know really. Just found it interesting." He clutched his fist tighter.

"How do you know?" She blushed.

"Well you see… I accidentally… did something I shouldn't have…" He started to get angrier.

"And what would that be?" He bit out.

"I took this picture…" He snatched the picture out of her hand, and looked at it. Noticing that it was a cat, he tore it to shreds. She got watery eyed.

"Fluffy!!" He rolled his eyes, shutting his door. He walked back to his bed and laid down, again. _This is getting rather irritating… What the hell is she up to?_ He thought closing his eyes. He sighed, trying to go to sleep. It just wasn't the same, anymore. With knowing that she was pregnant, on his mind constantly was keeping him from sleeping. It just never felt right, sleeping alone when he had fallen asleep so easily with her beside him. Finally he fell asleep, thinking of her. He woke very quickly, to the sound of someone knocking on his door very loudly.

"What the _fuck _do you want?!" He growled from his bed.

"Just to tell you a flamingo attacked you in your sleep." He got up and ripping the door opened.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at his head and started to laugh.

"P.. pink!" He tuned around and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He seen that someone had dyed his hair pink. He slammed his hands into the counter in frustration.

"What the _hell _happened to my hair?!"

"I don't know." Tasha said, still laughing.

"You did _this!_ I should kill you for this!!" He said storming out of the bathroom, walking over to her, then paused. She cocked her head, hand to her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"What? Why do you assume I did it." He rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be so _fucking _funny if you didn't do it. You kinda let the cat out of the bag on that one…" Midnight started to laugh as well.

"It's bright pink dude, anyone would laugh their ass off." Midnight commented through the laughter. Itachi glowered at both of them, slamming the door shut again, but this time locking it. He walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower, to try and get it out. When he got out he noticed it was still in, and found some black hair dye and dyed it back. He sighed when he was finished, walking back into his room and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. He heard yet another knock on the door.

"What do _you _want now? I'm not answering the door this time…"

"I would if you don't want me to break the damn thing down, talking to me in that tone of voice." He heard Pein growl. Itachi sighed, walked over and opened the door.

"What?"

"It's laundry day you ass. Hand them over." Itachi raised a brow.

"No thanks. I'll do my own." Pein scowled at him.

"NOW." Itachi shook his head.

"I said no thanks. I can do my own."

"The last time you did your own you broke the washer and filled the basement up with bubbles, nearly drowning yourself. Hand the cloths over damn it."

"I said NO THANKS! I think I can handle it on my own… And if I drown on the bubbles, then so be it.. It might be better than being irritated all the time, because people don't know how to leave me alone!" Pein narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't hand them over, I'm making you share a room with Tobi." Itachi laughed.

"So… That's really going to scare me?" Pein raised a brow.

"Not really. Just a thought. Oh well. I'll just go and tell Sasuke that he can then…" he mumbled, turning.

"Haha. That's even funnier… He'll just end up dead. It makes no difference to me." Pein smiled.

"Oh it does if he raises your children." Itachi stopped and clenched his teeth.

"I think not!" Pein chuckled.

"I do. In fact, that's just what shall happen. See ya! Going to go perform a marriage ceremony."

"Don't! Here have my _fucking _clothes I don't care! Sasuke is not going to be raising my children!" Pein took the cloths, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you." He said, and walked off. He sighed, closing the door, and laid back down on his bed. _Why does everyone have to be so DAMN irritating today? Why can't they just leave me the FUCK alone?! I'm not even doing anything. I'm just minding my own business._ He thought to himself. He heard another knock about an hour later. Sighing he got up and answered the door.

"What now?" Pein handed him the basket.

"Um, Tasha accidentally spilled bleach on these when she came down to ask me something, and… they turned out like this." Itachi growled, glowering at him.

"They will be replaced." Pein raised a brow.

"Wrong person to be talking to. That's Kazuku's job. You know, the insane one who likes to attack people for no reason? The money hoarder? Yeah, so try asking him." Pein said, hand on hip.

"I'm not asking. And someone will be replacing them." Itachi growled. Pein shrugged.

"Good luck with that." He said, walking away. Itachi slammed the door once again. _This say just keeps getting better, and better, doesn't it? Honestly why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone? _He sighed laying down. Itachi looked up at his door, as he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it now? I want to be left alone!" he heard a pained squeak, and someone falling to the floor. He sighed and rolled over.

"Whatever. Stay on the floor I don't care." He heard the squeak again, only louder and more painful.

"I'm not getting up. No matter what you do." This time he heard a yelp and a thump. "Nope not getting up. You might as well stop with the act and try something else."

"No! Sasuke don't!!" he heard her say.

"Why not?" Itachi heard Sasuke outside his door. He sighed and got up, opening the door.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Sasuke looked up, he was crouched down beside her.

"Us? Oh, just deciding how to raise your children. You know, since you pay no attention to her anyway." Itachi walked out in the hall, up to him, grabbed his head and slammed it up against the wall.

"I think not. Care to try again?" Sasuke smirked.

"Aww. So _now_ you care? You didn't care too much a few seconds ago." Itachi growled, glowering at him.

"Did I _fucking _ask you? I don't think so. And just because I never answered the door doesn't mean that I don't care." Sasuke raised a brow, chuckling.

"Ah I see. Not answering the door and responding to the cry for attention that a beautiful." Tasha blushed. "…Woman is making, who happens to be the mother of your children, is caring? Amazing! Remind me never to be so caring in the future. She might be happier."

"How about I just kill you now? Would that make you happier and get you to shut the HELL up?!" Sasuke smiled.

"Nope. It _would_ traumatize the mother of your children though. Those poor little children, doomed to be terrified of you for the entirety of their lives, just because their mother is. Anyway, if you let me go I'll just leave. Rather not have that bundle of adorable over there…" Tasha blushed even harder, moving so that she was on her knees and started to crawl away slowly. "…won't try to kill herself more than she already is. Or had you not noticed?" Itachi raised a brow, walking over to Tasha and picking her up, carrying her to his room.

"Oh no I've noticed. Which is why I didn't answer the door." Tasha screamed and started to squirm in panic. Sasuke, rubbed his head.

"Mm, such a good job there." He muttered, walking off.

"You know, you can scream all you want, I'm not putting you down. At least not until we get in my room and you explain something to me." He said walking into his room. She continued to scream and squirm, clawing at his arms as she tried to get down.

"Now, I think you need to tell me, why are you trying to kill yourself?" he said. Tasha panted for a few seconds, then went back to screaming and clawing, he sighed sitting her down on his bed. She quieted down, rubbing her throat. "Not going to tell me? Well I guess you're not leaving then." He walked over to the door, locking it and standing in front of it. She cocked her head, stood, walked over to the window and opened it. He chuckled walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. "No you don't. You're not getting away that easily. Now, why are you wanting to die?" Tasha looked back at him from a corner of her eye, staying silent, her hands gripped tightly to the sill. "You're rather funny, you know that? Why are you trying to get away from me?" She just stared back at him, and started to squirm again. He tightened his grip around her waist. That just made her squirm more. He sighed, releasing her. "Fine, you don't want to stay here and tell me what's going on, be my guest. But know that I care, and worry less about you. I do love you. No matter what you do." She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She turned and gave him a smile. He sighed again, sitting down on his bed, lying back.

"I was just _really, really, really _bored. See ya later!" she said, opening the door and walking out, closing it behind her. He closed his eyes. _Why is it that she never wants to actually stay here with me? I wasn't even doing anything._ The door opened a few seconds later and she walked back in. "Ok. It's really boring out there." She muttered, closing it and walking over, flopping on the other side of his bed. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Um… ok… What do you want to do then? Other than irritate me more." She turned to lay on her side looking at him.

"Aww. Darn. Hmm, what else could we do then…?" She mumbled curiously.

"Hmm.. That's why I asked you." She smiled.

"Well, what can two people do together anyway?" He grinned.

"Hmm… I don't know.. Oh wait I do… but you're pregnant. Damn… I don't know." Tasha raised a brow and started laughing.

"Ah, darn right? Well let's think of something else… Hm… can't play soccer…" He chuckled, leaning over and kissing her. She gave a small squeak, and wrapped her arms around his head. He smiled, shifting so that he could deepen the kiss.

"This time I'll try not to be so rough." He said smiling at her. She chuckled.

"That's a relief." He pouted.

"Aww… I wasn't that bad was I?" She smiled.

"No, not too bad." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Glad to hear it. I love you. You know that right?" She giggled.

"Oh no. no never! Couldn't happen." He pouted again, giving her puppy eyes.

"Aww… Now you've hurt my feelings… I think I'm going to go to my emo corner." Tasha cracked up.

"Hey, isn't this already your emo corner?" he looked up, looking around his room.

"Hmm… I guess you've got a point. Fine I'll go to one of the corners…" Tasha laughed even harder.

"Ok. If you feel the need to sit in a corner." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're silly. I guess we're even on the smart ass comments."

"Really? Didn't notice." She said with a grin. He laughed, leaning over again and kissing her.

"Ok, so maybe now you win." She cocked her head.

"Aww, but I didn't _wanna_ win."

"Why not? I thought everyone liked to win. Hmm… What if I just decided to let you win? Oh wait, I think I just did… Eh, I don't think so." Tasha laughed, tapping his nose with a finger, he twitched.

"Now who's being silly?"

"Hmm.. you? No, no I guess not… The boogey man? No, no that's not it either… It can't be me… I'm too good for that." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to bother trying to reply to that." He pouted again.

"Aww, why not? You're no fun." She smiled.

"I'll reply if I can paint your room pink." He raised a brow.

"Uhuh, um I think not."

"Darn. I had the paint picked out and everything." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you paint my room pink?" She looked thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"No, try again." She pouted, snuggling her head into his chest.

"But I don't wanna…"

"Then don't. But I do love you."

"I know. You've told me." She said, burying her head farther into his chest. He nuzzled his head into her head.

"Just making sure that you know." _That maybe true, I do love her… But is it going to be enough? Will it ever be enough? _He thought to himself, as he kissed the top of her head. Tasha started playing with his hair.

"You're always kissing my forehead or the top of my head. That's rather odd you know?" He cocked his head.

"No I didn't know that it was odd. I'm sorry.. I'll stop. But right at the moment I kinda can't kiss you anywhere else." Tasha chuckled.

"I kinda can't move my head now." He chuckled, moving his head off of hers.

"There better?" She tilted her head and smiled, sticking out her tongue.

"Yesh." He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at her back. She lifted a hand from around his neck and poked it.

"Slimy." He pulled back a bit.

"Well yeah. It's been in my mouth. I kinda can't help that."

"Never said it was bad, just slimy. Sorry… I was bored." He chuckled.

"What do you want to do if you're so bored. And don't be sorry, there was nothing to be sorry about." Tasha cocked her head.

"You're the one who said that you knew something we could do. Still have no clue what that is." She said with a small smile. He returned the smile.

"I think you do. You just don't think you know." She cocked her head again.

"You've gone and confused my poor brain. You have to be more straight forward you know?" He chuckled.

"Sex… There straight forward enough for you? I'm sorry that was mean. I'm sorry for confusing you." She flinched a bit, but mustard a smile.

"It's ok, at least I'm not confused anymore, right?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah. I guess… Why did you flinch?" She chuckled slightly.

"I was just a bit startled, that's all."

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to shut up now." Tasha laughed.

"Well, you can if you want, but only if you actually do something. Otherwise you have to talk to me."

"Like what? And besides that I really don't know what to talk about… Every time I try to talk about something it never comes out right." She rested her chin on his collar, grinning widely.

"Well, you _did_ suggest sex if I'm not mistaken." He grinned.

"Really now? Hmm… How interesting…" Tasha pouted.

"What? Am I not cute enough? That hurts my feelings…" He rubbed her back gently.

"Oh no you're most certainly cute enough. In fact you're rather beautiful. Just wasn't sure that you wanted to." She sniffled, calming a bit.

"Only rather?" He chuckled softly.

"Oh no. You're really beautiful. You make me speechless at times. My mind goes blank, and I'm totally distracted by you." She smiled happily

"That made me feel better. And why would I bring it up if I didn't want to?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what goes on in that head of yours. Although sometimes I wish I could know. I'm glad you feel better." Tasha chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"My mind is full of complex plans to take over the world using a piece of string and a bar of soap." She joked, one hand resting on the back of his neck, where she started to draw circles. He twitched slightly, running his hands down her back again slowly. "And ya know, you could make me feel much, much better then I do now." He grinned widely, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm… I wonder how that could be. Hmmm… Giving you a massage?" She giggled.

"That would feel nice actually." She said, continuing to draw circles as she suppressed a noise.

"Well I can give you one." He said, smiling at her. "But that would mean that you would have to get up off my chest, so that I can move." He chuckled. She pouted, but moved off his chest.

"I suppose it's worth it." He chuckled again, moving off the bed.

"I can always not give you one."

"I could always cry."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He said walking over to the other side of the bed, moving her so that she was lying on her stomach. She laughed.

"You just had to say that in such a mean way." He cocked his head.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did." He started massaging her neck first. She relaxed almost instantly. He chuckled. "I didn't know that I had that kind of touch." Tasha laughed.

"I can be relaxed by being petted on the head, it's normal." He pouted.

"And here I thought, it was just me being really good." Tasha laughed again.

"It's not that you aren't. It's just rather easy to get me to relax is all." He moved his hands down to her shoulders, working on them. She made a small noise.

"Well I hope you enjoy it, because I don't do this very often."

"Couldn't tell." He cocked his head.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He chuckled, moving down to the middle of her back. After a few minutes of massaging the middle of her back, he moved to her lower back, working it out. "I haven't a clue as to what I was just thinking…" She mumbled, as she shivered. He chuckled softly.

"I can stop if you want me to." Tasha shook her head.

"It feels good, just absurdly tingly and I… wait.. what was I… Damn it!" She laughed. "I can't concentrate." He chuckled again.

"Ok. Just let me know when you want me to stop." She chuckled.

"Only if you hurt me." He laughed softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. At least not on purpose." He slowly started making his way back up to the middle of her back. She squirmed ever so slightly.

"Reassuring." She mumbled, giggling.

"What? Do you think I would try to hurt you on purpose?"

"Only if I make you mad enough."

"Well, that would take a lot." He moved slowly back up to her shoulders. He felt her body begin to warm up. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"I can't I'm too tingly to fall asleep."

"I told you, if you want me to, I'll stop." He said, pausing for a moment.

"If you stop you have to do something else. Else don't stop." He chuckled, continuing where he left off.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Well, besides the tingles, this is the most relaxed I've ever been since I joined." He raised a brow.

"Hmm… I never knew that. If I knew, I would have done this sooner." She laughed.

"I don't know if I would have let you near me any sooner." He laughed.

"Oh but you did."

"Silly. That was quite a random moment. And since I'm deprived anyway, what's it matter? " he raised a brow again.

"What do you mean you're deprived?"

"What do I mean? I mean that I'm sexually deprived. Girls get that way too ya know. It's not just a guy thing." He laughed.

"I can fix that you know."

"But you haven't." He stopped, leaning forward kissing her cheek.

"You never said that you wanted me to stop though." He said, resuming what he was doing. She sighed.

"And you never said ah, whatever." She said, bringing her arms up under her head, resting it there.

"I never said what?" She nuzzled her head further into her arms.

"Nothing important." He raised a brow.

"If you want to say it, then it's important."

"Not necessarily." She mumbled.

"Ok… if you don't want to say it, then its fine with me." She shifted her head slightly.

"Never said that's what you'd do if you stopped." She said quietly.

"But I never said that I wouldn't either." She sighed.

"There goes my poor brain again."

"I'm sorry. But it's true. I never said what I would do if I stopped. Which means I very well may just cure you of your depravity." He said, grinning. Tasha chuckled.

"Interesting way of putting it." He chuckled.

"Well… do you want me to stop?"

"As long as you don't try and eat me. I don't taste good." He cocked his head, pausing.

"Why would I try to eat you?"

"I don't know…" He chuckled.

"Ok…" He removed his hands from her back. She stretched a bit, sighing contently.

"All relaxed…" She mumbled. _I could be so mean right now, and tell her that I'm going to take a nap now… But I wont be that mean. _He thought to himself, chuckling.

"Glad that you're all relaxed." He said moving to sit next to her. She watched him for a few moments, then smiled.

"Yeah, almost fell asleep. It's a nice feeling."

"Well if you want, you can go to sleep." She shrugged.

"Meh. Too tingly to. Might as well stay awake for a little while." Itachi chuckled.

"Well, hmmm." She raised a brow.

"Hmm? Ok then." He laughed, leaning over to kiss her again. She returned the kiss with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted so that he was straddling her. She gave a small squeak, he chuckled slightly, bending down to kiss her. She moved her fingers up to tangle in his hair. He moved his hands to start removing her cloak. As he was taking it off, he caressed her skin. She made a small noise, chuckled to himself, stroking her sides once the cloak was off. She gasped, he slide his hands down to the bottom of her shirt lifting it up slowly. She trembled slightly. Once he got her shirt off, he kissed her neck, moving down to her collar nibbling at it softly. She gave a small moan as her hands moved to stroke his back. He trembled slightly as a shiver ran through his body from her touch. Moving slightly, he trailed his kisses from her collar down to her stomach. She trembled more as another moan escaped her lips, her hands steady on his back. He moved slightly so that he could take off her bra, and take off his cloak. She watched him, as if she was admiring him through his mesh shirt. He chuckled slightly, leaning forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss, bringing her hands back up to tangle in his hair again. He smiled, sliding his hands down to her sides, stroking them slowly. As he continued to stroke her sides, he went back to kissing and nibbling at her collar softly. Her legs shifted slightly, he chuckled as he moved a hand down to the top of her pants. He felt another shiver run through his body, shivering slightly. Her legs shifted again as her hands moved to stroke his back. He gasped slightly startled. Once again he trailed his kiss down to her stomach, slowly started pulling her pants off. She chuckled, then gave a small gasp as his lips moved down her body. He took her pants off, and started to slowly run his fingers up the inside of her legs. She trembled, her legs twitching. He chuckled slightly, running his fingers back down her legs slowly. Her legs continued to twitch, giving a very small squeak, as her fingers traced along his back. He paused a moment and looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, noticing that she was licking her lip. She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I just bit myself on accident." She said, laughing.

"Ok. Just making sure you were ok." He said smiling back, continuing where he left off. She continued to trace her fingers along his back, small moans escaping. He slowly started to slide his fingers back up her legs, trembled slightly as another shiver ran down his back. She started moving her fingers to draw little spirals on his shoulder blades. He gasped, twitching slightly as he moved his hands up to pull off her panties. She chuckled, her fingers moving in larger spirals. He tried holding in a moan, shivering slightly. He shifted slightly so that he could pull of his pants and boxers. Once he got undressed, he went back to stroking the inside of her legs slowly. She moaned slightly louder this time, her hands moving down his back again. He moaned, moving a finger up to her damp crouch. Chuckling softly to himself, he slid it in. she squeaked, seemingly surprised, then softly moaned, her body trembling. He raised a brow, sticking another finger in, moving them around slightly. She gasped a little and wrapped her arms around his neck as a somewhat strange noise escaped her throat. He chuckled again, removing his fingers and licking them. "Hmm… You taste rather good…" She went red.

"That's embarrassing… don't say things like that." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll stop." She made a face, sticking out her tongue.

"Silly." He smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her, stroking her sides again. She started to moan again, tightening her grip on him, her legs beginning to tremble. He chuckled, moving one hand to massage one of her breasts, the other hand still stroking her side. Her moan got slightly louder as her legs wrapped up around his hips, her body shivering. He smiled, slowly entering her, gasping slightly. Her legs tightened almost instantly as she let out a gasp, burying her head in his chest. He moaned, stroking her side with one hand and with the other massaging the other breast. Her moans came out in strange bursts, her arms tightening more around his neck. He picked up the pace slightly, losing his breath moaning. Her voice grew louder as her hips responded to his movement. One of her hands stayed firmly wrapped around his neck as the other crept it's way along the muscles of his back. He gasped, trembling as a shiver ran down his spine. He kissed her, then licked her from her bottom lip down to her collar taking the skin gently in his teeth. She let out a gasp, moving her hand to join the other as she moved them along he back. He moaned, picking up the pace a little bit more, kissing her neck. She moaned, shaking slightly as her legs tightened their grip on him. He moaned louder, shaking slightly as he felt a weird sensation run through his body. He started running his hands down her sides again. Her hands started moving back up along his back to tangle in his hair. He chuckled slightly, stopping abruptly as a tingle ran through his body. She cocked her head, and laughed. He raised a brow, speeding up slightly. She let out one long moan and started to pant as her grip on him tightened. His breath escaped his lungs in a loud moan, panting, moving a hand to move a strand of hair out of her face. He gently caressed her skin, running his fingers from her forehead down to her jaw. She gave him a tentative smile.

"I love you." She mumbled, burying her face into his chest once more. He chuckled softly, moving his hand to lift her head up so that he could look at her.

"I love you too. More than anything." He said, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." He said, chuckling lightly. _Oh my god… She actually admitted that she loves me. I think I'm going to die of a heart attack… Not really… But that is quite the shock. _He thought to himself, caressing her cheek, she blushed more.

"T…Thanks?" She said through a pant. He kissed her softly, trailing them down to her collar. She moaned almost instantly, grabbing ahold of his head in her arms, softly chanting his name. _Wow… That's a new one… _He thought as he made his way back up to her neck, taking the skin softly in his teeth. She tightened her grip on his head, resting her chin on it as he felt her body begin to shiver, calling his name slightly louder with each passing moment. He sped up slightly, moaning softly as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He continued to kiss her neck, running his hands back down her sides. He started panting as the moans became more frequent and louder. She gave a loud moan, tightening her grip on his head as she came. He made one loud moan, as he came shortly after. His breath left him at once, relaxing slightly. She slowly loosened her grip on his head.

"I love you." She mumbled again, a small yawn sneaking out, he chuckled.

"I love you too. If you're tired, then you can go to sleep, if you want." He said, moving slightly to kiss her. She gave him a smile, and petted the top of his head.

"Mm, I wish, but I made a promise to someone, so I can't." He raised a brow. _Made a promise to who? And what type of promise? _He thought to himself, pulling out of her.

"A promise to who?" Tasha yawned cutely.

"Dei-kun. Why?" She asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Just wondering. But the option is always open." He said stretching a bit. She chuckled, squirming her way out from under him and sat up.

"I'll ponder on that one, especially if Dei-kun wears me out even more with this one." He raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She looked back at him as she stood up and got dressed.

"Not much. This is just going to be a bit of work. Although, knowing Dei-kun, he'll make me sit down and do all the work for me anyway." He cocked his head.

"What are you talking about? What work are you going to be doing?" She chuckled.

"The kind that would make Dei-kun not want me to try too hard."

"Ok, I'm going to stop there… before my head explodes." She laughed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sorry to hurt your brain, but that's all I can tell you." She stretched a bit. Itachi stood up, pulling on his pants and walked over to her.

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her. She grinned and petted him on the head.

"If you start to miss me, I'll be outside, on the roof." He smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll try to get along with out you for as long as I can…" he chuckled. She walked over to the door.

"And I'll try not to fall off the roof." She gave him a little wave and walked out the door. He sighed, sitting back down on the bed, feeling a little light headed as he remembered that he had not eaten all day. He stood up and walked over to the door, trying to decide on what he was going to make. He decided to make himself a sandwich of some sort, walked out towards the kitchen.

After Lia woke up from her nap in Deidara's room, she walked back to her room and laid down on her bed, falling back to sleep. She didn't wake up until the next day. She sat up, stretching. Lia decided that she needed to take a shower, she got in the shower, taking a while, just relaxing. When she got out, she got dressed and walked back into her room to sit on the bed. Suddenly a memory of long ago since past, when she was 5 years old, came rushing to her head.

"Lia! Wake up! Come on, time for you to get up and do your chores." Lia's mom called from her bedroom door.

"I'm up!" Lia yelled from under her covers. Her mom chuckled slightly, pulling the her blankets down.

"Come on. I'm not going to tell you again." Just as her mom said that, they heard someone scream from the living room. Lia instantly recognized the scream from her older sister Mari. She instantly jumped up from her bed and ran to the living room. When she got into the living room, she found her sister on the floor dead. Lia's mom walked in behind her, screaming as she looked down at her daughter. Lia fell to the floor crying, suddenly the person that had killed her sister came up behind her mom and killed her as well. The person laughed looking down at her cowering on the floor. Suddenly she stood up, her eyes turning red and she charged at him. They laughed again, stabbing her in the back. Lia really didn't feel it as she realized that her dark side had fully taken over her body and she some how killed the person. Later she tried to look for her father and found him in his bathroom lying on the floor bleeding. Her other side came back, leaving her on the floor bleeding and crying out, but no one ever came to hold her.

Lia snapped out of the painful memory screaming, her back bleeding once more. She got up, walking into her bathroom taking her shirt to clean up her back. She yelped in pain as she ran a wash cloth over it, trying to get most of the blood off her skin.

Tobi laid back down on his bed and fell asleep till the next morning. He woke up and stretched, walking into his bathroom to take a shower. He quickly took a shower and decided to try and find Lia again. He walked out into the hall, once he was out in the hall he heard someone screaming. Instantly he recognized the scream to be from Lia. Tobi started running towards her room, busting through the door, just to see that she wasn't in her room, but heard her yelp from in the bathroom.

Lia continued to yelp from pain as she washed the laceration on her back, she turned her head as she heard someone enter her room. Tobi walked in with a panicked look on his face, then blushed. Lia cocked her head at him turning her head back and continued to clean the laceration.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream." Lia shook her head, tears running slowly down her cheeks. He turned her around to face him, pulling her into a hug. He started to run his hands down her back, hitting the laceration, she flinched and yelped in pain. He looked worryingly at her for a moment, then pulled on hand from her back and seen that there was blood on it. "What happened? I'm so sorry." The tears in her eyes came out faster.

"No I'm not ok. I had a memory and the scar that I had on my back reopened. That's why you heard me scream, and why I'm in here yelping in pain." He turned her around again to look at her back. He noticed what she was talking about, never really seeing it until now. The blood had finally stopped coming out so much, and dripping down her back.

"Here let me help you clean it up. What happened?" She shook her head.

"You can help. But I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful to remember. And each time I remember I literally relive the event." She flinched again, as he started to wash it off.

"Maybe one day you can tell me what happened. But for now, do what you need to, to keep yourself safe. I don't want you to be bleeding like this anymore." He finished wiping off the blood and properly cleaning the wound, placing a bandage on it he turned her around to face him again. She cocked her head.

"Thanks. But what is that look for?" He smiled at her, leaning forward to where he was only inches away from her face.

"You're quite welcome. I just remembered, we never finished what we had started." He said, a mischievous grin running across his face. She tried to back up away from him but hit the sink, flinching in pain she looked up at him.

"You're right. But I don't want to now. You were way too rough with me. I'm sorry." She diverted her gaze from his, tears running down her face again.

"Aww, why not? I'll be easier this time. Please?" He said, tilting her chin back up to look in her eyes, he wiped the tears that were falling from her face.

"No. I don't want too. Just please leave me alone." She tried to squeeze away from being stuck between the sink and Tobi. But apparently Tobi had other planes.

"Aww come on. We both now you want to finish what we started." She flinched as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tobi! I said No!! Leave me the HELL alone! I mean it!" Just then she heard someone calling for her.

"Lia? Are you alright in there?" She noticed that someone was in her room.

"Who's out there?"

"Me. Obviously. Are you alright? The door is wide open." Lia glowered at Tobi as she felt her dark side creeping up.

"No. Tobi must have left it open." Pein poked his head in.

"Tobi. What the hell are you doing? Get off her." Pein growled. Lia still glowered at Tobi as he slowly pulled away.

"Thank you. Not only that, but one of my scars opened up and if you heard me scream that's why. He was originally helping me clean it up. I have no clue what was going on in his head." Lia pulled away from the sink, pulling her shirt back on. Pein sighed, casting Tobi a look.

"Unfortunately, I do. Also… I didn't hear you scream… I just noticed that your door was wide open." Pein placed a hand on his hip as he pointed towards the door. "Get out Tobi. I won't have you violate yet another member of this organization." Lia looked shocked.

"Umm… Thank you. But this isn't the first time. And I can take care of it from here." Pein cocked his head, shrugged, then turned to Tobi.

"Pull a stunt like last time and I'll kill you myself. Got me?" Pein growled. Lia chuckled.

"Too late… He already has… And I think I took care of it for the most part." Pein's expression changed, the rings in his eyes, starting to move.

"What…?" His Voice had a growling undertone to it as he moved towards Tobi, fist clenched.

"Yea… I already knew about the whole Tasha incident… And he tried to kill Deidara again, just a few days ago. But I took care of it." Lia's dark side getting closer to the surface, her anger becoming evident. Tobi started to flinch as Lia's eyes started to slowly turn red. Pein narrowed his eyes at Tobi.

"You continue to do these things despite the warnings I give you…"

"Hey. I felt that I deserved to try this time… And I didn't get as far this time. Not that I really even tried anyway. Deidara walked in on Lia and I and then licked her nose, making her pass out!" Tobi attempted to defend himself, looking over at Lia, whose eyes were getting redder each passing minute. Pein clenched his jaw, glowering at Tobi.

"It seems Deidara likes to save people from your grasp." Pein said through his teeth, clenching his fist so tight that it started to bleed. Lia looked at his hand, walking over to him.

"It's true, you know. Deidara did save me. I realize this now. I wasn't thinking properly, all I was going off was his feelings for me, blinding me from what I really felt. Let me see your hand."

"I'll be fine." He said quietly. Lia raised a brow.

"Let me see your hand." Pein's gaze remained trained on Tobi.

"I will be fine." Lia growled.

"Let me see your hand. I'm going to heal it for you." Pein looked at her.

"No." He growled.

"Yes… You helped me… Now I'm going to help you. So let me see your hand!" Pein clenched his fist harder, the blood dripping from his knuckles.

"There's no point at the moment, since it's just going to end up the same." He growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. Lia sighed, feeling the anger from Pein run through her veins, mixing with her own. Her eyes changing to a bright red, she narrowed her eyes at Tobi, who started to fidget slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Tobi, I would run if I was you." Lia said with a growl. Pein placed a hand on the side of the wall that was beside the door, giving Tobi and evil grin.

"I'll give you three seconds." He brought his hands together, cracking his knuckles. "Before I beat the hell out of you." Lia's dark side chuckled.

"I wont even give him that long." She said, walking towards Tobi, looking at him evilly. Pein chuckled.

"You're right. That's too long." He said, raising his fist to his mouth, licking the blood before he punched Tobi in the face, dragging him down to the floor and bashing his head into the tile. Lia's dark side stood there watching laughing evilly, she placed a hand on Pein's shoulder.

"Let me give a shot." Pein glanced back at her, standing and taking a step back.

"Knock yourself out." Lia grinned at him, bending over Tobi.

"Hope you like your little present for hurting me!" Lia punched him in the chest, making Tobi cough out blood. "Aww you done got blood on me. Tisk, tisk. What should I do with you now?" Tobi whimpered. Lia cocked her head at him, laughing. "I guess you don't know, now do you? Hmmm, guess I'll have to decide. For your sake I hope it's not death." She bit her middle finger, doing a jutsu. Tobi started screaming from pain. "Aww it doesn't hurt too bad now does it?" Tobi cried out in pain. "Good. That's what I thought." Tobi felt like she was ripping his insides out. Lia looked at him chuckling. "You feel like your insides are being ripped out don't you? Aww poor baby…" Pein sighed, reaching over, grabbing Lia firmly around the eyes, pulling her backwards. Lia strained against his hands.

"Alright, calm it and bring the other Lia back." He muttered. Lia slowly started to calm down, going lax in Pein's grasp.

"Can you please remove your hand from over my eyes. It'll help me relax some. But don't let go of me. I've used to much chakra and Lia's weak body will pass out. And if you want me to, I can heal your hand before I do let her come back." Pein chuckled, removing his hand and wrapping it securely around her waist.

"No need. It's fine." She shrugged.

"Can't say that I didn't offer. That's one good thing about me coming around. I might be a bitch when I'm around but I can help sometimes too."

"Oh just go already before I force you out." She chuckled.

"You don't have to be so pushy you know. I'm leaving. Bye for now." Lia's body slowly went limp as her dark side left. Pein scooped Lia up in his arms and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tobi bleeding on the floor. Shortly after he walked back to the bathroom and glowered down at Tobi.

"You're lucky. I was half tempted to just let her go. Get up and get out now." Tobi coughed, spitting blood out on the floor.

"Umm… kinda can't move at the moment." Tobi said, just above a whisper, still not able to breathe all that well. Pein growled.

"Stop being a sissy and get your ass up." Tobi slowly started getting up, loosing his balance slightly once he was standing upright.

"There happy?" He said, slowly walking out of the bathroom, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Not in the least." Pein muttered as he walked out of the bathroom as well. "Clean your sorry self up. We have a party later and you had better be there. I don't care if you have to be dragged." Tobi rolled his eyes as he stepped out into the hall.

"Fine. Whatever." Pein snorted.

"Ass." He muttered as he walked back over to Lia. Shortly after she was put down on the bed, she started stirring.

"What… What just happened? Oww… My head hurts really bad. Why is my hand all bruised and cut up?" Pein smiled.

"Not much. Just a little argument with Tobi. It's been solved." Lia placed a hand on her head, flinching a bit as she remembered the pain from her wound on her back. She sat up slowly feeling blood run down her back.

"What argument? All I remember is me asking him to leave me alone, after he helped me clean a wound that I have on my back." She flinched again, the pain from both her head and her back getting worse. Pein sat down beside her, taking her hand gently in his.

"Like I said, not much. He's been taught an important lesson is all." His hands began to glow a pale blue, she went wide eyed.

"As far as we know. He very may try again. And with the way my head hurts, next time might be worse." Pein chuckled as he released her now healed hand and placed a hand gently on her back. She flinched from his hand on her back.

"I doubt it. At least for today. And possibly all month. If he does just call for me, I'll make him regret it." She chuckled, smiling up at him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you stepped in when you did. Tobi might be dead right now if it wasn't for you. And I'm not sure that I could live with myself if I did kill him. Even if it wasn't truly me." Pein patted her head as he removed his hand.

"Mmm, perhaps. I might have killed him myself. Anyway, what's done is done. If you start to suspect he will come after you, then come hang out in my room. I don't mind." She grinned up at him.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I think I might have scared him off, so hopefully he wont. But I could very well be wrong." _Why is he all of a sudden protective of me? I think I could have taken care of it myself. Although if he wouldn't have, like I said before Tobi very well may be dead right now._ She thought, sighing slightly. Pein placed a hand to his mouth.

"I'm just like this. Don't think too hard on it." He said as he stood up, placing his hands in his pockets. She cocked her head, suddenly remembering that he could read her mind as well.

"Ok. Thank you again." He nodded.

"By the way, I'm having a party later, come down if you feel up to it." She smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure that I can go down to party. I haven't really been to a party before though." Pein chuckled.

"You'll like it. See you there." He gave her a small wave and walked from the room. Lia sighed, laying back down. She tried to go to sleep for awhile, but started to think about a lot of things instead. _What would have happened if Pein wouldn't have walked in when he did? Would I have really killed Tobi? Would my dark side came out fully like it did? _Sigh. _This is giving me a head ache. Why do I have to be this way? Why do I have to be an empath? Grrr…Why can't this all just go away, along with that pain in the ass, dark side of mine…? __**Hey I'm still here you know. I just saved your ass though… You would think you would be grateful… I guess not… You're welcome anyway…**_ Sigh. _I didn't ask you to save me. In fact I never asked Pein to come save me neither. But it seems no one ever cares, that I can actually take care of myself. _She thought to herself, sitting back up, meditating instead.

Itachi made himself a sandwich. After he was done eating he walked back to his room and fell asleep. He didn't wake up until the next afternoon. Surprisingly he didn't hear any of the commotion going on with Lia and Tobi. He had slept through it all. Exhaustion took over his body, and is now gone, now that he actually got to sleep with out being disturbed. He heard a knock on the door.

"ITACHI!! GET UP LAZY HEAD!!" He recognized the voice to be Tasha's.

"I'm coming. Hold on." He said slowly getting up from his bed. He finally got to the door and opened it. "Yeah? What's up?" Tasha smiled.

"Party, come on! Get dressed lazy bum!" He looked down at himself realizing that he was just in his boxers, blushing he turned around to find a pair of pants.

"When's the party?" Tasha cocked her head, placing a hand on a tilted hip.

"Now, duh. Come on, come on!" He rolled his eyes, not understanding why she was so perky.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Give me a few minutes to finish getting dressed and wake up a bit." Tasha sighed.

"Would you like some help? I'm sure I could wake you up pretty well." Itachi raised a brow.

"And how would you do that?" She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Do you need help first?"

"Depends on what it is." Tasha chuckled, toying with the top button of her cloak.

"You'll find out." He chuckled.

"Be my guest and show me." Tasha smiled cutely as she started to unbutton her cloak.

"Guess what I'm wearing under here." She chimed. He looked thoughtful, smiling slightly.

"Nothing?" Tasha laughed.

"To a party? She pulled a section of the cloak down over a bare shoulder. "Maybe." He looked at her, watching her slowly strip.

"Interesting. Care to finish?" Tasha laughed and buttoned her cloak back up.

"Maybe after the party. Come on, stop watching me and get dressed!"

"Aww. But I'm not fully awake yet…" Tasha cocked her head.

"I bet Sasuke is. I'll go strip for him." She said with a sly smile, hand on hip again. He sighed.

"Ok… Ok… I'll get dressed. Just don't do that. Please." Tasha gave a pout.

"Spoil." She said, crossing her arms. "If you aren't dressed in two minutes I'm leaving." He went wide eyed.

"Ok." He turned around and pulled a shirt on and grabbed his cloak, pulling on his shoes. "There happy?" Tasha smiled, reaching up and pulling his head down to her level, kissing the top of it.

"Yep. Now come on!" She said, releasing him and walking towards the living room. He sighed, following her, really not wanting to go to the party right at the moment. He really wasn't paying attention until he heard Deidara start talking.

"We did good on the decorations un!…. Oh. You." Deidara scowled at Itachi over her shoulder. She petted him on the head.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Weren't you suppose to be doing something with Pein?" Deidara nodded.

"I am. I just have to wait for him to walk in." Itachi rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke walked over to Tasha, and Itachi instantly clinched his fist.

"Hello Tasha-chan. is my brother abandoning you again?" Itachi got up and walked over to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he walked over to talk to Konan. Just then Itachi noticed Lia walking in, looking around. Tasha waved at her, smiling.

"Lia!! Hi! Pein said you'd come! I'm glad he was right! I want to introduce you to someone!" Lia cocked her head, walking over to Itachi and Tasha.

Hmmm… Interesting… wouldn't you say? Lets see what happens now… Shall Lia try and kill Tobi again, or will it be one of the other 2 Uchiha's?? Guess you'll have to read… lol…


	17. A bit of pain

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 17

"Hi guys. What's going on? I haven't talked to you in forever. Who is it that you want me to meet?" Lia asked, smiling at Tasha. Tasha smiled.

"Not much has happened. Oh! Sasuke! Come here please!" Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked back at her, raised a brow and walked over.

"Hmm?"

"Lia, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Lia. Be nice now." Tasha chimed. Sasuke looked over at Lia curiously. Lia seemed a bit shy but decided to talk anyway.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hiya, cutie. Nice to meet you too." Sasuke said with a grin. Lia blushed, looking away. Tasha chuckled.

"Sasuke is Itachi's little brother." Lia looked at Tasha, cocking her head.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked backing away slowly. Tasha gave her a confused look.

"Um… why would I?" Sasuke cocked his head, placing a hand on his hip.

"What, did my pathetic excuse for a brother turn you away from Uchiha's?" Lia paused for a moment.

"No reason. You could say that." She said, glowering at Itachi. Sasuke laughed, extending a hand to her.

"You're not bad at all." She looked at him confused, backing away again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smiled.

"I absolutely hate my brother. I like anyone who dislikes him as well." She chuckled.

"If you call him hurting me, then me trying to kill him, disliking him, then I guess I do." She said pausing again. Sasuke's smile widened and he pulled her up into a hug. She gave him a weird look, cocking her head, shaking.

"I more then like you! I think I love you!" He chimed. She blushed, shaking more.

"Um… Do you think you can let me go?" Tasha laughed.

"Sasuke-kun. Please put Lia down." Sasuke pouted, but set her down. She relaxed a bit.

"Oh alright. Just because you asked."

"Thank you. Unlike Itachi, you seem to listen."

"Hey I resent that. I do listen." Lia chuckled.

"Uhuh… really now? I think I could have a dog and it would listen better than you."

"Ok, ok. Calm down you two, or you both go in a corner." Tasha muttered.

"But she started it." Lia stuck her tongue out.

"No you started it. Just by being here."

"What are you two, three?" Tasha said with a sigh as soft music began to play. Tasha cocked her head. Lia rolled her eyes.

"No. Maybe he would listen to you better than me." Tasha sighed as Pein walked in and suddenly it went quiet. Lia looked up, then decided to go sit on the couch. Sasuke cocked his head. Lia looked up and seen someone sitting at the drums and Deidara was standing beside him. _Alrighty then… What the hell is going on here? _She thought cocking her head slightly. Suddenly Pein started to sing, Deidara had taken his hair down and undone his cloak, pulling out a guitar.

"Hey! What the hell! That's my guitar!! Why does he have _My _guitar?!" Itachi growled. Tasha chuckled.

"Cause I gave it to him. He needed one for this. he's really good, amazingly." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Deidara.

"How did you get ahold of my guitar?" Tasha leaned back against Itachi with a sigh.

"I went in your room and got it of course." Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

"Aww, grumpy eh?" Tasha said with a giggle, pressing her bottom against his hips. He sighed again, twitching slightly.

"No." Tasha raised a brow.

"Liar." She chimed, swaying her hips slightly. He blushed. He leaned his head forward slightly.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Nope! I just wanted to." She replied, moving a bit more. He finally decided to give up and started moving with her.

Lia sat down on the couch, curling up in some what of a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. For no reason she started shaking. Sasuke walked over to her, placed his hands on his hips and leaned down to look at her.

"What's wrong cutie?" She looked up at him, laying her chin on her knees.

"Nothing. Just thought that this would be fun. And Itachi just had to be here and ruin it. I mean this is only my first party ever. I thought I could relax some, meet some people. And now I'm not in the mood to do any of it." She said with a sigh.

"Well that's not the right mood for a party lovely. Come on up out of that ball and talk to someone. I'll even walk with you if ya like." She blushed, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to stay right here." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll bring them over to you then." He said, straightening up. "No matter how you protest." She sat up looking at him confused. _Well that's a different response than I thought he would give me… kinda nice actually. Kinda being the key word… Oh well I guess. Now I'm going to be forced to talk to people, who will probably scare the shit out of me… _She sighed, curling back up. Sasuke walked off, coming back with Sasori, who looked rather annoyed at Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Sasori onto the couch, crossing his arms.

"This is Sasori. Also known as Tasha's adoptive big brother. Talk, ok?" Sasori raised a brow, looking down at Lia. She started shaking, shaking her head at Sasuke. _Why is he making me talk to people? It's not like I'm really going to talk to them after this anyway… I just mind my own business. _She thought as Sasuke sighed.

"Sasori, this is Lia." Sasori extended a hand to her. She just looked down at it for a moment, then took it slowly.

"Hi…?" He muttered.

"Hi." She said looking down at her knees.

"Hi? That's all you two can muster? Gah!" Sasuke made an annoyed noise and dragged Sasori away, coming back with Konan. He pushed her onto the couch, crossing his arms again.

"This is Konan. Say hi." Lia looked up at him, getting paler each second.

"Hi…" She said looking down at her knees again.

"Hello! It's nice to meet another girl! What do you use in your hair? It's so pretty." Konan chimed. Lia cocked her head.

"Um… Nice to meet you..? I really don't use anything in my hair… I just use regular shampoo." Konan cocked her head.

"Really? Well it works well for you! What's your power, might I ask?"

"I'm not sure of all of them… But one is to summon dragons." Konan smiled.

"That's new. I can turn myself into paper origami and do various other things for Pein. Nothing special." Lia raised a brow.

"Um… Ok… Never heard of anyone doing that…" Sasuke sighed, grabbing ahold of Konan and dragging her up.

"Ok, next person!" He said, dragging Konan away and coming back with Hiden. He didn't push him on the couch, instead making him stand beside him, watching him closely. She had a bad feeling about this guy and started shaking uncontrollably.

"This is.. Hiden. Yeah, just wanted to show you." Hiden raised a brow.

"Am I a sculpture or something? Nobody _shows_ me damn it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Lia flinched a bit.

"Um… Hi. I'm sorry about him." He looked down at her.

"Nah, the little brat's alright. So you're Lia eh? Never got the chance to really talk to you. That ass Pein kept telling me I wasn't allowed." She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'm Lia. Why?" Hiden chuckled.

"Have you ever wanted to kill someone?" Lia cocked her head again.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Although it wasn't really my personality, it was my other half." Hiden nodded.

"I see, I see. I've decided. I'm taking you under my wing! Yes!" Sasuke looked at Hiden blankly. Lia went wide eyed, shaking again.

"Um… What?" He asked. Hiden raised a brow.

"None of your damn business ya brat."

"What do you mean take me under your wing? What if I don't want to?" Hiden paused, looking down at her again, under his gaze she felt very self conscious, and started to shake more from fear.

"I mean lead you along the correct path of… correctness damn it!" he said, crossing his arms. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, you're going."

"Hey! Let me go ya god damn brat!" Hiden growled. Lia buried her head in her arms, ontop of her knees, trying to relax some. Some one flopped down on the couch beside her, making her look up. She seen a fish guy grinning at her widely.

"Hello there! Name's Kisame! How ya doin?" Sasuke blinked, Lia looked at him blankly.

"Um… Hi… I'm doing ok I guess." Kisame smiled, leaning back, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's good, that's good. I hope Hiden didn't creep ya out too badly, he is a creep after all."

"I AM NOT YOU STUPID FISH!!" Hiden screamed from across the room. Kisame chuckled.

"Actually he kinda did. But I'm sure I'll get over it. That is if he stays away from me…." Kisame raised a brow.

"Well he should, as long as he didn't claim you or something. He does that sometimes, the weirdo." She went pale.

"I AM NOT WEIRD YOU FUCKING BLUE FREAK!!" Hiden screamed again. Kisame laughed.

"He said that he was going to take me under his wing… Should I be worried?" Kisame looked thoughtful.

"Well, the worst thing he'll do to you is try and teach you. And knowing him, that could get a bit… how should I say, strange?" Kisame said with a chuckle. "If he starts talking about religion, run to Pein."

"Um… Ok… I think I'm just going to avoid him period."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASS?? ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN MY NEW PUPIL AGAINST ME??" Kisame burst out laughing as Hiden shouted, trying to get over there, but was held back by Sasori and some other guy.

"Ummm… I think I'm going to hide now… I'll see you later?? Maybe?" Kisame chuckled.

"Alright. See ya kid. Nice talking to ya!" Kisame said, getting up and walking over to Hiden, who instantly started to yell. Sasuke sighed.

"Odd. They all are. God. Why did I… oh yeah, I remember." He sighed, placing a hand to his head. Lia cocked her head, shifting slightly so that she could get up.

"I think I'm going to go to my room. So I'll see you around, maybe sometime." She said turning away.

"Aww… well, alright cutie. I'll let Pein know. He'll be a bit disappointed, since you haven't even said anything to him." Sasuke said. Lia turned around, sighing.

"Fine I'll stay. But please don't make me talk to anyone else. I think I've had enough with talking to random people I don't know. And I'll go talk to Pein." Sasuke smiled.

"That's the spirit beautiful. I promise I won't bring any more random people around." Lia smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." She made her way towards Pein. "Hi Pein. I made it to the party." She looked over at Deidara and waved. "Hey Deidara. How are you?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm good un. Pein won't let me sing the song I want!" Pein rolled his eyes.

"That's a girl's song damn it. Sing something a bit manly at least!" Lia laughed.

"What song are you talking about?" Pein placed his head in his hand.

"I feel like a woman." Deidara grinned. Pein just sighed, shaking his head. Lia busted out laughing.

"You're kidding me right? Deidara's wanting to sing that?! That's too funny." Pein sighed again as Deidara pouted.

"Hey un! It's a good song!" She tried holding her laughter in.

"Kill me now. Please." Pein muttered.

"Yes it is. But I didn't think you swung that way." Deidara looked confused.

"What un?" She shook her head, still laughing.

"Nothing. Never mind. If he wants to sing it and get laughed at, you should let him." Pein looked at her through his fingers.

"That's the problem no one will laugh. He's done it countless times before." Lia cocked her head.

"Really? Wow… That's interesting. I need to remember that." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, _please_ pick another song. PLEASE." Deidara sighed.

"Fine un. I'll sing this one." Pein looked down at the song and cocked his head. "Oh my god. It's not a girl song!! I'm going to die from a heart attack!!" Pein said. Lia laughed even harder.

"What song is it?"

"Right here in my arms." Pein replied, still looking shocked. Deidara rolled his eyes. Lia went wide eyed for a moment, then smiled.

"I really like that song. And you're right that's not a girly song." She said, getting excited that he was going to sing one of her favorite songs. Pein laughed, petting her on the head.

"Alright. Let's get off the stage so that Deidara can sing." Pein said, walking down to lean against the wall right next to the stage. Deidara smiled at Lia. Lia smiled back at him, walking off the stage, sitting in a seat in front. Deidara took ahold of the mic as the music started and he made his way towards the edge of the stage. He brought the mic up to his lips and looked directly at Lia.

She is smiling like heaven down on earth..

The sun is shining so bright it hurts

And all her wishes, have finally come true.

Her heart is weeping, this happiness is killing her.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

She'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

Oh no.

Deidara hopped off the stage and started towards her as he sang. She went wide eyed, blushing slightly.

So hard she's trying

But her heart won't turn to stone.

Oh no.

And she keeps on crying

But I won't leave her alone.

Deidara leaned towards her, placing a hand on one side of the chair. She tried to lean away from him, blushing more, falling out of the chair.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

She'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

And she'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

She'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

She'll be right here in my arms so in love

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go

Oh no.

Deidara chuckled, picking her up as he finished the song, smiling down at her. She blushed even harder looking away from him.

"How'd I do un?" He asked as he set her on her feet.

"Amazing. I thought I was going to melt." She said blushing even harder. Deidara kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks un. That's what I was going for. You want a turn un?" She cocked her head.

"Why were you trying to make me melt? Yeah I do, just give me a minute to calm down." Deidara chuckled. She started to calm down a bit.

"You're so cute when you blush un." She blushed again.

"T…Thanks…" She said, taking a deep breath, she walked up to the stage getting ready to sing. Deidara waved encouragingly.

"Hey Ita-pon! Lia's going to sing! I wanna watch! Come with me!" Tasha chimed. Itachi raised a brow.

"So I'm a pet now? And what if I don't wanna?" Tasha pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Aww… come on Ita-pon! Please?" He sighed.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Tasha yelped in joy, dragging him over to sit in front of the stage.

Lia grabbed the mic, taking a deep breath before she started singing.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly,

With his song telling my whole life

With his words,

Killing me softly,

With his song

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,

And so I came to see him and listen for a while.

And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes,

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with this song,

Killing me softly,

With his song, telling my whole life,

With his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

I felt all flushed with fever,

Embarrassed by the crowd,

I felt he found my letters then read each one out loud.

I prayed that he would finish,

But he just kept right on.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with this song,

Killing me softly,

With his song, telling my whole life,

With his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

Wooahhh… woooooahh… la la la la la la…

woooah… laaaaaaahhh… woooah…. Laaaaahh

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Yes he was Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

Strumming my pain

Yeaaaa yea yeaaaa.

When she was done she sighed, walking off the stage and sat back down on the couch across the room.

Tasha poked Itachi in the stomach, he flinched a bit.

"That was amazing, right Ita-pon?" he nodded.

"Yes actually it was. I never knew she could sing like that." Tasha smiled.

"Yeah, she's really good. I'm envious." She said, pouting slightly.

"Why? I'm sure you can sing." Tasha made a face.

"Eh, and salt tastes like butter." Itachi chuckled.

"You never know."

Lia balled back up laying her forehead on her knees, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. Someone sat down beside her.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, placing a hand on her head. She flinched a bit, looking up at Pein teary eyed.

"Nothing. Just want to be alone for a little bit." She said looking away, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You wouldn't cry if it was nothing. Tell me, come on." She shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a few minutes. I'll be fine." She said trying to give him a smile. Pein gave her a skeptic look, pulling her up onto his lap, placing a hand on her head so that she had to lay it against his chest.

"You know, being left alone isn't always the best solution." She looked up at him.

"I know. But it's the only thing I know. I've never actually had someone who cared enough to stay with me." More tears began to fall. He brushed the tears from her face, smiling down at her.

"Although we may be a little messed up, we're all still your family. Don't be afraid to talk to someone."

"I don't know how. This is all I know." Pein brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Time to learn, don't you think."

"I would but no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to talk about things." Pein kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not that hard. Just say whatever comes to your head. I'll listen." She shook her head.

"There's more to it than me not being able to talk."

"You're a stubborn little one, you know that?" He muttered, placing his head on hers.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't, it hurts to talk about some things." She said, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sure it does." He said rubbing her back gently. She flinched.

"It does. Remember my wound? It reopened from a memory I had."

"Mm? That must have been very unpleasant." She nodded her head.

"It's the last memory I have of my family, and of how I got the wound in the first place." He petted the back of her head, not moving his head from where he set it.

"I see. Just remember, we are your family now. Alright?" She sighed.

"Ok. Just know I won't talk much about things."

"It's alright. Just don't keep too much of it. I don't want you hurting yourself." _A little too late for that one. I've held everything in for so long that it's literally eating me alive. _She thought to herself, nodding her head.

"Ok, I'll try. I'm not promising anything."

"Ok. Could you not think quite so negatively? We're a little to close for that." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. But it's true. And I'll try." He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Good."

Tasha cocked her head as she leaned awkwardly over the edge of the chair, looking up at Itachi curiously.

"Hey… Ita-pon… can you sing?" He raised a brow.

"You're kidding me right? Me sing? I think not." Tasha pouted.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I don't sing." Tasha cocked her head.

"Is it because you sound like a dying duck?"

"No. I just don't sing."

"Do you have stage fright?"

"Yeah, sure. Lets go with that." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I know!! You're afraid everyone will laugh at you! Right! Right?" She chimed, clapping her hands together. He rolled his eyes again.

"Why do you want me to sing so badly?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Well, I figured that you'd have a nice voice, but I suppose my poor hopes are shattered. Oh well, I'll ask Sasuke if he'll sing to me." She mumbled. Itachi sighed.

"Fine. I'll sing." Tasha giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you Ita-chan!"

"What song do you want me to do?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Um… not sure really. Does it matter?"

"Hmmm… not really. Just thought you would have a song in mind." He said walking up to the stage. Once on stage he chose a song and waited for the music to start. Itachi chose 'Crazy Bitch' and went nuts singing it to Tasha. By the time he was done singing she was beet red and had fallen out of the chair twice. He jumped off the stage and walked over to her. "So how was that? I noticed that you fell out of the chair."

"I believe that my heart has stopped and I'm going to die." She said, holding her chest. He cocked his head.

"Was I that bad?" Tasha gave him a look.

"Yes. Oh my god that was just soooo terrible! I think my ears have started to bleed. Oh my god I'll die from blood loss!!" She said, clutching her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright smart ass. Seriously, what did you think?" Tasha grinned at him.

"I don't think I would have fallen out of the chair if I didn't like it… though I don't think that's too good for the little ones." Itachi gave her a worried look.

"Are you ok?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't think I should do a whole lot of falling."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, you're alright." She said, happily petting his head. Pein walked up, draping an arm over Tasha's shoulders.

"Hey, come drink with us." Tasha gave him a look.

"I'm pregnant." Pein made a face, looking at Itachi.

"Hey, come drink with us Itachi." Itachi looked over at Tasha.

"Do you mind?" Tasha smiled.

"Not at all. Sasuke and I were going to play cards with Dei-kun and Nii-chan anyway." Itachi smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Have fun. And I'll see you later. I love you." Tasha grinned.

"I'll try. Love you too. By the way, do you actually have to strip in strip poker?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Yes. Why, are you playing strip poker?" Tasha chuckled.

"I just wanted to confirm something, that's all. Don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"Ok. Don't get too crazy ok." Tasha laughed.

"Don't worry. The worst thing that could happen is that I'll lose." He chuckled.

"Ok. Well have fun." Tasha gave him a little wave as Sasuke walked over, took ahold of her arm and gave Itachi a strange little grin. He then dragged her off towards the corner.

Lia remained sitting on the couch as Pein walked off. She started to get really tired and thought about leaving to go back to her room, because she was also really bored. She started spacing, when Sasuke placed a hand on her head.

"Hey Ms. I-hate-people. Come play cards with us." She raised a brow up at him.

"Hey. I am not Ms. I-hate-people. I'm just not very talkative. Sure, I was getting bored anyway." She said, smiling at him.

"Alright! Come on! This should be interesting." Sasuke chimed, taking ahold of her and dragging her over to the corner.

"So what are we playing?" Sasuke sat down in his seat, taking the cards that Sasori handed him.

"Strip poker… or rather, strip who ever has the lowest… cards." Tasha laughed. Lia went red.

"I've never played. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be very good at it." Deidara cocked his head.

"Tasha's never played any card games period, but she keeps winning them un. I think she cheats un." Tasha poked him in the head.

"How can I cheat in a game I've never played?" Lia chuckled.

"I don't cheat, and like I said I've never played this game." Sasori handed her a few cards.

"This is going to be a lot different then any we've played in awhile. Pretty much, who ever has the highest number in their hand wins and every one else has to take something off. That's all really." Sasori explained, motioning for her to sit. "I hope you have good luck." Lia sighed, knowing that she doesn't have good luck _ever_, she sat down.

"Well this should be interesting." Tasha nodded as Sasori finished handing out cards and placed the deck in front of him. Tasha looked down and started to laugh. Lia looked down at her cards blankly, not exactly sure if she had good cards or not. She hoped because she really didn't want to have to strip. _This is a really bad time to be self conscious!! And all I have is a 5, 3, and an Ace. Hopefully that's something. _Sasori had a 6, 8, and a queen. _Damn it…I guess this is REALLY a bad time to be self conscious._ Lia sighed, as Deidara growled, practically throwing his. He had two 2's, and a 4. Sasuke laughed as he placed two queens and a 10. Tasha just laughed harder. Lia laid her cards down with a sigh. Tasha grinned widely, placing down 3 kings. Sasuke made a face and Deidara gave her a look.

"I'm tell you un! Cheat!"

"How? Sasori's the one who gave me the cards!" Sasori took off his cloak.

"Oh stop being a baby and take something off." He grumbled. Sasuke had already taken off his shirt. Lia sighed again taking off her cloak as well, turning red. Deidara made another face, but took off his cloak as Sasori picked up their cards, shuffled and handed them out again. _Ok… I can already see where this is going… the one that's going to be clothed is Tasha… Maybe I shouldn't have played… This is going to turn out badly… _she thought to herself looking down at her cards. _Ok so maybe I was wrong… This time I have two queens and a 9… Maybe this time I'll get somewhere…_ Deidara nearly threw his cards again in annoyance. Sasuke gave a smile as Tasha laughed again, Sasori shaking his head. Lia showed no expression at all, until after she placed her cards down, revealing what she had. Sasuke placed his down, a king, a queen and an 8. Sasori's cards were all 10's, and Deidara had all 3's. Tasha laughed again as she placed her cards down. They were 2 kings and the other queen. Lia sighed, shaking her head taking off her shirt, going even redder. Sasuke growled as he took off the belt to his pants, Sasori and Deidara taking off their shirts. Sasori picked up the cards once more, shuffling and handing them back out. _I might as well just finish stripping. Because with the way this is going I'm just going to end up being naked anyway. I mean all I have this time is two 3's and a 10. _Lia laid her cards down on the table looking down at her hands, not wanting to see what everyone else had, because she knew that she was going to have to take something else off anyway. Sasori placed his cards, three 8's. Deidara had three 2's and Sasuke had a 9,7, and a 6. Tasha placed her cards down revealing a jack, 10, and an ace. Lia looked up for a moment to look to see what everyone had then stood up to take off her pants with a sigh, looking back down at her hands.

"I like this game."

"Of course you do, cheater un!" Tasha laughed, as Sasori handed them cards again.

"She just may be very lucky? It's just a thought." Lia said, looking up at them, then down to her cards. _God seriously… Why am I playing this game… All I get are cards that cause me to loose some other piece of clothing. This time all I have are three 3's… I'm doomed!! I'll never win a hand this way…_ Lia sighed, as she placed her cards on the table blushing. Everyone else laid their cards down. Sasori had a 2 and two ace's, Sasuke had two 2's and an ace, Deidara had a 2, an ace and a three. Tasha had three 8's, Sasuke took off his boxers, crossing his arms and looking away as he blushed. Sasori took off his as well, Deidara threw a small fit before he took off his, crossing his arms and pouting. Lia sighed again, removing her bra. _I'm really starting to hate this game… Mental note to self… Don't play this game anymore…_

"Well, there's no point in continuing this. Since we've pretty much lost anyway." Tasha cheered, clapping her hands together happily. _Thank god! Save me from further embarrassment! _Lia thought, taking a deep breath trying to calm down a bit.

"Those are cute." Sasuke commented. Deidara went wide eyed, tossing a shoe at him. Lia blushed looking away.

"Don't look at her un!" Lia looked over at Deidara, cocking her head. Sasuke laughed.

"Too late, already have!" Deidara sighed.

"True un. I'm throwing this then just for the hell of it un!" Deidara tossed his other shoe at him.

"You two are silly, you know that?" _Why does he care if Sasuke was looking? Shouldn't I be the one saying something? I thought he didn't like me that way? Curious… Very curious… _Lia thought, looking at both of them blankly.

"I am not un! I _hate _Uchiha's damn it! Hate them!"

"We hate you too."

"Why you!" Tasha grabbed both of them by the hair, making them stop in their tracks.

"No fighting. I mean it." Lia sighed.

"Why are you guys fighting any way? I didn't think that you liked me that way anyway. So why does it matter?" Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Tasha interrupted.

"He just loathes Uchiha's. If an Uchiha does _anything_ he opposes it. So, since Sasuke was looking at you, Deidara complained. Does that make any sense?" Deidara sighed. Lia nodded, sighing again. _I was kinda hoping that he did care… guess not…_

"Can I have my clothing back now?" Tasha shook her head.

"Don't you know? When you lose at this particular game, the winner gets to keep them!" Tasha said with a grin, Sasori sighed.

"I did forget to mention that… didn't I?" He mumbled. Lia went wide eyed.

"Yes! That would have been nice to know before I started playing!" Tasha laughed, handing Lia her clothes.

"Doesn't mean I will." Deidara extended a hand and she raised a brow. Lia started putting her clothes back on, sitting back down when she was finished.

"Nope. I'm keeping yours and Sauske's. Nii-san can have his back." Tasha chimed, handing Sasori his cloths. Deidara and Sasuke both complained.

"Thank you. I was afraid that I was going to have to go back to my room almost naked." Lia said, smiling at Tasha. Tasha smiled back.

"Not a problem. Hey in your opinion, is Sasuke or Deidara bigger?" Sasuke and Deidara instantly went red. Lia cocked her head.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tasha cocked her head in return.

"I wanted your opinion."

"Um… I don't know. I really wasn't paying attention?" Tasha laughed.

"Well then look." Both Deidara and Sasuke placed their hands between their legs, going redder.

"Well all I would have to see is Sasuke's…" Tasha blinked, then looked at Deidara, who was whistling and looking away. Tasha laughed harder.

"Aww, silly Dei-kun. Why would I care? Anyway! On to important matters, move your hands Sasuke-kun." Sasuke shook his head. Tasha chuckled.

"Aww come on Sasuke, please?" Lia gave him puppy dog eyes. Sasuke stared at her oddly, then sighed.

"Can't resist the eyes! Damn it! Fine…" He muttered, removing his hands as he looked away, even redder. Lia smiled at him.

"Hmmm…. That's a very good question… Decisions, decisions… I can't decide. So I'm going on a limb here and say Deidara. Hmm… Yeah defiantly Deidara." Tasha chuckled as Sasuke covered himself again, still quite red. Deidara cocked his head at Lia, seemingly amused.

"Hey, you sure don't need to test it out? Take a feel?" Tasha joked, petting Lia on the head.

"Hmmm… let me see… Mmm… I guess I could… Come here Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Um, no thanks." Lia pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Come on you know you want me to.. P.. Please?" Sasuke sighed, hanging his head.

"Damn the eyes…" He muttered as he scooted over to her, very reluctantly. Tasha burst into laughter, falling backwards. Lia laughed, petting him on the head.

"Good boy… Knew you would want me to touch you…" She said, touching him, looking thoughtful. He went a very dark shade of red, and Tasha just laughed harder, holding her stomach.

"I'm not a dog…" Lia laughed harder.

"If you weren't then why did you listen so well? And how's come you're so red?"

"I couldn't resist… and look where your _hand_ is." Lia cocked her head.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sasuke just looked at her. Sasori patting Tasha on the back as he shook his head at her, as she laughed.

"Uncomfortable? Not quite. I'm not sure if that's the word for it." Lia cocked her head again.

"So then what is the word for it?" She asked, removing her hand. He let out a relieved sigh, moving back to his spot and bringing his knees up to his chin.

"There isn't really one, come to think of it." Lia looked at him confused.

"Um… ok… Deidara please come here it's your turn." She said, smiling at Deidara. Deidara glanced over at Tasha, who just smiled at him and he sighed, moving over to Lia and sitting cross-legged in front of her. Lia petted his head, smiling at him. "Your not uncomfortable now are you?" Deidara raised a brow, placed his hands on her knees, leaned forward and licked her on the nose.

"Not at all un." Tasha had another burst of laughter, Lia twitched falling backwards wiping her nose.

"Not fair!" Deidara chuckled, placing a hand on either side of her and leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Of course it is un! You get to grope me, I get to lick you." Lia pouted.

"Fine! Can I get up now?" Deidara chuckled some more, moving back to how he was sitting, grinning widely. Lia sat up and smiled at him, as she touched him, looking thoughtful. "Hmmm… This is interesting… Hard decision…. I'll have to go with…" She paused for a moment moving a finger to her chin. "…I'll still have to go with Deidara." She said, removing her hand chuckling softly. Tasha grinned.

"You know, that wasn't exactly what I meant when I asked if you wanted to test them out…" Lia cocked her head, looking confused.

"What did you mean then?" Tasha grinned wider.

"When I say test, I mean physical test. Like how they feel _inside_, not to your hand silly." Sasori sighed, Deidara laughed and Sasuke nearly fell over. Lia went wide eyed, nearly loosing her breath, trying to keep from falling over.

"Um… I don't know about that…" Tasha waved her hand at Lia.

"Aww, come on, it won't be that bad! It'll be fun! Really." Tasha grinned as Deidara continued to laugh. Sasuke had really fallen over with that one. Lia shook her head, trying to regain her breath.

"Um… I don't know…" She said breathlessly. Tasha pouted.

"Lia, you are no help! How else can I know the truth? Dei-kun only wants to on the roof.." Deidara went silent, turning red. Lia went wide eyed. _ I should have known… How could I be so stupid!! _Lia thought, sighing slightly. "..And Sasuke-kun. Why would I want to? But he's taken such a liking to you! Oh well." She mumbled. Lia looked over at Sasuke for a moment.

"Is that true?" He was still flat on his back. He placed his hands over his face.

"Maybe…" He muttered. Lia went red looking away.

"I'm sorry." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Why are you sorry?" She looked up at Sasuke.

"Because I didn't want anyone to start liking me…" She said, blushing and looking away again. Sasuke chuckled.

"If I wasn't naked I'd give you a hug, you know that cutie." Sasuke said. "You know things like that can't really be helped." Lia blushed harder.

"Please don't." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Don't what? Don't like you?"

"Yes. People tend to get hurt." Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't mind. I'll like you anyway." Tasha smiled.

"Aww! How cute!"

"S…Shut up you!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. How's come you didn't tell me before?"

"What? I've only just met you today… and I've also only just decided…" Sasuke said, seemingly confused.

"Actually I could tell before, I just didn't realize that it was you. I noticed when I first met you. When you first seen me, you felt it. You might not have noticed it." Sasuke cocked his head. Tasha laughed. Just then Kisame walked up, holding a bottle of sake.

"Hey Deidara, drink this with me." Deidara looked at the bottle, shrugged and took a big gulp. Kisame chuckled.

"By the way, did you lose to Tasha _again_?" Deidara cast him a glare.

"Oh shut up un. She cheats un." Tasha laughed. Kisame laughed with her, tossing his cloak to Deidara.

"Come on, lets go drink some more." Deidara rolled his eyes. Lia laughed.

"Have fun… Being half naked…" She said, laughing even harder. Deidara rolled his eyes again, getting up and following Kisame. Tasha smiled, seemingly amused.

"He's used to it actually. Last time he played against Itachi, Sasori and Pein. Lost horribly. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt for a week." She said, rubbing her belly. Lia laughed.

"That's too funny." Tasha nodded, then poked Sasuke's foot. He pulled it away giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to poke you." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and just rolled his eyes.

"What were you about to say?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing appropriate." Lia laughed.

"Go ahead and say it." Sasuke raised a brow, and shook his head again.

"Nah, it'd be better if I didn't." Lia pouted.

"Aww, come on… Why not?" Tasha laughed. Sasuke sat up, crossing his legs.

"Just because." Lia pouted some more, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh.

"Again with the eyes." He grumbled, looking at her from a corner of his eye.

"Please?" Sasuke placed his head in a hand, glancing at Tasha. Tasha smiled, waving her fingers at him. He sighed again.

"Do I have to?"

"Well no. But I want you too." Lia said, smiling at him, widely. His hand ran down his face slowly, stopping at his neck.

"Oh fine. Geez. Persistent." He muttered. Her smile widened, as she nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Sasuke turned to face her.

"She's not the only one who'd like to poke someone." Lia cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" ((Authors note: I am honestly not this slow… I know what he meant… but I just wanted my character to be this slow…)) Tasha laughed.

"Poking… you know… like Dei-kun did to you. I'll just assume he poked you rather well." Tasha chimed. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Odd explanation." Lia still looked confused.

"I still don't understand." Tasha laughed.

"Ok, how about this…? Deidara has a penis right? Where did he put it?" Lia went wide eyed, then blushed looking away. _Oh My God!! I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut!!_ Lia thought to herself, blushing more.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why? You should stop saying that." Tasha laughed.

"Trying to get on her good side so you can 'poke' her, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke went red. Lia went redder.

"That's not funny! Shut up you!" He grumbled. Tasha just laughed harder.

"Why does everyone tell me that? I can't help that." Tasha gasped.

"Everyone tells you they want to poke you?! You're so popular!" She joked, grinning.

"Yeah I wish… Not the part of everyone wanting to poke me and that's not what I meant…" Tasha cocked her head.

"You didn't mean that you didn't wish for everyone to poke you? SO you _do_ want Sasuke-kun to poke you. How cute!" Lia blushed even harder, looking away.

"Oh my god! You're not denying it! Sasuke, you must poke her at once! It is her wish!" Sasuke just looked at Tasha. Lia went even redder, sighing.

"Do what you wish."

"W…What?" He stammered. Tasha burst into laughter.

"You heard me. Do what you wish." She said looking at him, no expression on her face. Sasuke cocked his head.

"I'd _like _to get dressed, but I can't exactly do that. Are you alright?" He commented, placing a hand to her forehead. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine." He blinked, then sighed.

"You hate me." He mumbled, turning to glower at Tasha. "And it's _your_ fault." Tasha raised a brow, wiping tears from her eyes.

"How is it _my _fault?" Lia shook her head.

"I never said that I hate you. I don't hate you. If I did then you would know." Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Lia shook her head again.

"No I'm not. That's not who I am. I don't mess around with peoples feelings." Tasha raised a hand.

"I do!" Sasuke looked at her, sighing. He then turned his gaze back to Lia, who then looked down.

"Did you not want me to touch you? I'll just wander back to my room anyway…" He mumbled.

"It's not that I didn't want you to touch me…" Lia paused, looking up for a moment then back down at her hands. "…Until now I didn't think that I had feelings for anyone, other than one person. Who I'm not sure likes me." Tasha cocked her head.

"It's kinda normal for people to like more than one person… Have you tried talking to him while he's drunk? Everything comes out then." Tasha commented. Lia shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I'm sure if he likes me then he'll tell me." Tasha raised a brow.

"Really now? Well, I'd like to know." Tasha stood.

"Dei-kun!!" She yelled across the room.

"Hm… un? …Un… hehe… un." Deidara responded from where he was drinking. Tasha chuckled.

"Tell me are you drunk?"

"Uh… no…? un…?" Tasha laughed.

"Do you want to answer a question for me? Do you like Lia?" There was a pause.

"Hm un? Lia-kan.. wait, it's not Kan… Chan? Lia-chan… Yeah, I do. Un… un… nice word.. un…" Tasha laughed. Lia blushed, sighing.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong. But that doesn't mean that I don't like you either." Sasuke blushed. Tasha grinned.

"Hey.. what are you two doing?" Tasha cocked her head as Kisame's voice floated over.

"What's going on over there?" Lia cocked her head.

"Um, can you get these two to stop making out?" Tasha blinked.

"Who?"

"Um… It's kinda awkward…" Tasha started to laugh.

"Oh please don't tell me it's Itachi and Deidara." There was a silence.

"Eheh… just stop them!" Tasha fell onto the floor laughing. Lia looked over at Sasuke for a moment. He looked pale, very, very pale. She cocked her head at him.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head, getting steadily paler. Tasha calmed down enough to stand.

"I have to see this. Wanna come with me?" Lia shook her head, still looking at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother is making out with a guy!" Sasuke muttered. Tasha laughed, as did Lia.

"Wanna come tell him off Sasuke? I'll give you you're cloths back." Sasuke blinked, then nodded. Tasha handed him his cloths and he got dressed. Lia stopped laughing, looking up at Sasuke for a moment then looked away.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." Lia said, standing up.

"You sure?" Tasha asked. Lia looked over at them for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go have fun. I think I've ruined the fun enough for one night." Tasha cocked her head.

"Well, alright." Sasuke scowled, giving her a big hug before he whispered to her.

"You did NOT ruin the fun." He pulled away and Tasha raised a brow before she walked to the other end of the room. Lia cocked her head at Sasuke.

"How so?" Sasuke smiled.

"Because someone as cute as you can't possibly ruin anyone's fun." He replied before following after Tasha. Lia sighed, walking towards the door, stopping as she noticed someone walking in. She looked up to see Tobi, she narrowed her eyes at him as he smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

"Pein told me that I had to come. And it's better to be late then never come. Also I wanted to talk to you."

"Depends on what it is about." He cocked his head.

"I wanted to say sorry. But you don't seem to accepting. So I won't say it." He said, leaning forward to kiss her. She moved to the side.

"Do you _honestly_ think that I would let you kiss me after that?!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to apologize, and you're pushing me away." He tried again. She started getting mad.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" She yelled. He tried again, smiling.

"Stop trying to resist me, you know you want me." She punched him in the stomach.

"PEIN!!" She yelled from the doorway. Pein made his way over to where she was.

"Tobi. What the HELL did I say?" Tobi looked at him, raising a brow.

"I don't remember… All I was doing was trying to apologize."

"BULLSHIT! Liar! You started to apologize then stopped and tried to kiss me!! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Pein growled.

"Tobi. Stay the hell away from her. Before I really DO kill you. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Pein snarled. Tobi rolled his eyes, leaning over to Lia's ear and whispered.

"I'll talk to you later love." Lia started to get angrier, punching him in the chest. He doubled over for a moment then looked up at her with a smile.

"Leave me the _HELL _alone!" He chuckled, running his hand down her side. Pein kicked him square in the head. Tobi fell to the floor holding his head.

"You don't listen do you, you ass." Lia started to laugh evilly, showing that her dark side started to come out.

"Apparently not. He needs to learn a lesson." She looked at Pein with an evil smile. Pein placed a hand over her eyes, pushing her head back against the wall.

"Not right now you." He muttered in annoyance.

"Aww, why not? Can't I have some fun too? He technically wasn't doing anything to you… And you seem like you want to kill him, so why not let me go ahead and do it?" Pein kept ahold of her.

"Key words, 'I want to kill him.' Not you. And if you don't get, I'll force you back. I'm not really in the mood to deal with an evil second personality, got it?"

"Aww, your no fun. I just wanted to have a little fun." Pein growled.

"Not right now. Do you not get it? I'm trying to enjoy my party, not deal with you." She cocked her head the best that she could.

"A party, really? Well go have fun, and I'll deal with Tobi." Pein brought his face to her ear.

"_NO. _Leave. Now."

"Aww why? I was only protecting her. Figured you'd appreciate it."

"Well I don't. Get before you make me any angrier." He growled, his voice getting more rough. She sighed.

"Fine. Let go of my head first, then put her down on the floor if you don't want her to get hurt when I leave. Oh and by the way, Tobi is getting up and going to try to make a move on her again when I leave." Pein released her head for a moment, turned to Tobi and stomped on his leg until he heard a crack. He proceeded to do the same to the other leg, then turned back to Lia.

"Yeah, like to see him walk anywhere." He growled, forcing her to sit on the floor and placing a hand on her head. She laughed.

"That doesn't mean that he won't try."

"If he keeps it up he'll lose those legs." He growled. "Now leave." She laughed again.

"Pushy, aren't we. Fine, just be warned he's going to try." She said, just before she went limp. Pein picked her up.

"I'll be back." He called, before he left. He set her on his bed, glancing down at her for a moment before he covered her up.

Itachi stopped looking up at Tasha.

"Hi Tasha. What are you all doing in my room?" He slurred. Tasha laughed.

"Um, we're not in your room. We're still in the living room… and I'm watching you and Dei-kun have… um… fun?" Itachi went wide eyed, looking over at Deidara, then jumped up wiping his tongue on his hand.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww. That is so nasty!! Why didn't anyone stop me sooner?" Tasha cracked up.

"But you looked like you were having so much fun fondling and making out with Dei-kun… I just didn't have the heart to stop you." She said, placing a hand over her mouth. He growled.

"That's just so fucking nasty!! And here I thought you loved me… but you didn't have the heart to stop me…" Tasha smiled.

"Well, you were the one who started it, and you _ did_ look like you enjoyed it. And plus, I _did_ tap you with my foot and tell you to pry yourselves apart. You're the one who didn't listen."

"I didn't hear you." Tasha cocked her head.

"Not surprising through your moans."

"Ok! I'm traumatized for the rest of forever!! Thank you!" He said, starting towards the door.

"Um… you might wanna put your cloths on first…" Tasha commented. "And you're traumatized? Just look at poor Sasuke! He saw it and passed out!" She said, pointing to the passed out Sasuke on the couch. He laughed.

"Well he didn't have to look. And I'm just going to my room."

"Naked? And you were the one who was making out with a guy, not his fault that he happened to glance at it."

"Well serves him right. And why does it matter?" Tasha shrugged.

"Thought you'd like to hid your hard on is all." Itachi looked down, and blushed placing his hands over it. Then bent down and grabbed his clothes, running for the door.

Lia woke up about an hour after passing out, with a huge headache. She sat up quickly, noticing that she wasn't in her own room. She laid back down, throwing the blanket over her head. She heard someone sigh. She sat up to look at who it was, noticing it was Pein.

"That was a rather normal end to a party." He muttered, tossing his cloak on a nearby chair, along with his head band and shoes. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Pein cocked his head, walking over to the bed.

"Eh, doesn't bother me. Soot over, hm? I'm kinda tired."

"If you want me to I can go back to my room."

"No, I just want ya to scoot over. Unless you want me to crawl over you." She blushed, then scooted over.

"Ok. But really, I am sorry about earlier, I didn't know what else to do. And I felt my dark side coming." He got on the bed and laid back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Like I said, doesn't bother me. Stop worrying about it, ok?" She sighed.

"Ok. So how did the rest of the party go?"

"Let's see. Everyone got drunk… Deidara got dragged off, Itachi fled in embarrassment… pretty normal stuff." She chuckled, laying back.

"Sounds interesting. Wish I could have been there."

"Didn't you want to leave?"

"Yeah, but I wish I would have stayed. I started getting uncomfortable with so many people around, so I thought I would leave. Never really thought it would turn out the way it did." Pein chuckled.

"Unexpected things happen everyday." She nodded, closing her eyes, covering back up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was really kinda hoping that Tobi wouldn't have shown up though." She said quietly, slowly falling back asleep.

"You _can _go back to sleep if you want. You're safe." She smiled, finally feeling safe for the first time in her life, shortly after she fell asleep.

Itachi ran straight to his room, still holding himself in embarrassment. He walked in, heading towards his bed, but passed out just before he got to the edge.

Tobi laid on the floor crying out in pain from where Pein had stepped on his leg until it cracked. _All I was doing was trying to apologize to her. And she seemed like she needed some stress relief. What is so wrong with that? I thought she was just trying to play hard to get… I guess not… Maybe some time I'll try and talk to her again and really apologize. She didn't have to get so angry and call Pein over. _Tobi thought to himself, sighing as he tried to get up to walk to his room. It wasn't very successful, so he laid there for the rest of the night. _Well so much for having fun tonight… Funny thing is, is Pein told me to come, and now I can't even really enjoy it. This day just keeps getting better and better. _He thought, trying to get up again. This time he got up and tried to walk but fell from the pain. He yelped in pain when he hit the floor. Tobi laid there for another hour before attempting to get up again. He watched everyone pass out except Lia, Deidara, Tasha, Itachi and Pein. Finally gathering himself up, he got up slowly, and walked, rather limped back to his room. Once in side, he leaned up against his door, catching his breath. He caught his breath and slowly made his way over to his bed, laying down with a sigh and a yelp of pain, he fell asleep. He had a really weird dream, that involved Lia. He had dreamt that he raped her, but she seemed to not care till a few days later. After the few days she came back and tortured him, then killed him. Tobi woke with a jolt, sweating.

Lia woke up and stretched, accidentally hitting someone in the head. She sat up and looked over, freaking out she looked around the room. _Ok… umm… Why am I in Pein's room? Oh wait now I remember… He brought me in here and I fell asleep. Take a deep breath now…Wait why did he bring me in here? Why does he care so much to tell me that I can go back to sleep and that I'm safe? _She thought to herself as she looked back over at Pein. Pein woke up and cocked his head at her.

"Why are you…??" He looked slightly confused, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Oh yeah… I brought you here, didn't I?? I defiantly drank way too much…" He mumbled. Lia chuckled.

"Yeah, you brought me in here… Although I'm not exactly sure why… And sorry for hitting you in the head, I forgot that I wasn't in my room, and was sleeping in the bed with someone else." He groaned a bit as he shifted his weight, then sighed.

"Nah, it's ok. You're clothed right? Please tell me you are." Lia raised a brow, then smiled.

"Hmm… The last time I checked I was… unless you unclothed me." Pein rubbed his head again.

"Don't be too much of a smart alic-, or I will undress you." Lia chuckled.

"Oh really? But you seem like you want too." He gave her a smile.

"How could you tell?" She raised a brow.

"Actually it was just a guess." She said, shrugging. He laughed, softly, and placed a hand on her head.

"Well, wasn't that just the luckiest guess." She smiled up at him.

"I guess." Pein raised a brow.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings." Lia cocked her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He ruffled her hair.

"Eh, it's ok. I suppose my male pride hasn't shattered into a million pieces quite yet." She smiled at him.

"Really??" He made a face.

"Nope, that did it." She hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Pein chuckled.

"That was a joke, silly." She looked back at him.

"Oh, I didn't know." He smiled, petting her head.

"That's what makes you so adorable, ya know that?" She cocked her head.

"No I didn't know that. Is that I'm so silly or that I don't know the difference?"

"Both." He replied, removing his hand from her head to place behind his along with the other one, flopping back. Lia smiled at him.

"Ok, well I guess that's good to know." Pein raised a brow.

"Would you rather I didn't find you cute?" She cocked her head.

"I didn't say that. I just find myself very cute." He placed a hand over his eyes with a sigh.

"Conceited much?"

"No. That's not how I meant for it to come out." He chuckled.

"How did you mean it to come out?" She sighed.

"All I was saying was that I don't think I'm pretty or cute. So honestly I don't see what people see as so cute or pretty in me."

"Most people don't." He replied, placing the hand across his stomach. "But what matters is that other people do. Is that not enough?" She shook her head.

"It's not that it's not enough. It's just that I don't understand what people see in me." Pein sighed.

"Stubborn kitten, aren't you? Want to know what I see?" She looked at him blankly.

"Yeah I am stubborn, you've already told me that. And yes I do." Pein chuckled, sitting up.

"A smart person would have said no, you know that?" He commented, smiling over at her. She cocked her head.

"Really? So then I guess I'm not a smart person either." She said, looking away. He chuckled again, reaching over and taking ahold of her chin gently, turning her face to look at him.

"I didn't mean it that way, silly. Most people are just afraid of what I see, I see just about everything." She tried to pull away. He tightened his grip, slightly.

"I know that's not what you meant. And considering the last time I was in here, you could read my mind, I kinda figured that you would be able to see things that I wouldn't and others wouldn't either." He leaned forward, bringing his face inches of hers.

"Naturally. Not that I can change that." She tried to pull away again.

"So are you going to tell me?" Pein smiled.

"I can see every bit of you. Your thought, your past, your feelings. Every little detail of you." She tried harder to pull away, feeling tears run down her cheeks from the mention of her past.

"I wish I wouldn't have asked. I want my past to be forgotten." Pein released her.

"So everyone says. Like I can control what I see." He muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, back turned away from her.

"I'm sorry. I know you can't. I can't either. I would just rather not see my past, or anyone have to see it."  
Pein stretched a bit, still not moving.

"Mmm. I'm sorry if I upset you, or frightened you in anyway." She looked at him, wiping away the last remaining tears. _He seems to really care, why? _She thought to herself sighing. "I care because I chose to. I suppose." She cocked her head, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry. You didn't frighten me, just remembering my past hurts." Pein turned his head a bit to look back at her.

"Why do you say that so often? You should try to use that as little as possible."

"See this is why I said that apparently I'm not smart. I haven't been around so many people, so I don't have the social skills that most people do." Pein scowled.

"Lacking social skills and lacking smarts are too different things."

"I know that. And I have neither." She said, sighing. "If I was smart, I would stay away from Tobi as much as possible but apparently I am not smart enough to do so."

"Stop. Seriously. Don't berate yourself." She cocked her head.

"Why? I know it's true." Pein sighed.

"Do you know what I do when I get irritated at a woman?" She shook her head.

"No, why? I didn't know that I was irritating you. I'm s-." She paused at the last part. Pein shifted his weight, so that he was facing her.

"Don't finish that." He mumbled. She cocked her head again.

"Why?" Pein simply looked at her.

"Do it and see."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say…" Pein reached over, pushing her back onto the bed and straddled her.

"I told you not to say that." He almost growled.

"What else am I suppose to say? Because I don't know." He brought his face down to hers, placing his forehead on hers.

"You could have changed the topic, or screamed out something random. Anything is better then those words at the moment. Unless you burn my room down and paint me green. I don't want you to say them."

"Ummm… ok… I'm not that mean." _Unless you piss me off bad enough… Oh wait, here lately that's Tobi's job or Itachi's…_She thought to herself. Pein twitched slightly. "Well I can't help it. I was speaking the truth." _I should have known that I would never make it in the Akatsuki… Why didn't I just let them kill me? Oh wait… I know… It's because I'm afraid of death… just like everything else! _She thought to herself, sighing. Pein growled softly.

"Your thoughts are making my hangover worse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse." Pein gave an exasperated sigh.

"Stop damn it." She opened her mouth to say she was sorry but thought better of it, instead sighed.

"So I'm guessing this is all you're going to do?" Pein smiled slightly as his lips met hers. She was slightly startled.

"Not at all." He said softly as his hand trailed down her side. She twitched slightly.

"Um… ok… I wasn't expecting that." She blushed slightly. He chuckled as he kissed her neck. She twitched, gasping.

"Good."

"Why is that good?" He smiled as his kisses went steadily lower. She gasped again.

"Because that makes it more fun." She raised a brow.

"Makes what more fun?" Pein chuckled as he brought his lips back up to hers.

"Do you really have to ask?" She shook her head.

"No not really." His hand trailed up her side as he went back to kissing her neck.

"Too cute." He mumbled, between breaths. She gasped, twitching.

"Do you have to do that? It tickles." She said, laughing softly. Pein chuckled as he took her skin in his teeth.

"Why not? Your reaction is cute." She gasped loosing her breath for a moment.

"Ok." She said just barely above a whisper. Pein paused.

"You can tell me if I'm going a bit far, it's not like it will hurt my feelings." She looked at him for a moment then shook her head.

"No, you don't have to stop, if you don't want to." Pein chuckled.

"I know how I feel, it's a question on how you feel." She cocked her head, then chuckled softly.

"Hmm… I thought you said that you knew how I feel?"

"Touché. I suppose I don't have to stop then." He commented, licking her neck. She twitched, trying to get away from his tongue.

"Awww, come on… Did you have to do that?" Pein chuckled.

"Yes. I wanted to know how you tasted." He said, licking her once more. She made a face, twitching again.

"So how do I taste?"

"Good enough to eat." He mumbled, nibbling on her neck just below her jaw. She moaned softly as she twitched slightly. His hand slowly walked it's way up her shirt as he continued to nibble on her neck. She gasped, moving her hands to his back and started stroking it slowly. He made a contented noise as he moved his hand along the skin of her stomach, his other hand stroking her thigh. She moaned, breathlessly, gently running her nails down his back.

"Don't be afraid to tell me if you like something." He mumbled as he pushed her shirt up, moving his lips down to her stomach, and worked his way up. She nodded gasping.

"I will if I can even talk." She said, chuckling. He licked her. She twitched, trembling.

"You could always _think_ it." He mumbled.

"I'm not even sure I would be able to do that." She said breathlessly. _Because eventually my brain will start to shut off… although I'm not sure that it will or not… who knows…_ She thought. "And besides that, I thought you said that my thinking was making your hangover worse." Pein cocked his head.

"Only when I'm absurdly close to your head." He said, rolling his eyes as he went back to kissing her.

"Ohhh… ok. Well I'll try not to think so much when you're that close to my head." She said, smiling to herself. Pein stopped, sitting back on his heels for a moment as he looked her over. He then sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Preferably something cold…" He mumbled as he shifted, getting off of the bed and stretched a bit. She pouted.

"Aww… And leave me here?" Pein looked back at her as he picked up his headband.

"Did you want to come and eat too?" She nodded.

"Actually I am kinda getting hungry. What did you have in mind?" Pein cocked his head, pulling on his cloak.

"Ice. Lots of ice." She cocked her head.

"You don't eat ice…" Pein raised a brow.

"You can. And you probably don't get it, but whatever. I want to eat ice, so I shall."

"What don't I get?" Pein chuckled. He walked to the door and held it open.

"Don't think to hard on it. It's an odd reference anyway." She cocked her head for a moment then shrugged. She got up out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"Ok. If you say so." Pein petted her on the head.

"Much better response." He commented as he walked out of his room and motioned to her. She rolled her eyes and followed him. He locked his door and started down his hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge. She chuckled.

"Hmmm… Can you guess?" Pein gave her a strange look.

"I think I'll be better off not guessing…" He mumbled as he pulled out some ice and set it in a bowl on the counter.

"Aww, you're no fun." Pein sighed.

"I'm _trying_ to restrain myself, just in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed. But why?" Pein raised a brow.

"What, did you not want me to? I can just give up if you desire it _that_ much." He commented, chuckling. She giggled.

"You still didn't answer my question. And that's totally up to you. I just don't understand why you're restraining yourself." Pein looked at her, a strange expression on his face. He walked over to her and pushed her back up against a counter.

"I don't have a reason for everything you know." She cocked her head, chuckling.

"Ok." She said, smiling. Pein raised a brow, sighed and went back to the fridge, putting even more ice into the bowl. She raised a brow at him as he left.

"What an odd little kitten you are." She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because." She sighed.

"Ok." _I really hate when people tell me that. Why can't they just give me an answer? _She thought shaking her head.

"Oh _I'm sorry._" Pein chuckled, as he closed the freezer and opened the fridge, looking through it. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright smart ass." She said under her breath. He twitched, fist tightening on the fridge door slightly.

"You're one to talk…" He muttered. She flinched slightly. _Maybe I should shut up now… I think he's getting way to irritated…_she sighed. "That's an understatement." She flinched again.

"I'm so-." She stopped before she finished. He breathed a sigh, releasing his grip on the fridge door and closing it.

"It's alright I suppose, as long as it wasn't on purpose." He grumbled, taking a piece of ice and popping it in his mouth.

"Why would it be on purpose? Do I really honestly seem that mean?" He bit into the piece of ice and it made a loud crunch.

"No. You don't." He said, picking up another piece of ice.

"Ok." She said, looking away.

"Sorry." He muttered softly. She looked up at him, to find him playing with the ice in his hand, she cocked her head slightly.

"For what?"

"Just because." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok." He turned to look at Lia.

"Did you want something to eat?" She shook her head.

"No. I've lost my appetite. But thanks for asking." Pein sighed, picking up the bowl and moving to lean against the doorway of the room, looking out into the hallway. "I'm sorry. You seem really irritated. I didn't mean to do it." She said, sighing and looking away again.

"It's not exactly the irritation that's getting to me." He said. She looked back up to see him looking at her, she cocked her head.

"Then what is?" Pein ate another piece of ice.

"The thing that comes with it."

"And what would that be?" He placed a hand over his eyes, sliding it down to rest over his mouth.

"What you ask? Well if you must know, irritating people turn me on." He sighed. She blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." She said, moving away from the counter and walking towards the door. He moved to block her way.

"It's a bit late, wouldn't ya think?" She looked up at him strangely.

"I didn't know, or I would have just kept my mouth shut. But yes I guess you're right."

"Did you think that what I did in the bed room was purely a whim?"

"I don't know. It's possible." Pein took a step towards her.

"If I did it now, would it be a whim?" He took another step. She flinched taking a step back.

"Probably not." He continued to move towards her. She froze.

"Is that so…"

"I don't know." He reached out, taking ahold of her.

"Why not?"

"There's a lot of things that I don't know. And this is one of those things. So why don't you tell me." He pulled her body against his, taking ahold of one hand as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Do I need to…?"

"It would be nice. But you don't have to." He pushed her back slowly, until she was up against a counter.

"Do you have to egg me on? It would be better if you didn't…" He mumbled, kissing her again.

"No. And I didn't know that I was. In fact I tried to leave. Not that I want to leave now." She said, smiling. Pein raised a brow one hand ran along her thigh. He began to kiss her neck. She trembled slightly as a moan started to form in her throat.

"Oh? Then I wont let you leave." She chuckled.

"Oh? And what if I said that I wanted to leave?" She asked, as she moved her hands to run down his back. He gently bit her neck, right under her jaw, hand moving up her thigh to trace against the bare skin under her shirt.

"Do you?" She shook her head, breathless. She moved her hands to start unbuttoning his cloak. He ran his tongue along her neck as he released her hand so that he could run his other fingers along her exposed side. She twitched, shaking slightly, gasping. He moved his lips down to her collar, taking it in his teeth. She moaned, running her nails down his back. He shifted a bit, taking off his cloak before he went right back to his movements, nibbling on her collar gently. Suddenly her legs started to feel weak, and she grabbed his shoulders for support. He glanced up at her, placing a steadying hand on her waist.

"Don't fall over now." He joked, licking from her collar right up along to her ear. She twitched fiercely, growling softly. He growled back, kissing her on the lips as he pulled her shirt up. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed a hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss as the other one ran up along the exposed skin on her back. She arched her back from his hand running along her back, smiling. He chuckled, playing with a lock of her hair before he moved the hand at the back of her head to her side, tracing along the curve slowly. She squeaked, twitching.

"What a cute little squeak you have." He whispered in her ear, taking it in his teeth. She twitched trying to get him to let go, as she blushed.

"T…Thank you…" She said, breathlessly, trying to take shallow breaths. Pein ran his teeth along the edge until he reached the bottom, letting go so that he could lick her along the bottom of her jaw. She twitched, turning her head towards him, kissing him.

"Your welcome." He mumbled as he returned the kiss. She smiled. He pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the counter, which he then lifted her onto. Her smile widened as she ran her hands down his chest over his shirt till she got to the bottom and slid her hands underneath. He made a small noise as he bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"Careful of the piercings." He mumbled as an after thought. She cocked her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had others."

"Again with those words…" He mumbled licking her nose. She twitched, looking back at him. "Naturally I have others." _Should have known…_ She sighed, kissing him again. He returned the kiss, his fingers moving up along the curve of her body until they reached her bra, which he quickly removed. She moved her hands back to his chest sliding them slowly down till they reached the bottom of his shirt, then removed it, carefully.

"I'm not going to break you know." He chuckled, running his fingers along the bare skin just above her pants. She squeaked, running her nails down his back again.

"I know. I was just being careful not to hurt you." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm not hurt that easily. If I was, this would suck." He replied, bring a hand up to massage a breast. She moaned, moving her hands to stroke his sides.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled as he kissed her lips, pushing her down so that she was laying, and moved to kiss her collar. She made a weird sound that was a mixture of a moan and a squeak, her breath caught in her throat. He moved his hands down to pull off her pants, then moved them back up to massage her breasts again. His tongue trailing from her belly button, up between her breasts, along the bottom of her jaw and to her ear. She twitched, squirming slightly as she gasped. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy, and started to pant. Pein glanced up at her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy for a moment." She said, catching her breath and smiled at him. He smiled as he kissed her, hands going back to their movements as he ran his tongue back down. She squeaked, moving her hand up to tangle in his hair. He chuckled, gently removing her panties. She chuckled.

"I don't break that easily either, you know." Pein laughed, pulling her legs up and he lowered his head, licking the dampness between them. She gasped.

"Good to know." She trembled slightly as she shivered. He continued to lick, sliding his hands down her thighs. She trembled again, arching her back slightly. He bit down gently, his teeth grazing the soft skin as his tongue slid up with the closing of his jaws. His thumbs were stroking her hips soothingly. She shook slightly as she felt a small tremor run up her spine. She moaned as she gasped, her breath leaving her in another moan, only this one slightly louder. He chuckled slightly, licking with a bit more pressure, his hands moved to stroke her thighs again. She arched her back a little bit more as one long moan escaped her lips. Another tremor ran through her body as she tensed up slightly trembling. He licked harder, his thumbs moving along the inside of her thigh slowly, tracing down. She twitched as a noise came out that sounded like a disfigured growl. Pein laughed, sliding a hand to replace his mouth as he moved up to kiss her stomach. She made the noise again only softer, giggling softly under his lips. Pein chuckled again as his lips moved steadily upwards, his fingers working slowly. She moaned as a spasm worked its way through her entire body. He moved up to her neck, kissing her beneath the jaw as his fingers continued to move, only with a bit more purpose. The spasm grew as did the volume in her voice, she began to tremble. He kissed her lips as his fingers moved faster. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she squeaked. He smiled against her lips as he changed the way his fingers moved slightly, pressing her leg up a bit further as he moved them swifter. She moaned, taking rapid shallow breaths as a tremor worked through her body. He continued to press her leg up until her bottom was against his bare stomach, his thumb rubbing her clit as his fingers moved still more. Her body started to throb as her moans increased in volume. He moved his lips back down to her neck, taking the skin in his teeth. She called out his name breathlessly, running her hands down his back. He shivered slightly as his lips moved down to her breasts, hands never missing a beat. She started running her nails up his back, possibly a little too hard as a stronger tremor ran down her spine. He chuckled, licking one of her breasts thoroughly. She trembled under his tongue, moaning. He chuckled, moving a few inches so that he could remove his pants and boxers. Once accomplished he lifted her hips, running a hand lovingly around her bottom. She squeaked, gasping.

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked, still rubbing her bottom. She cocked her head.

"Mind… What exactly?" He gave her a smile.

"If it goes here." He replied, placing a thumb on the hole just below her damp one. Her eyes widened.

"Yes. That's an exit only." He chuckled, rubbing a small circle around it.

"It can become an entrance if you break the door." He commented. She shook her head.

"I don't think so." He chuckled again.

"I'm the one who's got ahold of your hips love."

"I know. That's what I'm a afraid of, because that means that you can do whatever you want. Even if I reject." He smiled.

"Exactly." He replied, pressing up against her.

"Please don't. I really don't want to get hurt. It doesn't seem like it's going to be too comfortable. Although I'm sure you're going to do it anyway, so I don't know why I'm saying anything." His thumb continued to trace circles as he smirked.

"It's the same as your other hole. Just smaller, somewhat. You might want to grab something. Perhaps." She sighed.

"And what would I grab?" _There is nothing for me to grab…_ She thought cocking her head. He leaned forward so that he was about a half a foot away from her, pressed right up against her bottom, his hand returning to hold her hip steadily.

"You could hold onto me." She sighed giving up, moving her hands so that she was gently holding onto his shoulders.

"Fine, just do it."

"How generous." He chuckled, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes. His hips moved and he slowly pushed into her, making a contented noise. She screamed out in pain.

"Fuu… you're tight." He mumbled. She continued to scream, a few tears falling down her cheeks. He began to move, slowly, a steady noise coming from his throat. She dug her nails into his shoulders, slowly losing her voice. He kept up the motion, moving her hips up a bit more. She dug her nails in a little deeper, more tears falling. Now the screams had stopped but inside she was still screaming, she would have vocalized but she had completely lost her voice. She started panting.

"Relax love. If you keep tightening your muscles it won't get any better." Pein mumbled. She tried to talk but nothing came out. _I can't exactly do that, when it hurts so bad! And now I can't even talk…_ She thought, panting more. Pein looked thoughtful, pausing his motion. "I'll stay still for a few moments… or as long as I can stand it… alright? Just relax. You can do it." He said comfortingly. She nodded her head, trying to relax. She sighed in relief as it stopped hurting so much and she felt herself relax a bit. "You might want to relax a bit more then that." He said softly, rubbing her thigh gently. She tightened slightly under his touch, but then relaxed again only a bit more than before. _It's going to take time. It's not the most comfortable thing, but it's getting better._ She thought. "Atta girl. You can do it, keep it up." He continued to talk soothingly, hand still on her thigh. She finally relaxed the rest of the way, pulling her nails out of his skin slowly, trying not to hurt him. She rested her hands on his arms, hoping that she wasn't going to dig her nails into his skin again. He settled his hand back on her hip. "Easy does it." He said, still soothing, as he started to move again, ever so slowly. She flinched ever so slightly, but the pain quickly went away and was replaced by pleasure. She felt a moan rise in her throat but got stuck. He slowly worked up to a normal pace, his grip on her hips tightened slightly as he made a contented noise again. _Ok… So maybe this isn't as bad as I had first thought… But it would be nice to be able to talk again… _She thought as she made a weird noise due to not having much of a voice. Pein chuckled, pausing and placing a hand to her throat. It glowed a gentle blue for a few moments, and then he pulled it away, returning it to her hip. "Try now." He chuckled.

"Glad you think it was so funny… That really hurt. But thank you for stopping for a few moments." She said, smiling at him, trailing her hands up and down his arms. He laughed.

"Not a problem, and just curious, did it hurt as much as loosing your virginity?" He asked as he resumed his movement. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"Now come to think of it, yes it did." He chuckled, closing his eyes.

"That's because it's basically the same thing." She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she started to tremble from a tremor. His motion stayed steady as soft noises came from his throat. "And you can come just as hard this way as any other." He mumbled, relaxing a bit. She nodded, still trembling slightly as another moan started to rise in her throat. For some reason instead of a moan coming out, it was a small growl. He smirked, seemingly amused, returning the growl. His pace picked up just a bit as he made another contented noise, slightly louder than before. She returned the noise with her own, shaking as another tremor made its way through her body. He gave a soft sigh, his motions increasing. Another tremor surged through her body as she moaned slightly louder than before. Then another growl escaped her lips as her nails gently grazed his arms. He moaned softly. She continued to trail her nails up his arms, changing it to spirals as a stronger tremor worked its way up her spine. He twitched, raising a brow. "I'm going to end up dropping you, if you keep doing that." He chuckled. She smiled, chuckling softly continuing the movements with her nails. She moaned again slightly softer than before as she felt herself getting tired. Pein chuckled again. "Tired, love?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Just a little. But I'm ok." She said, smiling up at him, feeling a shiver run up her spine. He smiled.

"That's good." He picked up the pace more, a small groan escaping as his hands tightened slightly on her hips. Her body started spasming as she started to come, her breath coming out in one loud moan. He pushed deeper and harder, a series of soft moans following. She held back a scream by digging her nails slightly into his skin and biting her lip until it started to bleed. She yelped slightly, a tremor following making her moan. "Sorry… couldn't help it." He mumbled. She shook her head.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Sorry about your arms." She said, pulling her nails out and rubbing his arms gently until the holes closed back up and the blood disappeared. He chuckled as his movements grew.

"It's not that bad really. I hardly noticed." She chuckled, stopping suddenly as tremor went up her spine, leaving her breathless and moaning. He lost his breath in a moan, closing his eyes. She moaned louder as the tremor spread through her body, leaving her lying there panting. Her volume increasing as the tremor grew stronger and she came again. He followed soon after, a long moan taking his breath away. She felt like she could fall asleep, and almost did but she sighed contently. He pulled out slowly and set her hips down against the counter. He made a content noise, then looked slightly confused before he laughed.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head. He placed a hand on his head, still laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. I just kinda found something funny."

"What's so funny?" He chuckled.

"Just something I was thinking. Don't worry on it." He said, rubbing her stomach. She twitched, squeaking.

"Ok."

"Are you tired?" He asked as he looked around for his pants. She shrugged.

"A little. But not really. Not sure that I'm going to be able to walk though." She said, chuckling softly.

"Well sorry." He mumbled, picking up his boxers. She cocked her head.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Ah nothing. By the way, do you like boys?" She cocked her head again in confusion.

"What… Do… you mean?" Pein looked back at her as he pulled on his pants.

"Well, would you prefer a son or a daughter?" She raised a brow.

"Why are you asking me this?" He smiled.

"Just curious. Which would you want?" She looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Hmm… Never really thought about it. But I would have to say probably a daughter." Pein smirked slightly, pulling on his shirt and picking up his cloak. He leaned against the counter Lia was on.

"Really? Interesting." She cocked her head, trying to sit up.

"Why?" _He's really starting to worry me…_She thought as she fell backwards on the counter. _Owww… ok that hurt… maybe I shouldn't move…_She thought, sighing. Pein chuckled.

"It just is. Here." He said helping her sit up, placing a hand to her back to steady her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I was starting to get slightly uncomfortable lying there."

"No problem. By the way, it'll be a boy." She cocked her head.

"W… Wh… What??" Pein smiled.

"It will be a boy. Your future child." She choked, going wide eyed.

"You are kidding me right? I'm too young to be a mother. No, I can't…" She started panicking. Pein cocked his head.

"Calm down, I didn't say WHEN. Silly. Don't go into a panic." _Too late! What am I going to do? Better yet who's the father? _She thought, taking rapid shallow breaths. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you…" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Who's the father?" Pein just chuckled, giving her an amused grin. "So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me?" Pein nodded. Lia sighed, looking away. _Don't I deserve to know? Guess not…_

"You'll just have to find out, eh?" Pein chuckled. She didn't look back at him, hanging her head. _What did I do to get here??_ Pein sighed. "You're always going to be silly, aren't you? You'll see, I told you. It's not that bad. Promise." She nodded her head, still not looking at him, but tried to pull away from him. He let her, sighing.

"Not that you'd believe me." He mumbled. She looked up.

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

"True." He replied. She tried to smile, but it faltered.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay here, I won't make you." He hugged her head.

"Eh, I don't mind." She smiled.


	18. You want me to do what!

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 18

Itachi woke up, feeling the hangover instantly as he tried to sit up. _Oww… God I really need to lay off the drinking. What am I doing on the floor? And not dressed? _He thought as he heard someone walking in to his room. Then nudged him with a foot.

"Hey, Ita-pon! Wake up! That's the floor!" He looked up groaning, noticing that it was Tasha.

"I know it's the floor. What do you want?" Tasha chuckled.

"I don't know actually. I found myself at your door and decided to come see you." She said, grinning cutely. He rolled over so that he was on his back to look at her.

"Hmm. Interesting." _She actually came to see… me? Wow that's new… This could get rather interesting, now couldn't it. _He thought as he smiled to himself. Tasha cocked her head, giving him a curious look.

"What is?" He chuckled.

"Oh nothing. Just you." Tasha gave him a hurt look.

"So I'm nothing now? How mean…" He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Tasha blinked, looking surprised.

"What? I do? Wow… That's amazing." He rolled his eyes again, sitting up.

"Oh nothing. You just walked in here, just to see me." Tasha tilted her head.

"I could just leave…" He chuckled.

"You think now that you're in here, that I would let you leave?"

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"I don't think so. Try again." He said trying to get up. Tasha laughed, pushing him over with her foot and backing away a few feet.

"Eh, I'll think about. Oh! Guess what I saw!" He groaned holding his head.

"Can you quiet down a bit please? What did you see? Or do I want to know?" Tasha smiled.

"Aww, poor baby. I don't know if you want to know or not, I'll still tell you. I saw Pein and Lia. In the kitchen. Together." He raised a brow.

"Why are you calling me a poor baby. And so what if they were together in the kitchen. Maybe they were hungry and decided to go together?" He said, standing up, walking towards her. Tasha backed up a bit.

"Eh, I don't think you eat naked. If they were hungry, then they were hungry for one another." She commented. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Ok, I didn't need the picture in my head. And why are you backing away from me? I thought you came here to see me?" He said, cocking his head.

"One, you're naked. Two, it was an odd image. I admit. He was putting something in a place it really didn't belong. Three, I just sort of wandered here, and I can see you fine without being touched… At least I think so. Not quite sure there." She said, placing a hand to her head and sighing. He chuckled.

"Hmm… Sounds like a good idea actually. I don't think you can." He said, taking a step towards her. She moved back again, turning red.

"W…what? No. No… No! I don't think so. Not a good idea." She complained. He chuckled again.

"Aww, why are you blushing? And how's come it's not a good idea?" Tasha frowned.

"Because that doesn't _go_ there damn it." He laughed.

"Aww Why not?"

"That's an exit, not an entrance. Stay away from it." She said, a slight growl to her voice as she moved back more. He took another step towards her.

"Aww, come on. You know you'd want me to." He said, taking yet another step towards her. She scurried backwards, almost running into the wall. He chuckled, reaching for her.

"No! I said it how many times now? That's just wrong!" He cocked his head.

"So then you don't think that you would like it ever?" Tasha frowned, ducking away from his hand and moving to the side, stepping away.

"I don't. That's that. How could I?"

"You never know, until you try it." He said stopping and looking down.

"I don't want to try it." He chuckled, looking up at her.

"Ok. If you say so."

"I do say so." She huffed, walking over to the door, muttering something under her breath. He walked over to her, grabbing her and turning her around.

"What was that? And did I say that you could leave?" She scowled at him.

"I said that you were sick. Sadist." She grumbled. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't me, then would you love me?"

"What does that have to do with this? And I probably would." He raised a brow. _I doubt that. _He thought, sighing and let her go turning around to find his boxers and pants. Once he found them he put them on, and turned back around. She rubbed her arm, seeming a little annoyed, and moved towards the door once more, muttering to herself.

"What was that? And please just stay. I promise I won't do anything." Tasha paused, looking back at him from the corner of her eye, not turning around fully.

"Fuu. I can say what I want." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you wish." Tasha rested her forehead against the door, sighing.

"Meanie." She whispered, he barely heard her.

"How am I the meanie?" She didn't budge, just sighing softly again.

"You always are." She said, just as quiet. He sighed.

"Once again, how am I the meanie. I'm letting you leave. And you are getting ready to leave, when I asked if you would stay." She placed a hand to the door, right beside her head.

"You couldn't keep me here if I was a wet rag." He sighed, turning around and walked over to his bed.

"Fine, leave. If that's what you wish, then do it."

"How am I supposed to know that… I don't even know my own thoughts." She grumbled. He heard her grab for the door knob, sighing again he laid down on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"You seem to know something, if you're leaving."

"Stop listening to my private conversations with myself damn it." She snarled. He lifted his arm up slightly to look at her.

"Then don't say them out loud if you don't want me to hear. And you're in my room so I can do whatever I want. But I was trying to be nice and let you leave if that was what you wanted." She snorted, turning back to the door.

"Just because it's your room, doesn't mean you can do what you wish."

"Oh really? What does it mean then? For me to get hated on by the one that I love and knows that she loves me too? I don't think so." He grumbled, placing his arm back over his eyes. He heard the door open.

"You know… you know so little about women that it's almost funny." She said, and walked out closing the door in annoyance. _Apparently so. Oh well I guess, I'll never learn…_ He thought sighing. He heard something hit the door.

"What?" He yelled from his bed. Something hit the door again.

"I wasn't knocking you ass." She grumbled.

"Then stop hitting the door." Something hit it again, only harder. He growled getting up and walking over to the door, opening it.

"I don't have to. I'm not in your almighty room anymore." He sighed, hanging his head.

"Please, stop. I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm sorry." She suddenly started to cry, he looked up to see her burying her head in her hands. He sighed again, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, placing a hand on her head pushing it into his chest. He started to stroke her back soothingly. She shifted her head to glower at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"This is all your fault, damn it." He cocked his head, looking down at her.

"How? I even said I was sorry. And I did tell you that you could leave, but you decided to hit my door."

"I kicked it, damn you, and that's not what I was talking about." She growled. Konan started to walk by but paused, looking over at Tasha, cocking her head.

"Mood swings?" Tasha looked at Konan for a moment.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Konan chuckled.

"Just let it out hun. It's good for you." Konan said, continuing her walk. Tasha sighed, looking up at Itachi.

"Your fault."

"What is my fault?"

"Everything. I'm blaming it all on you." She muttered, placing her chin on his chest.

"Why? I haven't done anything. The only thing I've done is make you pregnant which you helped with. And I'm so sorry if you don't want to be pregnant with _our _kids. I can leave you alone if that's what you wish. I won't be happy, but I'll do it if I knew that's what you wanted." He said pulling away slightly so that he could see her better, and wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. She started to cry again. He pulled her against him again, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. After awhile she calmed down, sniffling as she looked over his arm to see down the hall.

"Hey… Why would Lia and Pein have sex in the kitchen?" She asked, her voice a little scratchy.

"Ummm… I don't know. Maybe they thought it would be interesting?" Tasha raised a brow, looking up at him, eyes still a little watery.

"On the counter? In plain sight?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want to know." Tasha placed her chin on his chest once more.

"Though, Lia was moaning pretty loud. I guess she liked that odd thing he did. Fuu. I can't understand that." He shrugged again.

"You're asking the wrong person. Because obviously I like it, or I wouldn't have said that it sounded like a good idea." He said, chuckling. Tasha stuck out her tongue.

"That would hurt though…"

"Only for a little bit, but then it feels really good." Tasha looked very skeptic, making a face.

"Still…" He cocked his head.

"Still what?" Tasha stuck out her bottom lip.

"It would be weird. I mean, it's not suppose to _go_ there, ya know?" Her hands had begun to trace along his bare chest as she spoke. He twitched slightly.

"I know. But that's the fun of it. Doing something weird. Something different."

"It's still weird." She said, quietly. He kissed her on her forehead.

"So then you wouldn't ever want to try it?"

"Didn't you ask something similar earlier?" Tasha asked, raising a brow. He sighed.

"Yes." Tasha cocked her head.

"Do you want to do it _that_ badly?" he shrugged.

"I would only do it if you were ok with it."

"I asked if you wanted to… not if you would." She said, sticking her tongue out again.

"Yes, I do." Tasha sighed.

"Ok… but only if you don't hurt me." He cocked his head, raising a brow.

"Are you sure? I thought you already said that you didn't want to try it?"

"Knowing you, you'd ask again, and probably a whole lot more until I gave in anyway. So I gave up in advance." He cocked his head again.

"And what if I wouldn't have?"

"But you would have." She replied.

"You don't know that. But if you're sure then ok."

"Would you?" She asked, poking him in the nose. He twitched rubbing his nose.

"No." Tasha cocked her head.

"Ok. I'm going to take a nap." She mumbled. "Even though I'm not tired." He cocked his head.  
"Um… Ok… Why are you going to take a nap if you're not tired?"

"To occupy my boredom while I think of ways to get Sasuke to wear pink…" He chuckled.

"Um… ok… I can't occupy your time?"

"I suppose you could… But I dunno… Since you wouldn't have asked, that means everything I've said is void…" He pouted.

"Aww… Now that's not fair." She chuckled.

"For you or for me? You know, since that was only if you would have asked…" He pouted again.

"For me. And it's still not fair." Tasha laughed.

"Aww. Poor baby." He sighed.

"Fine. Now how to occupy your time?" Tasha shrugged.

"I dunno actually." He rolled his eyes.

"I do… No wait… Never mind, I can't."

"Gah! That again! Fuu…" She said, sounding frustrated. He cocked his head.

"What? I didn't say anything…"

"You did this last time too." She muttered.

"Did what last time?"

"You said you knew, then said 'wait' and gave some reason we couldn't." She said, pouting. He chuckled.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't. I can't read minds! You said the same thing last time, that's all." She said starting to look depressed. He kissed her forehead again.

"Why do you look so depressed?"

"You're hurting my brain with your waltz around the point-ed… ness." He cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't know anymore actually… what were we talking about anyway?" He chuckled.

"Um… We were talking about doing something weird?" Tasha blinked.

"What sort of weird thing?" He chuckled again, smiling at her.

"Putting something in a weird place."

"Like cupcakes in a cupboard?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Kinda." Tasha looked somewhat confused.

"Ok… Then what is it?" He laughed.

"My dick…" Tasha made a face.

"Where?"

"In a weird place. That would be a little painful for a little bit, but get better." Tasha's brows knit together.

"The hospital?" He sighed.

"No. It's a part of you." Tasha cocked her head.

"But I'm not a virgin anymore…?" He smacked his head, shaking it.

"I know that. Try your other hole." Tasha made a face.

"That's not going anywhere near my mouth." He sighed, still shaking his head.

"No, not that hole… Try the _other_ hole." Tasha raised a brow.

"But… Which…? Uh…I'm confused…." He chuckled.

"Think. What's the hole that is on the opposite side of the first one I stuck it in…" Tasha placed a hand to her head.

"Yeah, that killed my brain." He placed his head in a hand, shaking it.

"Try, your ass." He said, sighing. Tasha blinked.

"What about it?"

"Me… Sticking my dick in it." He said, sighing again, shaking his head. "No. Never mind. I'll let you go take your nap that you were talking about taking, before we got into this conversation." Tasha went red.

"Oh… that. I suppose." He blinked, looking at her for a moment.

"You mean you will?" Tasha went redder, diverting her gaze as she gave a very small nod. "You seem reluctant. Do you not want to?" Tasha was now a deep shade of red.

"It's not quite that…" He cocked his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm embarrassed…" She mumbled, diverting her gaze more. He grabbed her chin making her look at him, kissing her on the lips.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"What normal girl wouldn't be…?"

"I don't know… I'm not a girl obviously." He said, chuckling as he started to stroke her sides. She made a small noise, twitching a bit. He chuckled again, running his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of her shirt, then stopped. "Care to join me in my room?" He asked, kissing her again. She shivered, nodding. He smiled down at her, releasing her and opening the door for her. She gulped, and walked into his room. He cocked his head at her for a moment then followed. "Nervous?"

"Yeah." She said, quietly. _God… Now I feel bad. Maybe I should just not do it. Let her just take her nap, and leave it at that. Granted I wouldn't be very happy, but that's a sacrifice that I would be willing to take. Just to see her happy would be enough. _He thought sighing.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to, if you don't want to." Tasha frowned.

"What'd I do…?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that you don't seem like you really want to do this. And I don't want to do it, if you don't want to." Tasha made a sad face.

"It takes a lot of trust for a girl to let a guy do that… and you are saying I don't trust you… I didn't know you hated me that much." She said, sniffling. He shook his head again.

"No I wasn't saying that at all. I don't hate you. I never have hated you. And I don't think I ever could hate you. All I was saying was that you don't seem like you want to do this. And I don't want to force it on you. Because I love you." Tasha sniffled again.

"That's because I'm nervous, meanie." She said, pouting as she crossed her arms. He cocked his head.

"How am I a meanie? What did I do?"

"You won't believe my sincerity…"

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

"But you keep questioning it…" He sighed, walking over to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. Itachi smiled against Tasha's lips, moving his hands so that he could rub her sides. She shivered, her hands moving to slide along his back. He trembled, a small noise escaping his lips. His hands sliding slowly lower, until he reached the bottom of her shirt. Tasha began to draw little circles on the bare skin on his shoulders, giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back, looking down at her shirt, realizing that all she was wearing was just a mesh shirt, and a pair of shorts. He chuckled softly, removing the shirt. She raised a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at myself." Tasha cocked her head.

"But… you're only funny when you are drunk. Or you squeak." He chuckled again.

"Ok… But how about when I am so distracted that I don't realize what you are wearing?" Tasha blinked.

"You didn't notice? Slowling!" She chuckled, reaching up and ruffling his hair. He smiled down at her, pressing his lips to hers.

"No I didn't. I know I am, that's why I was laughing." She giggled, returning to running her fingertips down his back. He shivered, a small moan leaving his body.

"Wow, you understood what I meant… you're spending too much time with me."

"No I could never spend too much time with you. You're too beautiful to stay away from." She blushed and made a pawing motion at him. He chuckled.

"Why are you pawing me?" She paused, hand in mid-paw.

"Um… I dunno…" He chuckled, running his hands against her bare skin. She shivered, giving a little gasp. He slid one hand up to start massaging a breast as he leaned down and kissed her collar. She moaned softly, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair. He smiled against her skin, taking it in his teeth gently. Shortly after, he switched over to the other breast massaging it. Her grip tightened as she began to tremble, her breath growing short. He moved his hands down to her bottom, slowly picking her up and carrying her over to his bed, lying her down gently. She gave a startled squeak, then relaxed, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled, leaning down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He ran his fingertips down her sides, licking her neck just below her jaw. She squirmed, moaning. He chuckled softly, taking the skin in his teeth gently. His hands tracing the curve of her body until they hit the top of her shorts, rubbing the bare skin that was there. She gasped softly, hands roaming slowly along his back. A soft moan escaped his lips as a small shiver ran its way up his spine. He grazed the skin on her neck as he moved his hands to take off her shorts. She let out a soft growl from her throat, and her nails traced circles on his shoulders. He growled back softly, shaking slightly, moving his hands to her thighs running them up and down slowly. Her body started to quiver under his hands. He licked her neck before taking it in his teeth again, continuing his motion with one hand, the other moving up to her side. Tasha started to become warm and she moaned quietly, her voice slightly shaky as her hands slid down his back then up to tangle in his hair once more. He moaned softly, shivering under her hands, moving his hands to take off her panties. Her breath shortened, her head gently leaning against his. He looked up.

"Are you ok?" He asked soothingly. She blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine…" He gave her a smile, before returning to what he was doing. She nuzzled his head as soft sounds rose from her throat, her fingers playing with his hair. He kissed her lips, running his fingertips along the inside of her thighs. She shivered, her legs starting to tremble. He shifted slightly leaning his head down and licking the dampness between her legs, continuing the motion of his hands. She squeaked, seeming startled for a few moments, before a moan escaped, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair. He continued to lick, only with a little more pressure behind it, his fingertips going a little slower down her inner thighs. Her volume increased as her hips twitched, her legs shaking. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and moved his head to kiss her stomach. Her voice grew. He licked from her belly button up to her chin, every so often taking skin in his teeth. Her back arched slightly as she lost her breath in a moan, her legs shaking even more. He kissed his way down to her collar, moving his fingers at a steady pace. Her body started to shake as her back arched, her legs moving to wrap around his waist as she came, loosing her breath again in a moan. He pulled his fingers out slowly, removing his pants and boxers, then placed his hands on her bottom lifting her hips up and started to slowly rub her bottom, smiling at her. She placed a arm over her eyes, panting. He cocked his head, continuing to rub her bottom.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah , just a bit tired." She paused, then lifted her hand to look at him. He smiled at her, running one hand down her thigh as the other continued to rub her bottom slowly. She gave a little gasp, fidgeting slightly. He chuckled, pushing her bottom against his bare stomach, rubbing more gently. She slowly began to relax in his grip. He moved his one hand from her thigh up to her back just above her bottom and slowly started stroking it soothingly, still rubbing her bottom gently. Her body relaxed more as small moans started to rise from her chest. He placed both hands on her hip, lifting it slightly as he slowly pushed into her. Her eyes went wide, giving an odd sort of noise as she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. He groaned, leaning forward slightly to see her better.

"Love, it might help if you relaxed." He said soothingly. Tears started falling down Tasha's cheeks, she gave a small nod, trying really hard to relax. He moved one hand to her thigh stroking it soothingly. "I know you can do it. I'll wait until you relax before I move." He said soothingly. She relaxed some. He continued to stroke her thigh soothingly. It was a few minutes later when she finally relaxed. Itachi moved his hand from her thigh back to her hip, starting to slowly move with a groan. Tasha's grip tightened on the sheets, closing her eyes as a soft moan rose from her throat. He returned the moan with his own, picking up the pace ever so slightly trying not to hurt her too badly. She moaned louder, tightening her legs around him. He slowed slightly, stroking her hip soothingly, moaning softly. She groaned, her body warming even more. A shiver ran down his spine leaving him breathless for a moment, followed by a moan as he sped up slightly. She moaned softly, her legs clinging to his waist as she tightened her grip on his sheets a bit. He chuckled. _Seems like she likes it more than what she claimed she would earlier. Oh god… this feels so great!! Why didn't I think of it before?? _He thought, as his body started to get warm and a shiver ran down his spine leaving him moaning breathlessly. She steadily grew warmer, her moans growing louder with each movement he made. The warmth started to slowly spread through his body and started to shiver as he picked up the pace a little more than before. She began calling his name, over and over. From hearing this he thought he was going to go crazy, but contained himself as a shiver ran through his body as he moaned. She was now clinging to the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were paleing in color. A loud, long moan escaped her throat as she came, her back arching, her legs tightening around him more. He felt her muscles tighten around him and he moaned louder as he moved steadily faster. Her body shivered and she clenched her jaw as a pleased groan escaped her chest. He moaned louder as the warmth in his body increased spreading faster through his body. Shortly after he came. She made a contented noise, slowly loosening her grip on the sheets as she relaxed more, her breath leaving her in a soft sigh. He shivered one last time as he relaxed, pulling out of her slowly making a contented noise of his own. She gave him a weak smile.

"Ok... that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..." He chuckled, smiling back at her.

"That was better than I thought…" She blinked, raising a brow.

"Oh? Nice to know that I feel good. Hey... is it just me or have you suddenly gotten _much_ better at this?" He pouted.

"I didn't think I was that bad…" He said hanging his head. "Meanie…" He said under his breath. He moved and laid down beside her. Tasha chuckled, reaching over and petting his head.

"I'd curl up next to you, but I'm a meanie, apparently. That and I can't move." He chuckled softly, moving closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"There, now you can curl up next to me. And I'm sorry." She smiled, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I won't be able to walk straight now, you know." He chuckled again.

"Who ever said that you had to walk anywhere?"

"Pregnant woman should exercise so that they can go back to their normal weight faster and easier. It also helps the baby. Though... I guess sex counts as exercise..." He nodded.

"Yep. Now it does…" She burst out laughing, giving him a big grin.

"That's funny." He smiled, cocking his head.

"Really? Hmm… Never knew I could be funny after something like that… Guess you learn something new everyday." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You don't think so?" Tasha blinked.

"Eh? After something like what? Don't think what?" Itachi chuckled softly, petting her head.

"After that amazing 'exercise' that we just did, think that it could now be counted as an exercise." Tasha made a face.

"But that takes the fun out of it." He cocked his head.

"How does it take the fun out of it?"

"Because exercise isn't suppose to be fun." He chuckled.

"Well now it can be." Tasha stuck her tongue out, then sighed closing her eyes. He cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something." Itachi rubbed her back, smiling at her.

"Ok. What were you thinking?" Tasha blinked, then went red.

"U… uh… n… Nothing interesting." Itachi cocked his head.

"Uhuh… Really now? Then why are you blushing?" She diverted her gaze, getting redder.

"N…No Reason." He sighed, still rubbing her back.

"Ok. But why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with what we just did?" Tasha's face turned an even darker shade and she buried her head in his chest.

"W…Wh… Why do you think that?" He shrugged.

"I don't know you tell me… You're the one who is thinking something and won't tell me."

"It's embarrassing…" She mumbled. He moved a hand under her chin, lifting it gently.

"What is so embarrassing that you won't tell me?" She blushed again and gasped slightly.

"W…Well… I was thinking that I wanted to… to… well…" He raised a brow.

"Wanted to what?" Tasha placed a hand to her mouth, biting down gently on her thumb.

"To… do…. To do… th… That…" He cocked his head.

"Um…ok… I highly doubt that… Why wont you tell me?" Tasha bit a little harder.

"N..no! Not bite… my thumb… I meant… _that_…" He cocked his head again.

"Then what did you mean? Because apparently I'm not getting it…" She gave him a slightly distressed look.

"I… mean… what… we… d… did…" He choked, looking over at her with a weird expression.

"Was it that good?"_ wow this is a first… and here she made it sound like I wasn't any good at having sex… now she's asking for it again… DAMN… Sounds like a good idea to me though… I could go for it again…_he thought to himself, laughing softly to himself. She looked at him through her lashes, seemingly even more embarrassed.

"Y… ye… hai." She replied, nervously. He chuckled.

"If you want it that badly, then I really don't see a problem doing it again." He said, smiling at her. _Dang… didn't think I did that great of a job… maybe I should do that more often… what am I going to do though if I get exhausted in the middle? Hmm… guess we'll find out huh… _he thought to himself, kissing her forehead. She blinked, then gave him a grin.

"Arigato." He smiled back, shifting so that he could stroke her sides. She leaned her head against him, a soft moan rising from her throat. He chuckled softly, trailing his hands down to her thighs, kissing her lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as a small squeak escaped her lips.

"You have such a cute squeak." He said, running his fingertips up the inside of her thigh. She gave another little squeak, then blushed. He tilted his head smiling. "It's cute when you blush as well." He slowly started to trail them down her thighs. She shivered, going redder as a soft moan rose up out of her chest.

"Y… you think s… so?" Itachi chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He replied, shifting slightly to kiss her chest, trailing the kisses down to her stomach.

"I… I.. don't… know.." She mumbled, her breath growing short. He chuckled, licking her stomach. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned, shivering. He smiled against her skin, taking the skin in his teeth, running his nails gently up her inner thighs. Her legs twitched as another moan rose from her throat. He moved slightly lower, licking the dampness between her legs. She squeaked, her back arching slightly as she quivered. He chuckled, replacing his tongue with his fingers, licking her inner thigh, working his way back up to her stomach. She moaned, she tightened her grip, her breath growing shorter. He moved his fingers more as he worked his mouth back up to hers, moving his free hand up to her side stroking it softly. She gasped, her back arching more as her moans grew louder. He kissed her lips, continuing his motion with his hands as he licked her nose. She blinked, giving him a confused look then lost her breath in a moan. He laughed, kissing her neck before he took the skin in his teeth, moving his fingers faster. She gasped again, her back arching more as her legs wrapped around him as she came. He smiled against her skin on her neck, removing his hand and placing one hand on her hips lifting them, placing the other on her bottom as he started rubbing. She relaxed almost instantly, soft moans escaping her throat. He placed his hand on her hip lifting them slightly higher, pushing his stomach against her bottom. She gave a little squeak, looking up at him curiously. He chuckled slightly as he moved one hand back to rubbing her bottom, still against it.

"Am I that amusing?" She mumbled. He chuckled again, nodding his head.

"Yes, why?" She pouted.

"Because I don't like being laughed at…"

"I'm sorry." He stated, kissing her lips, continuing his motion with his hand on her bottom.

"No you aren't…." She mumbled softly. He pouted.  
"Aww, that hurt." She stuck her tongue out, giggling.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to take ahold of your tongue." He said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh. Sure ya will." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him again. He grabbed it in his teeth. She made a noise, gave him an odd look, then wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. He jumped slightly, startled, then returned the kiss happily, deepening it the best that he could. She chuckled, grinning against his lips as she wiggled her hips a bit against his stomach. "Awkward enough position for ya?" She said, sounding amused, not releasing her hold. He nodded.

"Yea, but I don't mind." He said, smiling.

"Good, cause I don't wanna let go." She said with a grin. His smile widened.

"Good, cause I don't want you to let go. I love you." Tasha laughed, then gave him a serious face.

"Why does that make me want to let go…?" He cocked his head, going slightly wide eyed.

"You're not going to are you?" Tasha gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well I dunno… Depends I guess."

"Depends… on… what?" Tasha gave him a grin.

"If you're going to continue or not." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Depends on if you're wanting me to finish." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh… would I let you hold me in this odd position if I didn't? Hmm, I suppose I'm just open and splayed for no reason. You know, cause I regularly sleep like this." He chuckled, looking thoughtful again.

"Hmm… Maybe?? You could possibly." She raised a brow.

"Uhuh… Then who assists me with this peculiar position each night?"

"You tell me… I just said that it was possible. So how am I suppose to know who assists you?" Tasha sighed.

"Wow… just wow. Think about it, if I fall asleep in a sexual position each night, what would I have been doing with that person in the first place? And I suppose you wouldn't know, huh?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Alright smart ass."

"Don't you mean cute ass?" She said with a giggle. "Sexy ass works too." He chuckled.

"Yeah those work… But you're still a smart ass. Hmmm, come to think of it… so am I… So who am I to judge?" He commented, shrugging, going back to the movement of his hand. She gave a soft laugh, then began to moan. He bent down and kissed her, slowly picking up speed on his strokes on her bottom. Her body relaxed once more, as she continued to moan softly. He moved his hand back to her hip and pushed into her. She gave a small gasp, which was soon followed by a moan as her hands balled his sheets up in them. He slowly started moving, rubbing his thumbs on the skin at her hips, giving a small moan of his own. Her legs wrapped around him, another series of moans rising from her throat. He picked up the pace slightly, leaning over to kiss her as a strange growl escaped his lips. She returned the kiss, laughing softly against his lips. He trembled slightly as he felt a shiver slowly work its way up his spine, leaving him breathless and moaning, continuing the strokes on her hips with his thumbs, making small circles. Tasha groaned, her hands moving up to run along his back. His moan increased in volume slightly, trembling under her touch as he lost his breath. Itachi sped up slightly again, one long moan rising from his chest as he bent over and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her body arched against his, moans escaping her chest and growing steadily louder. He continued his motion as the shiver in his spine continued to grow stronger running down his body and spreading through his entire body, leaving him panting as a soft growl escaped his lips. She returned the noise, her breath leaving her in a long moan, her body shivering. He felt his body tense up as the shiver grew stronger and more persistent, he moaned as he sped up both motions ever so slightly. She started to call his name, her hands tightening slightly on his back. He groaned, slowing the circles on her hips slowly. Her legs tightened more as her body continued to arch, and she lost her breath as she came. He felt like he was on fire by this point, losing his breath in a moan as he picked up the pace, bending down to kiss her as he came. She returned the kiss, moving her arms lazily to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pulled out, shifting so that he laid beside her, pulling her against his chest. "Tired?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, not at all. Why would I be?" He chuckled.

"Hmm… I don't know… Could it be because we just did it twice? Oh wait… No that couldn't be it at all." Tasha raised a brow, leaning towards him a bit and licking his nose. He twitched, rubbing his nose.

"Oh you're right. That could _never ever_ be the reason. It _must_ be something else." he leaned forward and kissed her nose, licking it as he pulled away.

"Oh but of course. I could never tire you out." Tasha made a face, rubbing her nose.

"Exactly. It's just the mental stress from being locked up in this god forsaken building. And you." He chuckled.

"How could I tire you out?" He asked, looking thoughtful. Tasha raised a brow.

"How? Let's see… You stress me out from your constant anger at my playfulness… You are pretty much angry all the time… you're angry… did I mention that you get angry a lot? Oh, and sex. That is stressing too." He raised a brow. Contemplating what she just said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. That's just how I am. I'll try to fix that, but I'm not promising anything. And you asked for it the second time." She stuck her tongue out.

"Just don't teach those habits to Itake and Sasuchi. Ok?" He raised a brow.

"You're naming our kids that? And which habits?"

"Yes, I am naming them that. And don't teach them any of it! Got a problem with it?"

"Aww, that's no fair or any fun. How's come I don't get to help name either of them?" Tasha raised a brow.

"Because I'm the one carrying them around for nine months, and then giving birth to them. That's why." He pouted.

"Fine. I'll try not to teach them any of my habits." Tasha smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

"Good. I suppose that leaves them to learn all of _my_ habits." He went wide eyed.

"Really now? I don't think that would be good either." _That's not fair AT ALL… And I said that I would try… Didn't say that it would actually be successful. _He thought to himself, leaning forward to kiss her. She pulled back a bit, placing a thumb on his forehead. He pouted.

"You're thinking that's unfair, aren't you?" She said with a grin. He nodded his head.

"Yes, because it is." She chuckled.

"Would _you _like to carry them?" He cocked his head, then nodded, smiling.

"Yes… I would"

"Then take them, cause they are doing horrible things to my stomach." He raised a brow.

"And how am I suppose to do that? Because if I could then I would."

"Become a woman, and I'll give 'em to ya." She said, giving him a serious look.

"Umm… I think I would much rather stay a guy… I'm good with being a guy. I rather like being a guy."

"You said that if you could take them, you would. And that is how you can… yet you don't want to now? How cruel to get my hopes up." She said, pouting. He rolled his eyes, lifting her chin to kiss her.

"I never said by changing into a woman, silly." She pulled back again, sniffling.

"So you're making an excuse now? So _mean_!" She said, giving another sniffle. He rolled his eyes again.

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." He chuckled, laying his head back, running a hand down her side.

"Ok. How would that work exactly then? Would that mean that you would become a lesbian?" She twitched slightly.

"No, I'd become a guy of course!" He chuckled.

"Really now? Good luck with that." Tasha grinned.

"But I can! Watch!" She shifted, slowly, and hopped awkwardly off the bed. She regained her balance then turned to face him, pulling her hands up and performing a jutsu. There was a puff of smoke, and there was Tasha… um… Itachi? There stood a perfect copy of him, grinning widely. He did a double take for a second then sighed.

"Ok, you got me." She… he? … She… laughed, and leaned over him, placing a hand to either side of his head.

"Didn't I though." Even the voice was dead on.

"Ok… That's just creepy… I feel like I'm talking to myself." She leaned in some more, placing her forehead against his.

"Creepy? How am I creepy? I'm you. Unless you find yourself creepy."

"Hmm… Touché… Self… Still creepy." She chuckled.

"Want to see something even creepier?"

"Depends on what it is." She smiled.

"This body works almost exactly the same as yours, I just don't have the sharingan." She replied, giving him a kiss. He twitched.

"Ok… That is _really_ creepy…" She laughed.

"Passed the top of my class in transformation for a reason." She said, kissing him again. _Hmmm… this can get really awkward… I wonder how far she's going to go with this. _He thought to himself, trying to pull away. She raised a brow.

"This is still _really, really_ creepy."

"I said it would be." She replied, running the fingertips of one hand up along his side. He twitched, giving a small squeak.

"Touché…"

"You have such a cute squeak." She said, running her fingers up and across his chest. He twitched again, giving her an odd look.

"Not funny, when you use my words against me."

"Wouldn't they technically be mine as well?" She asked, kissing his neck. He opened his mouth then closed it, flinching.

"I guess you've got a point there. Wait I thought you were tired?" She chuckled.

"This is a chakra based form. I have as much energy as chakra… and I have a lot of chakra." She responded, trailing her kisses down his chest. He twitched again, a soft moan escaping his lips, suddenly covering his mouth with a hand. She laughed, grinning up at him as she took the skin in her teeth. "Subconscious desires there, eh?" He shook his head, not uncovering his mouth as another noise escaped. She laughed again, licking up along his chest and along the bottom of his jaw. "Sure. I _so_ believe you." He tried pulling away, but couldn't. he found out that in this form she was just as strong as he was. Itachi rubbed his bottom jaw against his shoulder, trying really hard to keep another noise from coming out. She sat back a bit, placing one hand firmly on his chest as the other reached down and gently grabbed ahold of him between his legs. He jumped, squeaking in surprise. "Let's see what this has to say." He froze for a moment before he started moaning again, closing his eyes. She started to rub, pressing down to make sure he didn't move. His moan grew louder as he tried to slap her hand away. _This feels SOOOO good, but at the same time rather awkward. _He thought trying to move away. She pressed down harder on his chest, shaking her head. "I don't think so love." She said, continuing to rub. He started to blush, moaning slightly louder, losing his breath.

"Ok, I can't breathe now… Do you think you can let up on the pressure a bit." He said, breathlessly. She smiled.

"Stop trying to get away then." She leaned in a bit, gently biting his ear. He twitched. "By the way, you're cut when you blush." He looked up at her, then growled.

"Using my lines again I see. But seriously let up on the pressure, I can't breathe." He coughed out. She let up a bit, smiling.

"I can use my lines if I wish." She said, kissing his neck again, hand still continuing it's motion.

"Not on myself." He got out just before he started moaning again.

"But they work _so_ well." She said with a chuckle, taking the skin in her teeth. He shivered slightly, groaning. She smirked, sliding her teeth slowly down his body. He trembled under her teeth, moving his arms to her sides, sliding them down slowly. She laughed.

"Sure you aren't like your brother?" She asked, licking his stomach. He twitched, then looked at her.

"NO! I'm nothing like my brother!"

"Oooh, getting all defensive now I see." She chuckled, sliding her tongue slowly lower.

"Yes! Because I'm not like my brother!" She smiled up at him.

"Uhuh. Sure." She commented, sliding her hand up along the length of his dick, her tongue following along behind it. He gasped, shivering as he moaned. She gave him an amused look, and followed her hand with her tongue as it slid up, and then down. He shivered more as a series of moans escaped, each one getting slightly louder. She licked the top of it as her hand continued to move, and slid her mouth down around it. He gasped, clenching the sheets in his fists. She sucked it, tongue rubbing along with her lips. He gasped again, becoming very warm suddenly, gripping the sheets tighter in his fists. She continued the motion, her hand sliding down to rub his thigh as her other continued to lead her mouth. He groaned, twitching slightly. She moved her mouth slightly faster, her hand sliding along his inner thigh gently. He lost his breath in one long moan, moving a hand to her head, pushing it down slightly. She moved more, her hand steadily running along his thigh. He brought the other hand to tangle in her hair, pushing a bit more, moaning louder, feeling even warmer than before. She sucked it harder, rolling her tongue against it as she moved. He lost his breath again as a shiver ran through his body as he arched his back slightly. She moved even more. _How much longer must the torture last?? I'm going to go insane!! _ He thought as a moan escaped his chest as he came, leaving him breathless and panting. She pulled up, coughing slightly, but licked her lips. He placed an arm over his eyes as he continued to pant.

"Hehe. Got off on yourself." She chimed, her hand still rubbing him. He sighed.

"You got me." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Not done yet love." He lifted his arm slightly.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. I'm dead serious. I get to have some fun too." She said, taking ahold of his hips and pulling them up to rest against her stomach. She placed a hand on his bottom and grinned. He started flipping out.

"NO!! I don't think so!" She laughed, rubbing his bottom gently.

"If you keep spazing it's going to hurt." He tried to move away, still spazing.

"I said NO!! This is awkward enough as it is!" She laughed more, tightening her grip as she continued to rub.

"Who's the more exhausted out of the two of us? Keep trying to get away if you'd like." She chimed. He kept squirming.

"How is this any fair?!"

"It's not supposed to be." She said, moving her thumb to rub circles gently around the hole. He squirmed more, trying to get away.

"Please!! Don't! This isn't funny. I think you've already had your fun with me for one day." He said, losing his breath. She chuckled, continuing the motion.

"But I haven't and that's the thing." He sighed, giving up. His muscles tensing more. She raised a brow. "Ok, tense up. There will be blood then. I suppose you want it that way."

"I don't want it at all." He mumbled under his breath. She chuckled. "The more you try, the more my body is going to tense." She shrugged.

"Oh well." She replied. "If you aren't going to relax, then I don't have to wait for you to." He went wide eyed, sighing. Soon after his body started to relax. She gave him an encouraging smile, hand rubbing his bottom once more. His body relaxed the rest of the way as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was coming next. "Don't seem so worried." She said as her hand moved up to hold his hip and she pushed into him, slowly. He screamed out, clenching the sheets once more as he felt his body instinctively tighten once more. "Easy does it. Relax silly. Don't hurt yourself." She said, soothingly. He continued to scream until he lost his voice and was to tired to scream any longer. _Yea easy for her to say!! Now I know what she meant by it would hurt. This hurts like HELL!!_ He thought to himself as he slowly started to relax some. Tasha sighed. Her hand moved to gently rub his bottom, and she mumbled encouraging words to him. He soon relaxed the rest of the way, giving into the sensation that started to fill his body. She gave him a smile. "There you go." She said, and started to move slowly, a soft moan rising from her throat. He made a weird sound, shutting his eyes tighter. She chuckled, pausing for a moment. "Sorry love, I don't have healing powers without Bella. Want me to call Lia?" She chuckled. His eyes sprung open, going wide eyed, then shaking his head. She chuckled. "Aww, why not… oh wait, you can't answer. I'll just call her anyway." He tried to scream no but nothing came out, finally he sighed, closing his eyes again, turning his head away. "I'm just messing with ya love." She chuckled, and returned to her movements. He made another weird noise, clenching the sheets tighter. She moved a bit faster, until she was at a normal pace, placing a hand on his dick and rubbing it slowly with her motions. Yet another noise escaped, he moved a hand to her side, running it up and down. She moaned, then sighed and paused the motion once more.

"This isn't as much fun without your voice. Don't move, ok?" She mumbled, biting her thumb and drawing a circle on his chest with the blood, performing a jutsu. Bella popped up on the bed beside them, and gave them both a strange look.

"This… is an odd way to mate… yes." Tasha laughed.

"Yes, yes it is. Would you heal his voice please?"

"S… Sure… Yes." Bella said, giving her a stranger look before she healed it, and then hopped off the bed to lay on the floor.

"There ya go love. Now I can hear your pretty voice." Itachi rolled his eyes as he growled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have done it in the first place _love_." She laughed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with my hard on?" She asked, continuing her motion once more, hand going back to rubbing him. He moaned, running his nails gently down her side. She moaned in return, picking up the pace slightly as her hand continued to move.

"Though it seems that you like it." He rolled his eyes, moaning slightly louder, sliding his hand to run down her chest. She groaned, her hand tightening slightly around him as her motions increased more.

"And you like to touch yourself… you know that?"

"It's your fault." He said, moaning again, continuing to run his hand down her chest slowly.

"Uhuh, I made you gay… sure…" She panted, leaning down and kissing him. He brought the other arm up to wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss as he ran his nails on the other hand down her back.

"That just means that you're gay as well." He said, grinning.

"Of course I am. I love guys. I'm really a chick love." She chuckled, as she shivered, kissing him again as her pace increased. He rolled his eyes, deepening the kiss as a moan escaped his chest, the warmth returning to his body slowly. She opened her mouth slightly against his, shifting him up further against her body as she pushed into him harder. He gasped, a groan leaving his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth, playing with his as the hand at his dick pumped harder. He moaned, panting as he played with her tongue in return. She pulled back and moving her lips down to kiss his neck, moving more. He gasped, twitching as he moved his hands down her back. She moaned, taking the skin in her teeth. He returned the moan only slightly louder, continuing the downward motion of his hands on her back, the warmth in his body growing slightly. She moved more, now fully inside him, her motions growing steadily harder. He gasped, his hands growing restless until they reached her bottom, grabbing it gently as he moaned. She growled softly, licking the bottom of his jaw. He twitched rubbing it on his shoulder, growling back at her as he chuckled. She moved more, pushing harder into him, her voice coming out in gentle moans. He moaned louder, the warmth growing warmer and spreading, leaving him breathless. Her motions continued as she began to pant between moans, the hand on his dick pumping almost as hard as she was. He groaned, feeling like he was on fire as he ran his nails up her back. She moved even harder inside of him, groaning with each movement. He gasped, moaning louder with each movement, growing hotter each second. She closed her eyes, her hand moving even faster, her hips pushing, harder, her breath escaping her. He moaned louder, moving his hands to grip the sheets again as the warmth spread. Her breath growing short, her movements more sharp. She bent down, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening it as another moan escaped. She panted, continuing to kiss him as she moved. He kissed her back as his body started to tense just as he came. She came as well, loosing her breath in a long moan. He relaxed, panting. Tasha pulled out, and leaned against his chest, head resting just below his chin.

"Now, is it so bad to be in a girl's position?" He continued to pant.

"No, not really." He said, breathlessly. She chuckled.

"That kinda makes you gay." He sighed.

"Ok."

"You know what that means?" He cocked his head.

"No. What?"

"Two things." She said with a chuckle. "One, I get to do this again. Two, I _have_ to tell Sasuke. He'll flip." Itachi's eyes went wide.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tasha laughed.

"Of _course._ What else would I do with my time? And I don't mean right _now. _ Ya pervert." She laughed even harder. He blushed, looking away.

"Ok." Tasha giggled.

"You're just too cute when you blush. Did you _want_ to do it again?" He blushed harder.

"It's not like I can exactly go anywhere at the moment…" He mumbled under his breath. She raised a brow.

"That's not what I asked… I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again, cutie pie." He growled.

"I am not!" He said, a growl in his voice. Tasha laughed.

"Alright, _sexy_. Would you?" He looked away blushing.

"It's up to you. I can't exactly move anyway." She chuckled.

"It is not up to me, _sexy_. It's your desires. Tell me and ill bow to your whim." She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Alright smart ass."

"Alright, _cute ass._" He sighed, still looking away. She chuckled, kissing his neck. He twitched. "Now what kind of response is that?"

"One that I gave? I'm not going to win, so why bother fighting?" She pouted, then sighed.

"If you say so love." She mumbled. She got up, stretching. "Oh, by the way, I like the way your body feels. I might just stay in this form for a while. What do you think?" He looked up at her.

"If you want to then be my guest." _I kinda liked the feel myself… Wait!! What the HELL am I saying? _He thought to himself sighing. She smiled.

"Alright. This will make if easier on you if you _do_ chose to do it again. Also, do you mind if I impersonate you and have sex with Sasuke?" He choked.

"Hell no!! Don't go have sex with my brother!! That's just nasty!!" She blinked.

"Oh? Wanting to keep me to yourself? How selfish."

"So what if I am?"

" Did you want me inside you again that badly, cutie pie?" He growled.

"I am not!! M… May… maybe…" He said, blushing. Tasha froze, looking at him before she burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she tried to breathe.

"Oh? I think you're a cutie pie. And if you truly wanting it, I can give it to you." She said, her voice suddenly going sultry and seductive. He blushed more.

"I am not." He mumbled under his breath, growling. He moved an arm to cover his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed to want yourself?" She asked, moving to lean over him again, placing a warm hand on his chest. He jumped, slightly startled, lifting his arm slightly to look at her.

"Wouldn't you be?" She grinned, licking his chest. He twitched.

"Now you know how I feel. Sort of." He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She lifted his leg, running her hand gently around his bottom. He trembled under her touch, gasping.

"Embarrassing, eh?"

"You could say that."

"I could indeed." She said, pushing both legs back and gently stroking his bottom more. He trembled more, soft moans escaping his lips.

"You know, if you really wanted to, you could have gotten away from me long ago." She said, rubbing more.

"That would have been nice to know… But now I don't want to." She laughed, leaning in and tapping him in the forehead.

"Your sharingan, baka. Use it every once and awhile."

"But I don't want to."

"So you said. were you so distracted earlier that you forgot you had the sharingan?" She asked, rubbing her hand from his bottom, up between his legs and then down again to rub his bottom. He shivered, moaning softly.

"No… I didn't. I just don't want to use it." She moved her other hand to rub his bottom as well. He moaned slightly louder.

"Uhuh, sure cutie pie." He growled.

"Please stop calling me that… I am not." She blinked, then pouted.

"Well alright. If you aren't I might as well stop then huh?" She replied, pulling away. He pouted.

"I didn't say that you had to stop doing that. I just don't think that I'm a cutie pie. Now you on the other hand are." She raised a brow.

"I'm you. And besides, I've decided only to touch cutie pies." He pouted, sighing.

"Fine. And that's not what I meant when I called you a cutie pie. I meant you, in your normal form." Tasha smiled.

"Aww, how sweet. Why does that sound odd in your voice?" She mumbled, looking thoughtful. "And you have to say it, or I wont believe you." He cocked his head.

"Say what?"

"That you are indeed, a cutie pie." He grumbled something under his breath, then sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. "I'm a cutie pie." He said, just barely above a whisper. She leaned back over to him, caressing his bottom gently. He jumped slightly startled, trembling.

"There's a good boy." He snorted. _So says she…_he thought.

"Glad you think so."

"Really? That's amusing." She said, grinning as she ran her fingers slowly up between his legs and then down again to his bottom, her other hand following suit. He moaned, clenching the sheets, closing his eyes. "Do you like this?" She asked, her voice soft as she continued the motion. He moaned softly, nodding his head.

"Yes." He said, breathlessly.

"Would you like it as much if I were myself?" She asked, gently taking ahold of his dick in one hand, rubbing it as her other hand continued to rub his bottom. He moaned again.

"Hmm… Probably more." She chuckled.

"Are you sure? Cause I can do something this way that I can't in my other." She mumbled, quickening the motion slightly.

"Good point. But I don't mind." She chuckled, moving her hand from his bottom and pulling him over to her, pressing him up against her stomach. She then ran that hand up his stomach slowly, her other hand still stroking him. He moaned softly, balling his fists.

"Would you believe that I suddenly feel _very_ tired?" She said, yawning. He looked up at her, cocking his head.

"Aww… That sucks." She raised a brow as she yawned again.

"My chakra isn't unlimited cutie pie." She mumbled. He pouted.

"Ok." She chuckled, yawning once more.

"You sound so disappointed. How cute." He blushed.

"Maybe…" She smiled.

"Well, I do have the energy to keep going… but I'd pass out soon after, and that's kinda dangerous to run my chakra that low…"

"Well, then don't. I'll be alright." She raised a skeptic brow.

"Uhuh, leave you this hard? I'd be raped in my sleep" She commented.

"No I wouldn't." She snickered.

"Eh? I could use you as a hammer! And you say you wouldn't? I could always borrow some from Bella without much backfire." Bella looked mortified.

"Not for that yes!"

"Spoil." He chuckled.

"Much? And I wouldn't rape you." She ran her hand along it, and chuckled.

"Uhuh… sure. And yes. The worst that will happen is… I'd get teeth." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't. Hmmm… That might be interesting." She raised a brow.

"Sure. And the last time I got teeth I bit you. And I'm sure that wasn't pleasant." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't… And no it wasn't… but it wasn't in this situation neither."

"No matter how you say it, I have a hard time believing it…" She mumbled, yawning again. He pouted.

"Meanie.. I thought you did trust me?"

"Just cause I trust you, doesn't mean I will believe everything you say." She said, pulling back and flopping down on the floor. "Ok, I've lost my balance…" He sat up and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I dunno." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Never been in a form like this for this long."

"Then maybe it's time for you to get out of that form." He said, crossing his legs. She shrugged.

"I suppose, but then I'd be all vulnerable." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"What? You think I'm going to take advantage of you after that?" She raised a brow.

"That's what your hard on is saying." She replied. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't. And the longer you stay in that form, the more chakra you use. Which means you'll become even more vulnerable." She cocked her head.

"Actually, not really. Just leaving this form would take the rest of my chakra anyway. What does a little longer matter anyway?" He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Difficult aren't you?" She muttered and sighed, dispelling the form and flopping back, seeming exhausted. Bella raised a brow.

"Silly master, yes. You do such dangerous things, yes."

"Oh shut up you." She muttered quietly. Itachi chuckled, getting up and walking over to her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Now I think it's time for a nap." He said, laying her down, then laying down beside her. She made a face, then slowly crawled off the bed and back to the floor, sprawling beside Bella.

"I was enjoying the floor, than you." He shook his head, feeling slightly hurt.

"Aww, that hurt my feelings… You still don't believe that I'm not going to attack you while you're sleeping do you?" She curled a bit, taking on a very strange position, much like a dog on their back, only turned crooked.

"I wouldn't say that." He raised a brow.

"That's what it seems like."

"Just because I like the floor?" She said, pouting cutely. He sighed, getting off the bed and walking over to her, sitting down beside her, crossing his legs.

"That's not what it seems like."

"What? I can't like the floor now?" She said, pawing up at him.

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like."

"All I was saying was, that it seems like you don't believe me. I never said that you couldn't like the floor. I don't think the floor is all that comfortable, but that's just me." She pawed at him some more.

"Oh, alright. Sometimes I like the floor more then a bed. Especially when I'm too tired to tell the difference anyway." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Be my guest."

"But I already am…" She mumbled, returning the kiss. He smiled against her lips.

"I know." She rolled her eyes, reaching a hand up to play with his hair. "You like playing with my hair don't you?" He asked, chuckling. She smiled.

"It's all I can really reach at the moment." He chuckled again.

"Hmm… Do you want to play with something else?" She stuck out her tongue. He bent down and took it his teeth, then let go chuckling again.

"Perhaps."

"Really now? Hmm… I wonder what that could be."

"So do I…" She said, looking thoughtful.

"Do what?"

"I wonder." He cocked his head.

"Wonder what exactly?"

"Gay sex." He chuckled.

"Didn't we just get done with that? And I thought you were exhausted."

"I am. I just wanted to say it." She chimed, pawing at him again. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Silly."

"Aren't I though?" She said, grinning cutely. He nodded, bending down and kissing her.

"Yes, you are." She smiled against his lips.

"The girl me, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, the girl you."

"Ok, just making sure." She replied, reaching up and taking ahold of his head. He made a small squeak from the suddenness. She chuckled. "You're cute when you squeak." She mumbled.

"Stealing my lines again I see." He said, chuckling.

"Fuu… who said you owned them?" She said, drawing a circle on the back of his neck. He twitched, tucking his head in his shoulders, squeaking again. "Too cute!!" She chimed, laughing. He gave a small growl.

"Glad you think so."

"I do. It's almost as cute as your bottom." She chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok." She cocked her head.

"What, you don't think so?" He shook his head.

"We've already been through a similar conversation." She pouted cutely. _God.. she has to provoke me doesn't she…_ he thought with a slight sigh.

"Meanie. You be the Seme next time then." He chuckled.

"I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it… But I wouldn't object to that either." Tasha raised a brow.

"Uhuh… ok. That should be amusing." She chimed, grinning cutely again.

"Shouldn't it though?" She looked thoughtful, then gave a cute giggle.

"I suppose it would. You having sex with yourself again should be very interesting." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have a warped sense of humor." She giggled again, drawing a circle again. He flinched again, tucking his head in his shoulders again.

"I know. But you know you'd want to." He looked thoughtful.

"Hm… maybe…" She pouted cutely.

"Just maybe?" He shrugged.

"Ok… ok… So it would be a yes… What's your point?"

"I have to tell that to Sasuke." She said with a chuckle.

"Why?" He whined.

"Why not?" She whined back.

"Because he doesn't need to know?"

"Why doesn't he?" She whined again, cuter then before.

"Because that's between us."

"But… that's no fun…" She whined more. He sighed.

"Fine. But if he passes out, it's not my fault." He said, shaking his head and burying it in her chest. She made a cute little noise, and petted his head.

"But what if he wants to join?" He lifted his head wide eyed.

"Ummm.. Hell no!" she sniffled, giving him a cute sad expression.

"But… it would be fun…." She whined.

"No!" She sniffled, her eyes watering slightly.

"You're so mean…" She said softly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine." She gave a happy little squeak, which he chuckled at.

"Yay! Gay threesome!" He shook his head, sighing.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked under his breath. She kissed his forehead.

"Me, duh silly." He raised a brow.

"Ok…"

"Well you did… Do you not like me as a girl anymore…?" She said, her eyes watering.

"I didn't say that…" She sniffled.

"So you still like to have sex with women?" She asked quietly. He sighed.

"Yes, of course I do."

"And you like to have sex with me?" She asked, just barely able to hear.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno…" She said, just as soft, wrapping a lock of his hair around a finger.

"You still doubt me don't you?"

"Why would you say that?" She mumbled, giving him an innocent look.

"You just seem like you doubt that I like to have sex with you."

"And if I did..?" She asked, voice going quiet again.

"I would feel really hurt."

"Why would you feel hurt?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno…"

"I would because the one that I love doubts me." She cocked her head, then licked him. He twitched.

"Ok."

"So you don't?"

"I don't what?" He sighed.

"Don't doubt me?" She looked curious.

"I dunno." She gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss. "Perhaps." He pouted.

"That hurts, right here." He replied, dramatically holding his chest. Bella cocked her head.

"I can heal it yes!" Tasha laughed, as did Itachi, shaking his head.

"I wasn't being serious."

"You shouldn't joke about that yes! What if you die yes??" Tasha laughed harder.

"Then I die?"

"What about your pups yes??" Tasha laughed even harder.

"Breathe love. Who ever said that I would stay dead?" Bella looked confused.

"But you can't come back if you die, yes…" Tasha was now holding her sides, trying to breathe through her laughter.

"You never know…" He chuckled. Bella frowned.

"But death said you can't yes…" He rolled his eyes.

"Ruin a guys fun…" Bella cocked her head.

"But you aren't mating yes!?…?" Tasha started to laugh again. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's not the only thing that's fun." Bella blinked.

"Really yes? What else is fun yes. Tell Bella!" He started to laugh harder.

"Your wolf is slow…"

"I know.."

"I am not slow yes! I can run really fast! Yes!" He laughed even harder.

"That's not what I meant." Tasha giggled, waving at Bella.

"Just forget it love, it's over your head." Bella blinked, looking up.

"Where yes?" Tasha snickered, placing a hand over her mouth. Itachi busted out laughing, holding his sides.

"Ok, ok seriously Bella. It's ok. Just let it go."

"But I'm not holding anything yes…" Tasha snickered again and sighed. Itachi continued to laugh so hard that he started coughing.

"I… I know." Laughter." B… but still. Just forget it, ok?" Bella looked confused.

"Ok… yes?" He continued to laugh, losing his breath, coughing. Tasha looked up at him, worried.

"Don't die now." Bella poked him with her nose.

"Yes! You mush live! Live! Live!!… Yes…" He kept laughing.

"I… I can't…" Laugh. "I can't help it." Laugh. "It's too… too funny." Tasha raised a brow.

"Wow, I guess there's no way I could possibly distract you then eh? How depressing." Bella looked distressed.

"Oh no I'm sure there is." He continued laughing. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Hm… I wonder what you would do if I… nah, that would be too weird…" He heard her say, barely.

"Wonder what I would do if you did what?" He paused looking at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." She said, giving him a charming smile. He raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I swear!" She said. He raised a brow again.

"That doesn't sound very believable." Tasha pouted.

"Aww… why not?" He chuckled.

"Because… I know you were thinking of something. And coming from you, it had to be something."

"Not at all." She said, smiling cutely. He chuckled again.

"Uhuh…"

"It's true! I swear! Really!"

"Uhuh… Getting defensive now?" She raised a brow.

"At least it's not during gay sex…" She muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Just had to bring that up didn't you…" He muttered under his breath. She grinned.

"Of course!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh but of course you did…" He muttered under his breath again. She pouted.

"Are you mad at me?" He cocked his head, looking at her.

"No. Why?"

"Then why do you sound it?" He raised a brow.

"I didn't know I did."

"You did." She said, eyes getting watery.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning down and kissing her. She returned it.

"Well… I suppose it's ok…" She said quietly.

"You suppose?" She blinked, then her eyes got watery again.

"Did I say something wrong?" He sighed, rolling onto his back.

"No. I was just asking." Tasha looked over at him a mischievous grin crossed her face. She rolled to face away from him and Bella cocked her head, bringing it close to hers. The two of them talked quietly for a few moments. He raised a brow. "What are you two plotting?" Tasha looked back at him smiling.

"Nothing." She then turned back and continued to talk to Bella, who looked worried.

"Uhuh… And that's why she looks worried?" Bella looked up.

"I am worried because Master is so exhausted yes." Bella said, then looked back down to Tasha, who rapped her on the head before continuing the conversation. Itachi sighed, placing an arm over his eyes, shaking his head. Tasha gave a strange little chuckle. He heard Bella sigh.

"I think it's odd… yes…" He lifted his arm slightly, looking over at the two of them.

"What is odd?" Bella blinked.

"Nothing… yes." She said. Tasha nuzzled Bella's head lovingly. Itachi sighed again, shaking his head and placing his arm back over his eyes.

"Ok. Whatever." He felt Tasha leap on him, heaving from the sudden weight. He lifted his arm to look at her. "What was that for?" She straddled him, grinning as she leaned down.

"What do you mean? It was for fun."

"Did you have to leap on me?" She smiled, leaning down to his ear.

"Of course." Her voice had gone odd. He raised a brow.

"Ok…" She chuckled, which sounded even odder.

"What, don't like to be leapt on?" She whispered softly. He shrugged.

"I don't mind. It was just sudden." She grinned.

"I know something even more sudden."

"Master! You sound just like Itachi!! How did you do that…?" Tasha chuckled.

"Magic." Itachi chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?" she smiled at him, taking his ear in her teeth. He twitched.

"Nothing unusual." Bella looked confused.

"I still don't get it… yes…" He raised a brow.

"What do you consider unusual?" She sat back, placing a finger to her lips.

"Gay sex." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that is unusual but it still happened." Tasha chuckled.

"Well I can't happen right now… I don't have the chakra for that…"

"I wasn't expecting it to… but seriously what did you have in mind?" Tasha blinked.

"You know what? I forgot. Bella, what was I going to do?" Bella cocked her head.

"I don't know… yes…" Itachi chuckled.

"You're asking the slowling?"

"Word stealer." She muttered, licking his nose. He twitched wiping his nose on his arm.

"Well you stole my sentences…" He replied, licking her back. She chuckled.

"Touché. I wonder…" He cocked his head.

"Wonder what?" She grinned.

"If it's better or worse when I'm female. I don't quite have as much courage…" He raised a brow.

"I couldn't tell you that yet. I think you have plenty of courage…" She rolled her eyes.

"As much as a noodle I'd say." He raised a brow again.

"I don't think so." He said tapping her nose. She flinched, making a cat-like noise as she rubbed her nose. "You're cute, you know that?" He said, grinning, leaning up and kissing her. She gave him a disgruntled meowing noise, pawing at his face.

"Stop being silly." She mumbled. He pouted.

"But I wasn't being silly. I was being serious." She gave him a skeptic look before she licked him under his jaw. He twitched rubbing it with his shoulder.

"I suppose." He pouted again.

"I was."

"Uhuh." She replied, kissing his neck. He gave a little squeak.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?" She commented, trailing the kisses slowly downward. A small groan escaped his lips.

"No, but you're implying it." She licked her chest. He twitched, a somewhat disfigured moan coming out.

"Me? Imply? Never!" He chuckled.

"No of course not. You're innocent right?" She smiled, kissing his chest and moving down again. A soft moan rising in his throat.

"Yes. I am quite innocent." He chuckled again.

"Yes… You're a innocent little angel." She smirked, pausing at his stomach.

"Angel, eh? Not quite." He cocked his head.

"Then what are you?" She went back to kissing him, working still lower.

"I'm a devil, obviously. The horns just hold up the halo." He chuckled.

"Really now? Where? I don't see any horns." She slid her hands down between his legs. He gasped, loosing his breath.

"Never said they were visible."

"Touché." She began to rub as she continued to kiss his stomach. He let out a loud moan.

"Silly." She chimed between kisses.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, breathlessly between moans. She wrapped a hand around the length of it as her other started to trace along his thigh, moving them both in time with one another. He let out one long moan, digging his nails into the floor. Tasha cocked her head.

"Don't hurt yourself there now." She chuckled, licking his stomach. He twitched, gasping.

"I'll try." She smiled against his skin, sliding her lips down to join her hand, her tongue following her hands lead. He dug his nails in farther, panting between a series of moans. She chuckled, licking the top of it for a few strokes before she wrapped her mouth around it. He groaned, arching his back slightly, moving a hand to her head and gently pushing down. She made a small noise. After a few seconds she started to suck, her tongue running along the bottom as her mouth followed her hands lead. He made a strange noise, closing his eyes as he arched his back slightly more, along with his hips. She began to move her head more as her other hand moved along his thigh with just as purpose. He started to run his hand through her hair, a series of moans rising from his throat as he started to feel a small shiver start in the middle of his back. The other hand digging into the floor more as the sensation grew slightly. She sucked harder, her tongue rolling along as her hand moved down to his bottom, rubbing it gently. He let out a soft growl as he felt himself grow warmer the longer she sucked. She moved her mouth more. He gasped, panting, trembling slightly. The warmth slowly started to spread through the rest of his body, radiating off him. She sucked still harder, the hand at his bottom moving to slid along his side, then back along his thigh. He twitched, growling softly, which was followed by a series of moans, each one getting steadily louder, the warmth now starting to turn into a steady flame, burning him slightly. She increased her motions, her hand moving back to stroke his bottom. The series of moans continued still increasing in volume, the flame slowly becoming a blazing fire within his veins, burning him to the core. Her teeth grazed ever so gently against him as she moved even more. He let out a long, loud moan, digging his nails in the floor once more, the fire in him so bad that he couldn't stand it any longer and soon after came. She made a coughing noise, pulling away and placing a hand to her mouth as she made a face.

"Salty…" She muttered, swallowing and licking her lips. "Lay off the salt a bit…" She said as she stuck out her tongue at him, seemingly amused. He laid there panting and shaking.

"Ok… I'll try…" He said breathless. She chuckled.

"So. Better or worse?" He closed his eyes, smiling.

"Better. Much better." She laughed.

"How sweet. It took you longer though…" He chuckled.

"That's because I liked it so much." She snickered.

"Ya big pervert." She said, poking him in the nose, and leaning down, resting her chin on his chest. He twitched, opening an eye.

"You asked." She nodded.

"True. Hey, know something interesting."

"What?"

"You've cum more times today then me. That's funny." He blushed slightly.

"So…?" She shrugged.

"Nothing, just found it interesting. Since we were even up until now." He chuckled.

"True."

"I wonder what everyone else would say if they found out I got you to cum more times then I did…?" She said, looking thoughtful. He blushed more. "I think Dei-kun would call it 'a failure on the part of man' or something strange like that." She commented, chuckling. He closed his eye, turning away.

"That's because it is." He mumbled under his breath. She tapped his forehead.

"Is it now? How sad… I suppose woman win today!" She chimed, sounding amused. "Dei-kun will die when he hears it." Itachi blushed more.

"That figures." He mumbled under his breath again.

"What's wrong with you? You don't want to loose a battle for the guys?" He turned his head, opening an eye, looking at her through his lashes.

"It's embarrassing." She cocked her head.

"I don't see how. Especially since you could change it, but whatever right? I've already won." She grinned, petting the tops of his head.

"I would change it, but I'm tired now." He mumbled. Tasha laughed.

"Then I really have won! Cause I'm not tired in the least anymore. Bella works amazingly." He raised a brow.

"So then, you think that I wouldn't try?" She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't actually."

"Ah, I see. Oh well. Wonder how Pein would feel about this?… Probably traumatized…" Itachi blushed.

"You're going to tell everyone aren't you?" Tasha laughed.

"Well of course! How often does a girl triumph over Itachi?" He sighed, looking away.

"Fine."

"You're no fun." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. Well it's no fun getting made fun of either."

"Bella can help you… yes…"

"No helping the enemy."

"So I'm the enemy now?"

"He's an enemy yes??"

"…. Well, if it's a competition… which is what it has officially turned into, then yes…" He pouted.

"Then shouldn't he have a fair advantage too… yes?"

"But then I wouldn't win!"

"Why do you want to win… yes?"

"That's not fair. But if you want to win that badly… I guess I'll just go to my emo corner…"

"I don't care if I do. Since I already have."

"Then this won't matter yes!!" Bella shoved her nose into Itachi's stomach. He flinched from the suddenness.

"Traitor!" He chuckled, opening his eyes.

"Thank you Bella. I really appreciate it." Bella smiled widely.

"Not a problem yes!" She said, dodging Tasha as she lunged at her.

"Leave the poor wolf alone. She's right it won't matter, because you've already won, remember?" Tasha stopped, looking sheepish.

"Eheh… Touché…" Itachi chuckled.

"Silly… Come here…" Tasha froze in place, which happened to be on all fours, one arm stretched out towards Bella in a paw-like motion.

"Why?"

"Just because. Please?" She stayed frozen for a few moments, eyeing him before she sighed, crawling, very slowly, towards him. "Now, see it wasn't that hard." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her. She gave a little squeak. He chuckled. "That's cute." She blinked.

"That scared me for a sec." She mumbled. He kissed her nose. She made a strange noise, rubbing it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She replied, still rubbing her nose. He chuckled.

"Still so cute!" He kissed her lips. She gave him a confused look, returning the kiss.

"How is that cute…?" He chuckled again.

"It just is."

"Um… ok… Was there something you wanted?" He looked thoughtful.

"Just you." She blushed.

"O…ok…" He chuckled.

"What? Am I not allowed to just hold you and kiss you?" She blushed more.

"You're allowed to…" He smiled, kissing her.

"Good.. Because that's all I wanted to." She relaxed, chuckling.

"I see." He kissed her again, moving his hands to slide down her sides. She returned the kiss, moaning slightly. He smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss and running his hands slower down her sides. She nearly fell backwards. He caught her just before.

"Itachi…" She mumbled. "That is more then holding and kissing." He chuckled.

"You weren't objecting…"

"It's kinda hard to object when someone is kissing you. Your mouth tends to be covered…" He chuckled again.

"You didn't seem to have a problem just now…" Tasha raised a brow.

"I kinda just did…" He pouted.

"Fine… I'll just hold you…" Tasha raised a brow again.

"Interesting tone of voice." He raised a brow.

"Really? Didn't know I had a tone behind it." Tasha chuckled.

"Silly." He cocked his head.

"What?" She just smiled.

"Nothing."

"What??"

"You're just amusing. That's all." She said, resting her head on his chest. He chuckled.

"Ok…" He wrapped his arms around her again, gently stroking her back. She relaxed. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"You're warm, you know that?" She mumbled. He chuckled.

"Yes I know that. You're cool… it's quite comfortable." Tasha chuckled.

"My body has always been colder in general then other peoples."

"Yea… well it's cooling me off, finally." He said with a chuckle.

"Were you over heated?" She asked.

"Yea just a little bit. But I'm fine now." She smiled.

"Ok. What had you over heated?" He chuckled.

"So much sex in one time." She coughed, looking up at him. He patted her back, smiling at her.

"Um… sorry…?" He shook his head.

"It's alright. I've cooled off some." Tasha smiled.

"I guess there's another advantage to being me. I don't get over heated as easily. Maybe that's why I won." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"You're just full of advantages, aren't you?" He stated, stroking her back again. She looked thoughtful.

"No… not really." He chuckled.

"That's not what it seems like…" She raised a brow.

"Alright… Then what advantages do you see?" He looked thoughtful.

"Well, your body temp is one… hmm…" He thought for a moment. "You have Bella to heal your exhaustion when ever you want…"

"That only works once and I get cold quite easily, so temp is actually a disadvantage in most cases."

"Yeah, but we aren't talking about most cases…" Tasha sighed.

"Alright. Other than those two.." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hm… That's all I can think of at the moment… My mind seems to have gone blank…"

"Then how am I full of advantages if you can only find two."

"That's more than I have…"

"Pfft. You have strength, your sharingan, how is that it that I have more?"

"I don't use my sharingan that much… And just because I'm a guy doesn't mean that I use my strength that much either."

"I didn't use Bella that much… and is it my fault my body temp is lower?" He shook his head.

"I know… And no it's not… I wasn't saying that it was… Silly." He said, poking her nose. She flinched, making an odd noise and rubbing her nose. He chuckled. "You're so cute when you do that." She made a face.

"Don't make me widen the gap in my winning streak." She muttered. He just laughed.

"Really now?" She pouted.

"What? You don't believe that I'll randomly pounce on you?"

"You're already ontop of me… so how can you pounce on me?"

"You're the one holding me here."

"I know… Because I wanted to hold you… Is there a problem with that?" She looked thoughtful.

"Mmmm… guess not." She said, resting her chin on his chest. He chuckled.

'"Good. Because I don't think I was going to let go anytime soon."

"Even if I bit you?" He shook his head.

"Not even then, why are you wanting me to let go?"

"Because… I'm getting warm." She mumbled.

"Oh sorry." He let her go. She moved to flop on the cold floor.

"Nice floor…" He raised a brow, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She poked him. He twitched, jumping slightly.

"What's wrong?" He raised his arm slightly.

"Nothing."

"You sure??" He nodded.

"Yea I'm sure." He replied, giving her a reassuring smile, then placing his arm back over his eyes. She placed her head on his chest, then reached up with a hand and pawed at him, making a whimpering noise. He lifted his arm again, cocking his head. "Yes?"

"Arf." She said, loling her tongue. He raised a brow.

"What was that?"

"Arf." She said, loling her tongue some more as she pawed at his arm again. He rolled his eyes, placing his arm back over his eyes. She whined, wiggling her head slightly as she pawed at him some more. "Ar…f?" He moved his other hand to pet her on the head, chuckling.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Aruf!" She said happily, wiggling her bottom like she had a tail. He chuckled, petting her some more. She licked his arm, right along the wrist, still wiggling. He twitched, wiping his wrist on the floor, raising a brow.

"You're just all full of energy aren't you?"

"Aruff!" She barked, moving to all fours and pawing at him. He rolled his eyes, placing his arm back over his eyes, closing them, relaxing.

"Aru?" She pounced on him. He heaved, coughing, losing his breath.

"Was that necessary? That kinda hurt…" She lowered her head, backing off of him, whimpering. "Come here… I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise." Tasha kept her head lowered, pressing her body to the ground and crawling slowly over to him. He chuckled. "Silly."

"Arf!" She barked again, nudging him with her nose.

"What is it that you want?" She cocked her head, and pawed at him.

"Arf."

"You're going to have to speak normally, because I don't speak dog." She whimpered, placing both hands on his stomach and licked it sideways. He twitched, jumping slightly as he made a strange noise. She wiggled, and licked him again. He twitched again, growling softly. "What are you trying to tell me?" She cocked her head.

"Aruf!" She lolled her tongue, wiggling again before she licked him once more. He twitched, his body tensing slightly.

"What?" She gently grazed her teeth against his skin, pawing at him at the same time. He trembled slightly, moaning softly. She pulled back, pawing at his chest again before she licked it. He jumped slightly. "Do you like doing that?"

"Arf!" She wiggled, cocking her head at him before she licked his nose. Several times. He twitched pulling away slightly, rubbing his nose.

"Ok… What is up with you today?" Bella cocked her head.

"Sorry yes… That's my fault." Tasha lolled her tongue and placed her hands on his chest, licking his jaw several times. He twitched again.

"How is it your fault?"

"Side effect yes… especially if she doesn't use the energy quickly.. yes…" Tasha whimpered, pawing at him again before taking his neck in her teeth. He flinched glowering at Tasha.

"Can you fix it?" Tasha flinched, pulling back and lowering her head, whimpering.

"But I am not male… yes…" Bella said fidgeting. He growled softly, then sighed.

"I don't think I have the patience to deal with her for that long.. To do that…" Tasha had started to paw at him again as Bella looked thoughtful.

"I could go get another male… would that be better yes?" She asked, cocking her head. He growled slightly louder.

"No! I'll deal with it." Both Tasha and Bella flinched, lowered their heads and started to back away. "And where do you think you're going?" The two of them froze briefly before glancing at one another and quickly bolting, on all fours at the door… only to run into it. Itachi sat up, looked at the two of them, then placed his head in a hand shaking it. The two stopped, shook their heads and looked somewhat confused. "Come here you…" Tasha looked back at him, then turned, pressing her bottom up against the door as she lowered her head, not moving. Bella flinched, lowered her head and slowly started to move closer to Tasha. Itachi growled softly, getting up and walking over to them. He bent down to look at Tasha before he picked her up. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't I say come here?" She whimpered, starting to squirm like a dog. "I don't think so… Too late now… I'm fixing this now!" He said, placing her on the bed. She squirmed more, trying to get out of his grasp more. "You know, the more you squirm the more forceful I have to be." She whimpered, pawing desperately. He chuckled. "Glad you think you're going to get away that easily." He leaned over her, kissing her as he ran his hands slowly down her sides. She whined, squirming some more, pushing her hands up against his chest. He chuckled, slowly trailing his kisses lower to her chest, running his hands steadily slow down her sides to her thighs. Her legs twitched, making a kicking motion as her hands pushed at his head. Her body started to twist. He sighed, moving off her and flopping on the bed, placing an arm over his eyes. He heard Bella sigh.

"I didn't expect her to kick… yes…How badly did you scare her yes?" He growled.

"I don't know you tell me…"

"I don't know either… She should have calmed down… not freaked out… yes…" He growled again as a head ache started to form.

"Yeah well, she's a very unexpecting person."

"That's odd… yes…" She sighed again. "Could you open this for a second?" He lifted his arm to look at her. He got up sighing, opening the door and walking back over to the bed, plopping down running a hand through his hair, sighing again.

"I'll be right back yes. I am going to get something." He waved to her, placing his arm back over his eyes.

"Ta…sh…a…-chan! Come here lovely." Itachi raised his arm from his eyes to see who was there. Tasha raised her head slightly.

"Who the fuck is in my room?" he said with a growl.

"Touchy, touchy. That is why the lovely is so reluctant to go to a brute like you. Co… me.. he…re… lovely." Tasha cocked her head. She shifted, moving up from the corner to crane her head.

"Would you go the FUCK Away! You are not welcome here!"

"And leave her here with you? When you're angry? I think not! Cu-tie-pie! Come-here." Tasha crept slowly towards the door. Bella smiled more. He growled again, then sighed. _Why did Bella have to go get someone else? Just to take her away?!_ He thought growling again. "I'm here just to calm her down ya egomaniac. Stop being so touchy, damn. Come on now sweetie, you can do it." He rolled his eyes. _Who asked you to read my mind?!_ "It's not my fault you think so god damn loud. Almost there, just a bit farther." He rolled his eyes again, covering his eyes. _Whatever…_ "Crybaby." The voice muttered. He heard Bella chuckle.

"Operation 'get-someone-not-as-aggressive-as-Itachi' is a success!" She chimed. Itachi growled again, getting really frustrated. _What the hell did I do this time?!_ He thought shaking his head, making his headache worse.

"Would you stop complaining? You're giving me a head ache!" The voice grumbled.

"The two of you are rather irritated today, huh?"  
"Not really, it's just him." Another voice put in.

"Stop reading my mind!! And Shut the HELL up!"

"I'd watch the tone if I were you. I highly doubt you'd want me to finish this, ya crybaby." The second voice commented. The first one laughed. _And what if I do? Kill me if you must? I really don't care at the moment!_

"I would care. Anyway, I'll take her if you don't mind. Come on Sasuke." The second voice said. Itachi rolled his eyes once more. _Let them deal with her… I don't care at the moment…_ he thought sighing. _And yet why do I feel like I do? _

"I call dibs! Haha!" He heard Sasuke chime. He rolled his eyes.

"Um… wait… yes…? That's not… um… Pein? Wait!!"

"Be my guest…" He mumbled under his breath. He heard someone walk in, sitting up to see who it was, he realized it was Pein carrying Tasha.

"You're damn lucky I brought her back. She's almost too cute to leave with a crybaby like you." Pein muttered.

"Yea she is…" Pein bent down and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever get annoyed at this bum and decide to pick up again, I'm open cutie." He said, as she blushed a deep red color. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He's not going to kill me is he? He seems irritated…" Tasha commented as she grabbed ahold of Pein's arm.

"No I'm not going to kill you. I'm just slightly frustrated. Mostly at myself. You'll be fine." Pein raised a brow as Tasha continued to hold his arm. He looked down at Bella.

"If this happens again, come get me, alright? Don't go scaring her so badly as you did. Plus, you can't reach the shelf." He commented, Bella nodded, cocking her head at Tasha.

"You will be ok, yes!" Itachi moved a hand to rub the back of his head, as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Tasha looked somewhat skeptic, but let go of Pein's arm. Pein glanced over at Itachi.

"Oh… pup… Just so you know, her body remembers all the force, even if her mind doesn't. try coaxing next time. It's way easier." Pein muttered.

"Next time?" Itachi raised a brow.

"I'm right with them… Next time?" Pein chuckled.

"Well duh. You think that pill works permanently? Anyway… I should head back to my room before Lia thinks I got eaten or something odd…" Sasuke raised a brow as Tasha laughed.

"Ok Pein. See ya." Tasha said, waving to him as he dragged Sasuke from the room.

"Tasha." Itachi said softly. She blinked, turning to look back at him.

"Itachi…?" She said, copying his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." He said just as quietly, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm wearing Pein's cloak on my head." She said, hanging her head in mock shame. He shook his head.

"I was trying to be nice."

"I was trying to change the atmosphere." He shook his head.

"Ok… You don't want my apology?"

"Ok… you don't want my body?" He choked, looking up.

"Wh… What?" She chuckled.

"Y… yes. Exactly. Feel better now?"

"No… I still feel really bad… I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Aww… I still feel really horny… I don't know what to do." He chuckled slightly.

"Ok… That's strange…"

"Ok… That's serious…" He chuckled again, motioning for her to come closer. She raised a brow, sitting cross-legged in front of him and making the same motion. He raised a brow right back, continuing the motion. She reached into Pein's cloak and made an odd face, pulling out a slinky. She blinked, then started to play with it.

"Slinky, slinky, everyone loves a slinky… slinky, slinky…" He raised a brow, cocking his head.

"Ok… I guess this means I'm going to have to come to you?"

"Ok… I guess this means I'm going to have to share my slinky with you?" He chuckled.

"No…"

"Then you're sharing with me?" He raised a brow.

"You could say that…" She laughed.

"I _could _say that…" He chuckled.

"Hmmm… Would you like me to share something with you?" She blinked, looking curious.

"Like what?" He chuckled again.

"Hmmm… Guess?"

"Cake?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Come to think of it… that does sound good."

"True… Something else sounds pretty good too…" He raised a brow.

"And what would that be?"

"Learning the rest of that song…" He cocked his head.

"I'm sorry… I don't know the rest of the song…"

"Darn. I'll have to settle for sleep inducing sex then. Right?" She chuckled. He pouted.

"Just settle?"

"Did you want a different answer?" He chuckled.

"That's up to you."

"That's not up to me."

"Yes it is…"

"Yes it isn't…" He raised a brow.

"How does that make any sense?"

"It… doesn't?" He chuckled.

"It works for me…"

"But it's broken." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Silly." He said, getting up and leaning down to her, kissing her forehead.

"I've been marked!! OH my god!!" He chuckled, doing it again.

"Now you've been marked twice…"

"Oh no!! I'mma turn into a tree.." She wailed dramatically. He chuckled again, placing a hand on the top of her head.

"Silly." He leaned forward kissing her lips.

"Oh mah gawd! I'm pregnant agains!" He busted out laughing, falling over on the floor, holding his sides.

"Ok… ok… Stop.. I… can't… breathe…" She smiled.

"Feeling better?" He continued to laugh.

"Y… Ye… yes…" He said between breaths. She chuckled.

"That's good. Happy guys find the panda's." He couldn't stop laughing.

"Wh… What… Do you mean by that?"

"Did you know, that if you find a discarded panda tooth, it gives you the power to summon cows?" He paused for a moment, before busting out laughing again, holding his sides tighter. "Houston, we have a casualty." He laughed even harder.

"O… oh… Go… God… I can't… B… breathe…" Tasha smiled, leaning over the bed to look at him.

"This is the best mood you've been in all day! Hurrah for magic porn pixies!" He laughed still harder. "Hey, did you know? Like the shark the panda has millions of razor sharp teeth, which it uses to chew through bones, candy and fences." He laughed still harder, dying on the floor.

"G… Go… God… Stop… Seriously… I…. I… Can't… Breathe!!" Tasha went quiet for a few moments. He finally started to calm down a bit, regaining his breath slightly. She chuckled.

"Did you know? One of the great mysteries of the panda is it's black and white coat. What kind of camouflage is this? Black and white? Hiding in an Oreo factory? Could be. It's just one of the many mysteries of the panda!" He busted out laughing again. She chuckled. "Hey, I watched this great porno last night…" He paused, looking up at her cocking his head.

"What?"

"Waha! It has been proven! Porno is the cure for cancer!! Watch and live cancer patients! Watch and live!" He laughed, shaking his head.

"That had absolutely nothing to do with anything."

"It did too! How else can small children learn the truth about pot?" He raised a brow.

"You make no sense what so ever."

"Well duh. I wouldn't be any fun if the horses flew." He cocked his head.

"What?"

"No, not what, but E. the almighty power of the letter E." He raised a questioning brow, pausing for a moment to just turn around and start laughing again.

"What the hell…."

"Exactly." She chimed, grinning. He raised a brow again.

"You make no sense…" He said, shaking his head, chuckling.

"I wasn't meant to."

"Uhuh… Knowing you… I'm sure you are." Tasha pouted.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings! How're you going to make it up to me?"

"I'm sorry. How do you want me to make it up to you?" Tasha gave him a mischievous grin.

"Hehehe." He raised a brow.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, just about the color pink." He looked skeptic for a moment.

"Not on me I hope. And you still didn't answer my last question." Tasha pouted.

"Aww… no fun.. You're such a badly behaved uke…" She mumbled. He cocked his head.

"Am I know? Didn't know I was an uke…"

"Well… you weren't the seme… so you have to be the uke." He cocked his head again.

"Since when?"

"Since earlier today."

"Ok… So how am I not behaving then?"

"You wont accept the noble color of the uke's! Pink!" He rolled his eyes.

"You really think that I would wear pink?" Tasha pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't look good in pink…" Tasha blinked.

"…How do you know…?" He sighed.

"I just do…"

"Did you dress up in it to see?"

"You could say that…" He mumbled. Tasha stared at him, wide eyed.

"Uh… ok. I'll leave it at that…" She mumbled, crawling up to his pillows and sprawling on them.

"Comfortable? And you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes I am comfy. And what question…?" He chuckled.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

"Humm.. I thinks I want… nothing." He raised a brow, getting up off the floor.

"Really now?"

"Yep." She said, placing her arms over her head as she stretched a bit. "Nothing." He sat on the bed, looking at her.

"Uhuh… So then you don't want me to do this?" He asked, leaning over kissing her as he ran a hand down her side. She squeaked, going red.

"That was kinda random…" He chuckled.

"This entire conversation was random…"

"Touché." He chuckled again, kissing her. She returned the kiss, chuckling as well.

"Still think you don't want anything?"

"Yeah. Still think so." He chuckled again.

"Really now?"

"Yes really now." He pouted.

"Ok…" He said, laying down beside her, pulling her into his arms. She squeaked, flailing slightly.

"Wah! Hey… I was comfy…" He let her go, putting an arm over his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Arf." He sighed.

"Not this again…"

"Not what again?" She said, cocking her head.

"Nothing." He said, moving slightly to kiss her. She blinked, then chuckled.

"That wasn't nothing." He chuckled.

"I know that wasn't nothing… That was clearly something."

"It was? Oh my god! Miracle!" She said, gasping. He rolled his eyes.

"Haha… Not funny…" She frowned, sitting back and pouting, her arms crossed.

"Meanie." He chuckled.

"So I've been told." Tasha turned her head, not looking at him.

"Not enough." He cocked his head.

"What do you mean, not enough?"

"What it sounds like, obviously." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea… you are…" She mumbled, huffing. He sighed again.

"I am."

"Indeed. Very." She huffed again. He sighed again, placing his arm back over his eyes. She gave a strange little sigh, and crawled off him and back onto the pillows. He shook his head slightly. _God! Her and her mood swings… _He thought to himself. He heard her sigh, looked over at her and noticed that she was curled up oddly on the pillows, Pein's cloak over her head again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, barely audible. She shifted slightly, poking only her nose out from under the cloak, giving a heavy sigh. "What was that for?"

"For the sake of making a sound." She muttered.

"Ok… I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are." He shifted slightly so that he was on his side, facing her. Itachi looked at her for a moment then moved a hand to pet her head. She flinched.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off, again." There was a silence, then she poked her head from under the cloak.

"I suppose." He continued to pet her head, soothingly.

"Ok." He said, smiling at her. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her hands.

"Mmmhm." He chuckled slightly.

"Tired?"

"Nope." He cocked his head.

"You seem like it."

"But I'm not."

"Ok." He said, leaning over and kissed her forehead. She blinked, and rubbed her forehead in a paw-like motion.

"Nya…" He chuckled.

"You're so cute…" She blinked, freezing in mid-pawing motion.

"How so?" He chuckled again.

"Everything." She blushed.

"D… don't exaggerate…" He shook his head.

"Who said that I was exaggerating?" She went even redder, placing her hand over her eyes. He chuckled, poking her nose. She squeaked, rubbing her nose. He chuckled again, leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Tobi wiped the sweat off his face, then remembered the pain in his legs, yelping in pain. He sat up and attempted to move his legs, but instead cried out in pain. He laid back down, panting from screaming. _Honestly I didn't think that broken legs wouldn't hurt this bad, because this is ridicules. _ He thought as he flinched in pain. He tried to roll over but decided better of it due to the pain from his legs. Tobi sighed in frustration and decided to go back to sleep. It wasn't very successful, he was too restless. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Lia sat in Pein's room alone as Pein went to go do something. Quite a few minutes passed and he still hadn't shown back up. _What happened? Did he get eaten by something? Like maybe Bella!! No!! I knew those wolves were evil!! What am I going to do?? I'm not safe anywhere!! _ She thought as she started to panic. Her breath started to become shallow, almost to the point of passing out. _I can't even move to get away!! What am I going to do!!_ She thought panicking even more. She tried calming down, her breath slowly becoming normal, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh god. I just barely managed to get away!" He said seriously. She looked up to see him, a hand on his chest.

"Wh… What?" Pein smiled down at her.

"God, that was a dangerous two and a half minutes. How did I survive it?" She started panicking again, her breath becoming shallow, more tears falling. He chuckled. "Love. I'm _ok_. Look. I'm in one piece, minus a cloak, but still one piece." She shook her head, still crying unable to talk through the sobs. "Hey, it was just a door attack. It happens all the time. Doors like to eat people!" She started panicking more, gasping for breath. He chuckled. "Oi. I t was a joke. I gave my cloak to someone in need. I was never in any danger. How would a door eat someone? Come on! They don't even have stomachs. Floors on the other hand…" She still couldn't breathe, wiping tears away. "Aww, you shouldn't worry about me so much love. Nothing here could hurt me." She slowly started to calm down, still somewhat breathless. "There's a love." He said, walking over and petting her head soothingly. She calmed down the rest of the way from his touch, her breath coming back in short bursts at first, but soon became normal. Her eyes were still slightly teary eyed as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He coughed.

"Love. Don't. Unless you _really_ mean it." She cocked her head.

"But I did mean it." He raised a brow.

"Oh really?" He pushed her back on the bed. "I think you misunderstood love, what I meant when I said that." She cocked her head again.

"Then what did you mean?" He smiled, running his hand up along her stomach. She gave a small squeak.

"Take a guess."

"Ummm… I don't know… Not thinking properly."

"You know… I get so irritated by the word sorry…" She whimpered softly.

"I'm…" She started to say, but stopped. He chuckled.

"That was cute. Squeak for me, would ya?" She cocked her head.

"Why?"

"It's cute." He said, leaning forward. She cocked her head again.

"Why?" Pein growled softly, placing his forehead against hers.

"You are trying to irritate me aren't you?"

"No…. I'm…" She paused, thinking better of it. Pein raised a brow.

"You're…?"

"Sorry?" He growled again, deeper this time.

"I hate that word."

"You asked… I wasn't going to say it till you asked." He sighed, sitting back.

"Alright."

"You're frustrated at me now, aren't you?" He raised a brow.

"No. I'm not. Why?" She sighed, hanging her head.

"You seem like it." She said quietly.

"I'm not, promise." She felt a few tears escaping and sliding down her cheeks. He sighed, petting her head.

"Ok…"

"Hey, Ms. Unstable. Come join me back in the present and calm down a bit, ok love?" She looked up at him, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking away, wiping the tears away that were falling. He continued to pet her head. She looked up at him and tried to smile. "I really am sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me lately…" Pein smiled, continuing to pet her head.

"It's ok. Really." She raised a brow.

"That's not what your feelings are telling me."

"Wanna know what they are telling _me_?" She cocked her head.

"What?" He leaned in.

"To take you, _now._" She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He ran his hand up along her leg. She squeaked, shivering.

"What do I mean? I mean sex, duh." She went wide eyed for a moment, then smiled.

"Really now?"

"No, I was just messing with ya." He said, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, grinning. She pouted.

"Aww, meanie…" He raised a brow.

"Don't I get a say in my sexual activities?" She shrugged.

"I suppose so…" He rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring you…" She pouted again.

"Meanie…" She said under her breath.

"That's right. I sure am." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give my hopes up for nothing…" She said just as quietly as before.

"I've created… a monster. Where's the angry mob… wait… the door ate them…never mind.." She went wide eyed, looking away. He chuckled. "Didn't know you liked it so much." She shrugged, still not looking at him…

"I can't help it… it felt…" She went quiet, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"It felt…?"

"Nothing…" She said, starting to blush. He shrugged.

"Well, alright. If it was nothing there's no need to do it again." He moved from the bed and stretched. She went wide eyed, sighing.

"It was amazing…" She said, quietly. Pein raised a brow.

"Didn't quite catch that. It was what?" She blushed more.

"Amazing." She said, just as quietly. Pein cocked his head.

"Ama…??" She sighed.

"Amazing." He chuckled.

"Nice to know." She continued to blush.

"I can't help it."

"Uhuh. Sure, sex addict. I believe you." She pouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault…"

"Then who's fault is it?" She pointed, opening her mouth to say something but closed her mouth, thinking for a moment.

"I… don't… know…."

"Mmmh? I see then." He stretched a bit more before moving to flop in one of his chairs. She flopped backwards looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok…"

"Why do you sound disappointed?" She turned her head to look at him for a second.

"I didn't know that I did… I'm sorry if it came out that way."

"Eh, it doesn't bother me, just curious." She raised a brow.

"That's not what it seems like."

"Nothing is as it seems in this place."

"Yeah, so I've noticed." She mumbled under her breath. Lia tried to sit back up but failed to do so, sighing she just looked back up at the ceiling.

"Did you want to go somewhere?" She shook her head, not looking over at him.

"No, just wanted to sit up. But I guess this will have to do."

"Sorry." She looked over at him, cocking her head.

"For?"

"I… don't… know…" He mumbled.

"Ok…" This time she did sound disappointed and she realized it, covering her mouth. _Seriously… What is wrong with me? Why do I want it so badly?_ She thought to herself giving a small sigh as she looked up at the ceiling once more.

"Now you can't say you weren't disappointed this time."

"I know." He chuckled.

"Silly." She looked over at him.

"How?"

"Wanting something that comes from me. It's silly." He replied.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up now." Pein chuckled again. "You're getting frustrated at me aren't you?" She asked, sighing.

"Is that a statement or a desire?"

"Take it either way… It doesn't matter…" _It's kinda both.. But why does it matter?? It's not like anything's going to happen now…_she thought to herself. Pein chuckled seemingly amused.

"If you say so." She cocked her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Um… ok… I don't believe it was nothing… but ok…" She said with a soft sigh in her tone.

"What do you believe it was?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't think it was nothing."

"Is that so? If you believe so." She sighed, finally sitting up, hanging her head. _I really should learn how to keep quiet… I guess I'll never learn… _She thought to her self, another soft sigh escaping. "Why are you sighing? Did the door do something to you?" She looked up at him, wide eyed, then shook her head, looking away.

"No." She said. "Although I wish something would happen to me…" She said, under her breath. He started to laugh.

"Do you now? How interesting. What exactly would that be?" She hung her head.

"At this point… Anything…"

"Anything?" She nodded.

"Yes, anything."

"Hmmm… Also interesting. No clue what you mean, but ok." She looked up at him, starting to get teary eyed.

"Just as it sounds…. Including death…" She said, looking away again. Pein growled, deep in his throat. She flinched, looking back up at him.

"Stop that nonsense now." He snarled.

"What? That's what I meant…"

"I don't _care_. Stop with it." He growled, narrowing his eyes. She flinched again, whimpering.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears falling. Pein sighed, placing a hand to his face.

"Sorry, but seriously… You can't have that sort of behavior around me. It irritated the fuck out of me. Damn near literally." He said with another sigh. She looked away, more tears falling.

"I'm sorry." She said just as quietly.

"And those god damn words!" He sighed heavily. She whimpered again.

"I'll leave you alone…" She said, trying to move off the bed. He sighed again.

"Can you walk?" She slid off the bed and instantly fell to the floor with a weird noise.

"I guess not." She said, through tears and sobs. He sighed, lifting her up and placing her back on the bed. She squeaked.

"Just stay here, I'm taking a walk." He muttered, grabbing his extra cloak and walking from the room. Lia sighed, laying back down as she felt dizzy. She sighed again, closing her eyes. _I really honestly am sorry. I didn't know… But that was how I felt…I didn't mean to piss him off that badly… _She thought, shortly after falling asleep. The sleep didn't last long because soon after she started shivering because she was cold. She curled up into a ball and went back to sleep.


	19. Someone else is pregnant?

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 19

Yet again the nap that Lia was taking in Pein's room that he had left her in after walking off, didn't last very long. She was asleep for maybe 20 minutes. When she woke up she looked around for a moment just to find that she was still alone. _Did I really piss him off that bad? I didn't even realize that I was pissing him off. What did I say that just threw him over like that? God I just need to shut up and leave him and pretty much everyone else alone… I tend to either piss people off, almost get them killed, or get them hurt somehow even by my own hands. God why did I go off on Tobi like I did? Should I leave him like that? Should I let him suffer? __**NO!! Are you Nuts?! That would be the worst thing you could ever do to yourself!! **__Honestly did I ask you? And besides I feel really bad. And I don't think that he's going to try anything else. At least not for awhile. __**You are kidding me right?! Please tell me you are!! He tried to get you in a place that you didn't want to be!! I mean seriously, you can't feel sorry for someone like that!! **__Apparently I can because I do! And you're not this side of me so how do you know!! So why don't you just go away?! I didn't ask for you're opinion in the first place, so I don't know why you even put your two sense in, in the first place!! __**Maybe I wanted to put my two sense in, and save your ASS yet AGAIN!!**__ I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much! And I still think that I'm going to heal him whether you like it or not!! _**Suit yourself, but don't count on me saving your ass again the next time… or Pein for that fact. **(Her evil side chuckled, evily.) _and what is that suppose to mean? You don't think that he would help me again? __**Oh no I didn't say that… But if you want to take it that way be my guest… See ya later! **__No! Wait!! Hey I was talking to you!! Damn it she left without answering my question. _Lia sighed in annoyance, trying to take a deep breath. _Come on now, calm down… I honestly don't know why I'm getting all worked up…____I can't be in love with any of them right? I mean I know I had, or yet have feelings for Deidara. But what about Pein and Tobi? I can't be liking Tobi! I tried to kill him for hurting me like he did… _Lia sighed again, taking a deep breath. _No I'm not in love with Tobi, no matter what he tries that's not going to change now. My body and memory will NOT let me forget. But what about Pein? What does he feel about me? How am I going to tell? I can't read his mind because then I might end up even more confused. _She sighed again, stretching out again and rolling over. _What am I to do? I can't be going around here with this type of confusion… I'm having a hard enough time trying to stay alive as it is… How am I to live here knowing that I might be in love with two people? I don't know… I just need to get over myself and come to realize that they may not even love me back. And if they don't then I guess I'll just have to move on and live with the fact of being alone. I know, I know… Pein told me that everyone here is my family now, but that doesn't mean that I can trust everyone here… In fact there's only a few people here that I do trust… Sad thing is, is that I'm NOT one of those few people… God Pein's right I just need to stop thinking like this… But how? I can't… This is all I've done my entire life… I can't change just like that… even something like this is going to take time…Even though I'm very adaptable, I can't do this that quickly. _Lia thought as she looked up at the ceiling for awhile, sighing. _How did I get into this entire mess in the first place? Oh wait, how can I be so stupid I remember… I was forced to join… If only they would have just left me alone… Oh wait then I would still be alone… So I'm pretty much screwed either way! God! This really sucks!! _She sighed again, taking in a deep breath trying to calm herself down again.

"What in the world… Do you not know your thoughts like to float?" She heard Pein and looked up, shocked that he had actually spoken to her. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"What did you hear?" She asked, sitting up and turning so that she could see him. He chuckled, tossing the extra cloak and headband on the chair next to him.

"So sorry to force you into a life of loneliness." He said, rolling his eyes. She sighed hanging her head.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I had wanted to think… It just kinda came out…"

"Huh. Really? Never thought that thoughts could do that. You know, since thoughts are rather unpredictable. Never thought of that though." She sighed again, shaking her head.

"I don't know, what I'm saying… Or thinking anymore… Don't listen to me…"

"Kinda hard to do that kitten." He mumbled, walking towards the bathroom. She sighed again. _Why do they keep calling me that? _Lia flopped backwards, staring up at the ceiling again. "By the way, it's because you act so much like one." He commented, and closed the door. She looked over at the closed door. _How? I don't understand… _She looked back up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

Itachi and Tasha both fell asleep. Tasha was curled up on the pillows and he curled up right next to her.

"Oi, dumb ass! Get up off my sister!" Itachi heard someone say before being rapped on the head. He growled, opening an eye to see who it was.

"What do you want?" He growled. Sasori hit him upside the head.

"Let go of my sister, obviously, you nitwit." Itachi shook his head.

"I don't have to."

"LET GO DAMN IT." Sasori growled. Tasha stirred slightly, then went still.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You're on my _sister_. I would think you'd of noticed." Sasori grumbled. Itachi chuckled to himself.

"So you have a problem with me being on your sister?" Sasori growled.

"Of course. What brother wouldn't?"

"One that minds his own business. But I can see that you can't." Sasori's growl deepened as he glowered at Itachi.

"For the last time. Get off or I'll make you get off." Itachi chuckled to himself again.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Sasori's eyes narrowed and he raised a hand, moving his fingers slightly as his chakra strings attached to Itachi. Itachi yelped.

"It isn't meant to be fun." Sasori growled in annoyance.

"Oh really? Maybe for you…" Sasori yanked his hand back forcefully, pulling Itachi with it. Itachi yelped again.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" He growled. Itachi chuckled again.

"I guess not… But that doesn't mean that I wont… Just not at this moment." Sasori sighed in more annoyance.

"It's not a joke damn it." Itachi chuckled again.

"Gay sex." Itachi looked over at Tasha, busting out laughing.

"What…?" Sasori blinked, pausing. "Gay… sex? Um…" Itachi laughed even harder.

"Apparently it is a joke… And Tasha wanted to join in." Itachi said between fits of laughter. Sasori looked confused.

"How was that…?" Tasha poked her head over the top of the pillow, looking at Itachi sleepily.

"Actually… I was kinda serious…" Sasori froze and gave them both a strange look.

"Really now? Hmm how interesting… I'll have to think on that one…" He started laughing again. Tasha gave him a sleepily frown, then looked over at Sasori.

"Oh… Hello onii-san… I didn't notice you there… Wanna join?" Sasori shook his head.

"No, that's ok. Really." Tasha looked slightly disappointed.

"Well… you are a puppet… so it wouldn't really work to well… I wonder if Dei-kun wants to…?" Sasori made a face. Itachi paused looking up at Tasha, giving her a strange look.

"Uh… What?"

"Oh Hell No! He is _NOT_ coming into this.!" Tasha flinched, looking at him teary eyed.

"B…But… Why?" Itachi sighed.

"Why do you want him to come into this in the first place?" Tasha grinned.

"Because then I can stay female. And he's got mouths… on his hands. That just seems like fun." Itachi choked.

"You're kidding me right?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Now why would I do that?" Sasori was staring at them blankly.

"Trying to mess with my head? Trying to make me feel bad?" Itachi shrugged.

"What? Do you feel bad because you don't have mouths on your hands?" She asked, leaning towards him a bit.

"Why would I feel bad about that? Just because I can't satisfy you that way?" Tasha gave him a very strange look.

"Uh… ok then… think out loud much?" She asked, raising a brow. Sasori sighed.

"I'm leaving this conversation." He mumbled, releasing Itachi from his chakra and walking away, shaking his head.

"Sorry. Yeah I was thinking out loud." Tasha cocked her head.

"Cool, a view into Ita-pon's brain. It's kinda dusty though…" He frowned.

"Why is it cool? And how is it dusty?"

"It's cool because I can't ready your mind. And it's dusty because you have odd thoughts… that dirty it with dust." He raised a brow.

"Ok…?" Tasha chuckled.

"So, what do you think? Can Dei-kun join?" Itachi sighed.

"You really want him to join don't you? So what do I think… Hmmm… It might be interesting, but at the same time kinda awkward… So… Hm…" Tasha blinked.

"Interesting? Hehe. That's cute. You know it would be fun." She said, giggling quietly, seemingly amused.

"Really now? For who, you or me?" Tasha looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Well, lets see, fun for me yeah… fun for you… yeah… so … both?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Really now… How would it be fun for me?" After he said that he started blushing, remembering what happened only hours ago. Tasha blinked, then started to laugh.

"Well if you want that I suppose it would work…" She laughed harder. "Though I was thinking that a girl has more then one hole… but ok." She continued to laugh. He shook his head.

"How do you know what I was thinking? Hell what was I thinking? Good question… Hm… Interesting… Yeah very much so… interesting…" Tasha laughed even harder, holding her sides.

"Oh god! Stop! No more! I'm going to die!" She said through her laughter, waving a hand at him. He cocked his head.

"What am I doing?"

"Thin… thinking out loud! Oh god… my stomach…" She laughed some more. He looked up at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Tasha slowly calmed down, breathing out a long sigh that was followed with a giggle.

"Oh, I'm fine. So, have you decided?" He sighed, hanging his head.

"Why do you want a threesome so bad?" He mumbled. Tasha tilted her head.

"Well let's see. It would be something new… and different… and I kinda wanted to know." Itachi shook his head.

"I can't believe what I'm getting myself into." He mumbled, sighing. "I suppose."

"YAY!" Tasha cheered, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. He sighed again, shaking his head, wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her back gently.

"I still can't believe what I am getting myself into…" He mumbled quietly. Tasha chuckled.

"Something interesting?" He chuckled.

"I guess… But this is most certainly going to be different…" Tasha tilted her head to look up at him, licking the bottom of his chin. He twitched, a small squeak coming from his throat.

"Certainly. But you're the one letting me drag you into it."

"This is true. Why do I let you drag me into these things?" Tasha shrugged.

"I don't know! I'm not you." She said with a grin.

"This is true. But that still doesn't help me any, because I don't know either." Tasha laughed.

"It's because… hm… I'll make up a reason… It's because you naturally have these tendencies!" She exclaimed, raising a hand in the air as if she had a great realization. He shook his head.

"I didn't until you came around…" Tasha pouted.

"Did you want me to leave then?" He raised a brow, shaking his head.

"Now why would I want that?"

"So you no longer have strange tendencies?" She said with a shrug. "Um… interesting position to be in for this conversation…" Itachi chuckled.

"No. And yes it is. But I'm not complaining." He said, smiling at her. She smiled in return, squishing her chest up against his and resting her chin against his collar. He continued to smile at her, running his hands up and down her sides. She made a small, contented noise before she reached a hand up and tapped his nose. He twitched, scrunching up his nose.

"Oi, wait a moment Mr. Happy. Dei-kun first." He pouted.

"Aww, why?" She gave him a soft smile.

"Because that's my condition." He pouted again.

"But… But… puu…" Tasha laughed.

"Puu? Funny, but that's that. Not without Dei-kun." She pressed herself closer to him, her body warming up. He continued to pout.

"But that's no fun…" Tasha chuckled, licking the bottom of his jaw. He twitched again, wiping his chin on his shoulder.

"Then I don't know what to tell you love."

"That I don't have to wait for Deidara?" Tasha raised a brow.

"Nope, still have to." She said with a chuckle, gently taking the skin of his neck in her teeth. Itachi let out a weird small noise.

"Why? You're tempting me so…" Tasha smiled.

"That's my job silly. And it's my condition. I've said so." She licked his jaw again, pulling him a bit closer. The weird noise from before returned only slightly bigger and louder. Then a slight whine.

"No fair…"

"Never said it was fair." She chuckled, kissing him. He sighed, kissing her back.

"This is true. But it's still not fair." Tasha leaned back a bit, pressing her bottom up against him as she traced the fingers of her hand down his chest. A small moan escaped his chest, then a whimper.

"Tease…"

"Thank you." She said with a smile, her fingers tracing up. He let out another small moan.

"Really… please… I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off." Tasha laughed, flopping backwards, legs splayed slightly.

"Ok then, do something for me? Go get him." He raised a brow.

"No.. Why do I have to go get him?"

"Because if I go, I wont come back for awhile. A really long while." She said with a chuckle, placing her hands against her stomach. He sighed.

"Why me?" He asked himself, hanging his head as he shook it. "Fine. I'll go get him." He said, sighing. She smiled.

"Thanks bunches!" Itachi slowly got up and headed for the door, turning around to find his pants. Once he found them he pulled them on before walking slowly out the door. He reluctantly made his way to Deidara's room on Tasha's request. When he arrived at Deidara's room he hesitated for a moment. He then took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

"The door is open un." Itachi heard from the other side of the door. He paused for a moment before he took ahold of the door knob and opened the door. He slowly walked in, hanging his head, shaking it slightly.

"Tasha wants to ask you something. But you would have to come to my room."

"Why your room un?"

"Because that's where she is…" He said, still not looking up, having second thoughts about what he was doing. _God honestly why do I let her drag me into these kinds of things? Do I really honestly love her that much, that I would do weird things like this? To let her actually con me into doing something, anything? _He thought to himself, sighing.

"What does she want to ask me un?"

"You would have to go to my room to find out." Deidara gave a small sigh.

"Why does it seem that it'll be something odd un?"

"Because it will be." Itachi mumbled, finally looking up. Deidara gave him an odd look.

"Uh… that makes me kinda reluctant un…" Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah me too… But I'm here…" _Unfortunately, although she might be right… God what am I saying… Now she's got me thinking strangely. This can't be good…_ He thought to himself as he sighed. Deidara raised a brow.

"Ok, that makes me even _more_ reluctant.. un…" Itachi shrugged.

"But she really wants to ask you something." Deidara sighed, wiping the clay from his arms.

"Well, I would un. But that just seems a little odd un…" Itachi shrugged again.

"I don't know." Deidara looked up at Itachi.

"You know what she wants, don't you un…? Why can't you just tell me so I can decide now?"

"It's awkward for me to ask… So I was just going to have her ask. She was the one that came up with the idea in the first place anyway." Deidara stared at Itachi blankly.

"Dude, if you can't ask I'm not sure I want to know un…"

"Frankly I didn't want to know… But I know anyway…" Deidara shifted, standing up.

"Well, whatever. It's Tasha-chan after all. I'll hear it out because it's her un." He mumbled, going into his bathroom.

"Not sure if I want to find out, if this all works…" Itachi mumbled to himself. Deidara walked out, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So, off to the awkwardness, eh?" He commented, giving Itachi a small smile.

"I guess so." Itachi said, walking out of Deidara's room and towards his own. Deidara walked out after him. They finally reached his room, he opened the door and let Deidara in first. Deidara raised a brow, but walked in, nearly falling over as he did. Itachi followed in after him, seeing Tasha sprawled out on the bed, a pile of pictures in front of her. She looked up as they both walked in, smiling at them.

"Hello Dei-kun! Let me guess, he didn't ask?" Deidara nodded, looking slightly confused.

"You really thought I would ask him…?" Tasha chuckled, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"No, I didn't. would have been nice though." She stuck out her tongue. Itachi returned it, by sticking his out at her.

"Yeah, well it's awkward enough as it is. I think I can do without the embarrassment of asking him. And it was your idea anyway." Tasha nodded.

"True, true. Say, come here Dei-kun." She said, motioning to him. Deidara glanced at Itachi for a moment before he walked over to her slowly. "What do you think of this picture?" She asked, handing him a picture. Deidara blinked, and looked at the picture, quickly falling over in laughter.

"Th… th… that's priceless un!" He said through the laughs.

"What's priceless?" Itachi asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Oh? These pictures I found in your drawer." Tasha commented, smiling. Itachi instantly blushed looking away.

"So you went through my stuff?"

"Only the things marked 'Tasha' and 'Little Brother'." She replied, pulling the pictures together into an organized little pile. Itachi sighed, sitting on the floor where he stood, crossing his legs, holding his head in his hands. Deidara continued to laugh.

"Hey… can I get a copy of that picture un? I want to traumatize Sasuke with it." Deidara asked, still laughing. Itachi continued to sigh. _Why me? Honestly what did I do?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Sure thing. I made plenty because I liked that picture too. Didn't think he could do that did you?" Tasha chuckled.

"Sure didn't un." Deidara commented.

"What's wrong? Hurt your head? It's not like you took awkward pictures… that I found." Itachi continued to shake his head.

"You can say that…"

"So there are some? Darn, I only looked through one drawer too…" She said. He shook his head. "Let's see…"

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that I hurt my head."

"Oh, ok. Need a kiss?" She said. He looked up just in time to see her flop on Deidara's lap and him go a deep shade of red. Itachi smacked his forehead, shaking it once more. _Seriously, what am I getting myself into? Why did I agree to this? _He thought sighing.

"Ow…" He mumbled, quietly. Tasha laughed.

"Silly. So, Dei-kun, on to serious matters."

"Um… What would that be un…?" Itachi kept shaking his head, seemingly distressed about the whole situation.

"Would you like to have a threesome with us?"

"Th… threesome… with you and Itachi…?"

"Could it be someone else maybe un?" Tasha laughed.

"I don't think Ita-pon would agree to that much. It took much convincing to get him to agree to this much." Itachi started mumbling something to himself, sighing, continually hitting his forehead on the palm of his hand. Deidara sighed.

"Well. I… I guess… because it's you un…" Deidara said, seeming a bit reluctant. Tasha gave out a happy little squeal.

"Thanks bunches Dei-kun!" Itachi sighed, falling back with a groan. He started mumbling something else under his breath before he sat up again. Tasha chuckled, and started pulling off Deidara's cloths.

"Wh.. whoa un! Easy!" Deidara said, taking ahold of her and held her at arms length. "Take a breath first, geeze un." He said, going red again. Itachi started chuckling.

"Uncomfortable?" Itachi asked, cocking his head. Deidara looked over at him and made a face.

"Not as uncomfortable as when this was you." He muttered. Tasha laughed. Itachi made a face.

"That was pretty funny."

"That was pretty scary un."

"You didn't seem to object too much."

"Neither did you." Deidara said, rolling his eyes and giving up. Itachi started to blush. Tasha returned to undressing him again. Itachi covered his eyes with a hand falling backwards, groaning again.

"Ow…" He mumbled.

"Well stop falling and come help!" Tasha said with a chuckle.

"Um… no that's ok un…" Itachi sat up, raising a brow.

"I think I'm with him. I think you're doing a fine job by yourself." Tasha pouted.

"So you are backing out? Aww… I guess it's just me and Dei-kun then…" Tasha sniffled, and looked down at Deidara. Itachi's brows knitted together.

"I think not!" Itachi then stood up and walked over to Tasha and Deidara. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! What the hell am I thinking?! _Tasha smiled up at Itachi, seemingly amused.

"Aww, jealous?" Itachi raised a brow.

"What do you think? Did you really think that I would let you have sex with someone else without me? Although this is still awkward…" Tasha chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I said it." She smiled, and went back to undressing Deidara, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Itachi chuckled inwardly as he jumped in and helped Tasha undress Deidara. _God seriously… This is getting more and more awkward by the second… And very uncomfortable… Now watch, she'll like it and want it more often… And I wont be able to refuse… _Itachi thought to himself, sighing softly. When Deidara was undressed, Tasha leaned back a bit to look over at Itachi. "You too." She said with a grin, pawing at him. He raised a brow.

"Me too what?" She laughed.

"You are the only one with clothing on, ya know." She said, seemingly amused as she leaned forward to rest her head on Deidara's chest, bottom elevated slightly. Itachi rolled his eyes, taking off his pants, sighing. Tasha chuckled, licking Deidara's chest. He gave a small gasp, hand twitching for a moment before he placed it on her back. She wiggled a bit. Deidara gasped again, his hand sliding down her back slowly, bring a little moan from her throat. Itachi growled softly, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to hit Deidara. _Calm yourself… This was her idea, and you should be in there as well… She wouldn't appreciate if you would hit him… Deep breaths._ He took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. Tasha cocked her head at him. "It's not helping that you're sitting there, growling. Doing something normally works…" She mumbled, another moan escaping her lips. He took one last deep breath then moved so that his body was against her, moving one hand to slowly glide along her thigh as the other moved to her side stroking it gently. She moaned slightly louder, her head resting against Deidara's chest as Deidara's free hand moved up to join his other hand. She moaned again. Itachi chuckled quietly to himself, leaning over kissing her neck. She gave a little gasp, her body warming. She started shivering as she brought her hands up to stroke Deidara's sides. Itachi continued his motions with his hands as he took the skin of her neck in his teeth. Soon after Itachi moved his hand from her thigh, moving it to her inner thigh. She moaned once more, body twisting slightly as her lips met a startled Deidara's. The hand that was at her side slowly made its way down to her thigh, stroking it gently, his teeth graze the skin of her neck before he let go. Her body began to tremble and her legs twitched slightly, her head turning to rest under Deidara's chin as a series of moans took her breath away. Itachi slowly moved his hand on her inner thigh back up to feel the dampness between her legs, teasing her a bit. She gave a little whine and Deidara chuckled. Itachi cocked his head at the noise, wondering what was up with it. Deidara moved his hands from her bottom to her sides, making her whine more. _God why does she have to whine? I hate it when people whine! And this was her idea in the first place… _He thought to himself, continuing to tease her. The whines became more persistent and Deidara chuckled again. Deidara ran up along the middle of her back, a squeak coming out through the whine. _Now that's cute…_Itachi thought as he slid his fingers in to the dampness, moving them slightly as the other hand continuing the motion. The whine stopped completely, as it was cut off by a strange little squeak and a moan. _That was even cuter… _He thought chuckling softly, moving his fingers a little more with more purpose. Her moan deepened, only to grow louder when Deidara slid his hands to cup her chest. She sat back a bit so that she was leaning against Itachi, little gasps forming. From her movement, it forced his fingers deeper and he moved them with more purpose, running his nails of his other hand along her inner thigh. She started panting as her body started to move with the motion along with her temperature increasing. Itachi moved his one hand from her inner thigh to caress her bottom as he leaned forward a bit and kissed her neck once more. She moaned louder, her legs twitching as her body started to arch a bit against his. Deidara continued to massage her chest, making her moan even harder. His fingers inside her moved faster, as the other fingertips on her bottom making little circles. _God, why can't I satisfy her like that? Oh wait… I don't have mouths on my hands… Damn it… Why am I all of a sudden feeling jealous of him? This is ridicules. I shouldn't be feeling this way… _He thought as he started to kiss her shoulder. Her hands moved to grip his thighs, her body trembling as she leaned her head back against his chest, going breathless. He lifted his mouth up to her ear.

"Are you ok love?" He whispered, taking her ear lobe in his teeth. She gave a little breathless squeak, nodding as best she could. He chuckled softly, running his tongue along her ear. She squeaked again, fidgeting slightly before moaning as her body started to tremble again. He chuckled again, running his tongue down her neck to her shoulder, moving his fingers more on her bottom. She moaned even louder as her body arched up, her legs tightening against one another as she came. Deidara chuckled, as did Itachi.

"Ok… odd enough… that was absurdly cute… un." Itachi nodded. _OH God! I'm agreeing with him!! What is wrong with me?! But it's true, it was cute. _Itachi thought shaking his head, removing his fingers. Tasha placed her hands on Deidara's chest, and then giggled. Deidara raised a brow.

"Uhuh… So.. Who has claim to what?…un?"

"Um… I dunno… Itachi, any claims?" Tasha asked, looking up at Itachi with a tilt of her head. _All of you? _He thought, chuckling.

"The front?"

"Then we might wanna switch… un." Deidara commented, tapping Tasha gently on the forehead. Tasha laughed.

"True." Itachi chuckled, backing away so that Tasha could move to let Deidara up. Tasha did something odd instead, turning to him and pouncing on him. Itachi lost his breath for a moment looking at her with a strange expression, then smiled at her and giving her a kiss. Deidara sat up, and laughed.

"Cute… un." Itachi looked over at Deidara for a moment then looked back at Tasha and licked her nose. Tasha made a face, pawing at her noise. Deidara snickered. "That's even cuter un." Itachi nodded in agreement, smiling at her again.

"Yes it is. And you know you love me." He said, chuckling. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Hm… Do I?… Hm…" She said, sitting back to straddle him. "I'll have to think on that." Itachi pouted.

"Aww… come on." Tasha chuckled, tracing a finger along his chest. Itachi gasped as he moved his hands to her hips, stroking them gently. She gave a little moan, moving her hands to run along his stomach, her hips setting back a bit against him. Itachi moaned slightly. Deidara gave a small whistle and then a chuckle.

"Lucky un." Itachi chuckled, moving his hands up to her sides, running them gently up. Tasha gave a small moan, her hips starting to grind against his as she continued to run her hands along his stomach. He lost his breath in a moan as his body started to move with hers. She gave a small chuckle, continuing the motion as she moved her hands up to his chest, leaning forward slightly to lick his nose. He twitched, moving a hand to wipe his nose and leaned up, licking her nose back. She made a face, pawed at her nose and then licked his jaw. Itachi made a face, wiping off his jaw as he stuck his tongue out at her. He moved his hands to stroke her back. She pouted.

"Oi, don't wipe away my germs! They're part of me to!" Deidara laugh as did Itachi.

"But you do the same thing. So you're contradicting yourself." She blinked.

"Do I ever not?" He shrugged.

"Good point. But I love you anyway." Tasha went wide eyed.

"Oh my god, you ?!" She placed her hands to her mouth, seeming surprised. Deidara went into a fit of laughter. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was evident… Hmmm… Guess I'll have to work on that… Now how to do that…" He said, placing a finger to his lips, tapping gently. Tasha grinned.

"Oh, oh! I know! Pick me! Pick me sensei!" She chimed, raising a hand into the air. He chuckled.

"Ok. Tasha. Do you really know the answer?"

"I does I swears it!"

"So then what is it?"

"You could do absolutely anything I ask, no matter how absurd!" She chimed, stretching her arms up in a sort of pawing motion. Itachi raised a brow.

"And if I object?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Then I cry and whine and stalk off and neglect you for months, then ask again." He looked thoughtful.

"And what would these absurd things be? And then I'll decide." He said, chuckling. Tasha smiled.

"Well, this is one of them. The others come to me in a fit of randomness, and a purple cow." He raised a brow.

"Purple cow? And what is one of them?"

"Well yeah, what do you think we're doing? And! The purple cow is the great messenger of the random god of randomness, who is sometimes randomly a duck. Or a llama…" He raised a brow again.

"Well right at the moment we are getting me confused in a conversation…" Tasha pouted.

"Well, ok. Then I'll go over there and have sex with Dei-kun while you are busy being confused then." She chimed.

"Yeah… get me killed un." Deidara muttered quietly.

"Um… No! You asked what we were doing right at the moment… and we weren't having sex right at the moment… we were talking… And I was having fun, having sex with you…"

"… and Deidara." She added, laughing. Itachi raised a brow.

"I wasn't doing anything with him…" Tasha blinked.

"Really? Oh my god! It's blasphemy! Do something immediately!" She said, acting as if it was all a horrible thing. Deidara went wide eyed.

"Uh, that's ok un. I think I will live…"

"But I wont! I'll die! Of heartbreak! I have to see it! I have to! Oh no! Why me? Why so young?" She wailed, placing her head in her hands. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm good as well. But even if I did, what would I do?" Tasha grinned, lifting her head and placing her hands on his chest.

"What would you do? Silly question! Gay sex of course!" Itachi blushed.

"Um… I definitely think I'm good." Tasha pouted.

"Aww… why?" He blushed more.

"For one, I'm not into Deidara that way. And two, he doesn't seem willing… And three, that was just once, and technically it was you as me." Tasha pouted.

"Dei-kun? Do you object?!" Deidara went red.

"What the hell? Don't bring me into that! Eh… whatever." Tasha blinked, then cheered.

"Ya-hoo! And! And! Why do you blush every time I bring it up?" Tasha asked Itachi, poking his nose.

"Oh, I don't know… I just do…" He said, looking away as he blushed even more.

"Aww, how cute! A bigger blush! Wanna try it again maybe?" She asked. He looked over, raising a brow at her as he seen her giving him a silly grin.

"Why?" Tasha chuckled.

"It was just a question. Silly. So, how 'bout it? Have a go? Dei-kun already said whatever."

"Oi! I am not an object. Don't just give me to people un."

"Aww… but it's fun!" Deidara sighed.

"Lucky you're you un." Itachi raised a brow.

"Why would I want to?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"To make me happy?" Itachi sighed. _God why me? Why does she put me through these things? Grrrr… _He sighed again.

"Fine…" He mumbled, looking away.

"Wh… what? Oh my god… you gave in so easily… un…" Deidara said. "When did you become a sap?" Tasha chuckled. Itachi growled.

"Shut up you…"

"But… this is such a down fall… How would everyone else react if they realized you were so whipped by her un?" He growled again.

"I said… Shut up!" _I knew that this wasn't going to turn out very pretty… Why did I even agree to it?_ He thought, as he sighed.

"Grouchy un." Deidara said with a chuckle. Tasha grinned, petting him on the head.

"He just needs a little love Dei-kun. You can do that right?" Deidara sighed. Itachi shook his head.

"Like I said, I'm not an object. Why do you keep giving me to people?"

"It's fun!" Itachi continued to shake his head.

"I don't think I can do anything with him now." Itachi grumbled, barely audible. Tasha gasped, clamping her hand to her mouth.

"So you thought you could earlier?"

"If I knew it would make you happy, then I would have lived through it. But now I'm not." Tasha's eyes began to water as she brought her other hand up to her mouth.

"Meanie…" She sniffled. Itachi heaved a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Deidara.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy any of it." He said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "But if you try anything funny and I will hurt you." He said, pointing at Deidara. Deidara raised a brow.

"ME? You're the one coming at me un!" Tasha started to cry. Itachi sighed, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry. Giving me a few minutes to calm down a bit, then we can try this again. Ok?" He whispered to her. She sniffled, eyes starting to water once more as she gave him a skeptic look. Deidara sighed.

"And yet I stay. Why un?" Deidara asked quietly, shaking his head. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it, looking at Tasha and wiping away more tears.

"I am sorry. And see, I'm already starting to calm down. It'll be ok." Tasha sniffled again and pouted.

"I'm.. not three."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was treating you as if you were three." Tasha huffed.

"Uhuh." Itachi sighed, looking away. _Why is it that no matter what I try anymore, things don't turn out the way they were suppose to? Honestly I didn't think I was treating her as if she were three…Guess I was wrong… just like any other time… _He thought, sighing again.

"Oi, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess what is in my pocket?"

"I dunno… what?"

"Go have a look." Tasha moved from Itachi, making him look up and she her going through Deidara's pants pockets. "You know… it's better to distract her at those kinds of moments, rather then let them drag on un… Oh god, I'm giving advice!" Deidara looked briefly mortified.

"Yeah, well as you noticed, I'm not good at doing that, or saying the right thing apparently." Itachi said, sighing and shaking his head in disappointment at himself.

"Well, take into mind… she's technically three right now un. And that's thrown her completely off balance. Give her a bit of headway un." Deidara said, sitting down beside Itachi, sighing, watching Tasha as she pulled everything out of Deidara's pants pockets.

"Well obviously I'm no good at it…" Deidara chuckled.

"Could be worse." Tasha let out a happy little squeal. Deidara laughed harder.

"And how could that be?"

"Just like a kid un. Too cute." Tasha turned to them, looking happy and then pausing as she popped the sucker in her mouth. She cocked her head at them.

"Comfy?" Itachi shook his head.

"Not really. But I'll live." Deidara sighed and elbowed him.

"Wrong words…" He said quietly as Tasha's eyes started to water. "Oi, kitten. Don't be that way now. Look, see? I'm just as comfy as can be!" Deidara chimed, leaning on Itachi. Itachi gave him an odd look, sighing.

"See I told you, I'm no good at this…"

"Oh just say what she wants to hear! It's not that hard…" Deidara muttered quietly, giving Tasha a grin. Tasha grinned back.

"Well apparently it is for me… Because I never know what she wants to hear. And what I think she wants to hear is something totally different than what she actually wants to hear." He said, sighing again.

"Naturally. She's a woman. What do you expect?" Tasha crawled over and plopped down in front of them.

"So how comfy are you Dei-kun? Ita-pon?" She asked, a giggle to her voice.

"So comfy, that I don't think I'm going to get up for awhile." Tasha grinned.

"And Dei-kun?" Deidara smiled.

"I'm so comfy I could do this!" Deidara turned to Itachi and kissed him, full on the lips. Itachi gasped, shocked. Tasha went wide eyed, and then burst into happy giggles, clapping her hands just as a child would.

"Yay!" Itachi continued to be shocked and didn't speak. "Again?" Deidara twitched.

"O… Of course. I am comfy enough to do that…" Deidara looked at Itachi, then, of course repeated the action. Tasha giggled again, even more seemingly amused. Itachi blushed, shocked even more that Deidara not only did it once but twice.

"Ita-pon now?" _You're kidding me?! HE did it twice and now she's asking me to do it? What the HELL!! _He thought, looking at both of them blankly. Deidara looked slightly worried.

"Um… but I want to kiss him!" _Did he just say what I thought he just said? Please tell me he didn't just say that… please?! __**Nope of course he did you silly…**__Great… now what am I going to do? This is so messed up!! _He thought shaking his head. Tasha gave Deidara a startled look.

"Really? Ok!" Deidara leaned over to Itachi's ear.

"This is horrid. Truly. I just had to open my mouth, eh?" he said before pulling back and kissing him once more. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! No!! This needs to end!! I'm going to die!!_ Itachi thought even more shocked that he had done it yet again, and didn't keep his mouth shut… Tasha giggled again, seeming even more amused.

"You're so nice to Ita-pon! Look how startled he is by you niceness! Be nicer?" Deidara flinched.

"How… much nicer…?" He asked. Itachi flinched, wondering how far this would go.

"Give him a big happy one now!"

"A … What?"

"A big happy very friendly kiss!" Itachi's jaw dropped. _Oh GOD PLEASE!! Shut him up!! Both of them… so that this would end!! I can't take it anymore… _He thought shaking his head. Deidara sighed. Deidara took ahold of Itachi's shoulders and gave him a very apologetic look.

"Sorry man." He mumbled before he did exactly what Tasha asked. Tasha let out a very happy squeal, falling back from the excitement. Itachi felt himself dying on the inside, screaming to be let out of this mess, but nothing came. He finallygave up, and went limp feeling like he was going to pass out. Tasha gasped.

"You killed him! Wow… I want a kiss like that… only without dying… Me next!!" Deidara sighed, shaking his head. Itachi looked up at her, raising a brow. _What am I to her? Chopped liver? I guess so…_He thought, sighing and shaking his head. Deidara let Itachi go.

"BUT! I want Ita-pon to do it too…" Deidara twitched. Itachi flinched.

"Wh…What?" Itachi choked out. Tasha nodded.

"Yes, yes! An ultra-friendly happy kiss! That would make Dei-kun especially happy, right?" _Can this get any worse? Oh wait, I shouldn't say that because it very well can… God shut up!! This needs to end!!_ Itachi thought, shaking his head, looking at Deidara apologetically. Deidara, seemingly reluctant, nodded. Itachi took ahold of Deidara's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"This needs to end… And soon." Then he kissed Deidara the best that he could at this moment, which might not have been very much, but at least he tried, rather reluctantly… Tasha looked disappointed.

"No, no! Not happy at all… Dei-kun looks so sad…" She was right, Deidara did look sad, but Itachi didn't think it was for that reason. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he tried again. This time was better than before, it took all that he could muster to get it there and wasn't sure if it would work or not.. he most certainly hoped it would so that they both could be rid of this. Deidara went red.

"Oi… not so hard or I'll even start to believe you damn it." Deidara muttered quietly. Tasha grinned.

"Much better indeed! But now that you're both so friendly…" _Please don't say it… please? I'll die…_ "You could be even more friendly, right?" _God she just had to say it didn't she… Everyone hates me don't they? They enjoy seeing me suffer… is it that funny and fun to watch?? _"You could have sex! Yay!" Tasha chimed. Deidara placed his head in his hands.

"Um… I don't think we are that friendly yet…" Tasha looked sad.

"Then you should kiss more!" Deidara twitched. _God!! Why can't we both just keep our mouths shut!! Maybe this wouldn't have even started!! _Itachi's jaw dropped, as he started feeling really rather dizzy and light headed.

"Um, could we… not maybe?" Tasha's eyes watered.

"But… you both said you would…" Deidara flinched. She had a point, they both did say that they would. _Damn it… Why did I have to agree to any of this? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Why can't I just die now and get it over with?_

"Well… yeah… but…" He sighed. "Whatever you want. Just don't start crying again. I don't have anymore suckers… un…" If Itachi had been standing at this point he would have fallen over from shock… Tasha smiled happily. _I can't believe that he actually agreed to it… Now what? I'm not any good at getting out of situations like this… We are doomed… That's all there is to it… We're doomed. _Itachi thought sighing as he shook his head.

"Now what?" Itachi whispered to Deidara, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Two things can be done in this situation un. One, give in and just do what she wants. Two, don't and listen to her cry until our brains melt. Which one do you prefer un?" Deidara whispered in response. Itachi lifted his hand slightly, trying to think.

"Well there's one problem… My brain has already exploded… So…" He sighed. "I guess, unfortunately it'll have to be the first one." He responded just a quietly, shaking his head. Deidara sighed.

"Well this is going to be awkward…" Deidara muttered, placing a hand to the back of his head. Itachi nodded. _That it will be… But I don't see any way around it, and apparently neither does he… Do you all hate me? This is going to suck!! _He thought, sighing. Itachi then looked over at Tasha with an odd expression. Tasha just smiled.

"Be nice to one another now." She chimed, and Deidara fidgeted. _Being nice is one thing… being friendly is another… This is something totally different… I'm not even sure what you would call it… I don't want to know…_He thought as he felt his skin crawl and he started to twitch. Once he stopped twitching so much he looked over to Deidara, sitting up and leaned over and kissed Deidara, pushing him down to the floor. _I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I'm doing this period!! BLAH!! _Deidara went wide eyed, making a strange noise. Itachi felt Deidara's muscles tighten. Itachi broke the kiss brining his mouth up to Deidara's ear.

"You know it's not going to help any if you keep tightening your muscles…" He whispered. Deidara went red, making Itachi chuckle.

"Yeah, add to the awkwardness of the situation with that comment un. And, so you know, that's a natural reaction." Deidara whispered, almost a growl.

"You growling at me isn't going to help any either." Deidara went redder.

"It just might un." He huffed, diverting his gaze. Itachi chuckled again.

"And how so?"

"How the hell should I know un? I said it _might_." Deidara grumbled, looking back at him. "And why are you suddenly so amused?" Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure actually… Just does, I guess. That and we are suppose to act like we are enjoying it, even if we aren't. Or else this will go on forever." Deidara sighed.

"I think I'm doing rather well considering the situation. You know, being suddenly turned into a damn _uke_." Itachi chuckled.

"Well we could always change spots…"

"What ever floats your boat strangling un." Deidara muttered, raising a brow.

"Well do you or don't you… You didn't seem to _happy_ in this position… So I thought I would be _nice _and offer to switch…" Deidara gave him an odd look.

"Oh just go on! God, the more you talk the more I'm convinced you're enjoying this mess." Itachi chuckled.

"And what if I am? And you still didn't answer my question." Deidara stared at Itachi, blankly. Itachi chuckled again.

"Um… What was the question again…?" Itachi busted out laughing.

"Speechless now? Too funny… I asked if you wanted to switch spots so that you weren't uke?"

"No, my brain died. And… you trust a guy like me being a seme?" Itachi raised a brow.

"And the same goes for you… You trust me? And I never said that I didn't trust you… I just don't really like you all that well…"

"Eh… wait… I don't trust you in any sense, especially not sexually. And I really _don't _like you. Un." Itachi laughed.

"Thought so…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK??" Itachi laughed even harder.

"Well… Because I wanted to see what you would do… And I have my answer… And it's rather funny. So are we switching?" Deidara made a face.

"It's not as if it matters. You've got me pinned anyway and I would have thought you'd want to show Tasha you're manliness. But… guess not." Itachi raised a brow.

"And you don't?" Deidara shrugged.

"I look like a girl… She sees me as a play thing… what's the point really?"

"Oi… you two talk too much…" Tasha mumbled, pouting at them. Itachi sighed. _I'm going to regret this entire situation. And to think I very well could have maybe avoided this entire thing… Too late now…So I guess I'll show her, since he doesn't seem to want to… _Itachi thought as he leaned back down, kissing Deidara as he ran his hands down Deidara's sides. He felt Deidara flinch. Deidara's face started to turn red again and Tasha grinned. Itachi moved his mouth back to Deidara's ear as he continued the motion of his hands.

"You know it would help if you did something…" Itachi whispered. Deidara growled.

"Like _what _exactly?" He snarled quietly. Itachi chuckled. He then went back to kissing Deidara with a little more purpose as he ran his nails along Deidara's skin. Deidara gave a little gasp, and then blushed. Itachi chuckled again. _Wait… why am I chuckling at that? What the hell is going on in my head? _He shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. Deidara made a face.

"Don't laugh at me…" Deidara muttered, diverting his gaze.

"And why not?" He asked, whispering in his ear, before he took it in his teeth. Itachi's nails got steadily lower. Deidara squeaked, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Itachi busted out laughing. _OH god… Here we go again… What the HELL is wrong with me…? This is so wrong… this is not going the way it was suppose to…_Deidara went redder, scowling at Itachi.

"Don't laugh at me, you evil… _thing_." Itachi laughed even harder.

"Thing? Is that the best that you could come up with?" Itachi asked, taking Deidara's ear in his teeth again. Deidara's hand tightened around his mouth, making another face.

"Yes. It was. So what…?" Itachi chuckled, licking Deidara's ear down to his neck. Deidara squeaked again, and he clamped his other hand over his mouth as well, going a very dark shade of red. Itachi continued to chuckle, his hands gradually working their way back up his sides. A small moan escaped Deidara, bringing a very pleased smile on Itachi's face as he moved his mouth down to Deidara's collar, his fingertips running back down his sides. Another moan escaped Deidara. Itachi licked his collar before taking the skin in his teeth, his finger tips of one hand moving to Deidara's thigh as the other hand moved to Deidara's hip, rubbing it gently. A louder moan escaped Deidara's lips, the grip on his mouth loosening slightly. Itachi mentally chuckled, moving his hand from Deidara's hip up to his chest, caressing it as the other hand continued to move. Deidara's hands slid away from his mouth as the moans continued to come. Itachi released the skin of Deidara's collar and licked it before licking his way to his chest. Deidara made a little squeak, another moan rose. Itachi's hand on Deidara's chest started slowly moving down, his tongue following suit. Deidara's body started to shake slightly. In no time Itachi's hand reached Deidara's dick and grabbed it before his mouth reached it. Deidara sat up, quickly shoving his hand in the way. Itachi pouted.

"WH…WHOA! Watch it." Deidara said, face deep red as he gave Itachi a weird look.

"Aww come on…" Deidara stared at Itachi, his weird look getting weirder.

"Are you insane?" Itachi shrugged.

"Maybe… So what of it? You just might like it, like you seem to like everything else I've done so far." He said, chuckling mentally. Deidara scowled at him, making a fist with his free hand.

"You're having a bit too much fun with this…" He said, voice just below a growl.

"You seem to be enjoying it as well. So just let me finish what I had started, so that we can be finished." Deidara shook his head.

"I'd rather save some of my dignity damn it." Itachi chuckled.

"I think that went out the window awhile ago… But if you say so… you want to try?" He asked, sitting back.

"No. I don't." Deidara said, scowling again. Itachi pouted.

"Aww… party pooper. Suit yourself, I guess." Itachi stated, pushing Deidara back down on the floor. Deidara made a noise.

"Hey! Don't push me!" He growled. Itachi chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't have laid down on your own… And once again, you growling at me isn't going to help you any."

"I'll growl at you if I want to."

"I didn't say that you couldn't… I just said that it wasn't going to help you any." Deidara glowered at him.

"Cut it out already and let me up!" Itachi raised a brow.

"And why should I do that?" Deidara twitched.

"You haven't noticed….??" Itachi cocked his head.

"Noticed what?" Deidara sighed.

"She's not even in here. So let me up already." Itachi looked over at where Tasha had been at one point and noticed that she wasn't, sighing he moved.

"Fine." Deidara sat up, raising a brow.

"God, don't sound so reluctant." Itachi raised a brow. _And shall I continue or not… To continue or not to continue that is the question… __**Yes, is the answer. **__What the hell… Where did you come from and why are you answering my question? __**I'm a figment of your imagination. And I can?**__ Eh, whatever… It might be fun…And rather hilarious. _He thought to himself, laughing. Deidara cocked his head. "What's so funny un?"

"This." Itachi said, pinning Deidara to the floor yet again. Deidara flinched, going wide eyed.

"Uh… What are you doing un?" Itachi laughed again.

"I guess you'll have to see." He stated, running his hands along Deidara's sides as he kissed his neck. Deidara went red and squirmed.

"H…hey! Stop that! Seriously!"

"Why?" Itachi asked, in between kissing Deidara's neck. Deidara made a face.

"Why?? What kind of question is that?! You should know why!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Would you just shut up… And relax…?"

"NO!" Deidara said with a scowl. Itachi shifted so that he could kiss Deidara on the lips, making him shut up. Deidara made a noise, and squirmed some more. Itachi's hands continued to move, changing to be a caress as he continued to kiss him. Deidara squirmed for a few more moments before he gave up. Itachi chuckled inwardly as he moved his lips back down to Deidara's neck, licking it. Deidara gave a little gasp and then made a face.

"Why the hell are you doing this un?" Itachi chuckled.

"Why? Hmm… Good question… Why am I doing this…? Because I feel like messing with your head..??" _Although I'm screwing up mine in the process… Why am I doing this? She's gone, so why continue? _Deidara made another face.

"Isn't there better, none sexual ways to mess with me head?!" Itachi raised a brow.

"None that I can think of at the moment… And that are just as fun as doing it this way." Deidara froze.

"You, sir, have issues. Have you tried talking to a psychiatrist un?" Itachi chuckled.

"I know I have issues, and no I haven't. Don't plan to either." He stated, sitting up slightly.

"Well you should un." Itachi continued the motion of his hands, moving them steadily lower.

"And why should I?"

"…..You really have to ask un?" Deidara replied, twitching slightly. _Don't I think I've messed with the poor guys head enough for one day… Wait what am I thinking… Why am I calling him a poor guy? And why would I want to stop messing with his head now? I'm not amused enough to stop. _Sigh. _Maybe I should… My brain's about to explode out of my head…_Itachi moved his hands away from Deidara, looking at him for a moment before moving away completely. Deidara sighed in relief and sat up, placing a hand to his head. "God, you had me seriously scared for a moment un." Itachi chuckled.

"Did you honestly think that I would do that?" Deidara gave Itachi a look.

"How should I know? I don't think I want to know, honestly."

"What do you take me for… Oh wait don't answer that. You can leave now." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yes master." Deidara muttered, sarcasm in his tone as he turned to pick up his cloths. Itachi looked around for his cloths and put them on before flopping on his bed.

"Where did my hair tie go…?" Deidara muttered, looking around.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe you should ask Tasha… She may still have it."

"True, she might." Deidara mumbled, before leaving Itachi's room.

Lia, finally having the strength to get up, got off the bed and walked into the bathroom where Pein was taking a bath. _Oh god… What am I getting myself into by coming in here? This isn't going to be pretty, I have a feeling… _She thought as she looked at Pein as she walked over to stand in front of the tub. She noticed that he had his eyes closed. He opened an eye.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We were having a conversation, that we never finished." Pein sighed.

"Couldn't you wait until I got out of the tub?" She shook her head.

"No." Pein sighed again.

"I'm bathing. Why must you bother me?"

"I told you. We were having a conversation earlier. And I want to finish it now, before it eats me alive." Pein rolled his eyes.

"You look alright to me. Go wait out in the room. Let me be." She shook her head again.

"No. I want to finish this now." Pein growled.

"It's not getting through your head, is it?" She flinched.

"Nope." Pein shifted so that he leaned over the side of the tub, the water running down along the muscles of his back. Her breath stopped for a moment, then resumed.

"Alright then." He reached over and picked up a bottle and tilted it in his hand. "See this?" She shook her head.

"No…" He sighed and tapped the side of the tub with it gently.

"This is soap. Know what I'm going to do with it?" He asked, raising a hand to brush a lock of wet hair from his eyes before giving her a strange little smile. She took a step back.

"N…no…" He chuckled, and stood, water running down his chest and the length of his body. She looked away, taking another step back. He reached over and took ahold of her, dragging her into the tub and setting her on his lap. She squeaked, startled. He chuckled, opening the bottle and pour the soap all over her. She squeaked again.

"Oops. Look what I did. Guess I'll have to clean it." He chuckled and pulled up a sponge, immediately starting to scrub. She started shivering, and squirming trying to get away from his grasp.

"Why?" He raised a brow at her and scrubbed harder. She let out a whimper.

"Why? You are the one who came into _my_ bathroom."

"Ow… Yes I know that… But why are you doing this? And so hard?" He laughed.

"Because I can." He said, flipping her over and scrubbing the other side. She let out another whimper. _I hate it when people say that…_

"Why?" He looked at her, pausing for a moment before he dunked her head under the water and then went back to scrubbing. She coughed. "What was that for?" Instead of answering her, he dunked her again, and continued to scrub until she was rose red. She coughed again, whimpering and flinching. "Was that necessary?" Pein raised a brow, and dunked her once more.

"Yes." He replied, turning her to peer down at her as if inspecting for something.

"And what would be the necessity of it?" Pein smiled.

"For the same reason that you are asking me these questions."

"But why?" He dunked her once more. She coughed again.

"Shush you. Now look, I have to wash your hair now. Poor child." He said with a laugh, pouring soap in her hair and scrubbing.

"But…"

"But? That's over here dear." He said with a chuckle, petting her bottom. She squeaked.

"Why? A… Are you doing this?" She said between breaths from trying to catch her breath from all the dunks that she had been put through.

"Tell me. What is my name?" She cocked her head.

"Pein…? Why?" He laughed, scrubbing her head some more. She whimpered.

"Think about it." She sighed.

"Ow… How can I when you're hurting me?"

"My name is Pein. Obviously, it's like a certain work. You know, _pain?_ It's a play on sounds." He chuckled, scrubbing still more. She whinced in pain.

"Why are you hurting me?"

"You walked into my bathroom, simple as that." He said, seemingly amused as he poured water over her. She had her mouth open getting ready to speak again, and got water in her mouth causing her to spit it out with an odd noise.

"Yes, just to talk."

"And you could have waited. But you chose not to. It's your punishment." He replied, pouring still more water over her. She spat it out again, making the same noise as before, sighing.

"Sorry." Pein twitched, and poured more water over her, even though there was no more soap.

"That word." He growled. She flinched, spitting the water out once more. "Stop saying it." She flinched once more, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"And what if I don't?" Pein growled, and dumped more water on her. She spat it out again, flinching. "It was just a question."

"Your point?" He said, raising a brow.

"You didn't have to dump more water on me." She said, shivering. He chuckled.

"True. Aww look, you're shivering. Let me warm you up." He said with a grin, leaning over and giving her a kiss. She squeaked, slightly startled before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, deepening the kiss. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss even more, hand sliding from her waist to her thigh. She squeaked, twitching slightly. He smiled as he moved his lips down to kiss her neck, hand stroking her thigh gently. She squeaked again, her breath going shallow for a moment as her hands began to stroke his back. He made a content noise, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth, hand moving to run along the inside of her thigh. A moan escaped her lips as her body began to tremble. He smiled against her skin, his lips moving down to her collar and he ran his tongue along it. Her body trembled more as another moan escaped only slightly louder, her breath coming stuck in her throat. Pein chuckled, sliding his hand up between her legs as he took the skin of her collar in his teeth. She squeaked, her breath becoming sharp and short as her hands became restless on his back. He moved his lips back up to kiss her lips, fingers sliding inside of her. She let out a long loud moan, her body arching towards his. He smiled as he moved back to kissing her neck, running his tongue along the bottom of her jaw, fingers moving purposefully. Lia twitched, losing what breath she did have in a moan, leaning her head against his chest, trying to catch her breath. He nuzzled the top of her head as he tilted her back slightly, moving his fingers more as he made an amused noise. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt the familiar tremors run through her body. Pein chuckled, taking her ear in his teeth as his fingers moved still more. She threw her head back, moaning as a stronger tremor worked it way through her body. Pein kissed her neck, moving down to her collar and then up again, running his tongue along her skin. Lia moaned louder, her body temperature getting steadily warmer as her body started trembling. He chuckled as he continued his motion, tongue sliding along the arch of her body. A moan rose from her chest, she felt like she was going to burn up as she gasped. Pein smiled against her skin, licking down her chest and then up again to slide along the bottom of her jaw and to her ear. She twitched, squeaking, followed by a moan, her inner temperature still rising. He smiled, moving his fingers faster as he tipped her back more, his lips moving down once more until he reached her stomach. She moaned, running her nails along his arms as a shiver ran through her body. He worked his way back up, returning his lips to hers briefly before he returned them to her neck, taking the skin in his teeth. The moan increased in volume as her body started subconsciously started moving slightly. He chuckled, his fingers moving more as he ran his other hand up along her stomach, his kisses moving to her collar. She moaned louder as she came, leaving her panting and trembling. Pein smiled, kissing her neck as his fingers slid out of her and he held onto her hips, taking her in his arms and standing, pressing her very gently against the wall. She smiled back, giving a small startled squeak as he stood, she leaned her head on his shoulder, still panting slightly.

"Any requests?" He asked as he licked her ear. She twitched, looking up at him as she cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Where would you like it?" She looked thoughtful.

"Hmm… Anywhere you want?" He laughed.

"Poor answer. Come on, pick. There's two choices."

"Why can't you pick?"

"Because I want _you_ to. Obviously."

"Ok, ok. Um…. Front?" Pein smiled, giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss.

"Good choice." She smiled. His hands began to gently stroke her thighs, his lips moving to kiss her neck. Lia let out a soft moan, running her nails along his back. He made a content noise, lifting her legs up so that she would have to wrap her legs around him. And she did just that as she leaned forward kissing his collar. He gave a soft little moan, resting his head ontop of hers. "Don't regret this now." He mumbled. She cocked her head the best she could.

"What do you mean?"

"Not much. By the way, have you picked a name yet?" She raised a brow.

"No… Why…?" He smiled, nuzzling her head.

"Well, you'll have a few months to decide anyway." She made a confused expression.

"Wh… what?" He laughed.

"There's a reason I let you choose love. Don't regret it now." Then it dawned on her what he meant. She shook her head.

"I won't."

"Good choice." He replied, nuzzling her head again. She smiled, kissing his collar again. He made a small noise and tightened his grip on her hips slightly as he entered her. Lia let out a moan, digging her nails in slightly as she took the skin on his collar in her teeth. He started to move, a moan escaping his throat as he did. She returned the moan with her own only slightly louder as her body arched against his. He rested his head against hers as he ran his hands along her thighs gently. Another moan escaped her lips as her temperature started rising again. He quickened the pace, another moan rising from his throat. This caused her body to subconsciously arch more against him, her nails returning to run along his back as a shiver began to grow inside her. He moved an arm to wrap around her back, his hand still traveling along her thigh as he quickened the pace more, his breath starting to grow short. The moan increased in volume, her legs tightening slightly around him as the shiver started becoming stronger about to send her over. He moved his hand to take ahold of her ear, his arm pulling her still closer. She started moving to the best of her ability at the moment as another moan rose from her chest, feeling that she was going to burn she griped Pein's shoulders slightly. Pein increased his movements, his grip on her tightened as he moaned again, head resting on her shoulder. Lia moaned as her legs tightened more around him, her body trembling as her breath came out in short breaths. Pein gave a small gasp, his grip on her tightened more as he turned his head to kiss her neck. She gasped, followed by a moan as she came, her body relaxing almost completely but she kept her legs wrapped around him. He made a small noise and came soon after, keeping his grip on her. "You wanna know something amusing?" Pein asked, slightly breathless.

"Hmm?" She said, resting her head against his chest.

"Now I have to wash you all over again." She looked up at him.

"Please don't hurt me this time." He chuckled.

"Ok. I'll try." Lia smiled up at him, kissing his collar. Pein chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Don't excite me again love." She chuckled.

"Aww, why not?" Pein snickered, pulling back and setting her in the water. She shivered, giving a little squeak.

"Why not? Silly question." He said, and dumped water on her. She shivered more, wiping the water from her eyes.

"How so?" Pein rolled his eyes.

"Because I said. And why are you shivering anyway? It's warm water!"

"It's colder than my body at the moment…" She gradually stopped shivering, splashing water up at him. He chuckled, and petted her on the head.

"Stay here a sec." He said and got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wandered from the room for a few moments. She cocked her head, wondering what he was planing.. He returned a little bit later with another towel, which he tossed to her. "There ya go. You can dry off." She smiled at him, stepping out of the tub and slowly drying herself off.

"So what do you think I should name my son?" Pein shrugged, drying his hair.

"I don't know. Name him what you wish."

"Puu.. That doesn't help me any…" Pein laughed.

"I know."

"Then why wont you help me?"

"Because it's your decision."

"Why only mine?"

"You're the one who has to deal with him for nine months. Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to name him… If I were to have a girl, I already know a name… I've known it for awhile now… But I never thought about any boy names…" Pein sighed.

"Look silly. You have plenty of time. Something will come to you." She sighed, starting to towel dry her hair.

"Ok…" Pein finished combing his hair and looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Don't be so serious over it! It'll be fine. Really. I can't give you hints all of the time or you wouldn't get any choices in life, right?" She shook her head, making her hair stick to her face. She moved the strands of hair off of her face and sighed.

"Right. But I don't seem to make very many right choices…"

"If you made right choices all of the time, life would be boring."

"True. But what if… No, never mind…"

"What?" She shook her head, causing her long hair to smack her in the face.

"Never mind…" She stated, moving her hair out of her face again, pulling it into a ponytail. Pein growled. Lia flinched.

"Just tell me already."

"Why? I know that you would just get frustrated at me, again. Although it's not the _word_, but I just know that you'll become frustrated, so I'm saving myself."

"I hope you know, it's frustrating me when you're _not_ telling me." Lia sighed.

"Now see. I told you, I don't make the right choices… I've already started frustrating you, and yet I still don't tell you to try and keep you from getting even more frustrated. And yet, here I am mumbling to myself…" Pein stared at her blankly for a few moments then sighed.

"Will you just spill it?"

"Why so that I can frustrate you even more?" Pein sighed, shaking his head.

"Look you, don't make me tie you up and put you in a corner. Just tell me."

"Why would you tie me up? And I'm telling you… you would get frustrated…" Pein growled deep in his chest, his eyes narrowing. She flinched, backing away a few steps.

"Just… tell… me… or I'll have to go on another damned walk for a day and a half to calm the hell down." She flinched again and sighed.

"Ok… But what if I don't want my life to be so eventful all the time? What if I want it to be boring?" Pein blinked.

"That's all? Silly duck." Pein chuckled, petting her on the head. "Life is as you make it. If you want it boring, then make it boring. That's all I have to say." She looked at him blankly.

"Well I don't go looking for things to happen… They just do…" Pein just smiled.

"And that's life for ya." She sighed, wrapping the towel around her to cover herself since her clothes weren't in the bathroom.

"Hey, come with me." He said, taking ahold of her hand.

"Wh… What… why?"

"Oh just come on." Pein replied, dragging her out of the bathroom and into his closet. His very large closet. "Alright, pick something." She looked at him blankly.

"Wh… Why?" Pein raised a brow.

"So you can wear it of course! You don't want me to pick for you." She cocked her head.

"But I have my own clothes…"

"But that's not as much fun. Pick."

"But why? Like I said, I have my own clothes." Pein frowned and looked at the clothes.

"Damn it woman, just pick." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Let's see, I hate pink… so that's out…" He said, pushing half of the cloths to the side. "Now… from this…"

"You didn't answer my question… Why am I having to wear someone else's clothes…?"

"Strings… shows too little… Shows too much…" He paused on that piece of clothing, and cocked his head for a moment. "No… still shows too much… this is too little… strings… strings.. there's a lot of strings in here…" Lia raised a brow.

"You're ignoring me now… Aren't you? Why?"

"And that defiantly shows too little… oh.. hey! This works…" He mumbled, stopping on one before he looked over at Lia. "Sorry, what?" She huffed, looking away.

"Never mind… too late now. You done ignored me…" Pein blinked, then chuckled.

"Didn't know you wanted to hear my voice so badly." She rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass." She mumbled to herself. Pein laughed quietly and set the piece of clothing down before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Alright then, talk. I'll pay as much attention as you'd like." She shook her head. "No? Aww… and I wanted to hear." She shook her head again. "Still no? You sure? I'm offering to listen and yet you don't want me to? How cruel you are." She looked at him then sighed.

"You never answered my question from before you started to ignore me…"

"Which one? You asked several." She shrugged.

"I don't remember now… you took too long…"

"Aww, I'm sorry. Want me to make it better?" She raised a brow.

"How?"

"How do you want me to?" She shook her head.

"No, I asked you first."

"However you'd like. Is that a better way of phrasing it?" She cocked her head. _Now he's confusing me…_

"Huh?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"But I asked you first…"

"And that was my answer."

"But that doesn't tell me anything… I wanted to know what you would do to make it better… Not what I wanted you to do to make it better."

"Silly. I will make it better by doing whatever you feel would make it better."

"Funny thing is… is that I think you already know what I would say… so you choose." Pein chuckled.

"Nope. You." She shook her head.

"No… I said you choose."

"But I'm not going to, so you should."

"Why?" Pein just laughed. Lia sighed, giving up. "Fine… Sex?"

"But we just did that…"

"You asked what would make it better… And so I told you. If you don't want to make it better, then don't."

"Ok. Fine with me." Pein said with a shrug, walking from the closet. She huffed.

"Hey! No fair!!"

"If you say so." He replied, walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. She sighed, walking out of the closet and towards Pein's bed.

"You left me…"

"We are still in the same room."

"I know that… But you walked away from me… Why?"

"I need a reason? Wow. Amazing."

"Alright smart ass." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You asked."

"True."


	20. Amusment and Anger all in the same day?

The Akatsuki and the Freak. Chapter 20

For some reason Tasha had been ignoring Itachi for four months. With no clue as to why she was ignoring him, he began to worry. _Did I do something? If so, then what? Because honestly I don't know what… It's been four months and I think I'm going to go crazy. I've been pondering as to why she is ignoring me for these past four months and still came up with nothing. _Honestly for the past four months, Itachi hadn't done anything, but wonder about why she was ignoring him. You'd think that he would have came up with a conclusion and try to find her, but he hadn't. Here lately, for maybe the past three or four days, he hasn't even slept and it was really starting to show. But at this point he really didn't care. All he wanted, was to know why she was ignoring him, and to actually be with her again. He knew that it was coming close to time that she actually had the twins and he didn't want to miss it. He finally decided to stop pacing his room and laid down on his bed. Once on his bed, he fell asleep, dreaming about Tasha, no big surprise there, considering she's all he's thought about for the past four months.

Tobi's legs finally healed after about two and a half months of not being able to move. He would leave his room on occasion but mostly just stay in his room afraid to encounter Lia or Pein. Even though he really wanted to talk to Lia to try and work things out, because he still really liked her, even if she refused to be with him now. He wondered what she had been doing from the past four months, and wondered if she had forgotten what had happened between the two of them. _She probably hasn't. Even though I don't see as to why she would still be mad about it. But then again, what do I know? Tasha probably still hates me even. And that was how long ago? _

Lia really hadn't noticed that Tobi was feeling better due to the fact that she kept herself in Pein's room, with nothing better to do. So she has done nothing but pester Pein for the past four months. Finally after four months of not really leaving Pein's room, she decided to leave to find something to do. Lia really wasn't sure what she was going to do, so she started wondering around the base, in search of someone to talk to that wasn't Pein. She got to the living room, and started to think about how much fun it would be to pester Sasuke and what they would talk about. She chuckled softly to herself as she continued through the living room.

Itachi woke up and noticed that it was pretty late, although he wasn't all that tired any longer. He sat up stretching and sighed. _I wonder what Tasha's doing right now? Maybe I should go try and find her. But what if she is mad at me? Hmmm… I suddenly feel like messing with Deidara for some reason… Yeah sounds like fun… yeah… Take advantage of him sexually… Hmmm… Sounds even more fun.. Wait… What did I just think? God I can't believe I'm thinking this… Oh well I guess… Can't take it back now… And as odd as it sounds it does sound like fun…_ He thought shaking his head and getting up to find his shirt. Itachi pulled his shirt on and walked out of his room towards Deidara's. On his way to Deidara's room, he ran into Lia. Instantly he noticed that she was getting bigger, he cocked his head at her.

"Oh, hi Itachi. How are you?" Lia asked with a smile.

"Umm… hi? I'm doing ok, I guess. Worried about Tasha, but ok…"

"Oh, that's nice. So anything new?" Itachi raised a brow. _Why is she all of a sudden wanting to strike up a conversation with me, when just four months ago she seemed to want to rip my head off? _He thought shaking his head. She rolled her eyes, with a small growl rising from her chest. "I was trying to be nice… And I haven't talked to anyone but Pein for the past four months… So I thought it would be nice to talk to someone different. But if you want it that way then I'll leave you alone." Lia stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Assuming things, now are we? I didn't say that I didn't want to talk to you. In fact I didn't say anything."

"No. And no you didn't, but if you have forgotten I can read your mind… And that's exactly as it sounded."

"No. All I thought was wondering as to why you would talk to me now, when just a few months ago you tried to rip my head off." She huffed.

"Whatever." _Moody much? God what is up with the women in this place being so moody? _Itachi thought sighing. "Well I'm pregnant, if that's what you meant. And you do such a great job of irritating people."

"Says who?"

"Me… Everyone…" She growled.

"Ok… can you cool it just a bit." Lia shook her head.

"Not now… You've done pissed me off." Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." Lia huffed, walking in the direction that she was before. _Geez, thought she was going to rip my head off… What did I do? Nothing… once again in the position of doing nothing and still someone being pissed off at me. _Itachi thought sighing, as he started making his way again towards Deidara's room. He finally made it to Deidara's room and knocked on the door.

"It's not locked un." Itachi heard Deidara mumble. Itachi stood there for a moment then finally opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, Deidara." Deidara looked up.

"Umm… Hi un."

"So… How are you?"

"I'm… Ok un…" Deidara replied, giving him a questioning look. "Was there something you needed?" Itachi chuckled, walking towards Deidara.

"Yes actually there was." He replied, smiling. Deidara moved away from his table, scooting back a bit.

"Um, really un…? What would that be?" Itachi chuckled again, walking closer to Deidara, just looking at him and smiling. Deidara moved back more, giving Itachi an odd look. Itachi grabbed Deidara and his smile widened.

"Oh nothing much… Just this." Itachi replied, pushing Deidara against the wall. Deidara's eyes went wide and he squirmed.

"What the hell un? What are you doing? Let me go un!"

"Like I said, nothing much… And no." Itachi stated, moving a hand to run down Deidara's side as he started to kiss his neck. Deidara spazed and started to squirm harder.

"Hey! Stop that! I am not some plaything! Let me go un!" Itachi chuckled.

"No. And what if you are a plaything… Better yet a sex toy?" Itachi's hand slowly moved lower.

"I AM NOT A SEX TOY UN!" Deidara shouted, squirming even more. "I am nowhere near one! Let me go un!" Itachi just chuckled more, moving his hand to start running up under Deidara's shirt.

"But what if you are?" Deidara growled.

"I'm NOT. Get off me un. Go mess with Tasha or something damn it." Itachi shook his head.

"No. And she's mad at me, so why bother?" His hand continued to move up, slowly. Deidara growled again, making a face.

"She's _not_ mad at you damn it, it's a phase! Let me go." Itachi shook his head again.

"No." Itachi removed Deidara's shirt and started running his hand along Deidara's chest. Deidara started fighting now, struggling as hard as he could.

"Damn it! I hate you, let me go!"

"No you don't." Deidara paused, and gave him a look.

"Yes I _do_. I've made it quite clear un."

"No you don't." Deidara growled, and went back to struggling.

"Let me go damn it! I am _NOT_ a plaything un!"

"Right now you are." Itachi continued to run his hand along Deidara's chest as his other hand started playing with the top of Deidara's pants. Deidara went red and started to squirm more.

"No I am not! Just because I look like one, doesn't mean I am!" Itachi chuckled.

"Sure you are." Itachi continued to mess with the top of Deidara's pants as he took the skin of Deidara's neck in his teeth.

"L… let go and stop that!!" Deidara growled, breath catching in his throat for a brief moment. Itachi shook his head, slowly starting to unbutton Deidara's pants as he started to lick Deidara's neck. "Stop it!" Deidara's voice came out in a sort of wobble as his struggles weakened slightly. Itachi shook his head again, slowly pulling Deidara's pants off, licking his way down to Deidara's collar. A small noise escaped Deidara's throat and he went red once more. "Seriously… stop it un!" Itachi continued to lick Deidara's collar as his hands moved to stoke his chest before he took the skin of Deidara's collar in his teeth. Another noise rose up and Deidara went redder, his struggles becoming weaker. "Itachi, this isn't funny un. Stop."

"Oh, but you seem like you're enjoying it." Itachi grazed his teeth against Deidara's skin before licking his way down to Deidara's chest, moving his hands to stroke Deidara's sides.

"I'm not…" He mumbled. Itachi chuckled.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not…!" Deidara protested, his voice almost a whine. Itachi started to kiss Deidara's chest as his hands started to slowly go lower. Deidara's body started to shake as he blushed again another noise escaping his chest. "Stop…" Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Why, you really seem to be enjoying it now." Eventually Itachi's hands reached Deidara's bottom, and slowly started stroking it. Deidara gave a little gasp, going redder.

"I'm not!!"

"Uhuh, sure." Itachi replied, continuing to stroke Deidara's bottom as his tongue traced circles on Deidara's chest. A small moan escaped Deidara's chest and he clamped his hand over his mouth, making a face. Itachi chuckled softly to himself, continuing the motion with his tongue as he moved one hand to tease the skin just above his boxers. Another moan escaped and Deidara clamped his other hand over his mouth as well, turning a very dark red color. Itachi started going slightly slower with his movements. Deidara's breathing had gone odd. Itachi slowly started pulling off Deidara's boxers, caressing the skin as he went. Deidara gave a strangled squeak and spazzed.

"N… NO!!" Itachi chuckled.

"Too late now." ((Authors note: Both Authors laughing asses off…)) He chuckled again. "I already know that you're starting to enjoy it. So too late to turn back now."

"It is NOT too late and I'm _NOT _enjoying this damn you!" Deidara growled. Itachi started rubbing Deidara's thighs as he moved his tongue back up to his collar. Deidara gave another moan, his body starting to tremble slightly. Itachi took the skin in his teeth before licking his way up to his neck and around his ear as he moved his hands back up Deidara's thighs to his bottom. There was yet another moan as Deidara flinched, biting his bottom lip. Itachi took ahold of Deidara's ear in his teeth, licking the skin between his teeth as he continued to rub Deidara's bottom. Deidara gasped, his body trembling a bit more as Itachi felt him start getting warm beneath him. Itachi released Deidara's ear, licking his bottom jaw as he started to pull his own cloths off. Deidara started to spazz again, his face going red once more. Once Itachi was undressed, he went back to rubbing Deidara's bottom as he started licking his chest again. Deidara started to moan, but stopped, fidgeting. Itachi chuckled softly to himself, having way too much fun with this whole situation, moved one hand to stroke Deidara's thigh as he licked his way back up to Deidara's chin. Moans escaped Deidara's lips. Itachi turned Deidara around and went right back to rubbing his bottom with one hand, the other stroking his thigh as he kissed Deidara's shoulder. Deidara started freaking out, squirming and trying desperately to get away. Obviously it didn't work, because Itachi continued.

"No, no no no no no no no no no!" Itachi chuckled, ignoring Deidara's protests. Changing direction of the rub on Deidara's bottom, Itachi started to run his nails along Deidara's thigh. Deidara continued to struggle desperately. "NOOOOOO!! Damn it! NO!" Moving both hands to Deidara's hips, stroking them gently, he braced himself to push into him. Deidara started to cry. Itachi pushed into him slowly, groaning as he did so. Deidara yelped, clenching his fists so tightly they started to bleed, his eyes watering even more. Itachi stroked Deidara's hips more, trying to get him to relax before he started moving. Deidara just tightened his muscles even more. Itachi sighed, gripping Deidara's hips tighter as he slowly started to move. Deidara let out another yelp, biting his lips until it bled, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Pausing for a moment Itachi leaned forward slightly kissing Deidara's shoulder before he whispered in Deidara's ear.

"You know, it would be better if you would relax a bit." Deidara just gave a throaty growl. Itachi chuckled, taking Deidara's ear in his teeth, licking the tip of it. Deidara growled again, pulling his head away. Itachi sighed, moving again slowly with a groan. Deidara continued to cry as he clenched his fists tighter, his hands going a pale color as he made a very agitated noise. Itachi paused once more, looking at Deidara for a moment, shaking his head.

"You're the one doing it you ass." Deidara growled harshly, clenching his jaw in annoyance. _God this is going to be a lot harder than I had thought… Especially since he's fighting it. But I knew that was coming. _Itachi sighed, moving one hand from Deidara's hip down to his thigh, rubbing it gently. Deidara growled again, turning his head to glower at Itachi. Itachi slowly slid his hand around to the front of Deidara, slowly rubbing his dick. Deidara blinked, his body relaxing slightly. Chuckling softly to himself, Itachi continued to rub, a little more purpose behind it. Deidara's body started to relax more and a small noise was building in his chest. Itachi gently ran a nail down the length of it. Deidara looked back at Itachi, an odd expression on his face. Itachi went back to rubbing as he slowly started to move again. Deidara's body continued to relax, a noise escaping his chest. As he continued to rub, Itachi started moving ever so slightly faster, a groan escaping his lips. A little moan came out of Deidara as his body relaxed almost completely. Picking up the pace a little more, Itachi's hand almost slipped as his body started to increase in temperature and he gave a small moan. Deidara started to moan, his voice going a little louder as his body relaxed the rest of the way. Itachi continued the pace, losing his breath in a moan, his body starting to tremble slightly. The volume of Deidara's voice continued to increase in small increments, Itachi felt Deidara's body starting to warm. Picking up the pace more with a groan, Itachi ran his fingertips down the length of Deidara's dick as he leaned forward, taking the skin of Deidara's shoulder in his teeth. An odd noise escaped Deidara's throat. Itachi let out another moan as he released Deidara's skin, feeling as if a flame was going to burn his entire body as it grew. Another moan started rising up from Deidara. The volume of Itachi's voice started to increase as he picked up the pace, the flame growing and spreading. Deidara moaned a bit more, and he rested his head on his arms, which were folded up in front of him on the floor, his breath coming in soft, short pants. Itachi let out one long moan, panting as the warmth of the flame warmed his body even more. Deidara continued to moan, his body still warming up under Itachi's. Itachi picked up the pace again, feeling as if he was going to go nuts. Deidara's voice followed, his hands starting to clench. Itachi's grip with his one hand on Deidara's hip tightened as he moved the other slightly faster. Deidara's arms moved up slightly, his hands grasping ahold of his own head as his moans grew steadily louder. Itachi's moans followed, shivers running along his back as he felt himself get so close. Itachi felt as if he couldn't take it any longer and picked up the pace more as his hand on Deidara's dick followed suit, his body trembling slightly. Deidara gripped his head tighter, his breath growing even shorter. Itachi's breath came out in short moans as the flame in his body grew stronger. Deidara's back twitched, his muscles tightening as he came. This threw Itachi over as he increased his movements, his breath growing shorter as he came as well. Deidara suddenly paled. Itachi sighed in relief, pulling out slowly and moving away from Deidara. Deidara sat back on his heels, turning to look at Itachi.

"Oi, I have something to tell you un." Deidara said. Itachi raised a brow.

"Ok… What's that?"

"It's my feelings." Itachi stared at him blankly.

"O….K…."

"What? You won't accept them? After that?"

"I didn't say that… I just thought it was strange that you were going to tell me your feelings."

"Strange or not, will you accept them?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes I will."

"Good." Deidara said as he punched Itachi in the face as hard as he could. "Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again or I'll blow your ass to pieces you fucking bastard!" Itachi stumbled back, placing a hand over his face.

"Ow…" Itachi moved his hand from his face and looked around for his cloths, finding them he got dressed. _And yet he seemed to enjoy it so much… that's just too funny… _He thought to himself as he chuckled softly to himself. Itachi looked over and noticed that Deidara was gone. Shrugging he left, in search for Tasha. He looked down at himself for a moment. _Hmmm. Maybe I should clean up a bit before I go looking for her. Yeah, sounds like a good idea. _Itachi thought as he turned around and started walking towards his own room.

Lia, before that little encounter with Itachi, was actually in a very good mood. She felt like nothing could bring her down, but as shown she was wrong, as usual. Instead of walking, she stomped her way to a hallway that she had never been down. Once she got there she slowly started walking again, looking around. It seemed really empty. _Why is this so empty? Is it not being used? If that's the case, then why is it here? _She thought as she made her way cautiously. She wasn't sure what was in this hall and was almost too afraid to find out. But curiosity kept her going. Lia crept through the hall finding a door at the end of the hall and looked at it curiously. _Should I go in and find out what is in there, or not? Hmmm… Maybe I shouldn't… It could be dangerous and I don't have anyone with me… __**Oh so I'm no one now? Gee how nice are we? **__Yes you are no one… And besides that we are pregnant… We shouldn't do anything dangerous unless we have someone to help protect us… And considering the circumstances Pein wouldn't be too happy if I got hurt because I was doing something dangerous. __**But he did kick you out of his room, now didn't he? What did he expect you to do? Just sit around in your room being bored for a few days? Because I'm sure in a few days he'll let you back in his room. **__How do you know that? And I still don't think that he would be too happy if I got hurt. So just leave it, because I'm not going in there. Curiosity killed the cat. __**Oh really? Since when? Because I think you are…**_Just then Lia's dark side started taking over her legs, forcing her to walk into the room. _Damn it! STOP! I don't want to do this! Let me go… __**No! I think you need to be more adventurous, instead of sitting around doing nothing. **__Well that's you… Not me! Let me go! NOW! __**But what if I don't want to? **__Let me go! __**But I don't want to… And besides that I can just do this… **_Lia's dark side slowly started to take over her entire body. She started screaming for help from someone, anyone, hoping that Pein would hear. But no one came. Soon her dark side took over her entire body and forcing her to continue to walk into the room. On the inside the real Lia was screaming. The room was rather large, and empty, looking kind plain but not too unpleasent. _**Hmmm… Rather boring in here. Almost not even worth the time it took to take over her body and walk in here. What was she afraid of? **_She walked in, still looking around, finding it to be a little dusty in there even without anything in it, then all of a sudden got rather dizzy. _**God, she's even weaker now that she's pregnant.. What is up with that? She won't be able to pass out here, no one would be able to find her. **_She sighed._** Now where to take her? Oh I know… I can try and get Pein to let her back in. I always have fun pestering Pein… Yeah lets do that.**_ She chuckled, walking out of the room rather wobbly. Barely making it to Pein's room, she knocked on the door. The dizziness just got worse the longer she stood there, waiting for Pein to either answer the door or yell for her to come in. Finally not able to stand any longer she fell to her knees, panting. _**God, she's so weak now. This is no fun… **_Finally Pein opened the door and looked down.

"Why are you worshiping my door?" She chuckled evilly.

"Oh.. At least it got you to come to the door, now didn't it?"

"Actually it was the knocking, not the worshiping. I couldn't hear you bowing down. Anyway, what do you think you're doing? She's pregnant." She chuckled again.

"I know. That's what's so fun about it. But at the same time it's not so fun considering I can't stay for long. But I wanted to come pester you, while I had the chance."

"Uhuh. Well, I'm busy right now, so I'm just going to ignore you." Pein stated and walked back into the room, leaving the door open. She walked in behind him. He sat down at his table and picked up the paper, reading it.

"Hmmm… Nice room you have here… Must be why she hadn't left in four months. Well, that is, until just a little while ago."

"Mm." He mumbled, making a mark on the paper with his pen.

"Aww, you're no fun… You're not even paying attention to me. Why?"

"I'm not obligated to." He replied, picking up another piece of paper.

"Uhuh… So what'cha doing?" Pein looked at her from over his shoulder, raising a brow.

"Paperwork."

"Hmmm… Sounds boring… Why don't you stop for awhile and talk to me?" Pein turned back to his paperwork.

"Nah, you're boring. I'd rather do paperwork." She pouted.

"No I'm not. You never give me the chance to do anything…"

"And what exactly would you do if I did?" She looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… Good question. I'm not sure actually."

"See? Boring." She huffed.

"Am not!"

"Are too. Very much so."

"Am not! Why is it that no one ever gives me a chance? If it weren't for me then Lia wouldn't have explored more of the base. Granted it wasn't much because I got bored and decided to come pester you, but she did. And how did you know it was me and not her?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Pein mumbled, shifting the pile of papers then picking up another.

"That didn't answer either of my questions. And why is it that people say that? Because she said that before I took over." Pein shrugged.

"They just do. And I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"But…But that's not fair… Your no fun."

"Naturally."

"So then what does she see in you?"

"I'm amazing. That's what." Pein said, shuffling the current stack of papers and picking up yet another one.

"Really? How so? Because from this angle you don't seem so amazing."

"Then it's obviously because you are looking away from me." He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Because I'm looking dead at you."

"Hmm, really? Wouldn't have thought. Try harder, or do you need glasses?"

"No I don't need glasses! I can see just fine and still don't see how amazing you are." Pein chuckled, setting down his paperwork and turning to look at her, his eyes nearly glowing as he smiled.

"Really? How sad that your sight is failing so much." That comment irritated her more than anything.

"My sight is just fine! I still don't think your as amazing as you claim to be."

"Oh? I see. Your mind is failing you too. Poor thing. Come here and let me make it better." He chuckled, motioning to her.

"No! And what do you think you would do anyway?"

"I would use my amazingness obviously. Now come, come." He motioned to her again, chuckling. She shook her head.

"And what amazingness would that be? Because I go back to, I don't see any amazingness at all." His smile widened and he leaned his head against the back of the chair, tilting it to the side.

"You'll have to come and see, little kitten."

"I am not a kitten!"

"Oh? But I see you as one. A cute fluffy little kitten. Come, come now, I don't bite." He chimed, motioning to her again.

"And what will happen if I don't? And I'm still not a _KITTEN!_" Pein laughed.

"Oh, nothing would happen. You'll just continue to be blind and adorable. Silly kitten." She huffed.

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!!" Pein laughed, the glow of his eyes quite evident now.

"Oh? But of course you are! What else would you be compared to my amazingness?" She huffed again.

"NO I am not!! And I still don't see any amazingness!" Pein laughed.

"Then come here kitten, and I'll make it apparent." She raised a brow.

"And how would that be. And _STOP_ calling me a kitten!!"

"But I like calling you a kitten… and if you truly want to know, then com here… fluffy."

"GAH!! Now I'm fluffy? What the hell?!"

"Yes. So? You don't want to be kitten, so you shall be fluffy. Now, come here fluffy." He chuckled, motioning to her once more. She placed a hand to her head.

"Ow… My head hurts now… And I am not fluffy either!" Pein chuckled.

"Aww, did my puppy hurt her head? Come and let me fix it." She sighed, giving up and walking very reluctantly over to him. "Atta girl. What a good puppy you are." Pein chimed, petting her head. She made a face.

"I am not a puppy either… And I still don't see any amazingness."

"Who said it could be seen?" Pein chuckled, taking ahold of her and tilting her back a bit, giving her a long, deep and very, very nice kiss on the lips. She gave a small squeak when he tilted her back, but it was cut short by the kiss, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as she returned the kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were near ablaze, and he had a very wide grin on his face.

"Aww, too cute." She was too startled, and amazed to even respond. Pein chuckled. "That is only a little bit of amazingness. And that, is the cutest expression yet." She couldn't help but blush and look away.

"You call that amazingness?"

"Indeed. I don't see _you _with any. That and, you're blushing love." She blushed even more.

"I never claimed to have amazingness like you did."

"True. So why are you still blushing?"

"I'm not. I just… just got hot."

"And bothered?" Pein responded with a laugh.

"No!"

"Oh, but that means yes. Want another?" She shook her head.

"How does that mean yes? And… n… no!" Pein smirked, bringing his face within an inch of hers.

"Really? Are you suurree?" She choked, looking at him.

"Yes.. No… I don't know.. oww…my head hurts…" He smiled, kissing her nose. She twitched, wiping her nose.

"Want me to make it better?" She raised a brow.

"How?"

"With amazingness, of course." He responded, bringing his face still closer. She pulled away, as best she could.

"And what amazingness would that be?" Pein moved his head to her ear, chuckling.

"Why… all of it, of course." He whispered before taking her ear in his teeth. She squeaked, trying to pull away.

"A… and… What would that be… e…exact…exactly?"

"Aww, how cute. I like when you stutter. And what would it be? Take a wild guess…" He said, quite amused, as he kissed her neck. She twitched, trying to get away.

"I… I.. Do… Don't… kn…know…" He smiled again, one hand sliding up along her side. She let out a squeak.

"Well, I shall explain it to you, cutie. You see… When a man and a woman…" She went wide eyed.

"No…n …no…. No!" Pein burst into laughter, and brought the hand up to pet her head. She gave him a weird expression.

"Did you honestly think that I would do that to you? I'm not _that_ strange. Though you are missing out on some real amazingness there." He said, still laughing.

"How am I suppose to know…? And you just maybe. And how do you know that's not what I wanted?" Pein gave her a very odd grin and pulled her body down onto his lap. She let out a very odd squeak.

"Oh…? Tell me now… is it?" He asked, breathing softly on her ear. She shivered as she twitched slightly.

"I… I … don't… know…" Pein kissed her neck, his hand sliding along her thigh. She gave an odd sound.

"You don't know? Don't say such dangerous things if you are not sure." She raised a brow.

"And why not?" Lia's dark side chuckled.

"Because I just might do it." He said, licking her neck up and around her ear, which he then took in his teeth. She twitched again, letting out another odd noise. ((Authors note: To release confusion on who is doing what with the whole dark side I have decided to name her something different than Lia. Lia is still Lia but her dark side is named Angel.)) His hands slowly worked their way up her shirt, his lips returning to her neck. Angel gave a small moan, wrapping her arms around him.

"And what if that's what I want?" She asked, slightly breathless. Pein laughed, pulling away and setting her on her feet.

"It's a bit too bad then, because I have paperwork I have to finish."

"Aww…Tease." Just then Angel fell to her knees again, panting.

"Indeed. Now, I'd take a break before you do any serious damage to Lia." She chuckled.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Do you think I'd put up with her if I didn't, Angel?" She shrugged.

"You put up with me?"

"Because you are a part of her. Now, go on."

"And how do you know my name when I haven't said anything about my name?" Pein just smiled and waved at her dismissivilly.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or, in your case, the fluffy." She growled.

"Fine… Do you want her on the bed?"

"Well I don't want her on the floor." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Tell her I'm sorry for her body when she wakes up. She'll know what I'm talking about." Angel got up and slowly walked over to the bed. Pein just nodded, having already gone back to his paperwork. Angel got up on the bed, lying down and let Lia take back over. Lia, sat up and then fell back over passing out. Lia unfortunately only slept for a few hours. When she woke up she rolled over and opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed that she was back in Pein's room.

"Ok… Why am I back in here? The last place that I remember being is in a strange hall and my dark side taking over, making me go into a strange room." She said, sitting up. "Oww… And why does my body hurt so badly? And why am I so suddenly very hungry?" Pein looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"So you're up now. Your dark side just took you for a little joy ride is all. And you are pregnant, aren't you always hungry?" She looked thoughtful, before nodding her head.

"True. But I'm hungrier than normal. And how long did she stay?"

"Long enough to make you hungrier? I don't know, I was kind of busy, and didn't exactly count minutes."

"Ok… Did she say anything before she left? And What are you doing anyway?" Pein sighed, setting down the stack of papers he had in his hands.

"She said some words I hate… and argued with me over my amazingness. I'm doing paperwork, if it matters." Lia raised a brow.

"What did she say that you hate?"

"Words you use quite often."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes you are, but that's besides the point." Pein mumbled, chuckling.

"Is that what she said?" She asked cocking her head in confusion.

"That's the jist of it." Pein said, laughing more.

"What's so funny?" Lia asked, holding her head from the sharp pain that started running through it.

"Just something I was thinking. Are you alright?" Lia shook her head, gripping it tighter.

"What were you thinking? And my head really hurts all of a sudden."

"Curious little kitten, aren't you? And if it hurts, lay down."

"I am not a kitten… Why does everyone call me that? And I can't lay down any longer, or my back will start hurting really bad." Pein sighed, motioning to her.

"Then come sit over here. You'll feel better." He said, petting his lap. She raised a brow, then shook her head.

"No… I think I'm alright." Pein shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"So what did my dark side say about your amazingness that apparently you have?"

"She didn't believe in my amazingness, naturally. Few do until they experience it." He replied, stretching.

"Really… And what amazingness do you have? Because I don't see it?"

"You don't? Hm… how strange." Lia cocked her head.

"How is that strange?"

"I would have thought it evident, but I suppose not."

"How would it be evident, when I don't see it?"

"Not my fault you can't see amazingness."

"It's not my fault either…"

"Of course not… it's your poor eye sight." Lia cocked her head again.

"I don't have poor eye sight… Maybe you don't have any?" Pein looked thoughtful.

"Hm… Perhaps you are right. Maybe I'm not amazing at all. Hm.. no.. I'm still amazing. Your mind must have failed you. You should let me fix it." She looked at him, confused.

"I don't think my mind has failed either. And how would you fix it?" Pein chuckled.

"With amazingness, obviously."

"What amazingness, would that be exactly?" Pein's eyes glowed, ever so slightly.

"Come over and let me show you kitten. Come, come." Pein chuckled, waving at her.

"Ummm… I'm not a kitten… And… uh… What happened to your eyes?" Pein blinked and the glow disappeared.

"Nothing…" She pouted.

"It was something… It was kind of cool. I've never seen them do that before. Anyway… What amazingness would you use?" Pein sighed, resting his head on his arms, which were crossed on the table. He then raised a brow at her.

"Mmm… dunno." Lia chuckled softly.

"Well it would have to be something, apparently amazing to be amazingness." Pein laughed.

"True, it would."

"So what would it be?"

"Like I said, you'd have to come see." He said, the glow just barely apparent in his eyes.

"And, what if I didn't? Would I continue to be apparently blind to your amazingness?"

"Indeed, you would be. So you should let me fix it." Pein said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm… Let me think… To be blind to your amazingness or not to be blind to your amazingness… Hmmm… Which to choose?" Lia commented, looking very thoughtful. Pein watched her, rather calmly.

"It's a limited time offer, only available for the next 30 seconds…. 29… 28…" He started to count. She raised a brow, then got up and walked slowly over to him.

"Ok, so what's this amazingness that you have to offer?" Pein gave her a smile, leaned back a bit and looked up at her.

"Sure you want to know?" The glow had gotten slightly stronger. Lia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm. Yes… no… yes… I don't know…"

"13… 12…. 11… 10…"

"Yes… yes… most certainly yes." She said with a smile. Pein chuckled, the glow getting a bit stronger as he took ahold of her and pulled her close to him. She let out a small little squeak.

"See? You can make good choices." He said before he gave her a kiss that was even better then the one he had before. She let out a happy little squeak, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. "No matter what, your squeaks are still cute…" He mumbled, his eyes clearly glowing. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"No… their not…"

"Oh, but they are…" He replied, kissing her once more. She smiled, returning the kiss.

"How so?"

"They remind me of a fuzzy little adorable kitten. Therefore, they are cute. No protests, because that is my final word on it." Pein said with a chuckle, kissing her nose. She turned red, rubbing her nose, imitating a kitten.

"But I'm not a kitten."

"So you say. That's just too cute!" He chimed, kissing her nose once more. "And add onto that cuteness with an adorable little blush, and you've got a winner." She blushed more, pawing at her nose like a kitten.

"I am not a kitten."

"Have you not noticed what you do when I do this?" Pein asked with a chuckle, kissing her nose once more. She pawed at her nose, then paused in mid paw, going redder.

"Ok… But that doesn't make me a kitten."

"Uhuh. And have you noticed what your squeaks sound like…?" He chimed, kissing her neck. She squeaked, going redder when she noticed. It sounded like a little meow than a squeak. "You are, indeed, a kitten."

"No I am not… I don't look like a kitten…" Pein gave her a grin, and licked her ear. She twitched, pawing at her ear.

"Doesn't mean you aren't. if it sounds and acts like one, then I say it is one. And a very cute one at that."

"That's ducks… not kittens and not me…" Pein laughed as he pulled her onto his lap. She squeaked.

"If I say it's kittens then it's kittens." Lia blushed. Pein laughed and gave her another very warm kiss. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"So what's the amazingness?" Pein blinked, looked down at her.

"It's amazing. That's why it's the amazingness. Anything amazing is amazingness. And you, love, are my amazingness." She blushed, giving a small smile.

"Aww… That's so sweet." He smiled, seeming amused, eyes nearly ablaze. She chuckled.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking…" Lia chuckled again. "You want to know what mine is?"

"Sure." He said, kissing her nose. She pawed at her nose.

"You… If it weren't for you, then I would be alone, and a very depressed person. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss happily.

"So, why am I your amazingness?" Pein blinked.

"I needed a reason?? Better think of one then…" Lia chuckled softly, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"No. I was just curious." He petted her head.

"I see."

"Really? What do you see?"

"The top of your head." She chuckled.

"Really? Is it nice?"

"It could use a brush, since I've messed it up." He commented, ruffling her hair.

"Hmmm… And I'm too lazy to get up right now. I'm really comfy." She nuzzled her head further into his chest. Pein laughed and rested his head on hers.

"Alright, then stay right there." She nodded her head.

"I was planing on it." Soon she had forgotten that she was hungry and just stayed there in Pein's arms. She shifted her head slightly to look at him with a smile. _Hmmm… I wonder what it would be like if we had a daughter as well… Maybe I should ask him, what he thinks… _"Hey, Pein?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think it would be like if we had a daughter as well?" Pein blinked, looking thoughtful.

"Chaotic." She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Two children running around with my blood in them… don't you think that would be chaotic?" She shrugged.

"I don't think I would mind.. But if you think so, then I guess."

"What do you think it would be like?" Pein asked. Lia shrugged again.

"I'm not sure actually. But I can just see it now… One of you and one of me… God maybe it would be… that's scary…" She said, chuckling softly.

"Know what would make it worse? If the one we thought would take after us, takes after the other parent instead." Pein said, making a face. Lia chuckled more.

"Yeah, that's true… Although I'm not sure that I would mind that. It would be strange though…"

"So you wouldn't mind a little you following me around and copying everything I do? That's good to know." Lia raised a brow.

"Why would I mind that?"

"Well, as I am male, and tend to do male things… I don't know if you'd want a daughter who talks, acts, thinks and probably will pass, as a guy." She shrugged.

"I use to… I don't any more obviously. And I didn't turn out too bad, now did I?" Pein coughed and diverted his gaze.

"Um, yeah, sure. Ahem. Anyway…" She pouted.

"Meanie… I didn't think that I turned out that bad…"

"Not _that_ bad no…" He replied, poking her forehead. She made an odd sound, pawing at her head.

"That's not what it sounded like… So then how bad am I?" _Hmmm… I wonder what happens when he's amused… Well considering he gets horny when he's irritated, makes me really wonder what happens when he's very much amused… Let's find out shall we? _She thought, chuckling to herself softly. Pein looked thoughtful.

"Um… Truthfully? I have no clue. I am messed up too. So I'm a poor judge." She chuckled.

"Really? I don't think so." Pein raised a brow.

"You don't? Really? _WHY_?" She cocked her head.

"No I don't. Because I think you're just fine the way you are." Pein blinked, looking at her blankly for a moment before a grin broke out on his face.

"Awwwwww." Pein nuzzled her head. She smiled to herself.

"Well I do. Don't believe me?" Pein chuckled.

"It's not that I don't believe you…" She cocked her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I don't quite _get _it."

"What don't you get about it?"

"A lot of things." She looked at him confused.

"Like what?" Pein chuckled.

"How much time do you have?" She chuckled.

"As much time as it takes."

"Hm… Well, here it is, in short. I don't understand…. Any of it. Not a bit."

"Why not? It's just as I said. I think you are just fine the way you are. If you were different then it makes me think that we might not have been together, ever. And I don't like that thought."

"But it was a random occurrence… And why do you? That's the question." Pein said, giving her a serious face, which wasn't ver serious.

"But I believe that things happen for a reason. And I do because…. Hmmm… that's a good question… Because you've helped me a lot and I respect that. And no matter how messed up you think you are, to me you seem like you've got everything figured out. I really like that in you. No matter how tough the situation, you plow right through it as if nothing could ever stop you. And just because it was a random occurrence doesn't make it any less meaningful." Pein raised a brow as she spoke, his hand running through her hair.

"So…. You like me just because I helped you? How cruel. And when have you seen me like that? Ever? Do you stalk me or something?" Pein said, still trying to look serious, unsuccessfully.

"Ok… so maybe that came out differently than I had intended it to come out. That's not the only reason. And no I don't stalk you. Technically if you asked me to leave you alone then I would, but you haven't. And I said that you seem to be that way to me." Pein had broken out in a grin.

"So… you do stalk me… and you haven't told me any other reasons…." She hung her head.

"No… I don't stalk you. And… And, I don't know." She sighed in frustration at herself, shaking her head. Pein's hand continuing to stroke her hair.

"You sure you aren't stalking? And why don't you know?" She continued to shake her head in frustration.

"I don't know! I'm so confused now." Pein gave her a kiss, gently, as he held the back of her head. She squeaked.

"You're confused? Why? It's your feelings. Don't you know them?" Lia shook her head again.

"Apparently not as well as I thought I did." Pein smiled, kissing her again. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh? Maybe you should think about it."

"So that I can just confuse myself even more and give myself a head ache? All I know is that I do like you the way you are. Well more like I love you the way you are." Pein raised a brow and kissed her jaw, she squeaked, pawing at her jaw.

"Hmmm? So thinking on your feelings will confuse you? I see how important I am to you…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to shut up now. You are really important to me. More than anything." Lia said, covering her mouth again. Pein made a face, pulling her hand away.

"If you cover your mouth, I can't kiss it." He mumbled, kissing her warmly. She returned the kiss, happily.

"But I don't seem to be saying the right things…"

"Do you ever?" Pein mumbled, kissing her again, she returned the kiss, shaking her head.

"No."

"Then why are you worried?" Pein asked, leaning his forehead against hers. She opened her mouth getting ready to say something, then closed it, thinking for a moment.

"… I don't know." Pein smiled, kissing her nose. She squeaked, pawing at her nose.

"That's too cute, you know that?" Lia cocked her head.

"What's too cute?"

"Your nose." She placed a hand over her nose, very much like a cat would.

"Why's my nose cute?"

"Just because." He said with a laugh. "Kitten."

"I am not a _KITTEN_! And that doesn't answer my question. Just because isn't an answer."

"Of course it is." Pein said with a wide grin.

"No it's not!"

"It is if I say it is."

"No it's not!" Pein raised a brow, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm… I guess we aren't have a second child then." Lia's eyes went wide, placing a hand over her mouth again.

"I'll shut up now." Pein burst out laughing and picked her up, setting her down so that he could get up and flop on the bed. He stretched out and gave a big exaggerated yawn. Lia pouted.

"Man, that sure made me sleepy." She continued to pout.

"Aww, but I'm not tired at all…" Pein grinned.

"Oh? But I am…" She pouted again, sighing.

"Ok…" Pein placed his arm under his head, and one across his chest, nuzzling his head back into the pillow before he closed his eyes. Lia sighed again, walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge for a moment before she crawled over to him, laying her head on his chest. Subconsciously started running her fingers along his chest. Pein chuckled softly. Lia looked up at him for a moment, smiling to herself. "I don't think your tired…" She said, quietly as she returned to running her fingers along his chest.

"Is that so? I feel quite tired actually." Pein mumbled, yawning again. She stopped her fingers and looked up at him again.

"Ok, do you want me to leave you alone, so you can get some sleep." Pein shrugged.

"Matters not. Do as you please." Lia chuckled softly. _Hmm do as I wish… Interesting to tell me… Hmm maybe I should provoke him… Yeah sounds like fun. Hehe._ She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Really?" Pein blinked.

"_No. Not at all." _Pein said, rolling his eyes. She moved her lips down to his neck and kissed him there before taking the skin in her teeth.

"Uhuh." Pein twitched, and gave her a look.

"What are you plotting, you mischievous kitten?" She chuckled.

"I am not a kitten. And wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, yeah, since I am the object of it." Lia grinned widely.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see now won't you?"

"So mean…" Pein said with a pout. Lia chuckled softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Oh really? Hmm… I guess I won't finish what I started then… Or I might." Pein raised a brow.

"Make up your mind." She chuckled again.

"I have. And I'm going to finish." She said, kissing his neck. Pein rolled his eyes, shifting his weight.

"Mmm… glad you made up your mind on something…" She looked up at him for a moment.

"What, you don't want me to finish?" Lia asked, running her hands slowly down his sides. Pein twitched slightly, lifting the hand that was on his chest to pet her head.

"I said that you could do what you want. So it doesn't matter, since I don't really care what you do." She grinned.

"That's good to know." Lia said with a chuckle in her voice, her hands reaching the end of his shirt and slowly running up underneath it. Pein jumped, which caused Lia to chuckle more.

"Damn your hands are cold."

"Well I don't have any other way to warm them. Unless you know some other way to warm them." Lia said, kissing him. _Ok, so maybe this is going to be harder than I thought. _Pein looked thoughtful.

"Um… gloves? Those tend to work…" Lia chuckled, moving her hands lower, until she reached the top of his pants and started running her fingertips along the skin there.

"Nah. I think I'm just fine with doing this." Pein raised a brow at her, looking curious. She chuckled again. "I'll give you three guesses as to what I am doing and the first two don't count." Pein looked thoughtful.

"I don't want to guess. I'd rather just find out." Lia shrugged.

"Ok." Lia slowly removed his shirt and kissed his neck, moving her lips slowly down his chest. Pein watched her curiously, head tilted slightly. She slowly moved her fingers back to tease the skin at the top of his pants before she started pulling them off.

"Was there something you planed to do with my pants??" Pein asked, chuckling. Lia chuckled in return.

"Yep, throw them on the floor so that they are out of the way." She stated, nodding her head with a smile. Pein raised a brow.

"Don't throw them, they have feelings too. And in the way of what, exactly?" Lia gave him an odd expression.

"Since when do they have feelings? And I gave you the chance to guess what I was doing and you said that you would just find out." Pein chuckled.

"They have feelings because I said they do. Besides, I want to know now because you are going to abuse a living thing by throwing it on the floor!" The odd expression got even odder.

"Now their a living thing?! What the?! And if you want to know then I'll give you the chance again to guess."

"Yes, they are living. And I don't _want_ to guess. I want to _know._" Lia shook her head.

"Well, I'm not just going to tell you. And when did they becoming living? Because if they truly are living then I'm not sure that I want to wear pants anymore."

"Aww, tell me…. And that's a bad thing…?? That just makes my life easier…" Pein said with a laugh. Lia started to blush.

"Nope. It wouldn't be any fun, if I told you. And, eheh… Maybe?" Pein laughed harder.

"Aww, you're no fun. I think it would be a wonderful idea to have you pants-less for awhile. Don't you?" Lia looked thoughtful for a moment, then blushed harder.

"Maybe? And how am I no fun?"

"You won't tell me, of course. And how about we just ban pants? I like the idea…" Lia shook her head, blushing still harder, if that was even possible.

"But it wouldn't be any fun to just tell you… And… Umm… I'm not so sure about that…"

"But I wanna ban pants!!" Pein said, a whine in his voice. Lia gave him a confused, odd look.

"I wouldn't want to see half these people around here without pants!!" Lia stated, kissing his chest as she remembered what she was originally doing.

"You don't have to look you know." Lia looked up for a moment, raising a brow.

"It would be kinda hard to miss that, unless I just stayed here." Lia said, kissing lower.

"What, are you going to walk around checking them out?" Pein asked, giving her a questioning look. Lia looked again, shaking her head.

"Ewww… Of course not!! Why would I want to do that? Do I honestly look like that type or person?" Lia stated, a disgusted look on her face. Pein coughed, and diverted his gaze, hand covering his mouth. Lia pouted. "Meanie!"

"Aren't I though." Lia pouted again.

"Yes. And of course I wouldn't go checking everyone out. The only person that I would be, would be you." Lia said with a smile, still kissing lower. Pein raised a brow.

"Hmm? Then tell me what you think, eh?" Lia looked up, looking very thoughtful.

"Very Amazing!" Lia said with a chuckle. Pein blinked, then burst into laughter, petting her on the head.

"Cute kitten."

"I am not a _kitten!_" Lia said, slowly moving a hand to stroke his dick. Pein raised a brow.

"That's mine ya know…"

"Hmmm… I wouldn't have ever guessed. That's nice to know." She said, continuing the motion. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well, just don't hurt it. I happen to like that part of me." She chuckled.

"So do I…"

"It's not a toy…"

"Aww… That's a shame. I think it should be." She said with a smile. Pein gave her a look.

"Lia. It's a living thing."

"Oh I know. But I would like to play with it."

"What is it, a pet now?" Lia chuckled.

"Maybe." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not. Trust me on that one."

"Aww, why not?" Pein tapped her head with his knuckle, giving her a look. She shook her head, pawing at it.

"Lia, don't make me tie you up and put you in a corner."

"Ok, ok." Lia stated, going back to kissing his chest.

"Good girl. Now roll over and beg." Lia looked up and raised a brow.

"What am I, a dog now?" Pein grinned.

"Yes, you are." Lia pouted, laying her chin on his chest.

"No, I'm not."

"If that's a pet, then you're a dog."

"I'm not a dog… And I never actually said that it was a pet."

"Mmmm… True." Lia shifted slightly and went back to kissing his chest, slowly getting lower.

"So, see I'm not a dog." Pein laughed.

"I have my doubts, but alright." Lia looked up and pouted.

"Why do you have your doubts? I didn't think I was a dog."

"I just like messing with you." Pein chuckled. Lia pouted again.

"Having fun?"

"Indeed I am. I could be having more though…" Pein said, chuckling, again. Lia cocked her head.

"Really? And how would you do that?"

"Go get drunk and pass out." Lia rolled her eyes, sighing softly as she laid her chin on his chest once more.

"If that's what you want to do then be my guest, I guess." Pein laughed.

"You have no determination whatsoever. It's cute. Anyway. I would… but we're out." Lia looked up at him confused.

"How do I not have any determination whatsoever? It's not like I would have really been able to stop you anyway…"

"Oi, kitten. Don't be so _depressing. _If you had some will I might have given in… but you have nothing. It's like trying to hug a balloon with a hole in it! Fuu… such a silly ball of fluff." Pein said, making a face as he ruffled her hair. She huffed, knowing that it was true she sighed.

"I am not a kitten, or a ball of fluff. And I tried, I can only do so much and it didn't help any that you kept distracting me." Pein smirked, ruffling her hair more.

"No matter how much you object, you are _still _a kitten. Did you think I would just let you do it? It's my _job_ to horribly distract you in everything. If I didn't… life would be absurdly boring."

"But… ah, forget it… I'm not going to win, so why argue. And I'm still not a kitten."

"Again with the lack of will." Pein sighed, petting her head slowly. "Fight at least a little bit… being so lax… is… well… lax…" Lia shook her head.

"Even if I tried, I wouldn't win… So why waste the time or energy it would take to do so, just to find out that I was right in the first place and wouldn't win?" Pein narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"If you aren't going to try, I _am_ going to sleep. Now in fact." Pein said, quite bluntly. Lia sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Because obviously what I was trying wasn't working… Or I can just let you sleep." Pein sighed, closing his eyes as he continued to pet her head.

"What do I want you to do? Be more specific for one thing. What are you trying to accomplish?" Lia raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean what am I trying to accomplish? Do you mean, what was I trying to accomplish? I was trying to see if you would have sex with me, and it wasn't working very well." Pein laughed, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"What a silly kitten you are. You know you could have just _asked_… right?" Lia raised a brow again.

"Well it wouldn't have been as much fun… and yet it still didn't turn out too fun… At least not yet… But I suppose I could have. And I am _NOT_ a kitten!"

"Yes, you are." She shook her head.

"No I'm not!"

"Why do you not like my pet name for you? Do you hate me that much?" Pein said, pouting. Lia's eyes went wide.

"No! Of course I don't hate you! And I don't like it because it's too cute, and I don't think I'm that cute." Pein pouted more.

"So you doubt my judgement…." Lia shook her head.

"No, all I said was, that I don't think I'm that cute."

"But I do… and by you saying you don't… you doubt me…" Pein said, pouting more. Lia shook her head again.

"I never said that I doubted you."

"Then you think you are cute." _No I don't think I'm cute! But I'm not going to win, so I might as well give up now…_Lia sighed softly.

"Yes, actually I don't think I'm cute.. I know I'm cute." Lia stated with a wide grin. Pein raised a brow, and poked her forehead. Lia pawed at it, giving him a confused look.

"You don't have to force it ya know. Be honest." _I was earlier and you wanted to argue with me. So what do you want me to do? Because I don't think I'm cute, but then if I say so then you just pout and say that I doubt you, and if I say that I am, you still argue with me… What am I suppose to do? _

"I tried remember… You didn't like that answer, and honestly, I'm not doubting you. It's just my opinion, which doesn't really matter. And I just wanted to make you happy…"

"You do realize I was just messing with you…" Pein said, rapping her on the head. Lia pawed at her head where he rapped her. "And don't you ever say your opinion doesn't matter ever again."

"No I didn't. And ok, I won't." Lia said, still pawing at her head. "My head hurts now…" Pein chuckled.

"Here." He gave her head a kiss. Lia smiled up at him.

"Thanks, it feels better now. But I know something that would be really fun…" She said with a chuckle. Pein raised a brow.

"Fun you say? I wonder what that could be." Lia chuckled again.

"Hmm… So do I… What would be fun? And no picking on me isn't fun."

"Darn." Pein said with a sigh. "Hmmm…. Not sure…" Lia rolled her eyes.

"Sex, maybe?"

"Any other suggestions?" Pein asked, rubbing her head. She shook her head.

"No. Do you?" Pein was quiet for a few moments, looking thoughtful

"Um…. Lets see… eh, no I don't." Pein replied, shrugging. "Unless a nap counts." Lia chuckled.

"Actually no it doesn't, sorry." Pein pouted.

"Damn, and I was so hopeful too." Lia chuckled again.

"Well I did tell you that I could leave you alone so that you could sleep and you didn't say that you wanted me to let you sleep, so therefore I'm not going to let you sleep now."

"How would you stop me?" Pein asked, raising a brow.

"Hmmm… That's a good question, I don't know actually."

"Mmmm… well, while you ponder that, I'm going to go to sleep." Pein said, closing his eyes. Lia pouted, poking his chest.

"Hey! I said that I wasn't going to let you sleep!" Pein made a small noise that sounded like a 'whatever' and rolled over. Lia fell off the bed with a thump and a groan. "Oww! That hurt. What did you do that for?" Pein just laid there, ignoring her. Lia huffed. "Fine! Meanie!" Lia slowly got up off the floor and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. _Hmm, now what to do? Because I'm not going to go to sleep because I'm not tired. So what can I do? No I'm not hungry either, although that's really surprising, considering I'm always hungry. But I'm not. Hmmm… I guess I could go on another walk… Nah, I just did that a few hours ago… Hmmm, maybe try to keep pestering him until he stops ignoring me… Yeah, sounds like fine. But what if he gets mad? Oh well. _Lia chuckled softly, then shifted and pounced on him from the side, only to fall on the floor with a groan. "Ow!!" Pein started to laugh.

"Oi, don't hurt the baby." Lia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meanie! Not even worried about me! Just worried about the baby, I see how it is."

"Naturally. Now let me sleep." Lia stuck her tongue out again.

"Why should I? You weren't even worried about me!" There was a long silence. A very long silence. Lia pouted. Pein then pulled the blanket up over him and then his head. Lia pouted some more. "Meanie!" Lia said, trying to pull the blanket down. He kept a firm grip at the top, but the bottom was loose and she noticed, a mischievous smile crossing her lips and she chuckled softly. Lia slowly moved to the bottom and yanked it up, uncovering Pein. "Haha, I told you I wasn't going to let you sleep." There was a growl, but it wasn't menacing, it was just sort of… there. Lia chuckled again. "Aww, poor baby. Am I bugging you? Well, I did tell you that I wasn't going to let you sleep." There was a grumble and Pein turned, placing his back to her in a huff. Lia sighed. "Fine! I'll go get me something to eat and leave you alone!" Lia mumbled, placing the blanket back over Pein before she got up and started walking over to the door. _Ok so that didn't go the way I had wanted it at all! This sucks!! _Lia sighed again, turning around to look at him for a moment before contemplating something. Pein poked his head up out of the blanket for a moment to look at her.

"No will power at all. Fuu." He muttered, and then ducked his head back under the blanket. Lia rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. I need to work on it." Lia said, walking back over to him and pouncing on him once more. He responded with an 'Uuff' twitching slightly as he poked his head out to raise a brow at her. Lia smiled up at him, she shifted so that she could climb under the blanket with him. He made a small noise.

"You're cold…" He complained, rolling over to face her. She smiled, licking his nose.

"I know. I need to be warmed up." Pein made a face.

"Ok, but did you have to lick my nose?" Lia chuckled, licking it again.

"Yep." Pein made another face and licked her nose. She pawed at her nose, making an odd noise.

"No you didn't."

"Sure I did."

"Not."

"Yeah I did. You called me a kitten, so might as well start acting like one." She responded, licking his nose again. Pein rolled his eyes at her, placing his hand on her head.

"Keep it up and you'll be an outside kitten." Lia pouted.

"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?"

"I'm thinking about it." Pein said with a chuckle. Lia made a whimpering sound.

"Aww, you wouldn't want to leave this cute little kitten outside in the cold…"

"It's 96 degrees outside." Lia shrugged.

"Ok, so then you wouldn't leave a cute kitten out there to sweat to death…" Lia commented, pawing at his chest. Pein raised a brow.

"That's what the pool is for." Lia wrinkled her nose.

"Kittens don't like water."

"That's a lie. And if you don't like it, then just stay out of it, and die of heat stroke." Lia pouted.

"You would honestly let me die out there? How mean."

"No I wouldn't. Did you honestly think I would?" He said, rapping her on the forehead. Lia pawed at her forehead.

"No I didn't. But you are very convincing…" She said, licking his nose. Pein sighed.

"Fine, lick all you want.. I give." He muttered. Lia pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun when you give up."

"Sound familiar…?" Lia stuck her tongue out.  
"Hey, I came back didn't I?"

"I suppose that's true. Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to find something out… But you don't seem to accepting right at the moment… But I thought maybe I could somehow get you into it anyway…"

"Well you are right. I'm not too accepting at the moment. And with your lack of will power, I don't think you can get me to do much of anything." Pein responded. Lia looked thoughtful for a moment, having a sudden urge to try something, then smiled. _Hmmm… What's more forward than what I have already tried? Oooo… I know!! _Her smile widened.

"And what if I suddenly had the will power to do something?" Pein raised a brow.

"Then… it might work…" Lia's smile widened even more.

"Glad to know." She replied, grabbing ahold of his boxers and pulled them off as she kissed him

"Hey! Don't hurt them! You and abusing living things, I swear…" Lia rolled her eyes.

"I haven't thrown them yet. I could." She replied, gently lying them on the floor, before she looked back up at him for a brief moment, kissing him again as she grabbed his dick. He made a small squeak, giving her a look. She chuckled at the sound.

"Fuu… rough today huh?" She shook her head.

"No, but I can be if I wanted to be."

"Well isn't _that _reassuring." Lia pouted.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"How ever it sounded."

"You don't trust me?" Pein coughed, and diverted his gaze. Lia pouted, shifting so that she could kiss his chest. "That's not nice you know."

"'Course I know. Hasn't stopped me." Lia rolled her eyes, going steadily lower down his chest.

"So I've noticed." Pein chuckled.

"Comes naturally." Lia continued to go lower.

"Yeah, I've come to realize." Pein chuckled again.

"So sorry." It was Lia's turn to chuckle as she got to his waist line.

"No you're not."

"True." Soon Lia reached his dick and wrapped her mouth around it, sucking gently. That brought the reaction of a soft gasp and an odd expression from Pein. Lia continued to suck as she lightly trailed her tongue across the tip. A soft moan escaped his lips. She started to suck harder, running her nails along his thighs. There was another moan. "No fair… you caught me off guard…" He muttered. Lia chuckled inwardly, running her tongue along his dick once more. There was yet another, slightly louder moan and Pein placed a hand gently on her head. She chuckled inwardly again, sucking harder still running her tongue along his dick. Pein took a sharp breath and reached down, taking ahold of her head and pulling it up. She looked at him shocked with a strange expression.

"You have no idea what you just started…" He mumbled, kissing her lips as he rolled over, pinning her to the bed beneath him. "… And you aren't getting away." He murmured, kissing her deeply. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And what if I didn't want to get away?" Pein took ahold of her hands and pinned them up above her head as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm… convenient." Lia chuckled softly.

"Really now?"

"Yes, really." He said quietly, licking along the bottom of her jaw. Lia squeaked, twitching slightly. "Cute." Pein chuckled, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth. "I just want to eat you up." Lia moaned softly, raising a brow.

"Wh… What?" She breathed out. Pein's lips moved down to her collar, kissing it. Lia let out another soft moan.

"Was it not clear? I'm going to eat you, piece by piece." Lia cocked her head slightly, then it clicked, and she chuckled softly.

"Really now?"

"Indeed." He said quietly, taking a bite, playfully. Lia squeaked, twitching slightly.

"Well, did I taste good?" Lia asked, giggling softly. Pein gave her a strange grin, licking the spot he had bit, which made her twitch more.

"I'd say so. I think I'll have another…" He bit down a little harder in a spot slightly farther down. She squeaked slightly louder than before, trembling slightly. Pein nuzzled her neck before he moved his lips down further, kissing his way down the middle of her chest. She started to squirm from the kisses because it started to tickle, her breath starting to become sharp.

"Trying to take blood?" Pein looked thoughtful, his grip tightening as his other hand started to creep up her shirt. She let out another squeak.

"Hm… no, but that seems like such a good idea… I just might…" He replied, breathing softly on her neck. Lia twitched slightly, shaking her head.

"I think I'm good on not bleeding at this moment…"

"Awww, you don't want to feel my teeth? How mean… I suppose I'll suffice with this…" He said, his hand crawling further up her shirt as he kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as she started trembling under his touch. He smiled, his lips moving steadily up and along her jaw until he reached her ear, taking it in his teeth. She twitched letting out a small squeak.

"Do you like messing with my ears?" Pein chuckled, licking her ear as his fingertips traced along the bare skin around her bra. She twitched, squeaking again, or should I say meowing…

"Eh? Do I like it? Of course. I wouldn't do it if I didn't. now, my turn…" He kissed her lips. "Do you like having sex that much?" Lia looked at him, shocked as she cocked her head.

"Eh… Um… Yes…?" Pein stared down at her, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Are you sure that's your answer? How insecure you sound…" He mumbled, kissing her nose. She squeaked again, wanting to paw at her nose but he still had ahold of her hands.

"You caught me off guard… I wasn't expecting that question… But, yes I do like sex."

"You sound like an addict… and you squeak so much… like a mouse… caught under a cat's paw…" He said, giving her a strange grin, licking her cheek with the entire length of his tongue. Yet another squeak escaped her as she tried to pull her face away.

"So I sound like a mouse now?" His hand slid from under her shirt to take ahold of her face, keeping it facing him.

"At this moment, yes. Any other questions…. Prey?" He chuckled, licking her lips.

"So, I'm prey now? Hmm…. I don't like the sound of that." She said, chuckling softly.

"I was entirely serious, my little one. I'm going to eat you, and enjoy it." His teeth grazed her jaw. She twitched, trying to pull away again, but it was no good because he had ahold of her face as well, and she squeaked.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't know what I was getting myself into… But I'm guessing you won't let me go at all will you?" Pein nuzzled his head against her neck, breathing warmly against it. She started trembling, oddly.

"I _did_ warn you. But you chose not to listen… So no, I'm not letting you go."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see where this leads me.. Now won't I?" He licked her jaw before kissing her again.

"You have no choice." He said, pointedly.

"I guess not…" His hand released her jaw and went back to sliding up her shirt, his teeth grazing the skin along her neck and down to her collar. There was a soft moan that escaped her lips as her body began to tremble under him. He pulled her shirt up, the cool skin of his hands gently rubbing her stomach as he paused for a moment, his expression changing slightly as his brows knit together. Lia cocked her head.

"What's that look for?" Pein mumbled something to himself before he let go of her hands and sat back with a sigh. Lia cocked her head again. "What's wrong?" Pein blinked, and looked up at her.

"Hmm? Nothing." Lia raised a brow, clearly confused.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I was asked to… obviously." Pein muttered, looking towards the window. Lia cocked her head again.

"I didn't ask you to stop… Did I?"

"It wasn't you. It was Sei… eh, someone else." Pein said, shaking his head. Lia was even more confused and it was etched across her face.

"Who??" Pein sighed, placing his head in a hand.

"Your son, baka. Demanding little kid." Lia sighed, mumbling something to herself as she shook her head, placing a hand on her head. "It's your son… you tell him." Lia moved her hand and looked over at Pein.

"Since when is he only my son?"

"Since he objected to me being his father… five seconds ago." Pein said, crossing his arms. Lia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is. I don't understand why he doesn't seem to like you. I can tell him thing, no matter how much he dislikes it you're his father and I love you, and nothings going to change that."

"Even if we have a daughter and I tell her things you don't want me to?" Lia raised a brow.

"Hmmm… I would have to think on that." Lia chuckled. "I'm kidding, even then. I wouldn't be very happy with our daughter knowing things that I don't want her to know, but that doesn't mean that I would love you any less." Pein smiled.

"Nice to know. I think I'll take a nap now." Pein said, stretching and sprawling out on his stomach, head resting on his arms. Lia smiled.

"You know, your really cute when you smile. Have a nice nap. I think I'm going to go find me something to eat now." She said, her stomach growling as she remembered that she was hungry earlier. Pein just nodded, yawning and closing his eyes. She slowly got up off the bed and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Tobi finally got hungry and decided that it was time to go to the kitchen and find something to eat. He slowly got up out of bed, pulled his cloak and mask on and walked out of his room towards the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge he pulled the fixings for a turkey sandwich as he pulled out some fruit punch to go with his sandwich. He calmly walked over to a counter, leaned against it and started eating his sandwich. When Tobi was almost finished he noticed someone walking in. Looking up to see properly, he noticed it was Lia, who looked like she was starving and pregnant. _She's pregnant? Who's the father? When did this happen? Hmm, maybe I could ask her, hopefully I can talk to her at all and if so then I hope we can talk about what happened. _He thought as he finished his sandwich and took a drink of his punch. Tobi slowly moved away from the counter and started moving towards her. Lia was slowly walking over to the fridge to see what she could make herself to eat. Tobi stood behind her for a moment before she turned around, nearly falling over from being startled.

"May I help you?" Lia asked, raising a brow.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Hungry…" She said, giving him an odd look.

"Hmmm… So I see you're pregnant, how's that going for you?"

"Ok I guess. Can't complain too much, other than the whole always being hungry part." She said, shrugging.

"Hmmm. Yeah I think that would get annoying. So, who's the father? Or do you know?" She growled.

"What do you mean do I know? Of course I know, why wouldn't I know? And why do you want to know? It's not like it's any of your business." Tobi took a step back.

"Well I was just curious is all… And I wasn't sure if you had been with more than just one person."

"Well it's none of your business. And so what if I have been with more than one person or not…" She said, a growl in her tone.

"Look, I was just curious.. Don't get all defensive." Tobi said, throwing his hands in the air in submission.

"Who ever said I was getting defensive?"

"It seems like you are." The longer Tobi talked, the more irritated and angry she got.

"Well I'm not. Just mind your own _damn_ business."

"Ok… So… Are you still mad about what happened four months ago?" That comment just threw her over the edge and she punched him in the face.

"What do you think?" She said, through clenched teeth.

"A no? Yes, maybe." She clenched a fist, digging her nails into the skin of her right palm.

"You, sir, are so lucky that my dark side isn't coming out any time soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because Pein's not here to stop me from killing you, if my dark side came out."

"Eheh. I think I'm going to leave now…." He said, turning around and practically running out of the kitchen. He ran back to his room, shutting and locking the door as he panted. _Ok… What did I do this time? All I wanted to know was if she was still mad or not… I guess so. Apparently she hasn't forgotten what had happened… And what was up with her saying that her dark side wouldn't be coming out any time soon? And I never would have thought that the real Lia would actually punch me… Her dark side, maybe… But her, no. Damn, did I piss her off that badly? Now how am I suppose to apologize to her, when she probably won't talk to me ever again? Oh god… She probably went to Pein about what happened, and now he'll probably try and kill me again, or my luck just beat the shit out of me… Can she not just protect herself? It sure seemed to me that she can, so why does she have to always go running to Pein? Is he the father? Nah… I don't strike her as the type to go after Pein to have a kid… So then who is it? It's not me because we never got to finish what we started, thanks to Deidara… GRRRRRRR… Why did he have to interrupt? That's the second relationship that he's ruined of mine… First Tasha and now Lia… Why? _Tobi sighed in frustration. _Why am I so frustrated? It is half my fault. Especially for what I did. That was so totally wrong of me. Considering Lia doesn't seem like the hard to get type, so why did I perceive it as that? _Tobi shook his head, slowly sliding down against the door and sat on the floor. "I really need to get over myself, and move on. Things need to change." He said quietly to himself. Tobi slowly got back to his feet and made his way back over to his bed, sitting on the edge holding his head in a hand shaking it. _God, why do I have to be so stupid? Honestly, what have I done to deserve any of this? Why haven't I been able to get back either Lia or Tasha? Did I honestly do something that bad to both of them? Well, I know that I did to Tasha, but to Lia? Well I guess I did… Considering that I tried to make her do things with me that she apparently didn't want to do… I've really screwed things up here, didn't I? _Tobi sighed again in frustration, mostly at himself, but also at Lia for not understanding, although he hadn't been able to really tell her what he had thought what went wrong. But he just sat there not really wanting to try and talk to her now. Really, honestly, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted things to go back to the way it was before he had met either Tasha or Lia. It would take time he knew but at least he was going to attempt to make things go back to the way it was before. That's what he wanted to happen at least, now if it went like that or not is a different story.

Lia stood there, eyes starting to turn red, until Tobi turned around and ran for it. She had forgotten that she was digging her nails in until she looked down at the floor beside her and seen blood. _Damn it!! What is Pein going to say? Better yet, what is he going to do? Because I can't heal it myself. He doesn't need this stress right now, hell I don't need this stress right now. I hope I can keep him from killing Tobi. Although it would be nice to be rid of him, but I wouldn't feel right if Tobi died because of me. _She let out a sigh before walking back towards Pein's room with a bowl of ice cream in her other hand. Once she reached Pein's room she knocked on the door, with her bad hand and flinched in pain as it started to bleed more. _Oww… God it hurts!! Why did I just have to run into Tobi of all people? My healing jutsu is useless if I can't even heal myself… So why do I have it, if I can't use it on myself to get myself out of situations like this? I hope Pein won't be too mad… _She thought as she continued to stand there waiting for Pein to answer the door. She got inpatient and knocked again, flinching in pain, blood dripping from her palm. _**You may think for now that I won't come out and play, granted I'm to weak to do it at this very moment, but don't underestimate me. And I didn't come out when Tobi was around because I wanted to see what you could do without me. And I've got to say that I'm pretty impressed. **__Well I'm glad you think that it was all good and fun and apparently seemingly funny, but I really don't have the patience for you right now. So just please go. __**Oh so you're just asking me to go now, how thoughtful of you. **__Yes I'm just asking, because like I said I don't have the patience for you right now. So I'm going to ask you again, please leave. __**Aww, that's kinda cute that you're just asking me to leave instead of demanding me to leave. Ok, ok, I'll leave. **__Thank you._Lia took a deep breath as she flinched again, blood slowly stopping, but the pain was still there. Pein opened the door and looked down at her.

"What…? He grumbled. Lia raised a brow at him. _Must be in a bad mood. Oops… did I wake him? _

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Can you do me a favor and heal my hand? I can't do it." Pein made an irritated noise.

"Do I look like a nurse…? Go ask Kazuku…" He muttered. Lia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll just try and heal it myself. Go back to sleep, grouch." She said, a tad too mean.

"Don't be an ass about it. My brain doesn't exactly work very well when I'm woken up." He reached over and grabbed ahold of Lia. "Let me see it, Baka." Lia flinched.

"Oww! I tried to ask nice, and you had to be all grouchy. I think I had enough of people not playing nice with me today…" She said, looking away as she remembered how she got the wound in her hand in the first place.

"I didn't realize it was you, stop complaining." He muttered. She flinched again.

"I'm sorry. I was in a good mood till I was in the kitchen and I just so happened to get this."

"Stop saying those words, and I got that already. Be quiet and let me do this." Pein said, voice a quiet snarl. She flinched, yet again, looking at him. He looked at her hand for a few more moments before he sighed, and healed it. "Be more careful…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. For some odd reason she started to growl softly.

"It wouldn't have happened if Tobi would have left me alone in the first place." Pein narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you growling at me?" She looked up at him, shocked, then shook her head.

"No. I didn't even realize I was until you said something. I didn't mean too." Pein snorted.

"Mmm… Like I said, be more careful." Lia nodded her head, growling softly again at the image in her head of Tobi and how she wished that Pein would just let her kill him now. Pein eyes narrowed further. "Your doing it again." Lia looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated right now. And my body won't stop." Her voice was a soft growl. Pein made an irritated noise, and dragged into the room, slamming the door closed before he pushed her up against it, his face inches from hers. She flinched at the noise and yelped when he pushed her into the door.

"I'll say this once. Stop growling." At the demand her temper just rose more.

"Or what?" Her voice still a growl. Pein's eyes had started to turn a reddish orange color, the rings of his eyes starting to move.

"I would like to have children, but if you keep pissing me off, you'll die." His voice had gone deeper than normal, a menacing tone lacing it. Lia flinched, now clearly scared, almost to the point of tears.

"I didn't mean to." She said, diverting her gaze as the tears threatened to fall. There was a deep growl from Pein as he placed an arm to either side of her.

"Look at me." She hesitated for a moment, but then looked at him, fear written all over her face. He looked down at her for a few moments before he closed his eyes and sighed, pulling away from her and walking over to flop on the bed, his hands clenched into fists. She slowly slid along the door and sat on the floor shaking. "Gomen-ne" He muttered, pulling his pillow up under his head as he clutched it tightly. She continued to sit on the floor shaking as she started muttering something to herself and shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to piss you off. I don't know what came over me…" Pein tilted his head slightly to look over at her.

"I didn't mean to get angry at all… Sorry if I scare you…" Lia continued to shake, looking away as the tears that had threatened to fall actually fell.

"It wasn't just you. It was me. And I take full responsibility. I apologize." She said, her voice quivering. Pein sighed.

"Stop taking everything on yourself. I was the one who was grumpy in the first place." She shook her head.

"But I was the one that woke you, and didn't listen when you asked me to stop."

"It was more of an order…. And I still chose to be grumpy…" Pein replied. Lia shook her head again.

"That may be true but…" She sighed. "… If I would have just left you alone, until you were awake…"

"So… you're going to argue with me _again_?" She shook her head, yet again.

"I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm trying to tell you that I'm taking the blame for pissing you off, which got me in this situation of being scared in the first place." Pein gave a soft growl, which made her shake even more, causing more tears to fall.

"Mmmhmm. And I'm telling you that I won't let you. Just let it go already." Lia fell silent, the only sounds that came from her was the soft cries. Pein sighed. "Life is going to suck if you are terrified of me. So stop shaking. I'm not going to eat you." Lia shook her head.

"I'm not afraid that you're going to eat me. It's the fact that you got so mad at me in the first place, and then told me that if I didn't stop then you would kill me…" Pein started to laugh.

"I was only mildly ticked. You would have been fine for at least another five minutes."

"Oh yeah, that makes it oh so much better."

"It does." Pein insisted. "Any way, I'm still tired…" Lia continued to have tears fall, shaking her head.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Then stop crying."

"I'm trying… But the tears wont stop…"

"Was it that scary…?" Lia looked over at him.

"You have no idea…"

"I'm sorry…" Pein looked ashamed, hanging his head. Lia sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Pein tilted his head.

"We're both sorry. Better?" Lia hung her head, tears slowly stopping.

"I guess…"

"Could always be worse…" Lia shook her head.

"I don't want to think about it being any worse…" Pein chuckled.

"True…"

"I think I'm scared enough for one day…"

"Then come nap with me." Pein replied, petting the bed beside him. Lia looked up at him for a moment then smiled, slowly getting up, just to find that her legs weren't wanting to work properly and she fell back to the floor.

"Oww… Well, I would if I could get up…" Pein blinked, then chuckled, grabbing the pillows and the blanket and going over to where she was. She cocked her head at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Then I'll take a nap over here with you." She chuckled.

"Ok."

Tobi eventually decided that it was safe to leave his room and walked around the base until he heard a knock on the door. _Good thing I have my cloak on and my mask with me. _He thought as he walked towards the door to answer it and he pulled his mask down. When he got there he heard someone calling from outside. He slowly opened the door looking out.

"May I help you?" Tobi asked in his childish voice.

"Uh, yeah… I'm hungry and I have been wandering around for awhile and was wondering if you could spare some food please." The strange girl stated as a black panther walked up beside her and sniffed at the air before looking at the girl.

"Uh… What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Katerina but you can call me Kat." She said cheerfully as she rocked on the balls of her feet. "Oh yeah, and this is Saber my panther." Tobi smiled down at her, opening the door more and letting her in.

"Hi!! Nice to meet you, I'm Tobi! I'll show you to the kitchen!" Kat smiled and walked past him.

"Thanks so much, I have been walking for awhile and my stomach wouldn't stop growling and it was most likely getting on Saber's nerves as well as mine." Saber sighed and shook his head following quietly after her. Tobi took a step back as he watched the panther walk in. Disregarding the panther he went ahead of Kat and led her to the kitchen.

"Here it is! Help yourself, but keep quiet. If the leader finds out I let you in here he is bound to kill me." Kat nodded as her eyes glistened happily as she rushed over to the fridge and began to search for food.

"Thank you so much Tobi!" She said cheerfully and tossed a few things over to Saber. "Here eat, you must be hungry as well."

"Thanks Kat." Saber said before walking up to the food and sniffed at it before taking a few bites, his tail swaying back and forth. Tobi, startled just stood there eyeing them both.

"Ummm…. That's rather strange… Just as strange as the talking huge ass wolf that Tasha has… God, why do we get the really strange people coming here? Can't any of them be normal? Oh, wait, I'm not normal either… hehe… Enjoying yourself?" Kat looked up at him with a mouth full of food nodding happily as she sat down at the table. Once she swallowed her food she smiled at him again.

"Thank you again I don't know when the last time I ate all I know is… noting except waking up beside Saber." She said, sighing before shrugging it off and took another bite of food. He chuckled softly. _Now what to do about her? Because I'm sure Pein's going to kill me if he finds her in here without asking him first… But I don't want to go and ask him because I'm sure Lia's already gone to him and has found out that I tried to talk to her and that she's bleeding… Wait… Lia's bleeding? When… no I already know. She hurt herself when she punched me. Serves her right. But seriously, what am I to do with her? I guess I have no choice but go to Pein and talk to him about it. _Tobi sighed shaking his head.

"Wait here. I need to go talk to the leader. Don't move, or talk to anyone." Tobi said, warningly. Kat nodded her head, Saber sighed.

"Like this?" She asked as she froze in her spot after finishing off another bit of food. He shook his head.

"Smart ass." He said softly, shaking his head. "Not literally. But don't talk to anyone but me when I come back." _If I come back…_ he thought, as he walked out towards Pein's room.


	21. Their here? Oh MY GOODNESS!

The Akatsuki and the Freak Chapter 21

Tasha had been reading a book, and suddenly put it down. Her face went pale as she looked around.

"Um… Ita-pon?" Itachi looked over at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Um… Either I just peed myself… or…" Itachi's eyes went wide.

"It's time? Now? Oh my god… It's time!!!" Tasha winced.

"Yeah… I know… I just said that… thought you'd like to know though…" Tasha said, rolling her eyes and making a face.

"Well so sorry… I'm new at this…"

"Really? Guess what? So am I!" Tasha said, her hand resting on her stomach. Itachi got up and started running around in circles, then suddenly dashed out the door running in circles.

"Oh my god!!! It's time… It's time!!! Oh my god!!!"

"What the hell…? Why are you being so absurd?" Itachi paused at Pein's voice and looked at him.

"It's time!!! Oh my god!!! It's time!!!!!!!" Pein made a face at him, and hit him in the head. Itachi rubbed his head.

"Baka. You left her alone?" Itachi went wide eyed, then dashed back to the room where Tasha was. When he got there Tasha looked very unhappy. Pein followed. "I might as well help, since you _are_ such a huge idiot." Pein muttered, rolling his sleeves and forcing Itachi into a chair. "Take a break. Baka. You're useless right now." Itachi sighed, taking a deep breath after all that running.

"Well, I am _so _sorry…" Tasha growled at Itachi as he spoke, and Pein chuckled, helping her remove her pants and undergarments.

"Ita. Don't start…" She mumbled, grasping onto Pein's hand. Pein blinked, raising a brow.

"He should be the one doing this, but oh well. He's incompetent… So I suppose." Pein chuckled, petting her head soothingly. By this point Itachi was still freaking out and was giving himself a headache. Pein looked at him in annoyance and sighed. "I've decided, there's no way in hell he deserves to be a father." Tasha chuckled for a moment before she winced and Pein went back to petting her head. Itachi looked over at Pein and Tasha rolling his eyes.

"I do too deserve to be a father…"

"Then why aren't _you _the one here doing this? Fathers normally hold the mother's hand you know." Pein said, scolding Itachi. Itachi snorted.

"You kinda pushed me into a chair, and did it yourself." Pein rolled his eyes.

"So you're just going to _let_ another man sit here with her, you know, clearly able to see everything…" Tasha glowered at Pein, who just laughed, "… And do nothing? Great father material there." Itachi suddenly stood up and walked over to Tasha.

"Well now I can take it from here…" Pein raised a brow.

"Ok, do you know you're doing?" Itachi stopped and looked at Pein for a moment, then shook his head.

"No…" Pein sighed.

"Then just go sit down. I was just messing with you anyway. No matter how adorable she is, I'm not going to do anything to her while she's in labor. Baka. Though… after is a different story." Tasha glowered at him again and he laughed, pulling her to rest up against his chest. Itachi growled. "Stop glowering at me, it's much too cute for the moment." Itachi walked back over to the chair and glowered at Pein. Pein just ignored him. Itachi continued to watch the two of them.

"Such pretty little boys… I can't believe that incompetent fool fathered these. Say, why not just marry me and leave him? I'll raise them nicely." Itachi glowered at Pein and growled.

"I think not!" Pein raised a brow.

"I wasn't talking to you in the first place. I was talking to Tasha." Tasha was holding the two boys in her arms.

"Doesn't matter…" She mumbled, resting back against his chest. Pein reacted, his arm moving to wrap around her waist as the other stroked her hair. Itachi growled again.

"I don't care if you were talking to me or not."

"Not that it matters. It's _her_ choice." Pein retorted, resting his head on hers. Itachi sighed.

"True." He mumbled to himself. Pein laughed.

"You give in so easily. It's funny. I'd say it was cute… but you aren't." Itachi huffed and looked away.

"It's because I love her." He mumbled just as quietly.

"And you think I don't…?" Itachi looked at him slightly shocked.

"So then why didn't you get ahold of her when you had the chance? And what about Lia?" Pein looked at him with a sigh.

"She wanted someone else. Who am I to decide who she loves? And Lia? Why do you care? It's my business, not yours." Pein tightened his grip on Tasha slightly as he spoke.

"I was just curious. And just because I love Tasha doesn't mean that I don't care about Lia at all. I may not love her but that doesn't mean that I care about her any less. And Tasha didn't always love me. So why didn't you go for her then?"

"Because I didn't then either. I wonder how Tasha would feel if she found out you still care for another woman… even though you have her?" Pein gave a small grin. "I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same for you… Only in your case it would be Lia. And I already know that Lia doesn't have any sort of feeling's for me. And it's not like I love Lia." Pein snorted.

"Doesn't exactly matter to me anyway." Itachi raised a brow.

"Really? And why is that?"

"None of your business." Itachi shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Pein looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I heard an interesting bit of news about you not too long ago… I was shocked to say the least." Itachi raised a brow again.

"And what would that be?" Pein chuckled.

"It would seem you are turning gay…" Itachi blushed and looked away.

"Maybe I am… And maybe I'm not… That's just once…" Pein started to laugh.

"Oh wow. Instead of objecting outright, you go and say that. I'm amazed. Itachi, the hermit, has taken a liking to men. That's an interesting turn of events." Itachi blushed harder.

"Like I said it was just once."

"And if a certain someone came up to you and asked for it again, you would object."

"Yes!"

"Uhuh… and if it was me?" Pein looked dead serious. Itachi looked over at him shocked.

"You're kidding me right?!" Pein shook his head.

"I want to know. Would you?" Itachi shook his head violently.

"No!" Pein smirked.

"Are you sure? If I were to get up right now and make an advance, you'd reject it?"

"Yes! I wouldn't do it willingly!"

"Uhuh… so you were _forced_ to take Deidara… how interesting… Who made you then?"

"That was a different story… You were talking about now!"

"What's the difference? It's the same subject. You said you wouldn't do it willingly… so then why did you do it then?"

"That time I did do it willingly. I wanted to test it out."

"So you don't want to test it out now….? Hmm.. Too strange…" Pein chuckled. "Is it because I'm not as easy as Deidara?"

"No! I have had enough! I don't need to do it again!"

"Ah, I see. Enough huh? So if _Tasha _wanted to… you'd say no…?" Itachi sighed.

"That's different…" Pein gave him a sly smile.

"How is that any different? Explain this to me, I'm quite curious."

"No matter how hard I try I can't tell her no." Itachi stated, looking away.

"Oh? Even though it would make your life that much easier? Even Deidara's sorry butt can say no. How pathetic…" Pein sighed.

"Yes I know."

"Hmm… So… I wonder what you would do if Tasha asked you to, now…? At this moment? But without her supervision…? Would you still do it? She wouldn't know." Itachi shook his head.

"No I wouldn't."

"So why would you do it if she was? What does it matter?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity. Naturally." Pein said with a chuckle.

"I don't know."

"Oh? Lets test that." Pein picked Tasha and the twins up and placed them all on the bed without waking any of them. He then turned and gave Itachi an odd smile.

"No I think not!"

"What? I haven't done a thing." Pein said, tilting his head and placing his hands on his hips. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Hmmm… I wonder! Your going to test to see if I would actually do it or not.. and I'm not!" Pein chuckled.

"Actually, my legs were going numb. But if you want me to test it out so badly, I'll do it, just for you." Pein said, rolling his eyes.

"No!"

"No? No what?" Pein cocked his head, smiling. He walked over towards Itachi.

"I don't want to test it out!" Itachi said, squirming in the seat. Pein raised a brow.

"Test what out?" He asked, still walking towards him.

"You know what! No!" Pein got to where Itachi was sitting and leaned over him, an arm to either side.

"What? I don't know a thing! Because this isn't a test…" Itachi's eyes went wide.

"N…NO!"

"No? What did I do?" Pein said, bringing his face within inches of Itachi's. "I'm just returning a favor."

"But I haven't done anything to you!"

"I never said it was a favor to me…" Pein said with a smile, licking Itachi's nose. Itachi twitched, wiping his nose with his hand.

"STOP!"

"Did you listen when someone _else _said that to you?" Pein said, narrowing his eyes and taking ahold of Itachi's chin.

"No…"

"Then why should I?" Pein replied, kissing Itachi. Itachi squirmed, trying to get away from Pein.

"Please! Stop!"

"I'll say it again… did _you_?" Pein replied, tightening his grip. Itachi flinched and squirmed more, going silent, knowing that it was no use. Pein burst out laughing and pulled away shaking his head. "Oh god that was too funny. Did you think I was serious? Wow. What an idiot!" Pein laughed harder as he walked over to the door. Itachi huffed and looked away.

"Whatever!"

"Oh? Did you _want_ me to be serious?" Itachi huffed again.

"Why would I?"

"You sound so disappointed." Pein chuckled.

"Oh yeah, because I am so disappointed! Please! NO!" Itachi stated, rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me get serious little pup." Pein stated. "Though if I do, I'll have to be careful so that you don't wake her up."

"Oh please…" Itachi rolled his eyes again.

"Please? Well, alright, since you insist…" Pein chuckled.

"NO!"

"No? But you just asked me to. How cruel. I'll have to go and tell Tasha you aren't being friendly."

"Do I look like I care at this moment?"

"It would make her cry." Itachi sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Whatever? What kind of answer is that?" Pein asked, raising a brow.

"Exactly as it sounds. I'm not going to win… And I don't want to see her cry… So, whatever…." Pein laughed.

"So odd you are. I haven't been serious this entire time, yet you act as if I was! I can see how Tasha finds you so amusing." Pein laughed some more before waving at him dismissivly as he walked from the room. There was a soft cry and Tasha stirred, making a noise of complaint as she slowly sat up and sighed.

"Ita…pon? Come here…" Itachi looked up at her and smiled, got up and walked over to her.

"I'm here." He said softly. Tasha peered up at him for a few seconds before handing him one of the twins. He took ahold of it gently and looked at him and smiled.

"Itake needs to be changed…" Itachi nodded and walked over to get a diaper and the wipes. He then changed Itake's diaper and walked back over to Tasha and noticed that she fell back to sleep and smiled. Then sat back down in the chair, still holding Itake and rocked him back to sleep. Itake looked up at Itachi, his fingers in his mouth, making a little cooing noise. Itachi chuckled softly, rocking slightly. Itake just continued to look up at him, and gave a little kick, and giggled. Itachi chuckled again, gently taking ahold of Itake's little hand. Itake giggled again, pulling shaking his hand and giggling. There was a cry and Tasha made yet another noise of annoyance. "Ita… pon…?" Itachi looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Sasuchi…. Is hungry…" Itachi raised a brow, then got up and walked over taking ahold of Sasuchi, walked over and grabbed a bottle to feed him. Sasuchi wailed quite loudly, and his cries made Itake cry.

"Hey, Tasha? Do you think you can take Itake, while I feed Sasuchi?" Tasha growled, and rolled over and held out her arms, an annoyed expression clear on her face. Itachi walked over to her and placed Itake in her arms and started feeding Sasuchi. Sasuchi continued to cry while he was trying to eat, and started to cough. Itachi pulled the bottle out of his mouth and started patting his back. Sasuchi coughed a few times, then started to cry again, louder then before. Itachi then started to feed him again, and Sasuchi started to cough, again. Itachi sighed. "Ok, Tasha? Can you try feeding him and I'll take Itake back?" Tasha growled once more, opening an eye to glower at Itachi before she sighed.

"You suck as a father…" Tasha mumbled and he barely heard it, as she held out her arms.

"I'm sorry… He doesn't seem to be to happy and willing to eat properly when I try to feed him."

"Because you're doing it wrong…" She said in annoyance. "Now give him here." Itachi walked over and placed Sasuchi in her arms. She took the bottle and fed him without any problems, then handed him back. "Burp him." She muttered. Itachi took him back and started to burp him, lightly patting Sasuchi's back. Sasuchi made a small noise, and threw up all over Itachi, then started to giggle. Tasha chuckled sleepily. Itachi made a disgusted noise and face.

"Can you take him so that I can go shower off now?" Tasha blinked.

"Change him first."

"Ok." Itachi walked over and grabbed a diaper and wipes and changed him, then walked over to Tasha and handed him to her. She placed him next to Itake and he soon fell asleep. Itachi smiled at them and then walked into the bathroom after grabbing a change of cloths and took a shower. Itachi took a little while in the shower as he washed his hair and body from the baby throw up. Finally done, he got out and started getting dressed and brushed out his hair.

"Interesting conversation that was…" She mumbled, placing Sasuchi next to Itake and watched him as he fell asleep. Itachi watched them as he leaned up against the door frame.

"What conversation?" Tasha looked up, she stuck out her tongue.

"The one with my magical dragon of magicalness." Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Really now? How interesting was it?" Tasha gave him a small smile.

"We talked about how I shouldn't have sex anymore. I kind of agree." Itachi went wide eyed.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Why would I kid about that?" Tasha asked, cocking her head.

"Because you know that I would object to that."

"But it's _my_ body…" Tasha said, pouting.

"That maybe true… But I also know that you were starting to really like it…"

"How do you know? Maybe I was pretending?" Itachi sighed.

"Ok…" Tasha laughed.

"Though, that would be a lie of course." Itachi raised a brow.

"Really? Hmm… How interesting."

"Why is it interesting?" She asked, looking curious. Itachi chuckled.

"Oh nothing."

"It's not nothing. Tell me!" Tasha whined. Itachi cringed.

"Just interesting that I was actually right." He said with a chuckle. Tasha raised a brow.

"That doesn't mean that I will have sex anytime soon…"

"I wasn't expecting you to do it anytime soon." Tasha laughed.

"Well alright. How's another two years or so sound?" Itachi choked, eyes going wide.

"Eheh… Lets go with sooner than that…"

"Three years? Or four? Maybe five…?"

"I said sooner… not longer… Are you trying to kill me?"

"That would kill you? Then how about one year eleven months and 29 days, sound better?" Itachi shook his head.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

"A year and a half?" Itachi chuckled.

"You really do want to kill me off don't you? But if you think you can last that long then I guess I could try…" Tasha laughed.

"I could indeed. I would rather go for the two years though…" Itachi shook his head.

"No… I would seriously die…"

"Two years it is then!" Tasha said with a wide grin. Itachi choked again, eyes going wide.

"What?!"

"Yes, two years, maybe longer, depends on the mood…."

"Do you want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Never said that."

"Seems like it."

"Oh you'll be alright!" Tasha chuckled. Itachi shook his head.

"I'll die! From … From being deprived…"

"No ones ever died from that, baka. And before I came… who else did you have sex with?"

"That doesn't mean that I won't. Ummm… Someone…"

"Someone?" Tasha sat up, tilting her head. "Someone… who?" Itachi diverted his gaze.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Was it male or female…?" Itachi looked at her raising a brow.

"Female."

"Human or animal…?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know what you're into..!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Human… And I said I don't want to talk about it." He stated, diverting his gaze again to look out the window.

"Why not? I want to know." Tasha said. Itachi shook his head.

"Because I don't." Tasha walked over to him, leaning up against him and looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"But… that's so mean…. Why won't you tell me…?" Itachi lowered his gaze.

"Because she's dead. I don't want to talk about it." Tasha sniffled, and Itachi looked at her and noticed her eyes beginning to water.

"That's no reason not to tell me…. Why are you keeping secrets…?" Itachi sighed.

"I don't like to talk about her. She got killed because of me. I've tried so hard to forget her." Tasha sighed, resting her head against him.

"So, even though you have me… you're thinking of someone else…? How cruel." Itachi shook his head, moving a hand to stroke her head.

"No. Until you brought it up I hadn't thought about her since I've been with you. I'm grateful. I love you too much to be thinking about someone else." Tasha pressed closer to him, her hands clasping the front of his shirt.

"You swear?" He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I swear." Tasha nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Ok…" He continued to stroke her head.

"I wouldn't leave you for anyone else or think of being with someone else."

"Hey… how longs it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since I stopped." Itachi cocked his head.

"Stopped what?"

"Sex." Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… Well we almost did when you were 6 months pregnant… But before that I think it was when you were 4 months pregnant."

"So about five months?" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it would be about five months." Tasha looked up at him.

"Ok, so the new number is now 2 years and 5 months." Itachi choked.

"Here we go again. You're trying to kill me…" Tasha just smiled.

"Not at all. I was going to add 9 months, but 5 seems more reasonable." Itachi sighed.

"Do you like tormenting me? You're so close to me and yet your telling me that I can't do anything… How mean…" Tasha chuckled, pressing closer.

"Never said I was nice."

"True." Tasha gave him an amused grin.

"Half of it is because I'm sore as hell. The other half… is for fun."

"Well I'm glad that I could amuse you."

"Naturally. It's too much fun to give up." Itachi chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Mhmm…" Tasha made a face and pawed at him.

"I just realized something. I'm only wearing a shirt…" Itachi starred at her blankly. _She's trying to torture me isn't she? _

"Really?" Tasha nodded, lifting the side of the shirt to show, indeed, that was all she was wearing.

"Yeah, so it would seem." Itachi chuckled, petting her head.

"You love to torture me don't you?" Tasha pawed at him again, smiling.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. I just remembered is all." Itachi chuckled again, still petting her head.

"Mhmmm… Really now?" Tasha pouted.

"What, you don't believe me? How mean!" He chuckled again.

"I never said that I didn't believe you. Just find it funny that you love to torture me." Tasha tilted her head and licked his arm. Itachi made a face and wiped his arm off.

"Well duh. If I didn't it wouldn't be as much fun."

"Uhuh… True… It wouldn't be as much fun." Tasha grinned and pawed at his chest.

"So, how are you?" Itachi raised a questioning brow.

"What are you up to? I'm being tortured…" Tasha gave him a sly smile.

"What? I'm not up to anything! Why would you say that?"

"Because you're always up to something when you start torturing me then start asking me random questions." Tasha pouted, still pawing at his chest.

"I am not always… I swear! I'm not up to anything." Itachi gave her a questioning look.

"Uhuh… Sure you're not…" Tasha drew a small circle on his chest.

"I'm not! I mean it. Why would I do that? So, what's your favorite color?"

"You're up to something… What is it?"

"Do you like chocolate syrup or strawberry syrup?" Itachi raised a brow.

"What are you up to? And why are you asking me that?" Tasha continued to draw a small circle, eventually working into a spiral. Itachi twitched slightly.

"What? Nothing! No reason at all. Do you like whipped cream or ice-cream?"

"Both? And it has to be for some reason… Because normally when you ask random questions your up to something…"

"I'm not up to anything… really! Both huh? So cake or pie?"

"Pie… Why is it that I have a feeling that you are up to something…?"

"You are paranoid?" Tasha said with a shrug, drawing the spiral larger. Itachi twitched again. "I like cake better myself… Tree or house?"

"What does that have to do with anything? And, seriously, what are you up to?"

"World domination. Naturally." Tasha said, rolling her eyes as she chuckled, the spiral steadily getting larger. He twitched even more. "And it didn't have anything to do with… anything. Sprinkler or light-bulb?" Itachi shook his head.

"Where are these questions coming from? Do you have a special file stored in your head filled with random questions?"

"Yeah. Oh! Can guys pee sitting down?" Itachi stared at her blankly.

"Why…?" Tasha chuckled.

"I was curious." Itachi raised a brow.

"I suppose so…?" Tasha smiled.

"Interesting…" She said, as she moved away from Itachi and walked back over to the bed, picking the twins up and putting them in their crib. She then flopped down on the bed and placed her head on the pillow, cocking her head Itachi. "Very interesting indeed." Itachi raised a brow again.

"Why is that interesting?"

"Not that. You." Tasha replied, grinning.

"Why am I interesting?"

"Cause you're cute." Itachi raised a questioning brow.

"Really now? Since when did you think I was cute? And how does that make me interesting?" Tasha chuckled, rolling over so that her head hung over the edge of the bed and her back was arched slightly.

"What? I can think you're cute. And cute things are interesting."

"Uhuh… So then what about me is cute, that seems so interesting?" Tasha smiled.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Itachi raised a brow again, then made his way over to her.

"Ok… What is it?" Tasha motioned to him.

"Closer then that." Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Better?"

"Nope. Closer." He shifted so that he was only inches away from her.

"Better, yet?" Tasha shook her head.

"Closer then that." Itachi raised a brow.

"What are you planning?" He asked as he shifted so that he had a hand on either side of her head and his face was only inches from hers. Tasha just smiled.

"I'm not planning anything." She wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss. "Your blushes are _cute._" That comment made him blush.

"Really?" She nodded kissing him again. He returned the kiss.

"Yes, very cute." Itachi blushed more.

"Uhuh…"

"It's true! It's quite adorable." Tasha said with a smile.

"So I'm adorable now?" She nodded.

"Very adorable. Kinda makes me want to shorten the time… kinda." Itachi pouted.

"Just kinda?" Tasha chuckled.

"You'd have to be a bit _cuter _then that." Itachi raised a brow.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Tasha cocked her head.

"By being… cuter? Not entirely sure. I just know that's how I feel." Itachi pouted.

"Well that was no help. I don't know how to be… cuter…" Tasha looked thoughtful, then chuckled.

"I just realized something again." Itachi cocked his head.

"And what would that be?"

"This is an absurdly vulnerable position…." Itachi looked her over, then blushed because he didn't realize it till now.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tasha grinned.

"Odd for me to just now realize this. Don't do anything bad to little ol' me now, 'kay?" Itachi chuckled.

"Now why would I do that?" Tasha looked thoughtful

"It would be… fun..?" Itachi chuckled again.

"True… But I'm not that mean." Tasha laughed, and licked his nose. Itachi made an odd noise and wiped his nose off.

"So you say. I suppose it could be an odder situation. I could _not_ be wearing a shirt." Itachi chuckled.

"This is true. Very true…" Tasha raised a brow.

"You aren't the one plotting now… right?"

"Aww… Now why would I do that…? You're the one plotting something not me…"

"I am not plotting anything. Fuu." Tasha pouted cutely. Itachi raised a brow, chuckling.

"Uhuh, sure you're not. Especially if you're pouting cutely." Her pout got cuter and she pawed at the back of his head.

"I'm not… I can't just be cute? How mean…" Itachi chuckled again.

"Now I didn't say that… Just that cute? You're plotting something…" Tasha huffed cutely and turned her head in another cute pout.

"Fine. I was _going _to shorten the time drastically, but I guess I'll just make it that much longer." Itachi's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Wh… What? Why?" Tasha huffed again.

"Because. You insist I was plotting something. I _wasn't_. Meanie." Itachi placed his forehead against hers.

"Aww… I can't play now? How mean…" Tasha licked his nose. Itachi made an odd noise and made a face as he wiped his nose.

"No, you can't. 'Cause you were serious."

"Aww… Think I was serious…"

"What…?" Tasha blinked in confusion.

"Aww… You thought I was serious… When in fact I wasn't… I was just messing with you. And I think you're quite adorable." Tasha huffed, turning her head away from Itachi and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Meanie." Itachi raised a brow.

"How am I mean?"

"Just because." She said still not looking at him.

"That's not an answer. How am I mean? Just because I was playing with you?" Tasha huffed once more.

"It is too an answer." Itachi chuckled, getting closer to her ear.

"How is that an answer? Mad just because I was playing with you and it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to?" She twitched slightly. Itachi chuckled again softly.

"Because is an answer. And now I think I really _will_ make it longer…" Itachi raised a brow.

"Why? I didn't even do anything…"

"_Just because._" Itachi sighed.

"Ok. Fine…" Tasha turned her head to look at him, giving a little squeak.

"Hey. Don't startle me like that…." Itachi chuckled, kissing her.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled.

"Ok, I suppose I forgive you. I'll only add a week." Itachi sighed.

"Fine." He slowly started pulling away, until he got caught up in her arms. Tasha cocked her head at him.

"Huh. Going away already…? I'll get cold…." Tasha said, making a cute face.

"Oh? But you said that you were going to add a week. And to keep myself from doing something, I have to pull away." He said with a chuckle. Tasha's eyes started to water and her brows knit together. Itachi sighed and moved back to where he was. "There better?" Tasha sniffled and nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair. Itachi smiled and kissed her tenderly. She blinked, seemingly startled, smiled against his lips as she returned the kiss. "Feel better now? And did you really think that I was going to go far?" Tasha blinked, and started to cry. She let go of his head, squirmed from under him, crawled off the bed and went over to the dresser. She stole a pair of his pants and pulled them on, then stalked out of the room, still crying. Itachi sighed. _What did I do now? _"Ummm… What happened?" Tasha looked up and almost started crying again. Deidara petted her head soothingly as he gave Itachi a look.

"What did you do un?" Itachi raised a brow.

"I don't know… That's what I'm trying to get out of her." Deidara raised a brow.

"Maybe it's not what you did… but what you didn't do… un." Deidara replied, watching as Tasha leaned over the crib to gaze down at the twins.

"Ok… So then what didn't I do?" Deidara raised a brow again.

"How the hell should I know un? Was there something you wanted to do…?" Itachi gave a questioning look.

"I wasn't asking you… And that's a stupid question. Of course there was, but she didn't and I was respecting that decision." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"For one," Deidara looked at Tasha, who was apparently not paying attention. "…She's not even paying attention. For two, how do you know she didn't? Just because she says something doesn't mean that she actually _meant _it. Baka, un." Itachi sighed.

"She was very stern on she didn't… But I guess you're right." Deidara snorted.

"She's stern with me on a lot of things un. She's never serious about it! She likes to play around too much." Itachi sighed again.

"Ok…" Itachi replied, getting up and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She jumped and looked over at him. "I'm sorry." She tilted her head, hand still firmly gasping onto Deidara's sleeve.

"Is that the truth…?" She mumbled. He nuzzled her neck more.

"Yes, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Tasha flinched slightly and loosened her grip on Deidara's sleeve. Deidara chuckled.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Reduced to councelor I see un. Oh well. Better then nothing un. I'll leave you now, alright?" Tasha nodded and let go as Deidara walked towards the door. "Be good now. No making her cry, got it Itachi?" Itachi nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." Itachi nuzzled her neck again. "I really am sorry. I guess I misinterpreted things." Deidara walked out of the room and Tasha tilted her head, looking somewhat sad.

"Really…? I suppose anyone would…" Itachi kissed her cheek.

"No. I should have known." Tasha cocked her head.

"How?"

"From being with you for so long… I should have known. But I was to caught up in just being with you that I lost that." Tasha cracked a small smile and nuzzled his head.

"I guess so…" Itachi chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

"I really am sorry though. I love you." Tasha smiled again.

"Love ya too." Itachi smiled, kissing her cheek again.

"Want to lay with me?"

"Depends on where you're laying." Itachi chuckled.

"On the bed, hopefully with you." Tasha looked thoughtful then shrugged.

"I suppose so." Itachi chuckled, then led her to the bed and gently laid her down as he resumed the position he was in before she got up and left, kissing her. She blinked, then tangled her fingers in his hair as she returned the kiss. Itachi chuckled, deepening the kiss as he started trailing his hands down her sides. She gave a small, muffled squeak as she took a sharp breath. And that was when Sasuchi decided he had to cry. Tasha gave an annoyed sigh as she moved a hand to her head.

"I'll get him. Stay here." With that Itachi got up and walked over to the crib, picking Sasuchi up and holding him as he started rocking back and forth, then realized that he needed to be changed so he went over and grabbed a diaper and changed him really quick before going back to rocking him. Sasuchi fell asleep quickly and Tasha chuckled.

"What odd timing babies have…" She mumbled. Itachi chuckled and placed Sasuchi back in the crib and made his way back over to the bed.

"Don't they though… Now where were we?"

"Somewhere, I think." She replied with a chuckle. Itachi chuckled again, returning to the position that he was in before he got up and kissed her again, running his hands along her sides again.

"I think this is where we were…" Itachi replied, moving his lips to her neck. She gave a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That seems… about right." She mumbled. Itachi then nibbled at the skin on her neck, slowly creeping a hand up under her shirt.

"Mmhmm…" She twitched slightly, a gasp rising from her throat.

"Your hands are cold…!" Itachi chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could help me warm them up?" He continued to slide the hand up under her shirt. She fidgeted a bit, biting her lip gently as a moan escaped.

"I don't have _that _much body heat…" He chuckled again as he licked her bottom jaw.

"Oh I know. But I can help with that." Tasha raised a brow at him.

"If you can do that, can't you warm your own hands?" Itachi smiled against her jaw and then shook his head.

"Nope." He replied, slowly lifting her shirt up. She stuck her tongue at him. And Itake decided to cry. Tasha made another annoyed noise and looked over at the crib.

"Oi! Why???" She asked. Itake went quiet for a few moments, then started to cry again. "Gah…" Itachi chuckled.

"Apparently we aren't going to get very far at this rate… I'll get it…" Itachi got up and walked over to the crib, picking Itake up and rocking him. Itake went quiet, looking up at Itachi and giggled. Itachi chuckled and continued to rock him. It took several minutes before Itake fell back to sleep. Itachi chuckled again, shaking his head and laid Itake back in the crib, walking back over to the bed. Tasha laughed.

"Itake and Sasuchi must object. That's rather funny." Itachi chuckled nodding his head, leaning over and kissing Tasha.

"I guess so. And it is funny. But oh well…" Tasha gave him a smile.

"I just hope they don't decide it's a good idea at an awkward moment." Itachi made a face.

"Yeah… That would be rather awkward." Tasha nodded in return, giving him a kiss. He returned the kiss.

"Let's hope they don't." Itachi smiled, straddling her, then leaned down and kissed her neck. She made a small noise, moving her hands to tangle in his hair. Itachi then took the skin of her neck in his teeth, running his hands along the bare skin of her sides. The twins started crying almost immediately. Tasha glowered over at the crib, seemingly agitated.

"Why?????" She whined, and pouted. "Itachi…" Itachi raised a brow.

"What?" Tasha cocked her head.

"What? What do you mean what? One of us has to go over there, and it isn't going to work very well if you have me pinned." Itachi chuckled.

"True… True… But I don't want to move." Tasha sighed as the cries grew louder.

"Itachi… you know I can't stand loud noises…" Itachi raised a questioning brow.

"Really? Hmmm that's something new… you get pretty loud you know.." Tasha glowered at Itachi, rapping him on the head.

"I didn't mean myself, ya dork. I mean, seriously, even your _little brother Sasuke _knows I can't stand loud noises. How sad." Itachi glowered at her.

"I knew that as well… I was messing with you." He said, standing up and walking over to the crib. The twins went quiet and Tasha laughed.

"I don't take jokes too well, love." Itachi rolled his eyes as he looked at the twins.

"So I noticed."

"Meanie." The twins giggled as they looked up at Itachi, seemingly amused. Itachi shook his head and turned around, walking back over to the bed.

"So how am I a meanie this time?" As soon as Itachi reached the bed, the twins began to cry again. Tasha burst into even more laughter, holding her sides.

"Oh god… so funny." Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's your turn. Miss laugh at me because they don't seem to want me to be near you for some reason." Tasha wiped away the tears from laughing so hard, and climbed from the bed, straightening her shirt.

"Ok, ok sourpuss." Tasha chimed and walked over to the crib. The twins went quiet, cooing as soon as she got to the crib. Tasha laughed and reached down. Itachi laid down on the bed and watched her with a smile crossing his face.

"So I'm a sourpuss now?" Tasha looked over her shoulder at Itachi.

"Yes, you are. A _BIG_ sourpuss." She said, sticking out her tongue and turning her attention back to the twins. Itachi stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now who's the meanie?" Tasha just chuckled, not turning around.

"That is a matter of opinion." Itachi rolled his eyes, getting up and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck as he looked down at the twins with a smile.

"Well, all I know is that I love you." Tasha looked over at him, raising a brow.

"That's all? Then you don't even know basic math? How sad…" Itachi chuckled.

"Smart ass.."

"Indeed I am. Much more so then you it seems."

"Yes, very much so. Pretty funny when you're being called a smart ass by a smart ass."

"I know, isn't it though?" Tasha said with a chuckle, picking up Itake and holding him up above her head, so that he was equal with Itachi's. "Give him a kiss." Itachi raised a brow at first then smiled, giving Itake a kiss on the forehead. Itake giggled, shaking a hand at Itachi in amusement. Tasha laughed and brought Itake back down to her level, giving him a kiss as well. Itachi chuckled, nuzzling her neck again.

"You're so cute with the twins, you know that?" He said, smiling and chuckling softly, kissing her cheek.

"Of course I am, they are my children, a part of me." Itachi chuckled again.

"Oh but of course. But even without them you're beautiful."

"What are you plotting?" Tasha asked, laying Itake down and giving him a suspicious look. Itachi raised a brow.

"Nothing. I was just stating a comment. Am I not allowed to call you beautiful anymore?" Tasha raised a hand to her mouth, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm… I wonder… I'll think about granting you permission again."

"Permission for what?"

"Permission to call me beautiful, duh silly. That and sex." Tasha replied, giving him a sideways grin. Itachi chuckled.

"Glad to hear it." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tasha gave him a strange look, then shrugged it off.

"You're odd love." She mumbled. Itachi chuckled.

"You're just now realizing this?" Tasha sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately." Itachi raised a brow.

"Really? I thought you already knew…" Tasha shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"No, never knew." She said, giving him a serious look. Itachi pouted.

"Wow… Didn't know that I hid it so well. I guess I'm better at hiding things than I had originally thought." Tasha laughed.

"No, you still suck at it." Itachi stuck his tongue out.

"Apparently not. Because you didn't know that I was odd until now." Tasha laughed even harder as she turned and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

"And you can't tell when I'm only joking." He raised a brow.

"Apparently not. I guess that just means that we need to spend more time together." Itachi stated, grinning widely. Tasha cocked her head.

"Oh? What kind of time?" Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Any kind that you want." Tasha giggled.

"That's a poor answer. I think I'd like to sleep a bit more, but that doesn't really count as spending time… does it?" Itachi shrugged.

"If that's what you want to do then go lay down and go to sleep." Tasha raised a brow.

"You're no fun. And you're also kinda attached to me at the moment." Itachi raised a brow.

"How am I no fun?" Tasha sighed.

"Because you just agree to everything. No fight at all. It's no fun…" Itachi cocked his head.

"You're the one that said that you wanted to sleep more. So if you're tired why should I make you do something else?" Tasha made a face and pulled away from him, crossing her arms in a huff.

"I meant in general, baka." Itachi raised a brow.

"Well I also don't want to force you into something." Tasha refused to look at him.

"And you assume that I don't want to, without bothering to ask?" Itachi cocked his head.

"All I said was, that if you wanted to go to sleep then lay down and go to sleep. I never said that was what you had to do." He said, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. Tasha huffed and looked at him form the corner of her eye.

"So you say."

"What do you mean so I say? You don't have to do anything… I'm not going to make you do anything. If you want to do something else then just do it." Tasha blinked.

"Ok, I will. Let go first." Itachi raised a brow.

"Ok… What are you going to do?" He asked, letting her go. Tasha walked over to a pile of clothing, pulling on some undergarments and her pants.

"I'm going to go for a walk. See ya in a bit." She said, giving him a little wave before she walked from the room. Itachi watched her leave, slightly confused. _Ummm… ok… I have no clue what that was about. I thought that she would have wanted to spend time with me…? __**Why would anyone want to spend time with you, other than yourself? **__Oh shut up you… No one asked you._ Itachi sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down, placing an arm over his eyes.

Tobi for the past however many months hadn't ran into Lia and he was very thankful. Considering he didn't want to see what she would be like now that it was getting closer to the time that she had her kid. Tobi on the other hand had been preoccupied with Kat and kinda rather enjoying her company. She might not have been the brightest person in the world but he didn't mind at this point. So, why did he feel the need to clear everything up with Pein and Lia? Why did he fell like he should apologize to either of them? Why did he care what went on between any of them? Tobi shook his head at these questions and sighed as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Kat was getting herself into. Why should he care? Had he already started to have feelings for her? Was it because most of his time was spent with her? Should he try to spend less time with her and more time doing something else? Tobi sighed again. _I really shouldn't get involved with someone again. I tend to screw things up one way or another and Kat seems way to sweet for me to screw anything up with her. What am I thinking? I shouldn't care! I just want things to go back to the way they were before Tasha showed up and basically turned everything upside down. Granted, Lia did help with that… But Tasha had started it all. Although, Tasha never did try to kill me herself or really get Pein involved. _Tobi sighed, rolling over on his side and looked at the wall. Later Tobi noticed someone knocking on the door.

"TOBI YOU UP!?!" Tobi looked up at his door and sighed, realizing that the person was none other than Kat.

"What?"

"Can I come in? I'm bored and you're the only one I really know." He heard her reply as he heard the door knob start turning.

"I suppose… It's not locked…"

"Yay!" Kat swung the door opened and rushed into his room smiling before pouncing on him. Tobi huffed from the sudden weight ontop of him and looked up to see her smiling. "Hi…How are you today?" Tobi raised a brow.

"I'm now kinda breathless… Thank you. I'm ok I suppose…"

"Why only ok?" Kat asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit and blinked before she sat up on him. "So… I never got to ask… Why is your door bright pink."

"Tobi's a good boy!! I'm bored as well… Hmmm… What should we do?" _I've got the perfect idea… Wonder if she would object… Better yet, if she would even realize what was going on… _

"I… Don't know…" Kat said as she crossed her arms and began to think. "How… about some kind of game? … Or something like that." Tobi chuckled.

"Lets play a game." Tobi said, slowly pulling off his mask.

"What kind of game?… Why are you taking off your mask?" Kat asked curiously.

"Hmmm… Lets see… It takes two people…" Tobi said his voice going deep. Kat blinked a bit before jumping back in surprise.

"Holy shit you have a deep voice." She screamed a bit falling off the bed. Tobi laughed and looked over the side of the bed. "Owww…"

"Are you ok? But this particular game only takes two people of the opposite sex, and a bed…" He said, grinning widely.

"I think I am alright… That really hurt though." Kat stated as she stood up and rubbing her back side a bit before sitting down on the bed looking at him "I don't know I need to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Kat shrugged as she scratched her head.

"What do I have to do?" Tobi's grin just widened.

"Oh, nothing just lay here and let me do all the work…" He said, his voice still deep as he looked her over. Kat looked at him strangely and backed away a bit.

"I… I don't know… I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable Tobi." Tobi raised a questioning brow.

"Why's that? There's nothing to worry about…" Kat shrugged as she took in a breath.

"I just do ok… I'm starting to get a weird vibe." She frowned a bit and stood up. "M. Maybe I should just go."

"Aww… Why? We were going to have fun together. And what kind of weird vibe are you getting?"

"Well one that is telling me to leave now other wise something bad is going to happen." Kat said as she slowly backed up towards Tobi's door to leave. Tobi cocked his head.

"Did you think that I would hurt you?" Kat shook her head as she stopped and sighed a bit.

"No… it's just I don't know. I'm getting a bad vibe and I don't like it so I'll talk to you later okay?" She asked before she turned on her heals and headed for the door. Tobi shook his head and quickly appeared in front of her.

"Aww… That's not nice to leave just before the game begins…"

"I don't care I want to leave and I mean now!" Kat said as she tried to push him aside. Tobi chuckled.

"You're cute you know that? But why do you want to leave when the game is just about to begin?" Kat blushed and pouted. This made Tobi chuckle even more.

"I told you already, I am getting a bad vibe. Now pleas let me leave or I will yell for Saber!" Tobi shrugged.

"Call him.. I don't care… And I think you think that I'll hurt you some way…" Kat sniffled and pouted more before looking at the ground.

"S…so when I have a vibe I go with it and find a place where I am safe." Tobi raised a brow.

"You don't think you're safe here? How mean!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, honest Tobi…. I hate it when I am mean." Kat said in a soft voice as she continued to look down at the floor. Tobi raised a brow again.

"And yet you're wanting to leave? And why are you looking at the floor?" Kat slowly looked up at him her eyes filled with sadness.

"Because you think I'm mean… And you are the only friend I have here." She said before sniffling. Suddenly Tobi felt really bad.

"I'm sorry. I won't do anything. You can stay here if you want, I don't mind. Just stop sniffling, please. You're making me feel bad." Kat took a deep breath after nodding and smiled slightly.

"Thanks… And I don't mean to make you feel bad either." She said, hugging him. It took him by surprise but he returned it, nuzzling her head.

"Don't worry about it. So are you staying or going?" Kat smiled as she looked up at him.

"Staying for a bit longer… I sill want to explore the place and meet new people." Tobi pouted.

"And leave me here all by myself… I suppose I'll be alright…" Kat shook her head as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You can come with me so I don't get lost." Tobi chuckled.

"Then it wouldn't be exploring if you didn't get lost… But I suppose if you want me to then I can go with you."

"Yes please. That would be wonderful, if you could show me around." Tobi nodded, walking over to his bed and sitting beside her as he petted her head.

"Ok… Just let me know when you want to.."

"Alright Tobi I will." She said, smiling happily as she leaned on him and sighed softly.

"Why did you just sigh?" He asked, cocking his head slightly as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I… Don't… know.." Kat said as she scratched her head before shrugging. "So who else lives around here anyway?" Tobi chuckled.

"Hmmm… Lets see. The leader- Pein, Hiden, Deidara, Itachi, Lia, Tasha, Konan, Sasuke, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu." Kat blinked and quietly repeated the names before nodding.

"Alright I think I got it… There are a lot of people here." Tobi nodded.

"Yea there are… Before Tasha, Lia, and Sasuke got here, there were only 10 of us. But Pein decided that we needed more people."

"I see and now there is me." Kat said laughing a bit as she nuzzled his shoulder a bit. "You know… I like your deep voice." Tobi raised a brow, a wide grin forming on his face.

"Really? That's interesting…"

"And why is that?" Kat asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit and looked at him blinking a bit.

"Hmm… It just is. You were scared of it earlier and now you like it?" Kat shook her head, poking him in the chest.

"I was never scared of it… You just surprised me is all… because it was unexpected, Tobi." Tobi chuckled, eyeing her.

"Hmm… Just surprised.. Ok." Kat nodded and smiled.

"So… How about we head out now to explore?"

"Ok…" Tobi led Kat out of his room and they started exploring. He showed her where everyone's rooms were and even the halls that had nothing in them. The exploring seemed to take hours and finally started getting hungry so he led her to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen they ran into Lia who was seemingly on her way out of the kitchen. Lia looked up at Tobi narrowing her eyes, then looked behind him and noticed someone behind him.

Lia not surprisingly stayed in Pein's room, trying to keep from doing something stupid like running into Tobi again and getting hurt, or just flat out getting hurt some other way. She had been taking a nap on Pein's bed when he had left and she didn't notice until she woke up. But surprisingly instead of freaking out like she normally would she just shrugged it off and decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was a funny sight to see, Lia not walking very well down the hall towards the kitchen, because by now she was really starting to show. The only thing was, was that she was frustrated at herself because she still hadn't thought of a name for her son and Pein still wasn't helping her choose a name. Lia slowly wobbled into the kitchen and headed towards the freezer to get some ice-cream. She had come to realize, since she had become pregnant, she has been craving a lot of ice-cream and she was surprised that it hadn't made her sick yet. Reaching into the freezer Lia grabbed out the strawberry ice-cream and sat it on the counter as she walked over to grab a bowl and a spoon. When she got the bowl and spoon she walked back over to where she had sat the ice-cream and looked at it for a moment. _Blah… I'm kinda getting tired of having strawberry ice-cream all the time… Hmmm… I wonder if we have any other flavors. _She thought, then shrugged, because she didn't feel like looking right at that moment. Lia dished out some ice-cream and leaned up against a counter and started to slowly eat the ice-cream, trying not to give herself a brain freeze that she always tends to do. But of course, her impatience got the better of her and she started eating it faster, which in turn gave her a brain freeze. She sat the bowl on the counter, lifting a hand to her head and rubbed it gently. _You would think I would seriously learn not to do that… But I guess not. I'm sure if Pein was here right at this moment he would be laughing at me. I guess it is kinda funny, considering that I haven't learned to take it slow on the ice-cream… _Lia chuckled softly to herself and finished eating her ice-cream slowly. When she was done, she took her bowl and spoon over to the sink and washed them, wondering what she was going to do now, because she didn't feel like going back to Pein's room right at that moment, he probably wasn't there anyway. _Hmmm… I haven't heard or seen Deidara in… Hmmm… How many months now? Forever! Maybe I should go pay him a visit. Yeah that sounds nice. _Lia slowly wobbled her way as she hummed towards Deidara's room. Suddenly she forgot what she was doing and looked around the hall that she was in. _Why am I in Deidara's hall? This is weird…Hmmm… I'm hungry… _Lia turned around and walked back towards the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She slowly wobbled into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Lia opened the door and pulled the fixings for a roast beef sandwich, set everything on the counter and prepared herself a sandwich. When she was done, she looked at it oddly. _Now that I've made the sandwich I kinda don't want it. But I'm hungry and I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for…Oh well I guess I'll just have to go ahead and eat it. _ Lia sighed and picked up the sandwich and slowly started to eat it. She couldn't finish the rest of the sandwich because she felt like she was going to get sick if she took another bite so she put it on a plate and covered it with foil and put her name on it. After she put her name on it she stuck it in the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Just as she was walking out of the kitchen, Tobi walked in. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, then looked behind him and noticed someone behind him.

"Wow Tobi… this place is huge!" The person had said behind Tobi, smiling happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Lia asked, a slight growl in her voice towards Tobi, placing her hands on her hips. The girl blinked a bit tilting her head as she looked at Lia and smiled brightly rushing over to her.

"Hi! I'm Kat nice to meet you!" She said happily and held out her hand. Lia looked down at it oddly.

"Hi…? Where did you come from? Because I have never seen you here before… And Tobi, does Pein know about her? Because if he doesn't I'm sure that he's not going to be too happy about her being here. And did you just let her in here?" Lia glowered at them both. Tobi looked at Lia for a moment.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi had said in his childish voice. "And no he doesn't know. Why would he be mad about it? It's not like she's going to do anything… At least I don't think she will. I hope not. Yes I just let her in here. She was hungry and wanted something to eat when she first got here. You know the day that you punched me in here?" Lia rolled her eyes, really hating his childish voice that he had when he was around different people. It always did annoy her but at the same time she kinda missed him, but she would never admit it to anyone especially him.

"Yes I remember that day, in fact I'm glad I did it. You have been avoiding me and I'm glad that I haven't had to deal with you."

"Aww… That hurts. Tobi is a good boy, I promise!" Lia growled. Kat whimpered a bit and moved back hiding behind Tobi.

"S.. She hates me already Tobi." She said, sadly and frowned looking at the ground. "I want to go back to our room." Lia raised a brow.

"I never said that. And the one that I don't like in here is him. But that is a different story that he knows all about. And you two share a room?" Lia sighed, looking down at the ground as she thought of going to talk to Pein about this. "Don't you think it would be a good idea if you told Pein that she was here so that she could have her own room? And as for you… It wouldn't be a good idea to stay with him, trust me, going from experience. Which is part of the reason as to why I don't like him anymore." Kat blinked as she tilted her head a bit before looking up at Tobi then back at Lia.

"You mean where his voice gets all deep like and he starts saying weird things?" She asked curiously before walking back over to Lia. Lia raised a brow.

"What have you done to this poor person? Don't you start what you did with me… You know what'll happen. And yes. Don't trust him what so ever. It gets you into nothing but trouble trust me." Tobi cocked his head.

"Hey… I'm trustworthy. Just because I screwed it up with you and Tasha doesn't mean that I'll do that with her. Tobi is a good boy!" Lia growled.

"Stop it! You are not a good boy! Never have you been a good boy! You do nothing but hurt people. Including the ones that you love, or so I thought you loved me…" Lia said the last part quietly, hanging her head as she realized that she was letting her feelings for him to come out in the open where it was going to do nothing but hurt her.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for whatever it is that I did to make you hate me now, and apparently want to get rid of me. And send Pein on me."

"That was your own fault, I told you to leave and you wouldn't and he told me if I needed him to call for him so I did. Well now I can defend myself a bit even without my dark side. So if you don't mind I would shut up if I was you." She said, a growl in her voice again as she started to angry and frustrated with herself for letting any sort of feelings come out that she still had for Tobi, she wished that she would have just gotten rid of him when she had the chance that day that she punched him and Pein never showed up to stop her. Kat blinked, seemingly confused.

"He didn't do anything to me at all… We talked and then explored this place." She said with a nod. "Please calm down… anger isn't good for a baby." She said gently touching her stomach. "Tobi has been very kind to me… he listens to what I say and not once has done anything to hurt me." She said smiling sweetly. Lia growled louder at Kat's hand on her stomach.

"First get your hand off my stomach, who do you think you are just going and touching someone's stomach that you don't know. And second, it's only a matter of time before he does I'm sure." Kat quickly removed her hand and looked at the ground sniffling a bit, backing away back over to Tobi.

"… I'm sorry… I .. I didn't mean for you to get mad at me, I was just being considerate of the baby." Kat said, looking up and pouting. "Please don't be mad at me… We just met." Lia huffed, then sighed a bit. Tobi placed a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder.

"I would be cautious of her for awhile. She's a lot more moody now that she's pregnant." He whispered into Kat's ear. Lia heard him and glowered at him before walking over to him and slapping him across the face, then walking back over to a counter and leaning up against it looking at both of them.

"So you say. I'm just this way around you. And you weren't being very considerate of the mother, you know. I don't think I would have had a problem with it so much if you would have asked first. But it's the fact that you didn't and just went ahead with it anyway. And for the fact that we did just meet." Lia said, looking down at the ground sighing. Kat nodded and sighed herself.

"I'm really sorry…. I should have known better." She said softly looking at Lia frowning. "I should just head back to the room so I don't mess up anymore." She said before taking Tobi's hand and turned around ready to leave the kitchen. "Come on Tobi lets go back to our room." Tobi didn't budge as he looked at Lia who had started crying for a reason unknown to anyone.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean. I know what it's like to be new here and it's not fun. I also know how Tobi is. He was the first one that was really, really nice to me after being with Itachi, although to a point Itachi was nice to me but went to someone else. But I'm warning you now. This is how it starts, him being nice at first then starts wanting things from you, that I'm sure you don't want to do. Trust me, I thought I wanted it too but I wasn't ready for it. I'll give you a piece of advice. Things aren't as they seem around here. The same goes for Tobi." Tobi glowered at Lia for a moment before sighing and pulling away from Kat.

"She has a point. It's not good to stay with me. I tend to screw things up with people and hurt them even if I didn't want to. I did a really bad thing and I'm really sorry. I really don't know how to fix it…" He sighed and hung his head. Just then Tasha walked into the kitchen.

"Uh…. What's going on…?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Said a deep voice behind her. Tasha jumped as did Lia looking behind her after hearing both voices and then blushed. Tobi looked at Tasha for a moment before he spoke as he cocked his head.

"Hi Tasha. How are you?" He asked.

"Ummm… No… Nothings going on." Lia stuttered trying to explain why she was somewhat yelling at Tobi and his change of behavior towards her in the kitchen. Pein raised a brow.

"That…made… no sense. You just come with me… you too… uh… whoever you are." Pein stated, motioning to Kat and Lia. Tasha looked at Tobi for a moment before she gave a small sigh. Lia looked at Pein for a moment.

"I'm not pregnant anymore for one thing."

"But… but I was having a conversation…" Lia said, shaking her head as she looked at Pein. Pein glowered at her.

"I don't care. Come on or I'll carry you." Lia blinked, then shook her head again. Pein sighed, walked over to her and scooped her up. Lia squeaked and started flailing.

"I wasn't kidding." He said with a slight growl, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hmmm.. Really? So what did you have?" Tobi asked, cheerily.

"I had two boys, twins." Tasha replied. Tobi smiled, clapping his hands.

"Congratulations. What did you name them?"

"Itake and Sasuchi. I thought it was rather amusing." Tasha said with a small chuckle. Tobi chuckled.

"So, how have you been, other than pregnant and now not pregnant?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Rather bored now that you mention it." Tobi cocked his head.

"Why's that? You want to go do something?" Tasha rubbed the back of her head.

"Because Itachi is a bore… and sure. I have nothing better to do at the moment anyway, just let me grab something to eat… I'm starving." Tobi grinned.

"Ok. You want me to cook something for you?" Tasha blinked, then gave him a smile.

"Yes! It's been awhile since I've had food you've cooked." Tasha chimed, climbing up onto the counter and sitting there, watching him curiously.

"Ok. What do you want?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Surprise me." Tobi looked thoughtful, then finally got an idea of what to fix her as he walked over to the fridge and grabbing a few things.

"Ok. I hope you like it." Tasha smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Tobi then went to the cabinets and grabbed seasonings for steaks and started fixing the steaks and also fixed loaded baked potatoes. When he was finished he smiled to himself and fixed her a plate and took it over to her.

"Here you go. I'm not sure how it turned out. So I hope it turned out ok." Tasha chuckled, reaching into the silverware container and pulling some out before she smiled at Tobi.

"I'm sure it's fine." Tobi smiled.

"Well enjoy." He said, walking back over and fixing himself a plate, then walked back over to where she was sitting and leaned against the counter. Tasha ate the food quickly. When she was finished she gave a content sigh and grinned at Tobi.

"Really good." Tobi smiled.

"Glad you liked it. Want anything else?" Tasha shook her head.

"No, I'm full now. Thank you." Tobi smiled again.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Something not boring, preferably." Tobi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… Want to go sit outside and talk for a little bit?" Tasha tilted her head.

"Sure. I haven't been outside in awhile." She said, hopping down from the counter. Tobi grinned and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I haven't either really. It will be nice to be outside for awhile." Tasha followed after him.

"I agree. It will be a nice change of pace." Tobi chuckled.

"You can say that again. I'm actually kinda glad that Pein took Lia away, I was getting tired of getting yelled at." Tasha laughed, reaching out and taking hold of his arm.

"I figured you'd be used to it by now." Tobi was shocked when she took ahold of his arm and stopped for a second.

"Yea you'd think. But I haven't seen much of her and it's just those random times when I do see her, when she yells at me or tries to kill me. I'm not even sure what I did." Tasha shrugged, giving him a broad smile.

"Eh, she's pregnant, let her be. She'll eventually get over it… maybe." Tasha tilted her head for a moment, and chuckled. Tobi raised a brow.

"Maybe? And what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just felt like laughing for some reason." She replied, resting her head against his arm. Tobi was startled by this reaction from her, then petted her head.

"Ok. This is defiantly different…" He said quietly. Tasha gave him a confused look.

"What is?" Tobi looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Oh nothing." He stated, continuing to pet her head.

"If you say so." Tasha mumbled quietly in reply. Tobi chuckled as he laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky.

"It's so nice out here today…" Tasha nodded in agreement before flopping down beside him and laying her head on his chest. He started petting her head again.

"A very nice day outside." Tobi smiled.

"Pretty out here too." Tasha nodded again.

"Mmhmm… it's spring… of course its pretty." Tobi chuckled.

"So are you. Only more than pretty. You're beautiful." He said quietly. Tasha turned her head a bit and looked at him.

"Thanks. It's nice to know someone other then my blockheaded hermit thinks so." Tobi blushed for a moment, then looked at her cocking his head.

"You're welcome. And he's a blockheaded hermit now?" Tasha nodded.

"Yes, a very blockheaded, slow hermit-snail thing." Tobi started laughing.

"That's too funny." Tasha blinked, then started laughing as well.

"Yeah, that is pretty funny." Tobi finally calmed down from laughing and just looked at Tasha. _What made her want to come back and talk to me again? There for the longest time she wouldn't even look at me. So what has changed? I mean, what I have done hasn't gone away, it's still there, in the past, but it's still there. Does she still have feelings for me like I still have feelings for her? _Tobi continued to look at her, then smiled, content that she was talking to him at least. Tasha looked up at him, raising a brow. "Yes? Do you want something?" She asked, cocking her head. Tobi smiled at her.

"Why did you all of a sudden start talking to me again?" He asked quietly, afraid that if he said it too loud she might leave him again. Tasha looked thoughtful before she laughed and rolled over to see him better.

"Because Itachi was irritating me… and I was bored. It's not like it will hurt me."

"Well normally you wouldn't come talk to me, even if you were bored and Itachi was irritating you. So why now? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came to talk to me, but I'm just curious after what happened, you wouldn't even look at me, and now you're talking to me and laying your head on my chest just like you use to." Tasha cocked her head.

"I can't be mad forever… Fuu. If you want me to leave you should just say so…" Out of reaction to that statement he pulled her closer to his body wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to leave. I was just curious. Like I said, I'm glad that you came to talk to me." Tasha chuckled.

"That was a fast reaction. I wasn't going to leave anyway, silly duck." Tobi chuckled.

"So I'm a duck now?" He chuckled again, loosing his grip on her. She rolled her eyes, poking him in the head.

"Yes, you are a duck." He chuckled again, going back to petting her head.

"Ok." Tasha lay there quietly, slowly falling asleep. Tobi smiled to himself, continuing to pet her head, looking up at the sky. Tasha gave a cute little yawn, stretching a bit, much like a cat would.

"You're putting me to sleep Tobi-kun…" Tobi raised a brow.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tasha shook her head, giving him a sleepy little pout.

"No… But I don't wanna fall asleep, Tobi-kun…" Tobi chuckled.

"Ok, so then what do you want to do?" Tasha cocked her head, and gave him a cute smile.

"Something other then sleeping… please." Tobi chuckled again.

"Like what?" Tasha gave him another smile.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Tobi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… I don't know… That's a good question." Tasha cocked her head, pawing at him.

"That's not an answer…"

"Oh I know… I just don't know what I want to do…" He said, as his hand unconsciously moved to her side and started stroking it. She twitched slightly, a soft noise escaping her throat.

"Tobi… kun… not… there…" Tobi raised a brow then realized what he was doing and moved his hand, blushing a bit.

"Sorry." Tasha gave him a grin.

"Eh, it's ok, I didn't mind too much." She mumbled.

"Ok. So now, to figure out what to do…" Tasha drew a circle on his chest, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know… I wonder what…" Tobi twitched, making a small soft sound.

"So do I…" Tasha cocked her head.

"Oh… sorry…" Tobi cocked his head.

"Sorry? For what? Oh… Don't worry about it."

"You sure…?" Tasha questioned, nuzzling his chin. Tobi twitched again.

"Yea, I'm sure." Tasha smiled.

"That's nice to know. I tend to do things without realizing it." Tobi smiled in return.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about it."

"Ok." She mumbled, hand drawing circles on his chest again. Tobi twitched slightly again, moving one hand to her back and lightly stroking it. She made a soft noise, her body squirming slightly. Tobi chuckled softly, continuing the motion with his hand, shifting slightly so that he could kiss her forehead unconsciously. Tasha pawed at him once more, making a face.

"Ok, ok. Not in a public place. There are people everywhere!" She said, looking around at the empty garden. "...... Or at least there should be..."

Tobi chuckled. "Yeah, there should be, but that doesn't mean that there is. So, does that mean that I can finish what I was doing?" Tasha cocked her head a bit, and raised a brow.

"Wait, what were you doing?" Tobi chuckled again.

"Well, you would have to see. Unless you don't want to see, then I can stop and not do anything." He said with a slight pout.

"Oi, what in the world is going on here....un?" Tasha jumped, looking up to see Deidara hanging upside down from the tree.

"Jesus, you scared me Dei-kun." She said, placing a hand to her chest in mock terror. Tobi jumped as well when he heard Deidara and looked up to see him handing upside down from the tree.

"What do you want?" He asked growling slightly. Deidara rolled his eyes, taking ahold of the branch and flipping out of the tree.

"What do you mean, what do I want? What do you want, out here in such a secluded place with the newest mother of this big disfunctional family?" Deidara asked, placing a hand on his hip in a girlish manner. Tasha laughed, his words were funny to her.

"Wow, Dei-kun. I'm mother now?" Tobi rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to know what I want? You were the one that interrupted us, not the other way around." He grunted. Deidara cocked his head.

"What do you mean? I can ask whatever I want, especially if it involves my best friend. Anyway, I was here first. You are the one who woke me up from my nice tree nap." Tobi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, then looked back at Tasha and smiled. "If you want to talk more later, you know where to find me. I'm done arguing with him. Talk to you later?" He said, standing up and whipping himself off.

Lia continued to flail and was starting to lose the little bit of energy that she did have. Finally she gave up because she knew that it would do no good to continue to flail, because he was not going to let her go no matter what she did. Although now that Lia thought about it, she became very curious as to why he had carried her off the way that he did. He seemed very frustrated in someway and didn't know as to why. She knew that she didn't do anything this time because she hadn't really been in his room for most of the day. It still made her very curious, also why did he ask the new girl to come as well. That right there didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't that she didn't like Kat, but she also didn't think that Pein knew her at all. And what exactly had he wanted, to get so agitated with her when she told him no, that she was having a conversation, if that's what you would even call it. _Didn't know that me telling him no that he would become so forceful. Was it to just get me away from Tobi? Because if that is the case then I could have done that myself if I had so chosen to do so. __**Maybe it is something else entirely? We know what is going on between the two of you, and as we are sure you are aware you know that is why we really haven't been talking to you at all lately. We are saddened that you haven't even tried to send for us, since you have gotten with him. And now we also find out that you are pregnant with his child. Are we so useless that you wouldn't even confide in us about anything anymore?**__ I never said that. I still love you guys and you know it. But I am also trying to somewhat live a normal life here. And I really haven't had the need for you here lately because I haven't really done anything to be of need for any of you. And I really don't know why you guys have stopped trying to talk to me. Is it because I have stopped talking to you? Or is it because you don't like him? __**We just don't understand we guess. We can't say that we don't like him if no one tells us anything about him. **__Ok. I'm sorry that I haven't said anything to you guys. I promise here soon that I will talk to you again and tell you all about him ok? __**Ok. We hope that you will not forget about your promise. **_ Lia sighed remembering that she was still in Pein's hold, and for some reason a tremble ran through her body. Pein grunted.

"Do you have to think so loudly while I'm holding you so close to my body?" Lia looked up at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Pein growled.

"Stop it!" Lia flinched.

"Ok. So since I have your attention though, can you put me down?" Pein looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No, because it's amusing having you flail in my arms this way." He chuckled at the look that she gave him, which was 'if only you weren't you, and I didn't love you, you would be dead.' look.

"Fine… So where are you taking me then?" He looked thoughtful once again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled. Lia nodded, really wanting to know so that she would know if she would have to find a way out of a situation that she didn't want to be in.

"Yes actually I would. Please tell me." Pein chuckled shaking his head, then turned it to look at Kat.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Kat seemed to be in her own little world so Pein just kept walking and didn't answer Lia's question until they got to his room. "So, whoever you are, you can go wherever you want now. I would like to have some privacy with my little kitten here, if you don't mind."

"I am not a kitten!" Lia hollered, pawing at his chest. Pein chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Sure you're not." Lia pawed at her forehead.

Sorry everyone that this took so long to finish. It's actually been finished for a little while, I just haven't really had the time to post it. And the other author and I were having problems trying to write together, and it's going to continue to be like that for a little while, but hopefully we can get this story going again.


End file.
